


The Price of Eternity

by Neminiwrites



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Story is complete, There will be a new chapter every day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 70
Words: 111,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neminiwrites/pseuds/Neminiwrites
Summary: The Doctor and Rose finally have there night together, but what does that mean for all time and space? The Doctor takes time out for happiness and the universe survives without him while they get their happily ever after and a little mischief as well. Rated M for a reason. Story is complete. New chapter every day.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 17
Kudos: 30
Collections: Doctor Who Fanfics





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Welcome to my story- first published on FF.com. I have modified it in a few places for those of you who found me here. It starts just after the Canary Warf episode with the 10th Doctor.  
> I hope you like it.  
> I would love some feedback, reviews of all sorts are welcome and will be responded to.

Chapter One: Beginning

He was tired, no weary. This day had been difficult. He had lost friends again. He had faced an old adversary that never seemed to be defeated no matter how many were destroyed. He was sick of fighting them. And he had hurt Rose, the woman he loved, with no way to make amends.

At least the sphere was gone, and it had taken the Daleks and Cybermen with it. He and Rose had barely been able to close the rift in space it had come through. He had wanted Rose to go with her parents into their parallel world, but she refused, kissing her mother goodbye for the last time. She would stay with him as the rift closed forever.  
Back in the Tardis, Rose had gone straight to her room with very few words. Only to say that she knew her mother was safe and with the man she loved. If things were different between them, Rose would have gone to him for comfort. She knew the Time Lord held her at arms distance but didn't know why.

He was devastated that Rose had made such a sacrifice for him, and yet, secretly overjoyed that he had not lost her. He would try to make it up to her somehow. Standing in the Tardis control room he considered where they would go now. He needed to get away. To run from his pain as he'd always done. He pulled the lever sending the ship into the vortex. Rose had a favorite spot. A pink nebula in the Dittrini system. Maybe he could make her feel better by showing her what she had sacrificed so much for. With her mother gone, there would be no reason to come back to earth any time soon. He suddenly realized Rose was stuck with him. There would be no one to go back to if she ever wanted to leave him. Leave him? The thought of it turned his insides into jello.

He wanted to go to her, to hold her and comfort her, but that could never happen. The Time Lord squeezed his tired eyes closed. It had been a hard fight and he needed rest himself after today. To lick his wounds and let go of what he couldn't control. But not yet. He had waited as long as he could. By now he knew she would be asleep in her room. He lived for the night. It meant he could go to her unseen. He passed by her room on the way to his own to check on her.

He stood in the doorway of Rose's room leaning against the frame. It was dark inside, but he knew that room better than his own. He could see her lying in bed sleeping. Her arm above the covers, her bare left shoulder telling him she was nude, as was her habit. If only he could gently touch that shoulder. To feel the softness and warmth of her skin. To see her shining eyes and a welcoming smile.

Through many adventures he had watched her. Had she been able to see his face at the right moment, she would have seen the longing in his eyes. He loved her, desperately, but could never tell her. The pain of it, making him seem cold and distant at times. It had been many centuries since he had known love. But a relationship between them was impossible. As a Time Lord, he was nearly immortal. No matter what his hearts might say, his mind told him she could be with him for only an instant of his time. One day she would die. He had loved and lost before, and the pain of loss had nearly driven him mad.

No, better to leave things as they were. They must be companions and nothing more. He knew all this, so, why did he stand in her doorway? It brought him some comfort to go to her room and silently pour out his hearts to her. Her steady breathing told him she was sleeping, and that he, and his secret, were safe. His frustration made it unbearable to look at her, and he turned away to stare at the floor.

His mind began to wander, thinking of the life he longed to share with her. A simple life. A home, peace and love, where they might raise a family and be happy. He could stop running from his past and seek forgetfulness in her arms. He was jostled from his dreams by a sound in the room. Rose had woken and caught her breath at the sight of him there.  
How many times had she wished for such a meeting she could not count. And here it was at last. She saw the sudden flash of guilt on his face. "Your door was open. I was just checking." He turned to go. "Wait!" she called, sitting up in bed, wrapping the sheet around her, afraid of giving him an excuse to leave. Her voice, full of the love she had for him.  
"Please, don't go," she said quietly, desperately. She wanted to drop the sheet and run into his arms, and would have, but for the pain of remembered rejections. Her plea stopped him. His back to her to hide his shame at being caught in her room. Seeing her moment had come, Rose said the only thing that might persuade him to stay. "I love you" she almost shouted. Relieved to be able to say it out loud. To make him face her with the knowledge. He turned, the torment of his loneliness, now unchecked, on his face.

They stared at each other as if frozen. Why couldn't she understand that it just wasn't possible? Hadn’t he made it clear? He had lived more than 900 years. Her paltry 78 would fly by and he would be left in agony. He had to convince her so that he could truly believe it himself. She had to see that nothing could happen between them. Finally, he said, "I am a Time Lord Rose. I am nearly immortal. I want to love you, but I can't! The pain of losing you one day would crush me to dust". Rose quickly searched for an answer to his dilemma. She smiled as she found it.

"Humans know that love is so very precious and rare. When you find it, you hold on tight. Whether it's for days, or years. Because it may never come again. An hour of love is worth a lifetime of pain, and we have so many hours ahead of us."

Her simple logic touched him, and he felt his resistance start to drain away. He needed her, wanted her, and suddenly knew he could not deny his love for her any longer. She saw the struggle on his face smooth away to understanding and acceptance. He looked to her like a small child crying for help and comfort. She instinctively held out her arms to him.  
He strode across the room to reach her. The last of his resistance melting away. Falling to his knees at the edge of the bed, he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist pressing his face into her stomach, drowning in the feel of her warm body and soft arms around him. The scent of her skin was like a drug. He breathed it in, growing giddy with want. His mind was shouting warnings, but he couldn't hear it, for the pounding of his hearts. This felt so right. The decision made, he looked up and said, "I love you Rose."  
Rose smiled and pulled the thin bed sheet that was between them away. Now seeing her in all her glory, his passion flared like a star. All his pent-up love and desire were raging through him. She would belong to him tonight and for the rest of their lives. His clothing was shed in an instant, their eyes locked together as they stood in a molten embrace and began raining kisses on each other. No more doubt, no more delay. He had to possess every second to keep the memory of this moment with him for eternity.

He picked her up with ease and laid her gently on the bed. Lying next to her, he buried his face in the golden hair on the pillow, breathing in the scent of her. His mind a slave to her every breath. Trying to slow his desire, he rose up on his arm to look at her. An expression of pure joy and love on her face. His hand cupped her cheek as he gazed into her willing eyes.

But the fever he aroused in her was not willing to wait. Rose had dreamed of this moment again and again. She had him in her arms at last and would not give him time to stop and reconsider.

She surprised him by suddenly pushing him onto his back, straddling his hips, guiding him into her. The feeling was more intense than she had ever hoped for. A gasp of ecstasy was rung from them both, their hands locked together. Their senses soaring through the stars. Rose's actions left him stunned and breathless. He closed his eyes and felt the overwhelming wonder of it all. How could he have forgotten this feeling, as two souls melted together into one, and knew she was right. There would be many hours of life and love before the end, and they shouldn't be wasted. He had already wasted too many. He would waste no more.

His eyes opened and took in the sight of her body on his. She was beautiful. The soft curves begging to be touched. It was too much, he grabbed her and pulled her down to him. Caressing the warmth and softness of her skin. Her every movement sending ripples of pleasure through his body. Clasping the back of her head, bringing her to his lips for a deep and lingering kiss. Now it was his turn to surprise Rose.

He rolled the two of them over, needing the feel of her beneath him. She gazed into his fiery eyes for a moment and then closed her own. The sensations were so overpowering she had to shut out a few of them or die. He began to move. Soft and gently at first, then faster. Both reveling in the rhythm of desire, punctuated by kisses and urgent hands, building to a conclusion both were hungry for.

Time lost all meaning while they were in each other's arms. All that mattered was that they were together and seemed alone in all the universe. When at last their desire was spent, he collapsed upon her. She delighted in the security of his weight and was sad and empty when he rolled away. She had to feel his warmth again and rolled into the space under his outstretched arm. He held her close as their breathing slowed, and sleep took them both.

He awoke in darkness and unfamiliar surroundings, puzzled. Then, feeling the warmth of Rose next to him, remembering it all, tempted to wake her and start again. It had been wondrous, and wrong. His mind, in control again, was telling him what a mistake his hearts had made. Run. Run away! Now, while you still can! Before she withers and dies! Before it can destroy you.

He could wipe her memory of this night. It would be easy. Just a touch on the temple and it would be gone. We could go back to... to what? A life of frustration and loneliness for both of us? Rose moaned in her sleep, her subconscious mind hearing his troubled thoughts. He looked down at her. Knowing that he couldn't run. She was a part of him now. He felt whole, for the first time, in a long time. Of the 35 companions who had shared his more than 900 years of adventure, in all ten of his lives, none of them had touched his soul like Rose. He didn't understand why. All he knew was, he was happy, and he would try to make her happy too. He snuggled in next to her and closed his eyes to sleep.

The lighting in Roses room was set to an earthly 24-hour clock. She was awakened because the walls had begun to glow. It was supposed to be morning. But living on the Tardis meant never knowing the real time you were in. She gloried in his body next to hers, his arm casually flung across her waist, and sighed with pleasure. It wasn't just a dream, he really was there, and it did happen. She tingled remembering his hands upon her. He had said the one thing she wanted to hear most in this life, that he loved her. His steady breathing said he was still sleeping. There was such a look of peace on his face. Rare for him. She took some satisfaction that she was the one who had put it there.

As she watched he opened his beautiful brown eyes. Rose didn't know why but seeing the look in his eyes made her suddenly afraid. What was he thinking? Was last night all there was? She knew he had the power to make her forget. To wipe her mind of all trace of him. Her fear turned to panic.

"Rose?" He said, "What's wrong? Why are you afraid of me?" Seeing the fear in Roses face unsettled him. How could she be afraid of him after what they had shared last night? He could feel the panic rising in her and was confused. Had he done something to hurt her in his passion? A Time Lord is very strong, and he grew sick with the thought.  
She started to pull away from him, but he grabbed her arm to stop her. "Please," he begged her, "tell me what's wrong".

In desperation she said, "No! Let me go! I don't want to forget!" The pain in her voice stabbed at his soul. Guilty now for ever having considered it. He said gently "Rose", she didn't respond, still trying to pull away. "Rose, look at me!". He could see the tears shimmering in her eyes ready to spill. He gently reached up to push a lock of hair from her face.  
"I don't want us to forget. Not ever. On my word as a Time Lord I will love you now and until the end of time. I promise to keep you safe with me no matter what the cost."

Rose giggled with relief and launched herself at him. An avalanche of laughter, tickling and her frantic kisses followed. Losing her fears made them taste all the sweeter to Rose. The sheer volume of them made the Time Lords head spin. He couldn't catch his breath. She refused to slow down. He had to pin her beneath him to make her stop. Her intention all along. The laughter ended when a new understanding of their relationship hit them both. What had been forbidden them before, was now to be taken freely, and enjoyed.  
Hearts pounding, the slightest touch causing sensations to spark like sheet lightning. She had begun last night. Today it was his turn. He had been holding her wrists in self-defense, now, feeling as if he'd captured her. Now he could hold and cherish and love her without holding back. Rose recognized the passion that was in his eyes from the night before and tried to respond, but his hold on her, while gentle, was firm. The thought of being completely under his control sent fire through Roses veins.

He lowered himself to her slowly, barely touching, he would start with butterfly kisses on her face. No simple release of pent up frustration needed now. He would take his time and show Rose just how deep his feelings were.

ooopOqooo  
After, as they lay in each other's arms, Rose asked, "What happens now?" "A bit soon don't you think?" He grinned with laughing eyes. "No, that's not what I mean" she grinned back. Sitting up, she looked down at him to explain. "It's a whole new universe for me, for us. Are we just to go on as before?" He lay back on the pillows. Happy to finally be able to tell her.

"I have loved you for so long. Wanted this for us for so long. And when I dared to dream of it happening, I dreamed of only one thing. To be with you, on our own little world, for as long as possible. I'm done with adventuring to fill my loneliness. And I could never put your life in danger again. I want us to find a quiet, comfortable place where we can live only for each other for a few decades. How does that sound to you?"

He couldn't have said anything that would bring her more happiness, but she was suspicious of it. He looked like a young man in his thirties, but was, in fact, a 900-year-old alien from Gallifrey. Settling down after all those centuries of excitement and adventure can't be so easy. She looked at him with disbelief and said, "Will it really be that easy to give up? Are you sure that's what you want?"

He replied in a voice suddenly tired and aged with wisdom, "Oh Yes. I've been running for a long time. It was an adventure at first. Then, after the war, they just distractions, to keep me from thinking about what I'd done, what I'd lost. My people..., my planet..., my soul...

Rose. You know I am responsible for the deaths of billions of men, women and children.  
We were losing the time war. The Daleks had come to take our technology and destroy the universe with it. With the Time Lords gone there would be no one to stop them. I had to make a choice. The lives of my people, or let the universe burn. My punishment was to survive. Alone in all the universe, to live with what I'd done. I was on the edge. Ready to die.  
Then I met you. Your courage and cleverness, your strength and stubbornness. You never cringed or held back in all our adventures, even when our lives were on the line. The day I regenerated into this face and was in danger every minute, you stood beside me and kept me safe. I knew then that I loved you. When you took my hand on that first day and pointed our way, I knew there was hope. Hope that perhaps someday..."

His words trailed off as he looked into her eyes. "But you still haven't told me what you think. You have shared my adventures in the Tardis for a while now. Are you willing to give them up Rose?" She thought for a moment, but it was no contest. Alone together on some distant world would be adventure enough for her. "When do we start?" was all she had to say. He laughed and grabbed her shoulders pulling her down to him. Rose squealed with delight, and with a kiss and mischievous grin he said, "after".


	2. WHO are you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The doctor reveals the reasons for his life choices and the shape of their relationship.

Previously:

His words trailed off as he looked into her eyes. "But you still haven't told me what you think. You have shared my adventures in the Tardis for a while now. Are you willing to give them up Rose?" She thought for a moment, but it was no contest. Alone together on some distant world would be adventure enough for her. "When do we start?" was all she had to say. He laughed and grabbed her shoulders pulling her down to him. Rose squealed with delight, and with a kiss and mischievous grin he said, "after".

Chapter 2 WHO you are

"I hope you mean after breakfast, I'm starving! What are you going to make me?" He was delighted to do anything she asked. "What would you like Rose? Anything, just name it.'' "How about one of your famous omelettes?" "Done" He said putting his trousers on. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so light, so alive, so happy, like he could fly. And it was all due to Rose. They were going to have a great life together. He was already planning which planet to go to. He had several in mind and looked forward to showing them to Rose for her approval.

"Wait," She said laughing "How about that little café with the purple moon and green waiters?" He smiled and agreed at first, remembering the last time they were there, and all the trouble they got into because Rose… His smile suddenly faded. Rose was still smiling and looking for her robe. She wanted to shower and wear something nice, and her hair was a fright. But she stopped when she saw the expression on his face. "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

He tried to smile but wasn't very convincing. "Naw, I don't want to go there, the service was terrible, and I'm not up to a personal trial by combat because you didn't like the sauce. I don't want to share you with anyone today. Let's just have a quiet meal in the Tardis. I'll make something special and we can talk." He was out of the room before Rose could object. That wasn't like him at all.

Rose was disappointed. She was remembering how much fun going to that café was. Even with a knife to her throat. Of course the waiter didn't stand a chance against a Time Lord and was defeated in seconds. He surrendered and we got back to our meal. I still say the sauce was too salty. It took a moment, but Rose began to feel a sense of dread. Not quite fear, just dread. She was so happy before. Where was this coming from? She began to feel that he was right. It was too dangerous, and we should… Wait a minute, too dangerous? Since when was that a reason not going somewhere? What's happening?

Rose shrugged it off and met him in the kitchen. She'd tidied up a bit but as they weren't going out, didn't take the time for more than her comfy robe and slippers. Whatever it was, it smelled wonderful and she hoped he'd made enough. She was hungry as a bear. He had mostly dressed and finished cooking by the time she got there. "Hey, you're quick. It's a good thing. I'm famished and it smells wonderful." He grinned as she came in, catching a glimpse of her thigh. "Your chair, my lady."

As they ate she caught him stealing meaningful glances at her more than once. But their conversation was superficial at best. When they'd finished eating she wiped her mouth and said "Ok, what's going on?" "What do you mean?" He said innocently. "Well," She was looking for the right words. "After last night and this morning, there's not an inch on each other we haven't explored. Why are you treating me like a stranger?" "I'm not," He defended himself, " I'm just getting used to you being in my head. I haven't had to share like that in a long time." He often said things she didn't understand, and she had a way of looking at him that told him he was doing it again.

She gave him that look now. You could cut the air with a knife. "Rose", he sighed, "There's something I need you to be prepared for. Something that is going to happen to you very soon." He needed her to understand what she had gotten herself into. He looked human on the outside, but he is an alien on the inside. The look on his face made Rose turn cold. "What do you mean by, happen to me?" She realized she really had very little understanding of the man in front of her. She kept forgetting that he was not human.

The only thing she could see that might be a difficulty after last night would be a pregnancy. But she was quite happy with the notion and wondered if he was not. She smiled to make a joke of it and lighten the mood, "Do you mean having a bun in the oven? Because I'd like to have a girl first." His eyes grew large and he looked at her as if she had just slapped him, "What..What..What? No. That's not it. Well, ah..." She was delighted to have shocked him. And was that a bit of a blush on his face?

"So" she continued. "How do you feel about the subject?"

"Rose," he said matter-of-factly, clearing his throat and trying to regain his composure. "I have been a father before. Even a grandfather." She didn't miss a beat. "Not by me" Rose pressed the point. "Are we able to have children?" He sighed with patience. This was not the topic he wanted to talk about. It was just too soon for that conversation. Rose would not be put off. "Well?" she demanded. "Yes Rose. I would love to have children with you. I would also like us to get used to being a couple and find a home first, before planning a family." "Then what's all this about something happening to me?" He started again and hoped she would listen and not interrupt.

"Rose, you know my people are telepaths. Since we have become...so close, you are going to start noticing a connection between us. At first, just feelings, then, thoughts that are not your own. When two people have a deep connection like ours on my world, a bond, a link, is formed between them." From the enigmatic look on her face, he wasn't making it any clearer for her. Finally he said "I can read your thoughts, emotions and memories. In time you will be able to do the same." Understanding crept into her mind and a lightbulb went on. So that's how he knew what to touch to... She giggled a bit, came closer, and whispered in his ear.

"I'll bet I can read your mind right now." She began to unbutton his shirt. He dreamily smiled for an instant before turning serious again. "Rose!" He pushed her back gently. "You don't understand. That's not all there is to it." He paused to collect his thoughts. "There are good feelings and thoughts and memories, and there are bad ones. You will be exposed to both. I will try to protect you from the worst of them, but when I sleep, I'm not sure what will happen.

I'm afraid Rose. Afraid you will see something from my past that will make you run from me. I have lived more than 900 years. I was a soldier. I have seen and done things that no one else should have to see. Horrible things haunt me in nightmares that you can't begin to imagine." His eyes were almost begging for understanding. He turned away from her to hide his pain.

Rose reached out and took his hand. "Look at me" She waited until she was sure she had his attention, then she said, "For better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish for as long as we live." He recognized the words to a human marriage ceremony. Rose's tone was unusually serious, "We haven't said those words to each other yet, but I said them to you in my heart last night when you came to me. You have no reason to be afraid. I've been in enough of your life to know this isn't a game. That you have a terrible weight on your soul.

I accept you for who you are, and I promise you, I will never turn and run. I love you too much to be away from you for more than an hour. You said you can read my mind. Well, do it now. I'm not saying this just to make you happy, I mean it." He knew she had no idea how bad it could get. He only hoped when the time came she would be strong enough to bear it. The Time Lord closed his eyes for a moment, reading her thoughts. An expression of gratitude came over him as he saw that it was true. There were tears forming in his eyes when he said, "You will tell me if it ever gets to be too much? If you see something you don't understand or can't deal with?" Rose only smiled and nodded.

She knew there was nothing she could not forgive him. No one she could not defend him to. No place he could go that she would not follow. No matter how bad it was. He was everything to her.

Wiping his eyes and clearing his throat he turned to her. "And now for your question Rose. Explaining Time Lord physiology can get complicated. Perhaps I should simply start with my own." He hesitated, it was a sore spot with him and somewhat embarrassing in the past. He trusted her but wondered how she would take the news.

"First off, I'll tell you a secret very few know." He swallowed hard and said it quickly, "My mother was human." Rose was shocked but tried hard not to show it. "That means I am half human. That means we have a good chance of having children. As I said, I had a son. Although it was a bit of a scandal at the time on Gallifrey.

You see Time Lords are taught that such notions are vulgar and beneath our dignity. At one time the child of a Time Lord was forbidden to go to the academy. They were ostracized and ridiculed. Just for being born. Can you imagine?" The fervor in his words was obviously from personal experience. Rose knew there was more to that story, but she didn't want to open a wound. She sat quietly, while he stood and paced the floor, his voice growing louder. "I suppose it made sense in a way for the Time Lord population to not have children. When you're nearly immortal, one person could populate an entire planet.

So the price for our long life, is not to live. Not to get involved. Not to have convictions. Not to know the pleasure of sharing your life with someone." He crossed the room and knelt at her feet putting his hands on her knees. "Or feeling the beats of your hearts quicken when she walks in the room." Rose smiled knowing he was speaking about her. "Not to know love Rose. Some of them, having been denied love, are twisted into cruelty or cowardice." He stood and paced again.

"I've never been able to learn not to feel, as they could. That's why I step in and interfere in other worlds. I can't just stand by and watch people's lives being destroyed when I know I can help. And that's why I spend so much time on earth. Why I defend it. I was accepted there and even appreciated." Rose was intrigued about his human half and dared to ask a question. "Will you tell me about your parents?"

He sat next to her. "I don't know why my father came to earth. I don't know how they met. He never talked about it. I have a few memories, I was very young when she died. Then, it was strictly forbidden for a Time Lord to take a wife, let alone have children with her. But he loved her very much and accepted the censure and scandal. Aliens were not allowed on Gallifrey. He stayed on earth with her until she was gone." Rose had a wistful look, "I would have liked to have met your mother. She must have really been something." "Yes," he said gently, taking her hand. "As you are." He looked away, "but now, there are no more Time Lords left to disapprove. Not that I'd care," he said bitterly.

Rose put a hand to his cheek to sooth his pain, "Please tell me more." she said, trying to coax it out of him. He hesitated for a moment. She had a right to know. He began again. "When father and I returned to Gallifrey, we were forbidden entrance to the city. We went to live with some friends on a farm outside the Capitol dome until I was 8. He was a broken man in every way, and simply lost the will to live. When he died, I was raised by the couple who owned the farm.

Life was good, but hard for the simpler people of Gallifrey. The Time Lords took them totally for granted and showed no respect to the people who produce their food and comforts. I guess that's where I got my overdeveloped sense of justice." Rose listened intently, but decided not to ask any questions. "The couple had several other foster children and I hoped to blend in, but I didn't. I always knew that I was different. Not as smart, not as quick, not as strong. And always over emotional. No one understood me. They all thought I was mad. I was quite lonely except for one boy who accepted me. We became like brothers and ran laughing through his father's fields, exploring our world and watching the stars on warm nights. Both of us vowing to see them all one day." He looked over at Rose who smiled in encouragement. It was painful for him to remember and he looked away from her as he continued.

"When we were 8, like all children on Gallifrey, we were taken for our initiation. You go to a place and are shown the time vortex. Without a Tardis, the gravity well creates physical changes to your brain. It makes your perceptions of reality change, and it's very painful. How anyone could force this on a child is beyond me." He stopped to take a long breath and looked back up at Rose.

"To what degree you survive this test determines your station in life. Some become visionaries. They take the vortex into themselves and are able to make predictions, because they can see the past, present and future all at once. Some see the vortex and simply run away terrified. Some see it and go mad. I believe it was because of my human half that I didn't react like anyone they had ever seen. I did all three. Can you imagine an eight year old boy with a vision of all time and space, who was afraid of the dark and just a little bit off?" He laughed a little remembering their reactions.

"I was taken immediately to the Pridonian academy to learn how to be a Time Lord and manage my newfound abilities. But again they didn't know what to do with me. I learned their history and their science and their rules. I studied their books and tried my best to be like one of them, but I just couldn't. I was too stupid and willful and different. I would run off and try to find someplace where I belonged, where I could find peace.

One day I ended up in the matrix cloister." Before she could ask he explained, "It's a kind of computer storage facility with the ghosts of past Time Lords. I got lost for days. The wraiths, guardians of the matrix, who generally kill intruders first and ask questions later, showed me the way out. But not before telling me a prophecy. That one day a hybrid being would stand in the ruins of Gallifrey and sacrifice a billion hearts to soothe his own. As I was the only hybrid being ever likely to be on Gallifrey, I was terrified and told no one. I bided my time, trying to put it behind me, not wanting to believe I could ever do such a thing. But after graduating from academy…"

He stopped telling his story. Rose was enthralled. "Don't stop, what happened!" He took a deep breath and sat back in his chair. Looking at Rose puzzled. "I've never told any of that to anyone. I didn't mean to, it just kept pouring out. It must be your influence on me. You wanted to know more. This is what I meant by you being in my head." Rose smiled and tried to be reassuring. "I'll take that as a compliment if you don't mind. What happened to your friend?" The Time Lord turned very grave. "At first he didn't seem affected by the vortex. But the truth was he was quite insane. Everyone believed he would be a great Time Lord one day. He was so brilliant at the academy. I never would have made it through without him.

We were friends for a very long time afterward. Leaning on each other. We both flouted the system, married and had families. Slowly, he began to change. His resentment of the way we, and our families, were treated turned into a kind of psychosis, a mania. He developed a lust for power and revenge. A profound hatred of all things Time Lord. Once he even told me he heard the sound of drums in his head that never went away. He began calling himself, The Master, and became the most vicious and evil Time Lord in history, and frequently tries to kill me when our paths cross. But I will never forget the little boy who befriended me and made my life tolerable when no one else would. He's still like a brother to me in spite of it all. And now, we are the last."

There was an awkward pause as he relieved his past. Rose tried to fill it with more questions. "So, this connection between us. What's it got to do with us not going to that cafe?"

Roses mind wandering so quickly from one emotional subject to another made it hard for him to cope. It was like being in a washing machine. He became annoyed and angry. "Rose, I promised to keep you safe with me and never to jeopardize your life again! You could easily have been killed at that cafe. I could have lost you. Over something stupid. I could have lost you and that waiter would be dead now. Another death on my hands."

He was almost out of control. She could feel his anger and dread. Not just dread now, agony, and something else she never believed possible from him, malice. The same way she felt it before breakfast. Is this what he meant? Having his feelings replace her own? No, not replace, just become dominant. She grew suddenly cold and pale as he continued his rant, with wave after wave of his unchecked emotions, She swayed in her chair. He was instantly aware of her difficulty. "Rose. Rose are you alright? Look at me."

A different emotion now. Tender concern and love. She heard his voice as if it were from far away. Seeing him as if through mist. Her breathing was very shallow, and she was about to pass out. He took her arms and shook her. "Rose! Rose! You're in shock, but it will be alright. Just breathe." The mist began to clear. He was holding her face in his hands. His eyes closed, whispering something. "I'm trying to create a block, a door you can close in your mind. Stay with me. There. Do you see it? Concentrate. Close the door Rose. Good. How do you feel now?"

It was like waking up from a dream. She had a headache and was a bit disoriented but ok. She took a deep breath as if she had forgotten how. "What happened?" she said, groggy. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Rose. It's our link. I didn't think it would happen so soon. I wanted to teach you how to defend your mind against me before it happened." "Defend against you?" Rose was still having a hard time focusing. "Yes. Blocking our connection is something you need to practice. In time it will become second nature. For the present it will be uncomfortable to say the least. I'm so sorry Rose. The sooner you learn, the better for both of us."

She was recovering quickly, but the memory of his anger was almost overpowering. A tiny bit of fear was creeping in. She stood up and pulled away from him as if she could break the link with distance. "Wait." He reached out to stop her. "I'm sorry that was your first experience." He took both her hands and touched her forehead with his own. "Close your eyes. See the door again." She was hesitant.

"Do you trust me Rose?" Rose closed her eyes and it was there. "Open the door just a crack" She willed the door to open just a little. There was a bright light on the other side of the door. She thought she could smell roses. He bent his head to kiss her and when their lips met her mind was filled with a sense of warmth and love that was beyond description. When he drew away the light faded, and the door closed.

Rose was overcome with the experience. She opened her eyes and all she could think to say was "Wow". Smiling, he was glad she had learned so quickly. "You have to get used to this before we can venture out of the Tardis. I don't know if you will be able to hear or feel anything from a stranger. I don't think so unless they are very strong emotions. That part of your brain is not developed enough yet. You may need to have an emotional connection to a person to make it work." Rose was awestruck by the experience and sat silently trying to comprehend.

He mistook her silence for fear, or was it his own. "Rose, Listen to me." He stood with his back to her. He couldn't look at her face and say it. "You don't have to do this. If it's too much, I can sever the connection." He felt sick as he said it. "It's not too late to forget." He ached inside as he said it. He had to offer, but desperately hoped she would refuse. It would mean the loss of their relationship. They would be as they were before last night. Companions only. But maybe it was best.

She paused for a moment that felt like a lifetime to him. A thousand emotions running around in her head at once until one emerged victorious. Anger. She looked up at him defiantly. "You promised! You promised me on your word as a Time Lord to love me and keep me safe with you no matter what the cost. If you think you can back out now…!" Her fury came at him like an avalanche. He tried to stop her and explain, "And I will Rose, but listen…"

"Oh No, you listen. You think I'm a frail human ready to fold when the going gets tough. Let me tell you something about humans. We can be the most vicious, evil, violent species in the universe. You think the Daleks are bad. We kill our own. If you ask me it's the Time Lords that are the frail ones. You're so civilized you can't even handle simple emotions. I'm not letting you off the hook, not ever!" In her frustration she took off her slipper and threw it at him. She paused to take a breath and started again in a deliberate tone. "Get it through your head Time Lord. I love you and you're stuck with me!"

He smiled the biggest smile he ever had in his life. He picked her up off the floor and they whirled in a circle until she calmed down. When her feet finally touched down again he gave her the biggest kiss in the history of kisses. Her anger evaporated. He held her tightly in his arms, amazed at the woman he had. He handed her slipper back to her and held out his hand. "Come," was all he said.

Chapter 3 Wife?


	3. Wife?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guessed it-there's a wedding and a new planet to explore- But only with the Tardis' permission of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many Thanks to all my Kudos folks!!! I think it gets better from here.

Previously:  
He smiled the biggest smile he ever had in his life. He picked her up off the floor and they whirled in a circle until she calmed down. When her feet finally touched down again he gave her the biggest kiss in the history of kisses. Her anger evaporated. He held her tightly in his arms, amazed at the woman he had. He handed her slipper back to her and held out his hand. "Come," was all he said.

Chapter 3 Wife?  
He took her hand and led her to the swimming pool. The ceiling was made of what looked like glass so you could see all the stars. She drew in her breath to see her favorite nebula splashed across the ceiling. It looked like a soap bubble was breaking in slow motion. The colors and patterns were dizzying. She looked over to see him staring at her with liquid brown eyes and squeezed her hand. He was pleased she recognized it.

The shallow end of the pool had a small sandy beach. There was no telling how deep it was in the dark at the other end. There were plants of every color and description around the edge. It looked more like an enchanted lagoon than a pool on a spaceship. The clear water was warm and scented. "What do you say to a quick swim?" There was a twinkle in his eyes as he said it. "Sounds like fun." she replied grinning. "Good!" He quickly picked her up and tossed her in, clothes and all. "Because you need to cool off."

She screamed as she landed in the water, spitting and coughing as she floundered about. "That's for the slipper you threw at me." He laughed and waded in after her, but she was ready for him, and pulled his foot out from under. He landed in the shallow water still laughing, "I surrender." "Good!" Her honor being satisfied she took off the heavy wet robe and let it float away. He laid on the beach amused, leaning on his elbows to watch her. By all the gods she was beautiful. He had to be near her again. His own clothes, now soaked and heavy, seemed restrictive, so he removed them. Rose was already out away from the beach when he swam toward her. As he caught up he put his arms around her waist and nibbled her neck, mischief on his mind. The image of her body outlined in the clear warm water.

She giggled as she pushed him back and swam away. Not far, only out of arm's reach. She just wanted to rest in the warm water. He got the message and floated next to her. The stars were bright and beautiful, and he began telling her their names and stories about those who lived there. Warriors and peaceful simple folk, advanced races and primitives. No matter what their name or planet, the Time Lord laughed and said people were the same everywhere.

She was so relaxed she began to feel drowsy. The warm water soothing her recently overworked body. It had already been an eventful day and a cup of tea sounded just perfect. She headed back to the beach. He followed but let her get there first. "There are some towels in that cupboard." He motioned to a spot under a palm tree. She hadn't even noticed it was there. He watched her as she went to get one for each of them. As he left the water the smile on his face was worth a million words. She threw the towel at him. "Oh, you're too much." she said with mock severity. He bent his head to one side. "I can't help it if I like looking at my wife's beautiful body." he said simply, drying off.

She was wrapping the towel around her when she stopped, stunned, to look at him. "Your wife?" He took her hand, cradling it to his chest, and looked into her eyes. The water dripping off his hair in crystal droplets. "For better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish for as long as we both shall live." He smiled, "There now. We've said them to each other." No official could have made that moment more sanctified. With the universe as witness, it could not have been more perfect. Rose had tears in her eyes. He smiled, "Wait, there's something I've forgotten." He leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss to seal his pledge. They held each other on the wet sand.

Rose started to get cold and shivered. "Come on. We need to get you into some warm clothes before you catch cold." She didn't want it to end, but he picked her up and carried her to her room. "I'll give you some time to get dressed and then meet me in the control room." She began to object, but he silenced her with a kiss. "I need to check on the Tardis. Come see me when you're ready." She watched as he walked away towards his room. Nothing says I can't look at my husband's beautiful body, she said to herself. My husband… She was still in a bit of a shock. His absence was like a whole in the universe. She wanted to hurry and be near him again, but decided he was right. They both needed a little time to think. 

Like every woman she had dreamed of her wedding as a kid. It was certainly nothing like this. A wedding dress made of terry cloth for one. It didn't matter. She was so happy, nothing in the universe could bring her down. Then she caught sight of herself in the mirror. "Oh my lord look at me, I'm a mess."

ppoOoqq

"Well Old Girl, I've done it now." He was talking to the Tardis in the control room after he'd dressed. It was more than a machine. The Tardis was a living thing. She was old when he stole her all those centuries ago. She and several others were about to be decommissioned and dismantled. He chose this one at random and found that it was unlocked. When he went inside and touched the controls, he knew they suited each other, as if they had always been friends.

This Tardis had a taste for adventure and always took him where he needed to go, if not where he wanted to go. But there was a new mistress in the manor now and he worried what the Tardis would think about it. She could be petulant if annoyed, and vindictive when angry. He put his hand on the console and looked up at the time rotor. "I love her, my old friend," he said. "You know better than anyone how lonely I have been all these years. The parade of companions I've brought in here, like stray puppies, have never meant to me what she does. Though a few came close.

I guess I'm asking that you give us time to be together. That you keep her safe for me. That you forgive my neglect of you for a time. Will you do that for me? Please." They didn't communicate with each other only in words. There was a telepathic connection. The Tardis answered him in her own chirps and tones, but he always knew what she said. The Tardis loved him in her own way. And so she knew the power of love. She would yield to that power, stronger than any she had. The Tardis wanted him to be happy and knew a relationship with a human wouldn't last more than a few decades. He would come back to her in time. As old as this Time Lord was, she had seen a hundred like him come and go.

Rose came into the control room. He brightened instantly. "Well there you are. I was just asking the Tardis if she knew of a quiet little world for just the two of us." The controls activated on their own and the machine wheezed and screeched and became unstable. They held onto the railings, familiar with the bumpy means of travel they loved so much. Then with a loud boom it stopped. They were there. A planet chosen for them by the Tardis.

He was anxious about her choice. It would either be a garden of Eden or a volcanic nightmare. He went to the door and opened it slowly. Outside was the most beautiful landscape he had ever seen. A soft carpet of forest surrounding a crystal clear lake. Majestic mountains of blue stone capped with snow. The sky was lavender with wispy white clouds and colorful birds in the air. The trees were heavy with fruit and the soft fragrance of flowers was everywhere. He had his answer.

The Time Lord went back inside, put his hand on the console, looked up and said, "Thank You." Turning to his bride he said, "Rose, come see what the Tardis has given us for a wedding present." He took her hand and led her outside. She gasped at the beauty of it all. He smiled at her response. "Do you think you could be happy here?" Rose turned around and headed back. When she got to the Tardis she spread her arms out as far as she could get, pressed her cheek to the door and gave the Tardis a hug, "Thank you. I love it." Rose heard a chirp from inside and smiled. He watched her actions, at first worried that she was going back inside. Then pleased that she understood about the life force inside their craft. He held out his hand for her. "Let's take a walk and see if we can find the right spot for us."

As they walked along the lake he was struck by what a perfect world it was. He had seen so many worlds, all across the universe, in every timeline conceivable, and had never seen anything like this. It was, too perfect. As if someone had designed it to be. What worried him now was, who was the designer and who was it designed for? He knew the Tardis would not have sent them there if there was any danger. He had not seen the tracks of any creature who could cause harm. Even the odd insects didn't seem to be interested in them. He looked into the lake considering that there might be something lurking in the depths. He would steer clear of the shore until he was sure.

They came upon a break in the forest canopy. A wildflower meadow opened up before them. He looked at Rose to see her reaction. It was obvious she was as awed by everything she saw, as much as he was. They walked into the knee high meadow of brightly colored flowers and plants, and headed for an outcrop of rock that jutted just in front of them. At the top they could see for several miles in any direction. He grew more concerned. There was no sign of civilization or even large animals anywhere. It didn't make sense. An ecosystem this elaborate should have creatures of all shapes and sizes. Something should have evolved to graze on the beautiful field of tall blond grass.

His apprehension grew. They were getting too far from the Tardis. Even if they did make this their home it would take time to settle in. They would have to stay in the Tardis until it was done. "Well," Rose said smiling "What do you think?" He didn't want to worry her with his suspicions, but it was too late. She had already picked up on them. "You're worried," she said. He looked at her surprised and smiled. "I'm concerned." He admitted. Both happy that she was learning when she could open that door and how far, and annoyed that he may not be able to keep secrets from her at all soon. "It's so perfect. Too perfect. Except, where are all the animals? The most we have seen are a few birds. If they are birds." He looked up at the sky turning deep purple with a sunset. "It's getting dark. We should get back to the Tardis."

They were quiet on the long walk home. He was lost in his own little world trying to reason it out and she was busy trying to eves-drop on his mind. It was getting easier, and she grinned to hear his mind growl at her in annoyance. Inside the Tardis he poured over the instruments to try to get an idea of where they were and the history of this world.  
The Tardis data banks are a marvel all their own, containing the complete history of the universe for as long as the Time Lords had recorded it. After their destruction, the Tardis had kept recording new information from every database she encountered. A truly staggering library of information. From the star charts they seemed to be located in the Lanytees system. Remote, but not totally off the beaten path. "Why hasn't anyone colonized this plum before?" The Tardis chirped and bleeped. "Yes, we like it very much." he responded. "It's perfect in fact. I just want to know where we are. I've never seen anything like it. Do you have anything on its history?" The Tardis replied with a screen full of information.

"Well", he said solemnly "that explains it." "What is it?" Rose standing behind him could not read the Gallifreyan on the screen. "It's a colony world waiting for the colonists. They sent terraformers out to create it and then never arrived. That explains why there are no animals. They would have brought their own. This world has been empty, waiting for them for hundreds of years." "What happened to them?" Rose inquired. "I'm not sure." he said. "The records don't go much past that. It seems what we have is only a story from a passing freighter captain who reported the terra formers when they were just getting started. This was quite a useless rock back then. It took 38 years for them to finish, and probably another 20 or so for everything to settle in. So the question is, who is 58 years travel time from here?"

He didn't know why it was so important to find out, but he couldn't let it go. Concentrating hard on what he was trying to find out, he didn't see Rose go back outside. He didn't know he was talking to himself and babbled on. "I suppose that would depend on how fast they were going. But anyone setting their sights on a world this far out must at least have fusion drive. So, who had fusion drive, that were in the neighborhood 300 years ago, but apparently doesn't exist anymore? Well, I suppose it's no coincidence that it's right about the beginning of the time war."

There were too many lost to pinpoint it. Whoever they were, they did not survive the war. He grew quiet thinking about all the civilizations that did not survive. He didn't want to be in the war. He was convinced by the Sisterhood of Karn at the end, to try to stop it. This was a reminder of all the worlds he'd failed. He grew very sullen and looked up for Rose. She was gone. He called for her, but she didn't answer. He searched their quarters, but she was not there. He had warned her about going too far into the Tardis and getting lost. He started to worry, then a strange feeling calmed him. It was Rose. She was outside. Their connection was growing stronger by the hour. He reached out to her mind to tell her he was on his way.

When he left the Tardis he found her sitting on a rock just outside. "What are you doing out here?" He said sitting behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist for comfort, trying to forget the sadness that seemed to permeate his past. She snuggled in and looked up at him. "If we are going to make this our home I wanted to know what the night sounded like. What stars were in the sky. Do we have a moon?" He kissed her temple. "Do you really like it here Rose?" he asked. "It's beautiful beyond imagining" She said. "But there's something in the air that is so sad. When you were reading the file on it, I started thinking about the people who would have made this their home. They must have wanted this place so much, and never got it. It's such a lonely world, always waiting for someone to make it complete.

Did you ever find out who they were or what happened to them?" He was almost ashamed to say. "I believe they were lost in the time war." He said quietly. "So many worlds didn't survive." He sighed "If it's ok with you, I don't want to talk about." She could feel his pain and remorse. Not like last time. The door was mostly shut. Just open enough to know how to comfort him.

She leaned back into his chest, her head on his shoulder and wrapped him around her like a blanket. She didn't need to say anything. They knew what each other was feeling. His soul was filled with such profound regret. Something buried deep that he couldn't look at without pain. She knew if she wasn't careful she could get lost in it with him. Rose decided to change the subject. "So, you said there are no dangerous life forms here?" "None, I had the Tardis scan for anything even remotely dangerous. The birds we saw are not birds in the earthly sense. They are a kind of bacteria." Rose looked concerned "Bacteria? Are you sure they are safe?" He smiled "Yes. They had a whole planet to themselves for a very long time and evolved from a simple life form, probably brought here on the terraformers. They won't be interested in us, they're fruit eaters."

His arms tightened around her. "Can I ask you something?" he said tentatively. "Of course. You can ask me anything." She was surprised by his awkwardness. He knew he would be causing her pain, but he needed to know. "What did you say to Jackie to make her go with your dad?" She stiffened in his arms for a moment. Rose said simply, "I told her to go with the man she loved. That, I was all grown up now and wouldn't leave the man I loved. I knew she would understand." "Do you regret it Rose? You were so close, and now she is gone forever." "That may be true, or not." Rose said with a sigh, "Stranger things have happened to us. Besides", Rose put her hand to his cheek, "I'm very happy with the way things turned out." On the horizon a crescent moon was showing itself. Blue as a sapphire but growing brighter. The purple sky and red long light waves on the horizon made it a dazzling sight. Rose was the first. "Look at that! It's so, so.." "Yes," he said, "Perfect".

It had been an eventful early morning, a dizzying afternoon, and now a somber evening. They were both physically and emotionally exhausted. "Time to go in for the night, don't you think wife." She smiled at her new title and was thrilled at being able to respond in kind. "Yes, husband, I'm ready for sleep." It was still a bit awkward between them as the sleeping arrangements hadn't even been discussed. Whose room do they go to? "Um," he began, thinking she would be more comfortable, "I'll meet you in your room. I just need a few things." "Absolutely not." Rose was adamant. "I never want to sleep there again. I've spent too many lonely nights there. And I've always wanted to say this." She looked up at him with longing in her eyes. "Take me to your room tonight. Please." The innuendo made him smile, but he was a bit put off. He had things in his room he didn't want to explain just now. Souvenirs of times past, but he couldn't refuse her anything. Besides, she had said she was ready for sleep. Maybe she wouldn't ask too many questions. "Alright." He stood up and offered her his hand.

Chapter 4 Nightmare


	4. Nightmare

Previously:  
"And I've always wanted to say this." She looked up at him with longing in her eyes. "Take me to your room tonight. Please." The innuendo made him smile, but he was a bit put off. He had things in his room he didn't want to explain just now. Souvenirs of times past, but he couldn't refuse her anything. Besides, she had said she was ready for sleep. Maybe she wouldn't ask too many questions. "Alright." He stood up and offered her his hand.

Chapter 4 Nightmare  
They walked back into the Tardis and up the stairs. As they came to his room he offered an apology. "I'm sorry it's such a mess." he laughed, "I wasn't expecting to be bringing a wife in here when I left it last." He opened the door to a most amazing space. The two story high ceiling was glass, like at the swimming pool. The whole universe was above their heads. There was a large bed that looked like it was never slept in, with two bed stands with lamps that turned on when they walked in. At the far end of the room was an old brass telescope with books piled up under it. A table, full of some kind of electronics, with a chair. There were small odd piles of clothes and towels on the dresser. A curio cabinet with some very strange items indeed. A bookcase full of books and papers stacked in different directions, and a comfy chair to read them in, with a brass floor lamp next to it.  
The walls were covered in pictures of a dozen different worlds and twice as many people, one of which was Rose. She didn't ask any questions. She knew they must be pictures of his companions from over the years. She made a mental note to study them later. Right now she was so tired she could hardly stand. "Give me a moment to tidy up the bathroom before you go in there" He slipped behind the desk and through a door with a bundle of clothes. A few moments later he came out empty handed. "All set," he said. Rose was not where she had stood a moment ago.

He looked about, she was already in bed half asleep. Her clothes piled up on the floor next to her. Her arm and bare shoulder above the covers as usual. Only this time, he didn't have to wait in the doorway. The impulse took him as he went to her and gently kissed her bare shoulder. She dreamily mumbled a good night. There would be no more long nights of wishing he could hold her in his arms and kiss her goodnight. The thought of her naked body in his bed was almost more than he could handle. For her sake he got a book down and began to read next to her. Soon the effects of such a busy day took their toll and he drifted off curled up behind her. For the first time in ages, he actually slept there.

Rose was crying in her sleep. She was in a nightmare. It was a scene out of hell. The sky was red and black, and the moon was on fire. Screaming masses of panicked people were trying to escape the bombing and the ruins of a shattered city. She was terrified, being pulled along by a crowd all knowing there was no escape. There was death and destruction as far as the horizon.

Fire and smoke was everywhere, along with the smell of burning flesh and clothing. Shattered buildings were falling into the streets of the once great city, covering the mutilated bodies of the dead and dying, now silent. A great glass dome had splintered and fallen on the people below. There were pools of blood and body parts where they had been cut to pieces.

The Daleks behind them were rounding up those unfortunates that couldn't run, men, women and children. Mercilessly slaughtering them with precision. Capturing some of the children to experiment on. The adults left alive would be sent to Dalek labor camps or tortured for information. Seeing the lifeless eyes of the bodies discarded in piles as their usefulness ended.

An explosion went off very close to Rose and everything went dark. Then, suddenly it was day and she was in a quiet barn with an old man who kept saying "No More." He had seen a thousand worlds desolate and destroyed like this one. Whole solar systems shattered with untold billions of dead. “No More!” There was a small ornate box with Gallifreyan writing on the sides. The old man pushed a button on the top of the box. There was a terrible whirlwind and a blinding light, and then it felt as if every nerve of her body was being torn apart and burned to ashes. Hearing a billion screams suddenly silenced, then, emptiness as she fell through the void.

She was still asleep, screaming. He held her flailing arms, shaking her, trying to wake her. "Rose! Rose wake up! Rose, please wake up." She awoke panic stricken, trembling, not knowing where she was. Her heart was racing, and she started to cry, trying to pull away. He held her tight in his arms, speaking soothing words to her. Rocking her gently back and forth. "It's alright Rose, it's alright, they've gone, you're safe. You're with me." She drew back, eyes wide, remembering his room. Looking around to confirm where she was and started to calm down. He took it as a sign of rejection and let her go. At last she saw his face, still trembling and in shock. "It was you!, Wasn't it? You were the old man with the box in the barn."

He closed his eyes tight and turned away so she could not see the pain in his eyes. He was going to lose her. He knew that she had seen his nightmare. Had witnessed the horror firsthand and knew what the end was like. The last day of the time war. "Yes", he said "It was me. I thought I could protect you from it, but I couldn't. I'm so sorry Rose. Please forgive me."

He knew it was a useless request. Rose would run away and out of his life any moment. She would not want to love him now. Being told the story was one thing, but to be forced to live through it was quite another. Too much to ask of anyone. He felt guilty and ashamed and repulsive to any living creature with a conscience. He couldn't face her and see the coldness come into those beautiful eyes. To see the one thing that he loved most in the universe walk away.  
He was also very wrong.

From his reaction she understood what she had seen. A very small part of the torment he kept inside and hidden. It was frightening while she was experiencing it. But now that it was over, she had a kind of perspective that helped her cope with the carnage. Not that she was unmoved by what she saw. She just had a distance to it that he lacked.  
Rose softly put her hand on his back and waited for him. In disbelief he felt the warmth of her hand and it gave him the courage to turn around. It was hard for him to look at her. "How can you still be here!?" he asked. "How can you not hate me for making you see the horrors of that day?

Please, let me take it from your mind. I can't bear the thought of you having to remember that day." He looked up and went to reach for her temples. She caught them, taking them down to his lap. Looking into his tortured eyes she said, "Thank you, for letting me share your burden. I felt what you felt. I saw what you saw. I understand what you knew then.

It wasn't your fault. 

You had no choice."

He laid his head in her lap and wept like a child. No one had ever granted him forgiveness for that day, until that moment. She stroked his hair and let 300 years of pain wash out of him. 

He recovered himself, embarrassed by his behavior. Trying to cope with the strong emotions he'd never known before Rose's mind had touched his. The nightmare had lost its power over both of them and would not return. She coaxed him back into bed and they lay down to sleep. Wrapped in each other's arms for comfort and protection.

oopOqoo

They spent several weeks exploring the planet and enjoying each other's company. Never mentioning that terrible night. Totally free from care. Rose's control of their connection was second nature now and becoming mastery. It came naturally. Humans have a similar connection to the one they love, but this was much deeper and richer than any simple human connection. Not only did they finish each other's sentences, but often not having to speak at all. Open, raw emotions swirled around them with a glance or a grin.

They shared a new room on the Tardis now. Rose understood his need for past privacy, and he needed to leave his old life behind in a more tangible way. Time Lords do not need as much sleep as humans. He would watch over her protectively for at least part of the night to be sure the nightmare did not come back. Memorizing every inch of her. Holding back the urge to stroke her warm soft skin. True to his vow on that first night, cherishing every second, counting his blessings and angry with himself for wasting all those months when they could have been together. He was so unbelievably happy.

To be honest, he thought it would be much more difficult to stay in one place. Or miss the rush of dodging Daleks or Cybermen all the time. But he just didn't want to anymore. Exploring this world with Rose, seeing it through her eyes, when everything they saw was so beautiful and interesting, was more thrilling than any chase he'd ever been in.  
They had covered most of the planet by now. Weeks, effortlessly becoming months as they whiled the summer away. The Tardis had taken them to the tops of the mountains to play in the snow, the bottom of the sea and it's ghostly quiet, the great western desert and its spectacular sunsets and rock formations, caves and waterfalls and lagoons and glaciers. They had gone forward in time to test the turn of the seasons, changeable, but temperate. The orbit of this world was much like that of earth, only slightly shorter. He even asked Rose if she wanted to go to their moon one day. She said, "No, I want it to be one place we can wonder about."

The planet felt more like home now. Even the sadness in the air seemed to have gone, as if this place were happy they had come to relieve its loneliness. They settled back at the lake where they first landed.

One morning Rose woke, and he was not there. She dressed and headed for the control room. He was staring very intently at the viewing screen. When he saw her come, he took off his glasses and turned it off. "What are you up to?" Rose asked, sensing deception.

Chapter 5 Home Sweet…


	5. Home Sweet....

Previously:  
One morning Rose woke, and he was not there. She dressed and headed for the control room. He was staring very intently at the viewing screen. When he saw her come, he took off his glasses and turned it off. "What are you up to?" Rose asked, sensing deception.

Chapter 5 Home Sweet…  
"It's a surprise," he said. She took that as a challenge and put her arms around his neck and kissed him slowly, twirling the hair on the back of his head around her fingers. "Oh, a surprise. Tell me what it is." she cooed, nibbling her way passed his ears. She could feel his breath coming quicker and his hearts begin to race. "Oh, now, that's just not fair" he complained in a whisper, not really wanting her to stop.

He tried to put on a false bravado, "I've stood torture before. You'll never get it out of me." "Good," she replied silkily, an evil look in her eyes. He swallowed hard. Rose smiled and pursed her lips, blowing her warm breath over the short hairs on his neck. He groaned and swayed, pulling her in tightly to him.

"If you don't stop now, I'm going to take you, right here on the console, and you'll spoil my surprise." She drew back, wanting to see the expression on his face, and grinned, "Would that be so bad?" He straightened his back and challenged, "That depends on how badly you want to know," recovering a bit now she was not so close. "Very well then. Show me what you've got." Her eyes taunting him to respond.

He broke into a big grin, grabbed her hand and ran out the Tardis doors. Rose ran behind him like a child being pulled by a parent. "Where are we going?" she said annoyed, thinking of their warm bed. He would only respond "You'll see." After almost half a mile he finally slowed down to walk the rest of the way. Rose constantly throwing questions at him. All of which he ignored.

When they got to the other side of the lake, he said "Ok, close your eyes." She looked at him with impatience. "Do it, or we go back to the Tardis" he scolded her. Her shoulders slumped, and she closed her eyes as he took out a colorful silk handkerchief to tie loosely around her eyes. She made to protest, but he cut her off. "I don't trust you for a minute."  
He took her hands, carefully leading her forward. They went another fifty feet when he asked her to wait. She heard the sound of brush being moved and maybe some stone. "All right." He took off the blindfold, "You can open your eyes now." She gasped. Before her stood the impossible. A building. A two story stone house with ornately carved doors and stained glass windows.

Rose shook her head stunned. "How did you do this? You couldn't have done it alone." He stood there silent, smiling. "Explain please." The shock on her face was a triumph for him. She came closer to examine the workmanship. It was a cross between Frank Lloyd Wright and Candy Land. "Where did it come from?" This was so totally unexpected. When she thought of them having to build a house, she had imagined something like a simple log cabin. But this, this was like a palace. A real home of their own.

He was glad she reacted to it this way. "Terraformers don't just do landscape. This place was meant to hold a colony. They would need somewhere to live when they arrived. There are more buildings and a central court to the west of us. A nice little village for about 400 people. They would have settled here first and then expanded out."

"How did you find it?" her excitement growing. "It's a proper home." she said with wonder. "The Tardis of course. It was in that file on the first day we came. We were lucky it didn't sustain any major damage. I had to come and straighten up a bit of course. Not easy to do and still keep it a secret from you. I had to give you a few false memories to keep you from asking too many questions, but that's what you get when you're always in my head poking around."

She started to get angry and then realized he was right. She looked up at the facade. "Can we go in?" "Yes, It's ours, like everything else on the planet." He eyed her proximity to the door and stepped in front of her, "Except, there is one thing I have to do first."

He walked over to her and scooped her up in his arms. "I believe this is the tradition." He opened the door and carried her across the threshold. The gesture was not lost on Rose, who looked at him dreamily.

The inside was spacious but still cozy somehow. The walls had built in shelves and cabinets, but there was no furniture. Things seemed to be sort of, rounded off, like melted ice cream, the doors, the windows, the walls, everything. The first floor was an open concept with little to separate each room. Greeting you at the door was a flight of polished wooden stairs with railings that looked like chocolate covered tree branches.

The L shaped room on the left of the stairs had first, a small parlor with a closet and bench, which led to a den, the length of the house, and a large stone fireplace and heavy wooden mantle. There were lots of windows with stained glass accents where the sunlight was streaming in and a view of a sparkling river behind the house. Access to a ground floor half bath was tucked neatly under the stairs.

The ceiling of the living room on the right of the stairs had an amazing multi colored stained glass dome with a large clear pane in the center to see the sky. A big picture window faced the lake where you could see the Tardis. "Put me down. I want to see the rest!"

Rose explored the rooms and then went through the door to the kitchen behind the living room. It was a bit strange, but every kitchen in the universe must be the same. Something to make things hot, something to keep things cold, a sink, a pantry, room for a table and chairs. What more could you want? There was a door that opened to the back yard. Looking out of it you could see a place for a patio and gardens and fruit trees that were already full of fruit. A large river ran behind the house and a tall cliff face arched across the horizon with a beautiful waterfall. She came back to the living room to tell him she loved it, but he wasn't there.

She heard a noise from upstairs and followed it. Two lovely empty bedrooms and a bath with a small shower, a huge tub, two sinks and a window with an incredible view. The last door she opened was the master bedroom. It was enchanting. A large room with 3 stained glass windows, a bookcase, a dresser with a vase of fragrant flowers, a vanity, a comfy chair and lamp, and a four poster bed covered in warm blankets, pillows and the most smug Time Lord in the universe. He knew she was happy. It radiated from her to encompass him in its warm glow.

Chapter 6 All of Time and Space


	6. All of Time and Space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut with purpose- not overly graphic- leads into next chapter and the heart and mind of a Time Lord

Previously:  
She heard a noise from upstairs and followed it. Two lovely empty bedrooms and a bath with a small shower, a huge tub, two sinks and a window with an incredible view. The last door she opened was the master bedroom. It was enchanting. A large room with 3 stained glass windows, a bookcase, a dresser with a vase of fragrant flowers, a vanity, a comfy chair and lamp, and a four poster bed covered in warm blankets, pillows and the most smug Time Lord in the universe. He knew she was happy. It radiated from her to encompass him in its warm glow.

Chapter 6 All of Time and Space

She didn't say a word. He dropped his other shoe as she slowly pulled her dress over her head, completely naked underneath. Dropping it on the floor at her feet, she walked over to where he was sitting on the bed and began unbuttoning his shirt. "Thank you," she whispered, "It's perfect." He looked up into her eyes and said "Yes, you are." The discarded notions that had nearly taken him over in the Tardis before, sprang to life again. She was beautiful and the scent of her warm skin was intoxicating.

He pulled her close, kissed her navel and began a winding trail, working his way up. His hands on her back taking the opposite route, pulling her into his hips when they reached her own. She closed her eyes and surrendered to the sensations coursing through her body, glad she hadn't spoiled the surprise after all.  
This would be their beginning. All of time and space stops in this moment and in this place.

He had kissed and nuzzled his way up her body to stand with her. Rose was just done undressing him when he picked her up and laid her on the bed. He stopped a moment to stare. She was so beautiful, the desire in her eyes making his hearts flutter. He had imagined her there, like this, many times, as he meticulously prepared this room.  
No words were needed between them. They could feel the hunger in each other's mind. He joined her in bed. It was like striking a match to gasoline. She had no idea the depth of his passions until then.  
They were hours in that room. Desire blazing out of control, then cooling into sweet, small intimacies and conversations, only to blaze again as she giggled and tied the blindfold on him.

They loved and slept and talked and dreamed of how their life would be from now on. He had even thought to hide something to snack on in one of the cupboards. Her head rested on his shoulder as she looked up lovingly at him in the afterglow. She couldn't believe how incredibly lucky she was to have such a man as this, love her so completely. She had to express it to him. She put her hand to his cheek to get his attention and said, "The word love is not big enough to tell you how I feel. There are no words." She took his hand and placed it on her heart.

"Here, can you feel it? Can you feel what I want to say?" He looked lovingly at her. Yes, he could feel it, he knew the feeling because it also resonated through his own soul. He bent to kiss her. Nuzzling his way to her delicious earlobe and then down her neck, eyeing the perfect globes beneath. He couldn't get enough of her. They had only finished making love a few minutes ago, but Rose's strong emotions fired his need for her again. He wanted to go further, but she stopped him. There was so much more to it than just the fire between them. She had to tell him what he meant to her with words. It felt hopeless to express.

She tried again. Wanting him to hear it from her lips to be sure he understood. There was nothing of value to him that she could compare it to, except perhaps... "I love you more than my life," she said. "If I died right now I would be content with just what we have had today."

Her sudden reference to her death made his blood run cold and he backed away from her. "Don't say that," he said sternly, sitting up, turning his back to her. "Don't you ever say that again. Don't even think it!"

His vehemence caught her off guard. Their connection enhanced his thoughts. Thoughts that were suddenly plunged into pain, no, more than pain. It was agony, torment. He was trembling, suddenly seeing his life without her. She had triggered his greatest fear and it was overpowering him. Rose tried to diffuse it. He had his head in his hands when she grabbed his shoulder to turn him around.

She had never seen anything like the look on his face. His eyes red, haunted. "Oh my god." She said shocked. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she pleaded, trying to wrap her arms around him, but he was stiff and held back. "It's just an expression. Please don't look at me that way."

Her tears brought him out of himself. Quickly exercising command of his emotions he regained control. He saw that he had overreacted to a simple sentiment. Rose was in a wide-eyed panic. He smiled a little to make her feel better. Gathering her into his arms the Time Lord tried to soothe her and himself. He held her tight and took a deep breath, "It's alright Rose. Shhhh, please don't cry." Her warmth calming his own soul.

At that moment he vowed to die with her.

He knew now that the pain of living without her would be fatal. He had an image of his father's face and finally understood why. Her tears dried and she tried to recover the mood, but it was gone. The room was still and awkward, and sad after such a wondrous afternoon.

Perhaps something simple. "I've always heard that if you're upset you should do something normal. Normal is kind of hard for us to come by. How about we go for a walk?" He smiled at her attempt to help him forget his pain. "Sounds like a good idea."

The slight evening breeze was cool, and they didn't have jackets. All day in bed was warm and cozy. This was a shock to the system. They walked hand in hand, quietly, each with their own thoughts, being careful not to broadcast them. It felt refreshing until the goose bumps showed up. By now they were closer to the Tardis and headed in that direction.  
It was warm and familiar and comforting in the control room after the roller coaster they had just been through. "How about a nice dinner? I'll make your favorite." Rose was still trying to make up for upsetting him. "Ok, if you want to." he replied. "I'll just, check on things here for a bit and come join you." Rose studied his face for a moment to see if the pain she had seen earlier was gone. She sensed a shadow of it still lingered. Rose didn't know what else to do. "I'll, be in the kitchen then." He nodded his head silently and started to push buttons.

Chapter 7 Precipice


	7. Precipice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a short one, Leads into something else. I'll make it up to you.
> 
> Bless you KK1986 for your kind comments, and all my Kudos / Bookmarks / Subscriptions.  
> N/W

Previously:

It was warm and familiar and comforting in the control room after the roller coaster they had just been through. "How about a nice dinner? I'll make your favorite." Rose was still trying to make up for upsetting him. "Ok, if you want to." he replied. "I'll just, check on things here for a bit and come join you." Rose studied his face for a moment to see if the pain she had seen earlier was gone. She sensed a shadow of it still lingered. Rose didn't know what else to do. "I'll, be in the kitchen then." He nodded his head silently and started to push buttons.

Chapter 7 Precipice  
He knew the Tardis was fine. She really didn't need anyone to check on her, but it made for a good excuse. After Rose was gone, he left there and went to the library. It was always a place of comfort to him. All those thousands of books, most of which were in Gallifreyan. The wisdom and knowledge that had made them a magnificent civilization once upon a time. The best of what they were. It made him feel closer to his people. They may not have been welcoming to him, but they were still his people. There were two hearts in his chest and he never forgot it.

His mind was troubled by doubts. Ingrained, subconscious, Time Lord programming, learned by rote from childhood. It was saying, I told you so, I told you so, over and over again. This is what happens when you lose control of your emotions. You don't think. You make mistakes! You're going to end up like your father. You're going to lose her one day and you will die in agony. You're a fool to fall in love with a stupid human. She's a scrap of nothing, and she's trapped you. Now you're chained to her forever and this one wretched world!

Angry with himself, his heart fought back. He yelled at all the books in the room, as he saw them turn into the faces of the people who had judged and censured him in his whole life. "I wouldn't give up the last few months, or even one second of the time to come, for a thousand more empty lives like yours." His voice echoing through the chambers. He took a ragged breath. "If it makes an end to me, then so be it. I've lived quite long enough. Rose's smile means more to me than all the worlds I've ever seen!"

There was a click in his head. Like a switch had been turned off. He had been holding on so tight to a precipice, afraid to look down into the darkness, afraid to let go and love her for his own sake. Now he had let go, he was falling, and he didn't care. The doubt was gone, the fear was gone. No more thinking about what might happen to her. He was going to enjoy whatever time they had and let the rest come as it may. He smiled with this new understanding. He had to see her and ran from the room calling her name.

"Rose! Rose, where are you!" "I'm here" she replied from the kitchen. She was alarmed by his tone and ran to the door. "What's wrong?" When he entered the room the look on his face told the story. His smile was radiant. He picked her up and spun in a circle. She had come to know that it was his happy dance, and he only used it when he was ecstatic. She was so relieved he had resolved what was troubling him. He was planting kisses on her face so fast she couldn't say anything. "I love you Rose! I love you, I love you, I love you." He picked her up and spun her again. She was content for the moment to be a ragdoll and let him spin her into the ground if necessary.

He stopped to take a breath and simply held her close. Rose replied, "I love you too." She ventured, "Does this mean you have forgiven me?" she asked timidly. He backed up and looked at her as if she had said she was turning purple in the morning. "Do I forgive you?" He shook his head in disbelief. "You are the reason for my existence."

At that moment smoke began to billow out of the kitchen. They both laughed and ran in, trying to stop it. Rose turned off the flame and coughed. Waving the smoke away with her hand. "Ok, so it's not your favorite dish anymore." Grilled cheese, who knew? "And just when I was about to be forgiven." "Don't worry, I got this. Tardis," he said, "ventilators on please." The smoke was pulled up and away in seconds.

"Why don't you sit down and let me fix something." Rose was happy to let him take over. He was a gourmet chef after all. Taught in Paris by one of the best. They had a light supper in no time and were perched on their favorite hangout. The large rock outside the Tardis doors. She had gotten a big blanket to wrap them in and he had supplied two mugs of cocoa. They snuggled together watching the stars.

Chapter 8 One Hundred Forty Nine


	8. One Hundred Forty Nine

Chapter 8 One Hundred Forty Nine  
He was rummaging through some boxes under the Tardis console the next day when Rose came in the room. "Are you going to be long here?" she asked. "No I was just looking for something I want for the house." "Great", she said, "I want to talk about the furniture. We have the whole bottom floor to equip. I've made a list of things I'd like. Do you think we can scavenge a few things from the Tardis? I don't expect to be able to find everything, but at least a few basics."

Her face turned sad. "We may have to go off world and get the rest, though, I don't want to. I'm not ready to leave this place. I'm afraid we won't make it back, or someone will follow us. This is our world now. I don't want to share it." He popped up from beneath the metal grate. "We don't have to go anywhere. The storeroom should have everything we need. Where do you think I got all the bedroom furniture from? Come on, I'll show you." He knew she would be helplessly lost without his lead and he teased her mercilessly.

"Up the stairs, past the bedrooms, third hall on your right, the second door on the left, then past the infirmary." Rose was all turned around. He opened the door and there was a huge warehouse full of stuff. Not just furniture, but statues, and gizmos, and shelves with jars full of heaven knows what. "I think we can find what you want here."  
He was proud of this collection. It represented all his time on the Tardis and her previous owners. Things cherry picked from all over space and time and stored here. He was going to have to go through it all one day. He really had no idea what was in this room.

Rose was a little less proud. Despite all the wondrous things she could see, everything was in disarray. Just to get through the piles of chairs and tables, cabinets and cupboards, desks and bookshelves could take weeks. "We'll have to relocate the Tardis to the other side of the lake, unless you want to carry all this husband."  
"Of course, She knows the way, don't you dear." He patted the door frame and the Tardis chirped a response. "Well, let's get started." Rose read off the first few items she considered basics. 

She had pictured the room in her mind and already had a place for all the items on her list. "A comfy sofa and chair or two, end tables and lamps for each, coffee table, curio cabinet and bookshelves, pictures for the walls, a plant stand would be nice, rugs, drapes, pillows, a wall clock, something for the fireplace mantle,"  
She would have kept on going, but he interrupted. "Hey, woah. I hope you weren't thinking of all this getting done today." "That's just for the den." she replied very matter-of-factly. "Then we have the parlor, living room, the kitchen, the rooms upstairs, the bathrooms, the patio. What's the matter, afraid of a little work? Hmmm? Been sitting on your duff for too long that's the problem. Honeymoon's over, time to get to work. Oh, do you think there's any paint in this place? I'd like the den to be green and the living room blue."  
He was chuckling to himself wishing he had never found the house. He reached out and grabbed her around the waist, bringing her close. He breathed huskily in her ear, "You're going to wear me out and then I won't be of any use to you." She smiled pressing herself into him, whispering, "I'll take that chance." He broke into a full laugh. "Go move the Tardis while I start picking things out." Rose was in charge. "And don't think you can sneak off. I know where you sleep."

The room was bigger than Rose dreamed. She found everything she wanted, well, except the paint. It took weeks to find and pull out everything. Then carefully arrange it where she wanted. Some things looked good in the warehouse, but terrible in the room and had to be replaced. 

She made a special home for the Tardis in the corner of the parlor. A lovely Persian rug for underneath and a plant stand with a fresh blooming plant from the garden. A nice comfy chair and ottoman sat next to her, and a floor lamp with a Tiffany shade to make it easy to keep her company.  
By the time Rose was done it was a proper job. The house was warm and inviting with little touches that expressed their personalities. She made sure he picked out some of his favorite things to adorn the tables around the house and fireplace mantle. There was some difficulty when it came to pictures for the walls. She finally had a chance to ask him about the ones in his bedroom. Each planet had a story that made them special to him, but he said he didn't want them at the house. They were from his travels and he considered it a part of his life he'd happily left behind when he married Rose.

She didn't want any pictures of the Earth either. This was her home now and with her mum gone, there was nothing for her there. Now that she had the inside done, she wanted the outside to be just as nice. But the weather did not cooperate, and she resolved to have to leave it until the following spring, much to the Time Lords relief.  
So now they had a home to call their own filled with wonderful things. If he had been paying attention, he might have noticed Roses nesting instinct kicking in. But men are the same everywhere and he was caught off guard.

oopOqoo

"Rose" he called again. "Rose! Breakfast is ready! You don't get it in bed every day. Come on before it gets cold." There was no response. Not a squeak. This was not at all like her. She was always ready for a good meal, and he loved to show off and cook for her. He went upstairs to their room and found her crying. "Rose?"  
He sat distressed next to her on the bed and put his arm around her waist. "Tell me what it is." She looked at him with tears in her eyes and shook her head. "It's nothing." She would only say, "Never mind, I'll be ok." He knew she was lying the same way she knew when he was. "Don't give me that. You're upset. Now what is it?"  
She knew he wouldn't stop until he knew. "I told you it's nothing. I'm just having my" she stopped, trying to think of how to put it.

"I'm not pregnant."

He was quiet, not knowing how to feel about it. "I was late, and I thought maybe…but, no." Rose had been thinking about a nursery and baby things for days now. She was clearly disappointed, and as he thought about it, so was he. "Rose, it's ok. It may take a while. If it makes you feel better, It's not you, it's me.  
Time lords are not supposed to reproduce. Our genes have been altered to prevent it, well, make it less likely." She objected, "But you said you had a child before." "Yes" he said, not liking where this conversation was going. "Well, how long did it take you and your wife to have your son?" She asked, but felt bad, butting into a very personal matter on a painful subject.

"After we were married, we tried for a long time." He hesitated to say how long but knew she would insist on knowing.

"I was a proud father at 149 when my son was born. Middle age in my first regeneration." 

Roses jaw dropped. "149", She couldn't believe what she just heard. "149! I don't have that kind of time!"  
He could see this would be a difficult issue for her to face. "You told me we had a good chance of having children. Why didn't you tell me how difficult it was going to be? 149!" He objected, "To be fair my wife was also a Time Lord. We met at the academy and just hit it off because..." The look in her eye told him she wasn't interested in his stroll down memory lane.

"Would it really have made a difference?" He began to parody her, "OH, last night was great but if we can't have children in the first six months then forget it." He didn't realize until too late he was on dangerous ground. When talking to a hungry, hormonal, human woman with cramps who's just had a big disappointment, one should really tread gently.  
She was furious. "You're a great one, you are. Making fun of me now. Oh, I see, all sweetness and flowers when you want to kanoodle, but cold and hard when I ask a simple question I have every right to know. Well, that brass telescope in your room is just your type. Made of metal with no feelings to hurt. Maybe you should go sleep with it tonight!" She slammed the door as she left the room. Leaving him to consider his options, which were none.

Rose grabbed a jacket as she ran out the door. She was still angry, but it was giving way to disappointment again. The irony of being sad about not being pregnant and making him sleep in another room was not lost on her. Still, he shouldn't have let her believe it would be easy.  
Everything else about him was superhuman, why couldn't this be too? She sat on a bench in the yard to think. He was right and she hated that. They had only been a couple for a few months. There was lots of time yet. It was just that the delay had caused her to hope and think and plan. He came looking for her. "Rose?" She ignored him. After all, she had her pride. He sat behind her but didn't dare get close without a good apology. Unless he wanted an elbow in his ribs.

"I'm sorry Rose. I should have…. That is, I didn't expect…." He heaved a sigh, "Ok, bad Time Lord… Forgive me." She made him wait for it but leaned back on his chest without looking or saying anything. He was cautious, "Can we start this conversation over? I'd like to get it right."

"There's nothing to discuss." She said flatly. He smoothed her hair and rubbed her cheek. "Rose. I'm disappointed too." 

He felt her mood melt instantly and put his arms around her as she snuggled in close. He decided it was best to let it go for now. "Hey, I brought you a muffin. You didn't have any breakfast." He produced a muffin wrapped in a towel.

"What flavor?"

"Blueberry of course. I didn't need to be sleeping in my old room permanently." She laughed and took the muffin, splitting it in half for him.

Chapter 9 Vortex


	9. Vortex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut at the end, not graphic, the last for a while

Chapter 9 Vortex  
Fall turned into a mild winter with only a dusting of snow now and again. It was enchanting to watch. Another of the small pleasures this world afforded them. He caught her watching it with such a sad look. She was missing home for the first time since they got here. He realized it was Christmas time.

"You're thinking of your mum, aren't you?" She looked at him and nodded. The tears in her eyes were bittersweet. "I wouldn't change things for all the worlds I've seen, but I miss her a lot sometimes." She smiled and wiped her tears away. "It's just that it's Christmas…" The tears threatened again. He held her close to comfort her.

He started out slowly, "Well…If you want… We could try to go back a few years and see her." She was pleased he had tried, but knew it was impossible. "We can't go back on my personal timeline. How many times have you said that?" He knew it was true, but he wanted to make her happy and was willing to try.  
"I know I've said it before, but there may be a way." He thought for a moment, "All I really need is a date in history. If I get us back to that date, and we land in Siberia, we'll just pop over to England. Do you want to try? It can't be for Christmas. We were always home for Christmas and there can't be two of you. It means leaving here and maybe not getting back.

The Tardis can be fickle after sitting for so long. Even if we do make it, you can't tell her what's going to happen." Roses heart skipped a beat to think they would not be able to come back here. "No, Mum is happy where she is. This is my home now. You're the only family I need. I wouldn't lose what we have for anything." He knew she was lying, both to him, and to herself, but he didn't say anything.

"Still, we could use a little holiday spirit. How about we go get a tree?" She smiled at his attempt to cheer her up. "I'd like that." It was cloudy and cold. The wind was bitter, and a few flurries were in the air. It didn't dampen their spirits. In fact, Rose started singing carols and he knew enough to hum along.  
This planet didn't have pine trees, but there was one that was similar. It had small, round, evergreen leaves and a triangle shape. They cut one about 6 feet high and carried it home. It looked great in the corner of the den next to the Tardis. Rose had rummaged around the warehouse and was surprised to find some Christmas decorations.

"Really! Is there anything you can't find in this place?" she said, pleased with herself. The box had some lights and garland and ornaments. In the bottom was a silver star that seemed to shimmer and flash in an unnatural way. Rose was almost afraid to handle it, thinking it could be radioactive or something. She handed it to him to place on top.  
"It's beautiful, but why is it doing that? Is it alive?" "Oh, just a little bauble I picked up in a marketplace on Gannus Seven. It's not alive, but it reacts to life energy. The stronger the field, the brighter it gets." Rose stared at it captivated.

The whole tree was shining. They even put garland and ornaments on the top of the Tardis. Rose began to cry again. "Rose. Why are you crying?" he asked concerned.  
"Nothing's wrong, I'm just happy. Don't you get it? You can be so thick sometimes. It's our first tree, in our first home, in our first year together." The tears were coming fast now. "And it's so perfect!" He smiled and shook his head. He might be able to read her mind, but he could never understand it.

He held her close and kissed her on the cheek, "Yes, it is perfect. I'm so happy Rose. I never thought I could ever be this happy. It's all because of you. This last year has been a miracle. When you're used to spanning centuries, living one day at a time, feeling every moment tick by, it's a new experience for me. To be honest I didn't know if I could do it. But now, every second with you is so very precious to me. I want to live them all."

He thought of the first time they met and grinned. In the basement of a department store, being chased by the Nestine. Living plastic mannequins. It felt like a hundred years ago but was only a little over two in her years. That Dalek they met later on knew he loved Rose, even before he knew it. When he thought it had killed her, he was consumed with guilt and grief. Though he wasn't sure why. Then, that night on the Tardis. The first time he told her he loved her. His life really started on that day. He left it all behind, and gladly too.  
"Hey, you're squeezing too hard!" he heard her complain. His thoughts returned to the den. "Sorry love" He let her go. "Just caught up in the moment. Well the tree is trimmed, the snow is falling. How about some music? Tardis my dear," He went over and knocked on the door. "Will you play some Christmas music for us?" Music began to pour out of the Tardis.

He went to Rose and offered her his hand. "Wife, will you dance with me? You know I love to dance." She smiled up at him. "I'd be happy to Husband." They danced the evening away and finally ended up on the couch with hot chocolate and a bowl of popcorn in front of the fire. The music still playing, but softer. He looked over at her face. It was late and she was dozing off. Her golden hair shining in the firelight. She looked like an angel.  
He got up to cover her with a blanket, but she awoke. Their eyes locked and he bent down to kiss her. She met him halfway. A sweet gentle kiss that said so much to them both. He picked her up and carried her upstairs. Her arms wrapped around his neck, nibbling his earlobe. Whispering words of things to come.

oopOqoo

When winter turned to spring, it was as if their faith in life had been renewed. Rose was always worried he would get bored and want to leave, but he never said so. He knew Rose was happy here, and he wanted nothing more in the universe than to make her happy.

oopOqoo

The spring rains were upon them, and everything in their world was turning green and beautiful again. Rose was in the yard planning that garden when she heard the distant rumble of thunder. It didn't register as disturbing at first, but it was steadily growing louder as the wind picked up. She decided it was time to go in and let it go past.  
When lightning struck very near and made the walls rattle, she yelped out of surprise. He came running down the stairs from his office to be sure she was safe. "Rose where are you!" She smiled at his over protectiveness, "Over here." she called from the fireplace. He rounded the corner and gave her a hug. "It's nothing" she said. "I was just startled." It happened again and she jumped in his arms. He became concerned, he didn't realize this planet had such violent storms.

Then he heard something that made his blood run cold. The Tardis cloister bell. He knew it meant only one thing, mortal danger. "Rose," he shouted, "Into the Tardis, NOW!" The Time Lord pulled her behind him to the Tardis doors. He pushed her inside and then jumped himself, just in time.

They rode out the storm on the floor. Looking up, they saw the blinding flashes of light through the Tardis windows and the loud crash of thunder that followed. The wind and driving rain were howling, and the Tardis doors clattered with it. It sounded like a train going through their home. There was the sound of trees snapping and breaking glass. Rose was afraid, though she knew they were safe in the Tardis. It seemed to last an eternity but was only a few minutes.

When the storm seemed to pass he opened the door to look outside. Rose was imagining the worst. It had sounded like the house would be in ruins and she was already heartbroken. When they stepped outside she was relieved to see the house was still there. There was some minor damage. The front door had come open, and a large window was broken. The rain had come in. The floor was strewn with shards of glass, water and debris.

There was devastation outside. The larger trees in front and back had either limbs broken or were over on their side. The solar panels were damaged, and they were without power. That also meant the water filtration system from the river was down.

Neither of them had ever experienced a tornado before. It had come close but spared them. Leaving a clear path of destruction through the woods. As if some enormous animal had come through and left claw marks.

The river behind the house came from a high cliffside that had acted like a buffer, pushing the worst of the winds away from the house. The home repairs would take a few days but were relatively simple. They hoped the beautiful stained glass window could be replaced from one of the buildings in the village. The rest were electrical parts that could easily be found in the Tardis storage. They both breathed a sigh of relief when inspecting the glass dome in the living room. It had a protective shell on the outside and there was no damage.

Rose went to the back door and stood silent. She had been making plans for a garden with a swing only thirty minutes before. Now the yard was completely ravaged, and the tree she had hoped to put the swing on, was on its side.  
He came up behind her to view the devastation. He tried to make her feel better. "It could have been so much worse" He said. "Yes, I know. What if we had been asleep in bed? What if it hadn't missed us?" Feeling the slightest bit of fear, he pulled her close protectively. Not having an answer for her, or himself. All he could do was be grateful they were spared, and try to come up with a warning system of some kind.

"I don't think it happens often." He said confidently. "If they did we would have seen evidence of it before now. These trees have been here for decades. And I don't remember seeing a lot of old fallen trees in the woods." Rose was forlorn. "It's so sad to see it this way when everything was so perfect before" He tried to cheer her. "The forest will repair itself. Old things fall so new things can grow in their place." He wanted to take her mind off her sorrow. "Come on, let's get started. There's a lot to do."

Rose nodded her head and got a mop and broom from the closet. "I'll get the broken glass, you try to get the power back on." "Right." He said, "Shouldn't take a tick. Please be careful with all that glass." He kissed her quick and then pushed the brush away that had piled up at the back door and managed to pick his way through the debris to the power station. The sounds of the now distant storm still echoing in the valley.

He reached into his pocket out of habit for his sonic screwdriver to test the electrical connections. It wasn't there. He laughed remembering it was upstairs in his office, he didn't really carry it very much anymore. "I guess I'll have to do this the old fashioned way."  
One of the solar panels was completely crushed and the others tossed about. After collecting them he determined they were still mostly functional and managed to restore some power. Enough to restart the water filtration and give some power to the house. It was a temporary fix, but enough for now.

When he got back, Rose was just giving the floor a second go over for the smaller pieces of glass, and had lit the fireplace to try to dry things out. She looked up when he came in. "We'll need to cover that window frame or it's going to get very cold tonight. I don't suppose you have any plywood in the Tardis?" "As it happens I have something that might work." He said cheerfully.  
He gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Be right back." He came back with a piece of thick white board and nailed it into place. "There, Good enough for now." He came and sat next to her on the couch. She had a candle lit just in case his repairs didn't hold.

"Too late to go to the village today. Tomorrow will have to do." He grinned at her while switching off the lamp, "Sooooo, What can we do by candlelight all evening?" His eyes became very intense. Pausing only a second, he was on her. Pushing her back into the cushions. Crushing his lips to hers faster than she could see. She responded by giggling, unbuttoning his shirt and pulling out the tails from his pants. "Oh, I don't know." Rose said between hushed breaths as he traveled down her jaw line to her neck. "What did you have in mind?" With one hand down her slacks trying to get them past her hips, and the other unclasping her bra, he answered in her ear.

"I was thinking of taking up knitting." Rose laughed imagining him with a ball of yarn and a puzzled look, while she struggled to unzip his fly. It finally released and she pulled them down. He kicked all the loose clothing onto the floor without missing a beat. "Sounds like fun," she panted. She began doing wonderful, unspeakable, things to him, and he lost patience with the buttons on her silk blouse. He grabbed the seam in back, tore the garment in two and threw it away, exposing her body to his gaze.  
Entranced as always, he lay between her thighs in full body contact at last, kissing her sweetly. "Unless you think rug making would be more my style." Rose pulled on his hips as he thrust forward into her, "Yes!" she screamed.

There wasn't a lot of room on the couch, but they managed the rest. When it was over, he held her close as their breathing slowed. The Time Lord looked at her sweet satisfied face and said smugly,

"Then we're agreed….rug making it is."

Chapter 10 The Village


	10. The Village

Chapter 10 The Village  
The next day they headed to the village to find a replacement window and solar panel. The sun was warm. It was a nice day and they decided to walk, making short work of the distance. Before too long the tops of buildings were showing through the trees. "With all the exploring we've done, how did we not see this?" Rose marveled as they came into the square.

Traveling in the Tardis you leave and arrive quickly with very little in between. There were no windows you could look out of anyway. She made a mental note to see if they could hover over it and see the whole thing at once. "All part of my surprise." The Time Lord said, "The house wouldn't have made as good an impression if you had seen all of this before hand."

They were reverent as they went from empty building to empty building. All of them had that strange quality like the house, where everything looked soft and rounded, as if they were made of melted ice cream. It must be the preferred architectural style of the civilization that was to inhabit it. Rose was wondering who they were and how they lived. Everything they had seen was so beautiful, it must reflect who they were as a people.

There was a lot of damage. Many of the buildings had roofs and walls collapsed. It was sad, but inevitable. After 250 years of neglect there shouldn't have been anything standing. Especially after that storm. They found a useful solar panel, and a windowpane that would fit the one lost at the house, but put them aside while they explored more.  
The Time Lord was in another building when he heard the horrible sound of stone cracking and falling to the ground. He looked up for Rose but didn't see her. The Time Lord suddenly felt sick as he couldn't sense her either. Running out of the building he called for her, but she didn't answer.

The cloud of dust betrayed what had fallen. It was the portico on a large building over some steps. He had seen Rose stop to rest there as he searched for extra spare parts. He screamed her name and ran to check the rubble. Imagining her broken body beneath it. Tossing large chunks of debris away, still screaming her name.

She wasn't there. He stopped to listen, his hearts racing, gripped in terror. Then he heard it. A soft familiar voice coming from the building itself. "Over here." she said faintly.  
He leapt nimbly over the pile of broken stone and into the building and found her near the entrance under some rubble. "Rose, Are you ok? Does anything feel broken?" He pulled the fallen stone and plaster off her gently.

Rose was disoriented and in pain and answered faintly. "I saw it start to come down and jumped in here out of the way. I nearly made it." He pulled the sonic screwdriver out of his pocket. Grateful that he had decided to take it with them to test the new panel. "Hold still Rose. I'm going to see how bad it is."

He ran the instrument over her, trying not to show her what it was telling him. There were several small fractures on her arm and ribs, a bloody nose, a bad gash on her leg, a pool of blood was already forming under her. Some internal bleeding near her left kidney, bruises everywhere, and a concussion.

He looked up at the roof to test its soundness with the sonic. It seemed intact for now, but he knew it could change at any moment. He did not want to move Rose if he didn't have to. Her fractured rib could easily break and puncture a lung. "Well Rose, you're banged up a bit." He tore his shirt and wrapped it around her leg to staunch the bleeding.  
"You need to stay still and stay awake. Can you do that for me? Sing a song, or recite a nursery rhyme, anything. I'm going to get the Tardis. You can't walk home."  
He didn't want to leave her. He was still worried about the roof, but if he moved her and the bleeding got worse he wouldn't be there to stop it. It's stood this long, better take a chance. "I'll be right back." He kissed her forehead and sprinted from the building.

He had run fast in the past, but anyone watching him would not believe his speed that day. It was the longest mile he had ever gone. Jumping over downed trees and through sharp brush. Picking up several cuts and scrapes of his own, but not feeling them. At last he saw the house. He ran inside and set the coordinates for the village.

She was too close to a support column to materialize over her, so he landed as close as possible. If he had not been so hurried he might have been impressed by the accuracy. No doubt due in part to the time machine herself. From Roses perspective, he was gone less than ten seconds. As he came out of the machine he could hear her weakly singing a song. "It's going to be ok Rose, I'm here."

He noticed a few clouds of dust falling from the ceiling, and the alarming sound of cracking plaster. The Tardis cloister bell was tolling again. Time was short, he needed to hurry.  
"I'll have to pick you up to get you in the Tardis. This will hurt a bit. Are you ready?" She nodded weakly. He quickly picked her up as gently as possible. She whimpered in pain as he took her inside. Laying her down on the floor of the machine and ran to the console. The sickening sounds of the ceiling falling, were left behind as he pushed the leaver to take them home, staring at Roses blood on his hands.

They materialized in their bedroom. He placed her gently on the bed and ran for water and bandages. The cut on her leg had slowed to seeping. There were a few other cuts and scrapes. He washed everything clean and bandaged using a salve he had. They would be completely healed in a day or two. The worst of it was the internal bleeding and the concussion.

The Time Lord gave her a glass with a blue liquid in it. "You must drink it all Rose" She took the cup and drank what she could. It tasted like copper and old socks. She made a face and handed it back to him. "I know, it doesn't taste great, but it will help you." Her head began to pound, and she laid back on the pillows. In a moment she was asleep, a side effect of the liquid. He made a cold compress for the bump on her head, covered her with a blanket, and waited. She should be recovered by morning.

A few hours later she began to shiver. She had a fever of 101 and rising. He piled blankets on her and changed the cool cloth on her head. Her breathing became shallow and rapid at times. He would hold her head up and try to get her to drink water. Rose would no longer respond to him. He was afraid she was going into a coma and thought to take her off world to a hospital, but she was so weak now, a trip in the Tardis could be fatal.

The liquid he had given her was the best medicine he had. He had used it himself on many occasions when he was badly injured, but not to the point of regeneration. Hours passed. Her cuts and scrapes were gone. A white mark was all that was left of the wound on her leg. The fractures were mended. The internal bleeding stopped.  
She should be doing better, but the sonic showed a massive reaction to some sort of mold or fungus. Probably in the walls of the building that collapsed. It was causing kidney and heart failure. After two days of constant care where every minute was an eternity, the fever broke, and she seemed to be resting. But it was clear that her vital signs were still getting weaker. Her body had just stopped fighting it.

He was looking out the window on the morning of the third day when she spoke. "Hello husband." she said. "You look terrible." He was beside her instantly, holding her hand. "Rose. Don't talk. Save your strength." Very relieved she was conscious. "You're quite a mess yourself."

"My head hurts," she said. The pain in her eyes was difficult for him to see. "I know love, just lie still. You'll be better soon." He ran the sonic over her again. "Husband." she said, squeezing his hand. "I need you to know how much I love you.

It's bad. I can see it in your eyes, you can't hide anything from me." She tried to smile a little, but only winced in pain. "I need you to know, no matter what happens, I wouldn't change a thing." He shook his head "Rose. Don't. You're going to be alright." She smiled at him. A gentle smile full of the love she had for him, then sighed and closed her eyes.

Chapter 11 Deliverance


	11. Deliverence

Chapter 11 Deliverance  
"Rose?" He quickly checked her breathing and pulse, she was just asleep. He sat on the floor next to the bed and began to weep silently. The stress of the past few days taking its toll. His red eyes became focused. The Time Lord made a decision.

He got up, took her hand and closed his eyes. Suddenly his hand began to shimmer with a golden glow, and then hers. The light went up her arm to her chest and through the rest of her body. A halo forming around her head. The light lasted for several minutes and then faded. He swayed with the effort.

She took a long deep breath as her eyes fluttered open. "What happened?" Rose felt warm and relaxed as if she'd had a glass of wine. Most of the pain was gone. She just felt a little bit of a headache. He helped her to sit up. "That's better then?" He smiled. Rose was suspicious, "What did you do?" "Well," he said, trying to find a way to say it, "I sort of, regenerated you."

"You what?"

"I have the ability to use my regeneration energy to heal." She thought calmly for a moment, nodded her head, "And what does that do to you?"

"I'm fine."

She knew he was lying. "You know we can't lie to each other." "I'm fine!" he said again. "And", she said angrily, insisted on knowing it all. He tried to joke and lighten the mood.  
"Well I won't be moving any furniture for a while, and if there's not enough, I might lose a small appendage next time. After all, I don't need all those toes." He saw her start to object, but he shut her down, "I love you, and no matter what happens, I wouldn't change a thing." She had to be silent when he used her own words against her. She wasn't happy that he had spent something so important on her, but she was glad the pain was gone.

"How long was I out?"

"Three of the longest days of my lives," he said wearily.

She felt well enough to try and get out of bed and pulled the blankets off to put her feet on the floor.  
"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, you are not going anywhere." She looked at him, he was pale and exhausted. "Oh yea, I'll bet you're too weak to stop me." He growled, displeased with her for being right. Rose edged over and put her feet on the floor. It felt good, and she wanted to do more. Grabbing the bedpost she rose up and stood, for about three seconds, and then blanched and landed back where she started.

"That’ll teach you to listen to me. It's not a miracle cure. You're still very weak from not eating and being in bed for three days with a fever." She was dizzy and trembling and decided he was right. Getting back into bed she sighed and looked at him, surrendering. "What do you want me to do?" He said more gently, "For starters, let's get some food into you."

The Time Lord left her to go to the kitchen and bring her some tea with toast and jam. She ate them quickly and with pleasure, surprised at how hungry she was. He was overjoyed to see her getting back to normal. After the tea she felt much stronger, but he wouldn't let her push it. "Tomorrow you can get up after breakfast" He was adamant that she stay in bed.

"Alright." Rose finally conceded. "But, please, for my sake, go and take care of yourself. You know I'm much better, and you need some food and rest yourself. I feel like having a nap after the tea anyway." He was unwilling to leave her side, but she was right. The sonic showed she was doing much better. "You promise to stay in bed?" His words were stern, but he smiled after he said it. Rose yawned, "Go! I promise." He kissed her gently, the relief in his eyes very apparent, and left the room.

He went downstairs to the Tardis and went inside, seeing the blood stain on the floor where Rose had lain. She greeted him with the usual gurgles. "Yes, I know, I need rest. I'll get some, I promise." He needed the comfort of the familiar to decompress. Touching the console buttons and switches gave him a feeling of control he hadn't had in three days. "She'll never know how close she came. How close we came." He leaned against the panel, shoulders slumped, aching inside from the stress and worry.

He decided a hot shower was just what he needed. He went to his old room, and remembered how long it had been since he had been there. All the things in the room were familiar, but part of another life. It was like looking at his things after a regeneration. Familiar but strange.

After the shower he sat relaxing in his comfy chair for a few moments. It felt good not vibrating with worry anymore. Not wanting to be away from Rose for too long, he dressed, left the Tardis and went up the stairs. The sonic showed the infection gone and she was sleeping peacefully. He laid down next to her. He hadn't eaten or slept since bringing her back to the house and was out in moments.

A week later she was almost completely recovered. "There's no point in you hovering over me." Rose was on the couch in the den with a blanket and a book. "I know you must have left much undone while you were babysitting me. Go and get that solar panel before the power goes out again. And I want my window back. I can't see the river."

He was still fussing over her, not wanting to leave her alone. Rose rolled her eyes, "If you wait until I'm any better, I'll insist on going with you. I don't like you going alone as it is, with the buildings falling over."

He gave her a look as if he was never going to let her out of the house again. "What does that face mean?" she chided. He shook his head innocently. "It was a freak accident and partly my own fault. I heard it creaking and ignored it." He wasn't listening. "You can't keep me in bubble wrap for the rest of my life!"

"I can try" he replied simply.

"Get out!" she cried exasperated, throwing a pillow at him. "Go do something before you drive me mad." He threw the pillow back at her. "Alright! You don't have to shout." He grinned at her attitude, knowing she was near normal now. "It will be lunch in an hour. I'll be back before then. Stay inside!" He kissed her and got into the Tardis for a quick jump to the village to pick up the replacements.

When he got to the village his heart sank. Most of the buildings were in ruins now, felled like dominoes. He had already put his replacement parts in a safe place before Rose was injured. They were still there waiting. But he would be hard pressed to find anything usable now in the ruins. He loaded the parts and left, wondering if he should tell Rose about the devastation. Not much point in that. He would see to it she didn't come back here.

The cleanup at home took the rest of the spring and into summer. The new solar panel worked like a charm, but the window needed a little persuasion. The broken trees and brush were difficult to remove but were managed with a little help from the Tardis. They had even used some of it as accent pieces around the perimeter. As they were starting from scratch in the yard, it made it a little easier to create Roses garden plan. She had worked on it all winter long. It looked great. Not bad for a city girl who had never planted a thing in her life.

She was completely healed now but had the odd ache in her leg now and again. He still had the habit of watching over her to be sure she wasn't in pain or over tired. Rose decided to make it her mission to prove to him she was ok. She would go out of her way to pick up something heavy knowing he would be right there to take it from her. She would laugh and tell him to sod off, and that she could do it. The look on his face would be priceless. A mix of pride and consternation.

When it was all done, they stood back and looked on with self-satisfaction at their home. A proper English cottage with a flowering vine over the door and large beds next to the house and in the yard. A stone patio and path that led to the door, and a lovely set of wicker lounge chairs with a table under the last remaining large tree. It would make for a great spot for coffee in the morning and afternoon tea.

They didn't know the original names for anything, so they began to name things themselves. The blue flowers on one plant were the color of her mother's eyes, so Rose named it Jackie Blue. A wild bush with tendrils that went in all directions and small red flowers was dubbed Dad's Dreams. As pink is her favorite color the climber over the door with fragrant pink and white pedals, he simply called Rose's Delight.

They had worked hard and deserved a break. Rose had suggested a picnic in the meadow on the other side of the lake. She packed a basket and they set out. It was a lovely day. Sunshine and a few clouds to offer shade now and then. A fair wind and a comfortable temperature. The walk only took about 30 minutes.

They had to thread their way through much of the devastation the storm had wrought. There were already signs of new life springing from the old. Where large trees had fallen, the sunlight could reach the forest floor and wildflowers were already growing. Broken branches would enrich the soil and fertilize the ground for the next tree to thrive.  
When they got to the meadow they spread their blanket in the soft tall grass under the shade of the rocky outcrop. After lunch he leaned against the basket and she put her head in his lap. He was lazily stroking her hair, about to doze off for a nap, but Rose wanted to talk. 

She started off tentatively. "Husband?" He murmured in response. "The pictures of the people on your bedroom wall in the Tardis." He rolled his eyes knowing he was in for a session of twenty questions. "I realize I'm not the first companion you've ever had. Will you tell me about them?" He chuckled, realizing he had lost all chance of a nap. "What do you want to know? Wait, let me guess, Everything."

Chapter 12 Companions


	12. Companions

Chapter 12 Companions  
Rose was a bit uncomfortable about asking, but they were such a big part of his lives, she wanted to know them.

He began, "Just to tell you about them wouldn't do them justice. I wouldn't be where I am without them, and for some, I wouldn't be here at all. They are all so important to my lives, I can't separate it, from them. And we don't have the time for me to tell you such a long story." He stopped to think for a moment. "There is a way for you to really know them as I have. I would like to try, but it may be difficult for you. I want you to see it all." Rose smiled remembering just how far she had come since their wedding day.  
"Yes, I think I can handle it by now." "Good." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He put his palms on her temples. Rose had already closed her eyes and opened the door to her mind. Excited that he was about to show her something extraordinary again.

Then, suddenly, she could see it. The moments in all his lives. Flying by her like a flickering movie screen. Hearing only key parts of the dialog as it slowed for a phrase, and then sped up again. She did not understand all she saw, and it went by so quickly she didn't have time to question it. Everything. From a small lonely child in a barn to the solitary man unable to stop losing those he cared about.

The loss of his father. The 8-year-old boy and the untempered schism. His struggles at the academy, his friendship with The Master, the terror of the cloister wraiths, His wife and son. The pain of her loss. His son's achievements at such a terrible price. Choosing his Tardis and running away with his granddaughter.

Scores of monsters, a hundred alien species, a thousand worlds. Danger and rescue, death and triumph. His companions, one by one, as if they were there with her. Susan, Polly, Ben, Liz, the Brigadier, Sarah Jane, Leela, Romana, Tegan, Peri, Mel, and many others. Why and where and when he took them on, and how they all left him.

The bonds of friendship and love he couldn't express to them. The devastation and loneliness of losing them. The countless times he risked his life and the lives of others to do the right thing. In trouble with Gallifreyan authorities. Exile on earth. Recruitment by the CIA. On trial for his life, sentenced to death and then redeemed.

Then the war came. It was hard to watch, but she was fascinated. He held back the worst carnage of the war but showed her the rest. Near death on Karn, The Medusa Cascade, the Tantalus Eye, Skull Moon, the gates of Elysium, Arcadia. Countless worlds lost, with massive numbers of refugees migrating to wherever they could to survive.

Deadly weapons and hopeless battles being fought and lost and resurrected through time to fight and die again and again. Resurrection by the Sisterhood of Karn, Rassilon's plan to make the Time Lords creatures of consciousness alone. And then the end. An old man in a barn with the ultimate weapon, who cried "No More" one last time, before paying the ultimate price.

Blinding light and pain, reborn again, then running. Running from his past. Running from his guilt. Trying to make amends by saving those he could. Hoping for absolution from the dead, that will never come.

She experienced his regeneration cycle again and again. Every atom of your body being torn apart, set on fire and melting, being molded into someone else. Waking up from it, and briefly not knowing who you are until your brain and memories catch up.

He had lived and learned and loved and lost and been reborn 11 times. They were all there to meet her. All different, with their own personalities and perspectives, and yet the same. Splinters of a whole, manifested in multiple forms. She recognized only one. The one she had started her journey with, so long ago, and thought she had lost forever. The joy of meeting him again and then truly understanding he had never left.

She had seen and felt everything. The burdensome weight of being alive for 900 years.

Then, the spell was broken, and she opened her eyes. It had only taken just over twenty minutes to download 900 years. Dizzy, trying to remember it all. He knew she couldn't. It was too much for her human brain to hold. He was glad. He didn't want her to remember it all. Only time would tell how much would stay with her.

Humans have the gift of forgetting. She will remember only the best of it. And even that will fade in time. He was concerned she might have some side effects. It was a lot for a human to go through. She laid on the ground staring at the sky. "Rose? Rose, are you all right?" He asked gently. She didn't answer. "Rose please look at me."  
He was relieved and smiled, when she turned her head and looked up at him. "You know it all now," he said. "Everything I am or have ever been. No one will ever know me as you do now. Tell me you still love me."

Rose sat up to look in his soft brown eyes, puzzled. She smiled and replied, "You just don't believe it do you? For better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish for as long as we both shall live. You may be the one who is nearly immortal, but I will love you until the end of time."  
He was overjoyed. "Oh Rose, my Rose. I love you so." He cradled her in his arms and gently kissed her cheek. Beyond grateful to whatever fate had brought them together.

oopOqoo

Back at home Rose had a lot to think about. She had so many questions about what she had seen. Some of it, so splintered and confused, just didn't make sense. She spent many days trying to put some order to her thoughts and feelings about what she had seen. Especially about the war. She thought to write it all down so it could be organized into something understandable. But it would be dangerous for him if someone else read it, thinking about The Master. Such a book would be like a road map to his life. Giving the reader a special insight into his mind and motives. In the end she decided it didn't matter. She knew the man she loved and that was enough.

Day to day there wasn't a lot to do besides household chores. After being here for more than a year it was a bit of a challenge staying amused. He had a whole library of books to read, but they were in his native language and she couldn't read them.

The Tardis would translate those written in other languages, A few were interesting. Descriptions of races on far-off worlds. Typical touristy stuff about climate, geography, cultures, defensive capability and casualty predictions. (The Time Lords could be a ruff bunch). A few were very interesting, flora, fauna, sexual preferences, Oh my! Then there were biographies of the good the bad and the ugly, and histories, how, when and why of galactic battle Omega 9 and Alpha 6, etc.

There were actually a few in english, but she thought she had gone through the ones she liked. The Tardis library was even bigger than the furniture warehouse and she was a bit concerned about getting in too deeply to find more... and not coming out. She was formulating an idea about a length of string tied to the door handle, but had yet to try it.  
He had said he would teach her how to read Gallifreyan, but never got around to it. She would bug him about it again soon when she became desperate. Her only other avenue of amusement was asking him questions about his life and his people. Rose remembered he had said these colonists were lost in the time war. She wondered if he would be willing to tell her more.

The days chores were done, and they needed a break. They went out for a walk to see where the river behind the house came from. A small pond with a waterfall was not far from the house. It was quite beautiful, and they sat down in the grass under a tree to admire it. The sun was hot that day and a natural for a swim. The water was cold and clear down to the bottom. They swam and splashed in the water like children. Getting out only when they got chilled. Dressing and laying in the sun relaxing.

Rose thought it might be a good time to ask those questions. She tried to ease into it. "This planet is incredible. You say the colonists were lost in the time war." He nodded silently. An aura of melancholy flowed out of him. "Will you tell me more husband?"

Chapter 13 Weakness


	13. Weakness

Chapter 13 Weakness  
He bowed his head and said quietly. "You've already seen so much. What more could you want to know?" He was being patient with her. She could tell he didn't want to talk about it. "What isn't in your memories. And it all flew by so fast I didn't understand half of what was happening. Who started the war and why?  
"  
He sighed and began. "No one is really sure. I can only tell you what I know from my point of view.

In my fourth regeneration, before the war, I was in trouble with the Time Lord high council, again, for interfering in a small skirmish on another world. They threatened to take my Tardis and strand me somewhere for a few hundred years. Again. A favorite punishment of theirs.

There was a rule about noninterference, unless it was in their best interests. Then the rule book went out the window and the Celestial Intelligence Agency would call on me to do their dirty work. I usually agreed, they were generally good causes, but, mostly because when I did, they left me alone to do as I pleased.

Well, they said all would be forgiven this time if I would just put a stop to the Daleks ever being created." He huffed a chuckle. "Is that all? I said, Just stop our greatest enemy from ever being created? A suicide mission if I ever heard one. Well, I laughed and then I refused. The first rule they teach you is you can't manipulate time to suit yourself because of the probability of a paradox!

So they scooped me out of my timeline and dropped me on Skaro, the Dalek home world, without my Tardis, in the middle of a civil war, at the beginning of the Dalek empire.  
I won't bore you with the details. I failed, miserably, and worse. They captured and tortured me," Roses eyes grew wide with horror, but he seemed to take it in stride. "and I gave them proof that they would be the most powerful threat to all living things in the future. Before me, they didn't even believe life on other planets existed." The pain in his voice was palpable.

"Their ambition to rule the universe was born on that day. Because of me. Because I couldn't kill them all when I had the chance. I had rigged their nursery to explode. I had the leads in my hand ready to go. But then I had to ask myself if I had the right to commit genocide, even if it was for the greater good.

The Time Lords of old wouldn't have even hesitated. But I've never been one of them, and I just couldn't do it. I knew it would make me no different from a Dalek. To wipe out an entire species for my own purposes. I decided the future had to unfold as it was meant to. There was more at stake than just the Daleks and Time Lords!  
Several alien alliances were formed in defense against the Daleks. It would have changed the shape of the universe. But then, I lived to see the irony of having to kill them all anyway, along with my own people" He fell silent, and she felt the weight that had crushed his soul for so long. "It was my fault." He whispered. "I began the war, because I was too weak to kill them all then."

"Stop it." she said sternly, shaking him from his guilt for a moment. "You always take too much on yourself." She saw the look on his face and softened her tone. "The Time Lords had no understanding of why it wouldn't be possible for you to do this thing. Mummies, who couldn't understand what compassion was." He was roused to defend his people.  
"Whatever they were, they didn't deserve what happened to them! The whole planet paid for my weakness, not just the Time Lords. Do you know how many nights I spent counting the number of children on Gallifrey that day! There were 2.47 billion children who will never grow up because of me!"

He stood and left her sitting on the grass. Trying to run from the pain like he'd always done. He could never run far enough. Rose wasn't sure if she should go after him or not. Then she decided 300 years was enough time to deal with this on his own. She ran after him and planted her feet in front of him.

"Your weakness? You mean your humanity, your compassion, your sense of justice." Rose was on a roll. "Is that what this is really all about? You think you let your people down because you weren't smart enough, or fast enough, or strong enough. That feeling you've had since childhood, that you're not worthy. That, had you been a Real Time Lord you would have killed them all and there's an end to it. What rubbish.

They sent you because you were the only Time Lord alive with a backbone who might stare them down and do something! A human quality I think. Ten of them couldn't have done it. That's why they chose you for all their little pet projects. It's not because you were expendable, it's because none of them could and they knew it." She paused to make him think. To startle him into understanding. "And you know it too!

Deep in your hearts you saw how flawed the Time Lords were. But you were in such awe of them that it couldn't be true, and so it had to be your fault when it worked out the way it did. Don't you see they did it to themselves. If they hadn't arrogantly decided to send you back, without your consent, to do the impossible, the Daleks might never have left their world to try and conquer the universe. The paradox you knew could happen.

This is not about pushing a button, it never was! It's about you coming to terms with the knowledge that they were wrong, and you were right.

You've let it play in your head on an endless loop to cover your pain. You've been flogging yourself with it all these years. Covering the truth with a button you were forced to press, not only by circumstance, but because of their mistake. It must have made you so angry, but you swallowed it and blamed yourself again. Can't you see? They made their own fate!" He wasn't listening. She had to find a way to make him listen to her. He tried to get away from her, but she pushed in front of him, and would not let him by.  
"And if you hadn't pushed that button? What would have happened to all those billions of children? We both know it would have been horrific beyond imagining. Torment and pain and hopelessness, if they lived. Torment that would spread to every corner of the universe.

All those years of death and destruction you witnessed, and all the years you knew were to come. You did the only thing a compassionate being could do." She raised her hands to caress his face and said softly "The only thing left in your power to do. You ended it." He just looked away, thinking she didn't understand. She growled and shook her head at his stubbornness. He was still caught in his own trap as he answered her.

"Rose, don't you see why that makes it so much worse? My people died for nothing! The Daleks survived and it was all for nothing!" Rose would not let him get past her.  
"All for nothing." she said flatly. "All right, Doctor, you like numbers so much. How many times have you fought the Daleks since then and won? How many people have you saved since the war? How many worlds?" He started to reply but she cut him off. "Wrong," She paused in the hope he would listen to her.

"All of them. You saved us all." She saw a flicker of light come into his eyes and continued. "Count, them, next time. Count how many creatures there are now or ever will be, that will not end up in a pile of broken bodies because of you.

I can speak for the 7 billion on my planet. If it meant saving the whole of creation, in that same situation, we would push that button ourselves, no matter what the outcome. Your people, who were so much more than mine, the common people you loved so much, would have chosen the same." There was hope for him. He was considering her words.  
"I won't let you torture yourself anymore! You are the best of them in spite of it all. I even have faith that one day, you will find a way to save them.

But to do it you have to let go of your guilt and shame! You have to stop making this all about you!" She was shaking his shoulders, trying to reach his mind with the truth.  
The last sentence hit home. He looked up at her, shocked at her words. Stunned into the realization she might be right. He had tied himself in knots as penance, never thinking he could change what happened by changing one of the other variables in the chain of events. Something he had no part in. He suddenly went weak with it and fell to his knees. Yes, he thought. Yes, it's possible.

The whole of the war is time locked and can't be altered. But the smallest breeze can turn into a hurricane. There may be a way.

Chapter 14 Forgive Me


	14. Forgive Me

Chapter 14 Forgive Me  
Rose reached for him as he fell, afraid she had gone too far. He was in a kind of trance. He couldn't, or wouldn't, see or hear her. She tried to reach his mind, but it was completely blocked. He was catatonic. All she could do was to stay by his side and hope he came out of it.

She moved him to the grass under the shade of a tree and laid his head on her lap, stroking his hair, putting a cool cloth on his forehead and trying to reach him in the darkness of his mind, but couldn't. His eyes staring into nowhere. It was late afternoon when he finally came out of it. He looked up at her as if he'd been away for a long time.

"Rose?"

"Yes husband?" She said gently.

"Where are we?"

"We're still at the pond. Do you remember what happened? Are you all right?"  
He smiled, "Yes," he said, almost to himself. "I remember everything. Everything." He was still in a fog, but at least he was awake. She said gently, "We should get back home. It will be dark soon. Do you think you can stand?" Rose wanted him in his bed to rest. He had taken quite a shock and he needed to recover his senses.

He focused on her face. "Yes, of course I can stand, what's the matter with you?" He answered in quite a normal tone.

She smiled at his attitude and gave it right back. "Then let's go. I'm tired and hungry and I need a cup of tea."  
She stood and offered him her hand. He stood and began to walk towards the house. He wasn't staggering, but he still seemed in a fog. They said nothing, in a world of his own all the way home. When they got there she took him to the bedroom and laid him down. He obeyed her as if he were a very tired child.

When she had him settled, she went to the kitchen and made tea for them both. The plate of blueberry muffins on the table almost made her cry. This is my fault. I pushed him too far. I made him remember. She put the tea and muffins on a tray to carry it upstairs. As she passed the Tardis she leaned against the door frame for comfort. "I'm afraid for him." She whispered. The Tardis gurgled back reassuringly.

Rose continued up the stairs to find him with his eyes open and on his back. She undressed him, tucked him into bed and sat in the chair ready to help if he moved. When it got late and he still hadn't moved, she got into bed, gently kissing his temple and tried to sleep, hoping tomorrow he would be better.

When the morning came she awoke to find him gone. He had dressed, snatched a couple of the muffins and left without a sound. At least he's conscious again, she thought. Where would he go? To the village, the meadow, the pond? Our rock where the Tardis first landed. Yes, I'll bet he's there.

She dressed quickly and went out after him. He was there. Sitting with his back to the sun looking out over the lake. He had to have seen her coming. Rose approached him slowly, afraid he might actually walk away. But he sat there with no emotion on his face. No sign of greeting or welcome. His mind still closed to her thoughts.  
As she got nearer he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them Rose was there in front of him. She didn't know what to say, or if he would even speak to her. She thought he must be very angry not to give her a hug and kiss as he did every morning. Rose decided to wait until he spoke first. Moments went by, he still didn't respond, deep in thought.

On the verge of tears she turned to go. He snatched her hand and turned her about so quickly she gasped. He held her tight in his arms.

"Rose, my Rose. Thank you for setting me free. I have struggled for 300 years to find the answer you gave me yesterday. You were right, about all of it. I've been such a selfish fool not to see it." "Nonsense," she replied. "You're the most generous person I've ever met. You think nothing of putting yourself in danger to help others. Whatever your motives are, it has saved lives and whole planets. I'll not allow it to be said any other way."

Her voice was strong, but she had tears in her eyes. "Rose." He said, still holding her close, "I'm sorry if I frightened you. It was a lot to take in and I had to absorb it properly." She pulled away from him. "Yes, I was frightened. I love you so much, but I went too far, I pushed too hard, and I hurt you. Please forgive me."

"Forgive?!" He pulled her to him and kissed her as if it would wipe away her tears until the end of time. "I hereby banish that word from our lives forever. You are always, immediately and completely, forgiven everything." He said it slowly, deliberately so she would believe him.

"And don't think I want you to stop asking questions." He leaned against the rock holding her hands. "Your questions have given me insights that I never would have had without them. Promise me to never be afraid to ask. Promise." Roses relief at his words was indescribable. She dried her tears, smiled and quietly said "I promise."

They returned to the house hand in hand. The conversation was mostly small talk and sweet glances all the way there. The mood between them was affectionate but brittle. Rose didn't want to rock the boat with anything controversial, even though she was dying to find out what he intended to do with his newfound insights. She hoped he didn't want to do something drastic, like leave the planet. She loved their new world, but would go with him, wherever he went, without question.

It turned out she needn't have worried. Over the next few weeks he busied himself with Tardis maintenance and a pile of books. The only thing was, he seemed to have lost interest in, well, let's just say the nights were getting colder, you could even say frigid.

Rose had gotten used to and enjoyed his open affections and innuendo. But it was like a switch had been turned off. She had even tried to seduce him on several occasions, but he always seemed to wriggle out of it.

As she became more obvious, she could swear he was making fun of her. Oh, there were lots of hugs and kisses, but they would quickly end before turning into passion. She began to wonder if he had some resentment he was holding on to, or if she had done something terribly wrong and he didn't want to say.  
After more than a month she was going to draw the line. The weather had turned cold. Perfect for pillows, a blanket, and a fireside treat. The day had been rainy, and bleak. She asked him if he wouldn't mind lighting a fire. They had gathered quite a bit of wood in anticipation of the cold and stacked it next to the house.

The light of the fireplace gave the room a soft romantic glow. As he finished she came in with a blanket wrapped around her and a plate of cheese and cut fruit. "Would you like a treat?" she said innocently. She put the plate down on the table and dropped the blanket on the floor. She caught his eyes widen briefly with a spark of fire as he looked at her naked body.

She came close and said, "Well, that fire should warm you up." He stepped back and said plainly "It certainly will. Excuse me, I need to wash the logs from my hands."

Chapter 15 The Source of Life


	15. The Source of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fair Warning: Fluffy smut approaching- important to the plot.

Chapter 15 The Source of Life  
As he walked away she wrapped the blanket around her and sat on the couch embarrassed, bewildered and depressed. Rose was staring at the fire, wondering what to do. She didn't see him re-enter the room with a bottle of wine and two glasses. He crept up behind her, leaned over the back of the couch, and kissed her neck. It had been so long a wait. She shivered and caught her breath with the sensation.

"I thought we should have some wine with the cheese." and handed her the bottle. She stared at it puzzled. He came from around the back of the couch, just as naked as she was. "Do you want me to open it now or later?" Now it was her eyes that widened and filled with surprise.

"Well, right," he said, "Probably later."

Rose could only nod her head. She got up off the couch without the blanket, jumped and wrapped her whole body around him. He dropped the glasses on the couch and sank to the pillows she had placed on the floor earlier. After such a long time, every caress was like static electricity. Just the scent of him as their bodies touched was glorious.

He started his kisses at the top of her head and worked his way down. She couldn't catch her breath from the strength of the sensations that flashed and rolled through her. Rose sat up and reached for him, but he held her arms to her side and whispered in her ear, "Rose, let me love you."

He pushed her back down into the pillows, covering her body with his own, and started over. She could hardly contain herself as the sensations washed over her in crashing waves. When he had reached far enough to taste her, her body burst with joy and she cried out in ecstasy. It was difficult, but he had waited for that moment to enter her, and after a few thrusts joined her in blissful release.

He lay upon her trying to catch his breath. As he went to roll away, she stopped him. After so long, Rose was still hungry for the feel of him and the weight of his body on hers. They lay together still entwined, sated for now in the afterglow.

Their breathing slowing. He kissed her forehead, got up, put another log on the fire and grabbed the blanket, pulling it over them. After some pillow talk and feeding her a few choice tidbits from the plate he asked, "Shall I open the wine?" "Yes, please." she taunted. "You're going to need your strength."

He smiled at her derision, "Didn't you know Time Lords have a great deal of stamina? With two hearts quickly re-supplying oxygen to every part of the body, we can go long distances without tiring."

"Well," she tickled his rib. "That sounds like a challenge. After starving me of affection for the last 7 weeks you're going to get more than you bargained for." The logs in the fire suddenly shifted and blazed up behind her as she tossed the blanket away.

She was going to torture him with anticipation, slowly, as he had tortured her all those weeks.

She didn't know what it had cost him in control for all that time of abstinence. He had decided he wanted to give her something of equal value to what she had given him at the pond. Something to delight her so completely it would take days to get over it.

But his amplified Time Lord senses were very aware of the fragrance of her skin, the softness of her body and the desire in her eyes. It didn't take much from her, for him to rethink his plan again and again. He held out as long as he could, but the fireplace was the last straw.

Her hunger for him was plain when she straddled his waist and began at the top, the same path he had chosen. "I think it's time for the main course." she purred in his ear. He moaned and watched as she found all those little places that made him shudder with pleasure.

The lower she went the more difficult it became for him to wait. As her cheek brushed his hip to move closer to her goal, he could take no more. Any further along that path and it would be over too soon, and he had other plans.

He pulled her up to his lips and begged, "Not yet." She was going to object, but he whispered in a ragged breath, "Do you trust me Rose?"  
He devoured her lips before she could answer. Caressing her every inch, he rolled her beneath him and began. Their tryst only a short while ago had taken the edge off his desire and given him the time he needed to prepare. He put his forehead to hers and said softly "Rose, open the door."

She closed her eyes and opened the doorway in her mind. She had closed it to him to lessen the pain of rejection she felt from him all that time. Now it was completely open.

Suddenly her senses were as sharp as his. A hundred times more powerful than a human.

The sounds of their lovemaking, the smell of his body, the exquisite taste of a Time Lord, the tension and friction within her. But, there was more to it than just the searing sensations going on in her anatomy. She could feel, not only her own physical responses, but his as well. As if they were sharing one body. She was distracted for a moment by the strange knowledge of what it is to be physically male. The sensations were so different, though the end result was the same.

They were literally joined, body and soul. His mind and hers were one. As the moment of release came closer, the culmination for them was like nothing she could have ever imagined. They exploded in ecstasy together, becoming beings of light, whose energies were suspended in all time and space. They could see and feel the source of life itself. A feeling of such joy, such indescribable bliss of the soul.

Rose wanted it to never end, but it slowly began to fade, and they were once again in the den before the fireplace.

He pulled away from her and the door in her mind closed. They were both out of breath and dazed. She shut her eyes to try to recapture that incredible place, but it was gone.

Rose was still trembling from it all when she heard his voice asking her if she was alright.  
He was looking down at her grinning. "Alright? You're... asking me... if I'm alright?" Trying to answer him between breaths. "That was incredible!" She looked up at him astonished, remembering his unfamiliar sensations, as well as her own.

"You've been holding out on me! What was that?!" He laughed, "Well you were there, you must know what we just did." She laughed back and reached for a quick kiss before falling back down to the cushion. "It's a good thing you finished that rug, because I need a welcome mat for that door."

Rose's breathing was becoming normal again as she looked into his adoring eyes. "Rose. Are you as incredibly happy as I am?" She smiled and nodded. His hands on her back, pulling her to his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder and sighed. "Yes, husband. More than I ever dreamed." He smiled, "I want you always to be as happy as we are right now."

Chapter 16 Dear, in the Headlights


	16. Dear in the Headlights

Chapter 16 Dear, in the Headlights   
Time passed so quickly. It was Christmas again, and there was frost on the window panes. Rose was up early. She came downstairs for a cup of coffee and a little morning time to herself. She sat in the chair opposite the Christmas tree. The star was very bright, and the colors wavered like a mirage.

Suddenly she didn't feel so good. As a matter of fact, she was very nauseated. She put down her mug and ran to the downstairs bathroom and lost her toast and coffee. What's the matter with me? she thought. This has been going on for a while now. I must have the flu. No, there's no one here to catch it from, and the Tardis has a decontamination field if I did. We had a nice dinner, nothing spoiled. What the…" She turned suddenly pale, "What day is it?"

It was so easy to lose track when one day is much like another. Should be the 24th. She stopped to think. It's been two months. Her eyes grew large as she realized what it meant. He came down the stairs calling her. Rose quickly managed a smile. "Rose. Rose?" "I'm in the den." she called back.

"There you are." he smiled as he saw her. "I'm usually the one who gets up first, but I slept so well after last night." His raised eyebrows betraying a night of passion. He noticed something was wrong with the way she looked but couldn't quite put a finger on it. The star on the tree was very bright and it distracted him. "We may have to take that thing down. I didn't think it would be such a bright light. You could land a Tardis with it. Is the coffee on?" He yawned and stretched and headed for the kitchen.  
Rose shouted to him, "Do you have anything planned for today?" "I don't know. Do you have something in mind?" he shouted back. "Well, I need to get you out of the house for half an hour to work on your Christmas present. Do you think you could make yourself scarce? I want it to be a surprise."

"Well… ok. I'm sure I can find something to do in the Tardis." "Nope, try again. Your present is in the Tardis. Where else do you think I could get one, the local mall?" She was secretly enjoying his misery as he shot back. "Maybe I should just go back to bed!" She giggled again, "And don't come out till I tell you."

Rose was laughing at his irritation, knowing it wouldn't last long. "Can I at least have my coffee?" "If you take it up stairs." she said in mock annoyance. He came around the corner a bit put out. "Oh, I see. No pity for me. Maybe I'll just sit here on the arm of your chair." He plunked himself down with his cup and made to fall over on her, pushing her out of her chair.

She grabbed his arm first and pushed him back. "Get going mister." He shot her an evil look. "Relax, I won't be long." He left to go to their room, stomping and grumbling all the way. She was still grinning as he disappeared. He can be such a bear before he's had coffee.

Rose stood up a little wobbly and entered the Tardis. It had been quite a while since she was in there. The sounds and smells reminded her of all the fun they'd had over the years. She was surprised to suddenly feel like she missed it. It didn't last long when she remembered why she was there.

Rose walked up to the console and put a hand on the panel. "Tardis my friend, will you help me? I think I'm pregnant and I know you can confirm it for me." She heard a cheerful chirp and gurgle, and the screen in front of her activated.  
There, on the screen, was an image. The image of a baby in utero.

Under the picture the words, Female 7.5 weeks of growth.

Rose was overwhelmed at first and staggered back to the seat behind her. She sat frozen for a few moments, taking it all in. Then she burst out with a shriek of joy, covering her mouth quickly to dampen the sound. If he heard her he didn't respond. "Take that Mr. 149 years! No wonder my clothes won't fit. Well I said I wanted a girl first."

She began talking to the Tardis. "Ok, so, now what? I have a million questions. What should I do? How's this going to work? Is it going to be a normal 9 months? I'm having an alien’s baby!" She was laughing and excited and terrified. Then suddenly stunned again, holding her stomach gently, feeling her condition, her heart racing.

The Tardis put some basic information on the screen about female Gallifreyan physiology. Normal gestation 24 weeks, movement at 8 weeks, average time of labor 4-6 hours, recovery in 2 hours. "Recovery in 2 hours? You've got to be joking! Wait, this child is mostly human. That's going to make these numbers wrong. I'll probably be a bit different. At least I have an idea. I need to get a doctor…HA, I've had one, that's the trouble."

She was giddy again, but she knew she had to stay focused as the full force of it hit. "We're going to need so much stuff. Clothes, bottles, formula, diapers, powder, blankets, a crib, changing table. How are we going to get all that and more?"

The Tardis warbled and a light in the hallway went on. Rose followed it. Room after room lit up as she followed. Rose had never been this far into the Tardis. He had warned her about getting lost, but the trail was clearly marked, and she knew her friend wouldn't let anything happen to her.

The last light was a small room full of very odd things covered in dust. No one had been here for a very long time. Rose realized this was his room. A room full of memories he shared with no one. On a table was a blue cradle made of wood and painted with gold Gallifreyan writing. Dangling above it was a mobile made of silver stars and planets.

It was his. In fairly good shape considering it was 900 years old, and she supposed, much too fragile to use. "Oh, it's beautiful. I want one just like it. Thank you for showing it to me." She touched the cot gently, lovingly, seeing their child in it. "How am I going to tell him? It's got to be today. I don't think I can hold it in any longer than that. In fact, well, no time like the present."

Rose left the Tardis and went upstairs to let him out. She crept in the room thinking he might be asleep again. He was sitting cross legged in the chair with his coffee and a book. He looked up and smiled. "I've been thinking of ways to take my revenge." Putting his cup down, he was up and out of the chair with his arms around her faster than she could see. "First, I shall tickle you into submission."

She held his face in her hands, looking soulfully into his eyes, and gave him a big wet kiss, pressing her body into him. He swayed and groaned, "Or... maybe... not..?" She took his hand and led him to the bed, but something told him this was not a seduction.

Rose took a deep breath and tried to begin, "You'd better sit down."

By the look on her face, it was serious, and he started to worry if her injuries had returned in some way. "Ok… what?", he said gently, worry reflecting in his eyes, expecting bad news. She sat next to him and started out a few times, wanting to get it right but also wanting to build the suspense. The look on his face was priceless. Finally she said, "So just how old are you exactly?"

He was taken off guard with such an odd question. It was now obvious she wasn't hurt, and he was getting annoyed. "Do you need a precise date? What's this about?"

Rose smiled, unable to contain it any longer. "Well the next time someone asks you how old you were when your daughter was born I want you to be able to answer."

Chapter 17 Babies R' Us


	17. Babies R Us

Chapter 17 Babies R' Us  
His eyes got wide and he froze like a deer in the headlights. She was about to break out laughing when he stood up and looked down at her. She asked in a serious tone, "Are you intending to run? The Tardis is on my side, you won't get far." He sat back down, then stood back up. With a gleam in her eye she repeated his words from the day it happened.  
"Well you were there, you must know what we did."

He broke into the biggest smile his face could make. Jumping and shouting with joy, he picked her up and twirled in circles. "Easy now," she said, holding her stomach. Not so much for the baby, but the morning sickness. "I'm not stable yet this morning." He put her down gently, as if she would break.

They sat on the bed again. "Are you sure?" he asked with hope and concern in his voice. She nodded enthusiastically, "I asked the Tardis. She says I'm 7.5 weeks of growth." "Two months" he repeated. "That was the night in front of the fire," grinning like a mad man.

He got that far away look again, then he said "I'm gonna be a father." She was feeling a bit forgotten. "Well if it's not you, then somebody better build a church." He broke out laughing and grabbed her. Holding her close and rocking. "Rose! Just when I think I'm the happiest I can be, you give me a whole new definition for the word.

Ok, so, October, Nov, Dec...ummm.." He was counting on his fingers, "April, End of April." "Wait a minute," Rose was still amused with him. "That's only 6 months. Humans take 9 months. Last time I looked I'm still human, and you're half. I don't suppose you remember how long it took last time?  
"  
"Well, no. But my son was mostly Gallifreyan. He might have been a little late, but not enough to cause concern or I would remember." He looked at her with wonder. "I'm sorry, I haven't asked, how are you feeling?" She smiled, pleased, better late than never. "I'm fine. A little sick in the morning, I cry at the drop of a hat, and my mood swings could put a planet out of orbit, but I guess that's all normal."

She swallowed hard when sudden panic came over her "And scared, did I mention scared?" She looked up at him with tears starting in her eyes. "I wish mum were here. There's so much to do, and we need supplies, clothes and furniture for the baby. There's a million things we need."

He held her close. "Rose, stop. We don't need to think about all of that today. We need time to adjust. It's going to be alright, I promise. We can handle it together. And I'm a doctor, remember. And what I don't know the Tardis does. I could never let anything happen to the two of you."

She brightened up a bit, "I was going to wait until tonight to tell you. But I just couldn't keep it to myself one more moment." She smiled and cried at the same time. He just shrugged and held her. There would be a lot of that in the next few months.

They floated on air the rest of the day. He couldn't stop hugging her. Even when they went for a walk. After a while she felt like an old teddy bear with stuffing coming out of her seams. Rose had to fake a long afternoon nap just to catch a break. Even then he was somewhere near her, just staring and smiling. Ready to jump if she so much as looked as if she wanted something. Eventually she did sleep and woke to the most amazing smell coming from the kitchen. She was famished. He came in with a tray.

"Good, you're awake! I made all of your favorites. There's a ton of food in the kitchen. After all, you're eating for two." He put the tray on the bed and ran to fluff her pillows and help her sit up. He tucked the blanket around her and put the tray in her lap. "Ta da" He took the lid off the plate, and then sat in the chair to watch her eat.

Rose let out a big sigh and smiled, "This is all very sweet but, what are you doing? I'm not an invalid. I can go to the kitchen to eat."

"You want to go downstairs?" He jumped up and pushed the tray away as if to carry her.

"STOP! I can see that you're still excited, and need to express it, but you can't keep hovering, it's stressing me out."

He was crestfallen, with an expression like a puppy who's just been told no. She relented, "Ok, stay and keep me company while I eat. What did you do while I was sleeping, besides making enough to feed the Royal Fusiliers?" She took a bite and it melted in her mouth. She groaned "Oh my god this is good. If you keep this up I'm gonna get fat." She stopped chewing, realizing as she said it, and they both burst out laughing.

"Well" he began, "I started looking for some of the stuff we'll need. Turns out I had quite a bit that will do. Furniture wise anyway. It needed a little sprucing up, but I have a nice rocking chair, table and lamp, a soft rug. A dresser and a high bench that will serve as a changing table. And best of all, are you ready for this, a crib." "A What?" she said astounded.

"A crib. I told you the warehouse was full of things from every Time Lord that ever used it. One of them must have had children on board. The Tardis knew, she led me right to it." Rose's eyes grew large, "Those things must be hundreds of years old. Do you think they're safe?" He was insulted. "Do you think I would risk my child if they weren't?"

His face beamed as he repeated to himself, "My child" He was lost in joy.

Rose replied knowing he couldn't hear her. "No, I suppose not." She finished what was on her plate. "That was wonderful. So, show me what you found."

He almost bounced, "I have it set up in the nursery." Rose was shocked "Already?" "Come on, let me show you." His enthusiasm was sweet, and she got up from the bed to follow him. The spare room was all set up with what he had found. The furniture was all in spotless white, obviously cleaned recently.

There was a round pink plush rug on the floor and soft wall hangings with multi-colored circles she supposed were in Gallifreyan. She opened the dresser drawer to find clothes. Baby clothes in different sizes. Along with diapers and all the little things it takes to keep a baby happy and dry. "How did you do this?" Rose was astonished at the cute and practical clothing. Holding a pair of booties to her cheek.

"I don't know what you said to her, but the Tardis had them all ready and in a stack waiting. There's some maternity things for you too. I put them in your closet. Rose started to cry. "I wish the Tardis could take human form. I want to give her a hug so bad." He went to Rose and held her. "It's ok. The Tardis is so happy for us. She's going to be an auntie." 

Rose was still astonished. "But, How?"

"Her engines have an energy to matter capability. She can create whatever you need if you can be specific. Haven't you noticed the larder never runs out of food? We've been here three years. Have you ever seen me go grocery shopping? The Tardis creates it for us atom by atom."

"I just thought it was another bigger on the inside thing." Rose sniffled and examined everything. "You did all this in the time it took me to have a nap?" He grinned and nodded. Rose sat in the rocking chair and watched the light from the lamp. It was lit from the inside and cast colorful shapes that moved and danced on the walls. She could see herself in this chair rocking their baby to sleep.

He even had a music box that gently chimed a tune she had never heard before. "Oh husband, It's all beautiful." She went to him and kissed him on the cheek before investigating the crib. There was only one thing missing. She looked at his face, which was beaming with love and pride.

"When I first found out about the baby, the Tardis took me to a room, deep inside, almost hidden. Your cot was there. It was beautiful and so sweet. I was afraid to touch it. If you can manage a copy, I'd love to have one in pink." He went up to her and put his arms around her waist. "Pink eh. I'll work on it. Let's go downstairs. I have a surprise for you."

Chapter 18 Christmas Presents


	18. Christmas Presents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big Thank You to the good folks who leave kudos and comments and all my readers. Love you guys.  
> SO, Just what is the Doctors name and why hide it?

Chapter 18 Christmas Presents  
He grinned and took her hand. They walked together down the stairs to the den. The light from the star was so bright. A manifestation of their new family. When they got to the couch he had a pot of tea and cookies all ready in front of the fire. She looked at him and said "You're good, You're really, very good. That is just what I need." She poured for both of them and they relaxed on the couch.

Rose took his hand in need of comfort. "So, you were in the Tardis. Did you see the screen?"

"Yes, I saw it."

"Is she human or Gallifreyan?"

"She's beautiful, just like her mother." He kissed her on the forehead.

"Tell me." Rose was dead serious. He decided to give it to her straight.

"She has two hearts and three brainstems." Rose didn't flinch. "At this point it's too early to tell the rest."

"Will she be healthy? Is there anything I should be looking out for?" Rose was scared, not knowing what to expect. This was her first baby, and it was an alien baby. He could feel her fear and tried to comfort her. "Her Gallifreyan traits will tend to be dominant, if diminished. That means she will be extremely healthy. We removed diseases from our genetic line long ago. It should be a normal pregnancy, except in length.

She will mature much faster than a human child." Rose stared at the fire. "Will she be able to regenerate?" "I don't know, but, probably." Rose was solemn "I remember what it's like to regenerate, from when you showed me your life in the meadow." Rose burst into tears. "I can't bear the thought of her going through all that pain." She was inconsolable, baby hormones.

"Rose." He held her gently. "Listen to me. It's part of being my child, and she will bear it, as I do. She will have both of us to love and guide her. It's going to be ok. Trust me." He smiled and held her close. "Funny, there are things about her being human that worry me." Rose was pulling it together for his sake. "Like what?" she sniffed.  
He chuckled, "Well if she is anything like you, she'll have a temper, and a stubborn streak a mile wide. She's going to wrap me around her finger, and I'm going to spoil her rotten. Just telling you now." Rose smiled at the thought of her little girl getting the better of the Time Lord. He could feel Rose begin to relax a bit.

She grimaced, "You know we'll have to leave here sooner or later to give her a proper education. Home schooling is only good so far and she needs to learn to interact with others. She'll need friends and someone special to be a prom date. Then there's a career and her own place.." "That's years from now." he moaned. "She's not even born yet, can't we just enjoy her for a little while before we plan her whole life?"

Rose smiled and started making fun of him. "I suppose you're right. Even if I do have her wedding gown all picked out." He visibly shivered, "Stop that! She's the most beautiful little girl in the galaxy, and she's going to stay that way!"  
Rose asked a bit shyly. "Then you didn't wish for a boy? A man wants a son to follow in his footsteps." He grabbed her and gave her a big sloppy kiss. "I love you, and I love her. And who's to say she won't follow in my footsteps? Or better yet, make her own.

Besides, boy or girl she can always change if she wants." Rose looked at him with that, I don't understand look. "Oh…, never mind" The Time Lord tried to back peddle. Rose had a sinking feeling. "Never mind what?" He smiled wishing he hadn't spoken out of turn. "Did I forget to mention, Time Lords can change their sex when they regenerate."

"Yes! Yes you did! Do you mean to tell me if you regenerate, I could be married to a woman!" "Yepp." He popped the p and grinned at her. He was having way too much fun with her discomfort. "Oh, don't worry about it wife. Most of us stay the same sex through all our regenerations, but it's not unheard of. Not always a conscious decision, it generally takes quite a trauma for someone to want to change that drastically."

Rose still felt weird about it. "Is there anything else I need to know about Time Lords before I have your child?" He took her face in his hands and kissed her so gently and completely she forgot what the fuss was about. He looked deep into her hazel brown eyes, "Only that I love you with all my soul." Rose snuggled in close to him wanting to change the subject.

"That pot of tea was a lovely surprise. Thank you."

"That's not the surprise, this is."

He pulled a small box from his pocket and opened it. Inside was a ring. A perfect circle of gold with a white gem, bright as the star on the tree. She looked at it amazed. "I found it today and thought it was about time. It belonged to my mother. It's a white point star.

More than a diamond, they are found only on Gallifrey. This is the last one in the universe." He placed it on her finger and kissed her hand. "Will you wear it for me?" She looked into his eyes, about to burst with the love she felt for him. "I will wear it always."

"Oh, and one more thing Rose. There's something I want you to know." Without ceremony he whispered his name in her ear. Offered to her in humility and total trust. Her eyes widened in shock. He looked at her solemnly. "It is my gift to you for clarifying my life. For giving me peace and a happiness I've never known. The understanding I need to go forward. I can look at the past now and not be afraid of the pain. I can stop running from it and perhaps do something about it.  
I can never repay you for what you have given me, and so, I wanted to share who I am with you."

Rose looked up at him with adoring eyes. "I am so proud that you would tell me." She hesitated a moment.

Rose was, as always, curious. "But can I ask? It's so simple, why is it such a secret? Does knowing it hold some kind of power over you?" He laughed, "No, it has no power. Do you remember my telling you about the cloister wraiths? The prophecy that a hybrid would stand in the ruins of Gallifrey?" She nodded. "There was a little more to it than that.  
They actually used my name. That's why they let me go unharmed. That's why I was so terrified. Everyone knew my name back then. My friends at the academy, my foster parents, my teachers. I knew if anyone else heard the prophecy my life would be in danger. I don't doubt that they would execute me for such a thing.

When I got out of the cloister I started to call myself "The Doctor". Knowing they would forget my true name in time. They would assume I wanted to change it because it was so strange and different, being a human name, and most of them couldn't pronounce it anyway." He winced at the memory. "You should have heard some of the ways they twisted it. It was always a source of embarrassment for me, but father insisted I keep it to honor my mother's memory.

I chose, The Doctor, first, because I knew I wanted to help those in trouble. And second, it has its own air of authority. A sense of pride and confidence I needed very much back then."  
Rose smiled "I understand, and it makes perfect sense. I guess that makes me a Doctor's wife." She smiled with her own sense of pride. "Mum would love it.  
Hey, if anyone ever asks, can I use Mrs. John Smith? You've used that one often enough." He chuckled, "Yes, if you like. It's better than some I have used in jest." He hesitated to ask her, but wanted to know. "You haven't called me Doctor since the wedding. Why not?"

Chapter 19 Time Enough


	19. Time Enough

Chapter 19 Time Enough  
Rose thought for a moment trying to find the right words. She knew the name Doctor was so important to him, but it just didn't fit anymore. "I was wondering when you would say something." She sighed, "I just can't call you Doctor anymore. We've seen each other naked, and it's just too… clinical. If I used it, it would make me feel like I'm in for my annual checkup.

I like calling you Husband. It's a name for you that no one else can use. Do you mind terribly?" He smiled and shook his head. "No, I don't mind if you call me Husband. It has just as much pride for me now as Doctor ever did. I love you, and you can call me whatever pleases you." Rose kissed him and snuggled in.

She thought for a moment and said quietly, "The Time Lords are gone, the wraiths are gone, there has been no Gallifrey to stand in for 300 years. Why keep up the pretense?" 

He smiled and looked down at the floor to think and then up at her, "I have been The Doctor for 800 years. It is my name now. It's who I am. Also, my real name would highlight my human half to everyone. That could make me vulnerable, and certainly put the Earth in jeopardy. No, I will remain The Doctor to others until the end."

They sat on the couch, silent. Just staring into the fire thinking. He of his past, and she of their future. It was going to be a quiet evening.

Well, until the baby kicked.

Rose grabbed his arm and held her stomach. Her eyes growing large. "I think the baby just kicked," she said excitedly. It happened again and she jumped slightly in her seat. He looked down in wonder. She took his hand and placed it in the right spot. He wasn't disappointed, as he felt the baby's movement.

He looked up at Rose, his eyes like saucers, grinning from ear to ear. "A baby, we're having a baby." His statement of the obvious was for his benefit. The meaning of it all just sinking in. He held her face in his hands and kissed her gently. "I love you wife." 

She smiled and said, "Merry Christmas husband. How do you like your gift?"

oopOqoo

The months dragged on for Rose. She experienced all the usual problems with carrying a child, human or alien. The morning sickness stopped, the back aches, swollen feet and strange cravings began. They went for a walk when the weather permitted. He devised a daily nutritional supplement for her to drink, blueberry of course, and he and the Tardis kept a close eye on her progress. In the evenings they would listen to music of all kinds from Mozart to the Beatles to this weird band from Alpha Centauri that he loved.

The baby had grown fast and by early April, Rose had swelled to a beach ball. She looked at herself in the mirror as she dressed. Double chin, she hadn't seen her toes in weeks, she walked like a penguin, and her petite jeans were a thing of the past, probably forever. She sighed as she remembered the sleek, sexy figure she had before getting pregnant.  
Rose began to get depressed, she couldn't tempt an elephant with this body, never mind out run a Dalek. All they would have to do to find her now would be to look for the nearest bathroom. She sighed heavily. Looking up from the mirror she saw the Time Lord standing in the doorway. He was smiling softly at her.

"What?" Rose said rather harshly. "If you've come to feed me peanuts with the rest of the elephants, you can tell I've had my fill." She began to cry. "I'm not sexy anymore! You'll never want me after this." He still just stood there smiling. "What?" Rose demanded.

"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Every day you grow more lovely and I am the luckiest man in the universe."

Rose wouldn't have believed him except he had touched her mind with those thoughts. She knew he believed it, but she needed more, "Really? Look at how big I am. You think I'm beautiful?" The Time Lord's smile never wavered. His eyes were locked onto hers. "You know it's true."

He came to her and held her close, putting his hand on the baby. "You are more beautiful to me this minute, than the day I met you. And you will be even more tomorrow, and next week and the next decade, and the next hundred years.

Your beauty to me, comes from your heart and the love we share. It will grow richer and fuller and stronger everyday until the end of time."  
He cupped her cheek and kissed her with such passion it made her swoon. 

Looking up she saw fire in his eyes, "And, Yes, I will want you after this. More than you can know." He traced the line of her jaw with his fingertips, turned and left her alone in the room. She looked in the mirror at the surprised expression on her face. "Ok then," and burst out laughing.

oopOqoo

One night at dinner she heard sounds she couldn't quite understand. Like the babble a child makes when trying to learn speech. "Did you hear that?" "Hear what?" He was immediately attentive. "I could have sworn I heard… No, it can't be." Then Rose heard it again. She looked down at her stomach. "It sounds like she's trying to talk! How can she be talking, she's still inside?"

He smiled, "My people are born knowing how to speak, count, read, even sing. You're not really hearing sounds, it's in your head. She has developed telepathy. I'm afraid it's going to be a bit noisy from now on for you. You will hear her laugh and cry and her first words."

He put a hand on her belly and closed his eyes. "Hello my little one. Can you say daddy?" Rose watched the conversation in disbelief, but heard the child respond. Something like cooing and undefined babble. Rose had to try. "Momma. Can you say momma?" More babble and a raspberry. Rose looked up at him shaking her head. "Did you hear that? I can't believe it."

Rose tried all the next day to get her to speak words, then a voice emerged.   
"Mummma, mummma." "Yes, momma." Rose was delighted, "She has learned so much since yesterday. At this rate we will be having a conversation next week."

"We'll need to start her education when she can make a full sentence." He was so proud. "We better get a name ready for her. Do you have anything in mind?"

"I don't know. How about Alice? I've been living in wonderland the past three years. Seems to fit. Alice Evelyn Smith. What do you think?" He smiled "I like it. Maybe we should ask her." Rose looked down and whispered, "Alice. Alice Evelyn." She heard the baby giggle. "I think she likes it!

Chapter 20 Baby Bump


	20. Baby Bump

Chapter 20 Baby Bump  
"I can't believe she's talking. Were all the children on Gallifrey like this?" He nodded, "Even more so. Remember I told you I wasn't very smart compared to the others. I couldn't even read when I was born.

Mother couldn't read Gallifreyan so neither could I. Father had to teach me later. Almost too late. I was a whole six months old before I wrote my first dissertation on quantum mechanics." Rose sat back and nodded trying not to show her ignorance. Of course, she thought, doesn't every 6 month old baby have student debt?

"A child of eight is equivalent to a human at, well, 30 or more. That's when they take you to the vortex and decide if you're good enough to be a Time Lord. I still don't know why they took me. Minimum standards I suppose." "Stop it!" Rose was upset. "I told you I wouldn't hear anything like that anymore. As far as I'm concerned you had an advantage over all of them and they would have been a lot better off to have more like you."

Alice began to cry. "Oh sweetheart. It's ok, Shhhhh." Rose rubbed her belly and started to hum a lullaby. "She's so sensitive. There now." Rose changed her tone to a higher pitch. The baby stopped. "How about if daddy goes and gets us some ice cream? Yes he will. Yes he will." The Time Lord smiled and went to the kitchen as ordered.

oopOqoo

The end of April came and went. Past the Gallifreyan end of term. A human term would put her delivery in July. That meant that she would be due, well, anytime it suited her. Alice could already talk. The terrible twos lasted just over two days when everything seemed to give her a tantrum.

Kicking and screaming in her present location was very difficult on Rose. Just how do you discipline a child when you can't send them to their room? Her father simply explained to Alice that it was impolite, and good girls have more grace and nobility. Alice agreed and that was all there was to it.

They were having whole conversations now. He had begun to teach Alice by reading to her. He would sit next to Rose and read aloud books that were Gallifreyan versions of fairy tales, frightening, that led to poetry, literature and philosophy. Then he started with basic math, but in a few days was up to algebra and geometry. Then Gallifreyan history, geology, astronomy, biology, electronics, physics.

The rate at which she was learning seemed to double every day. Alice drank it all in like a sponge. Rose listened to it all herself for a while, but when he went on to the higher sciences she couldn't keep up.

"She's going to think I'm so stupid. I don't know what to say to her now." Rose felt a little cheated. The baby wasn't even born yet and she felt as if she were missing her being a toddler or a teenager for that matter. "Will she even need me when she's born?"

"Don't worry Rose. Her mind is developed, but her body is not. She will still need to learn all the physical things. How to swallow, walk, verbalize, and blow her nose." Rose laughed at the thought of a child who could calculate the rotation of a pulsar but not be able to crawl.

"And there are things that you will be able to teach her that I can't. All my knowledge is just facts and figures. Once she's born, I'll just need to remind her of what she already knows. You're going to have a harder job. Teaching her how to handle her emotions for one. Her social skills. Her self-esteem, generosity and kindness, sharing and disappointment.

She'll rely on you to know how to be a woman, a wife, and a mother. And love Rose. You will have to teach her about love as you taught me. She will watch you in every detail of our lives. She will see us as parents and friends and lovers. And imitate us until she finds her own way. She will grow up, free from prejudice and restrictions and blossom in this place."

oopOqoo

By early June Alice decided she had learned all she could from where she was, and Roses water broke. She had watched several programs on how it was all supposed to work out. Good in theory, but she was unsure about it in practice. They had rehearsed what to do and quickly got to the Tardis infirmary. It had been prepared for use for months now. Alice had moved into position and was ready for the first contraction.

The Time Lord was focused and professional outside, but completely panicked on the inside. Rose was terrified, but confident in him. They had discussed going to a hospital when the time came. It would be much safer if anything were to go wrong. But, Rose's pregnancy had been textbook, she trusted in his abilities and didn't want to leave the planet if they didn't have to.

She knew that if something were to really go wrong, the Tardis could get her to safety in moments. He had pre-programmed her flight path to the best facility he knew.

When the contractions started he gave Rose a neural block for the pain. Rose silently thanked whichever Time Lord had discovered that bit of technology. She felt a tightening, but that was all. The Tardis monitored both the baby's vital signs and Roses, all very stable. It took a little over four hours of waiting and then pushing. Rose was worried about Alice remembering the trauma of birth, but he assured her she would not be affected by it.

Once the contractions were close together it only took a few minutes for her to be born, and it was almost effortless. 7 pounds 6 oz, 21 inches long, dark brown hair with golden tips and beautiful brown eyes with long lashes.

After cutting the cord and cleaning her, he held his crying daughter wrapped in a towel, completely awestruck, and desperately in love. "She's so beautiful Rose." he said, laying Alice on her chest. She stopped crying at that moment, looking exhausted. Rose looked at the squirming bundle, counting fingers and toes, and was overjoyed.

Then, soft music filled the room. The beautiful delicate song that Rose had heard from the music box in Alice's room. "What is that song?" His eyes took on a faraway look and he smiled, knowing it was the Tardis welcoming their child. "It's the Tardis, she knows." he explained. "My mother used to sing it to me. It's one of the few memories I have of her."

Rose beamed at him. "I wish they could all be with us right now. Your parents and mine. She looked down at their child. They would be so proud and love her as we do."

He wondered. Just how proud would his father be? A grandchild even more human than his son.

Alice started to cry again. Having recovered from being born she was hungry and ready to get growing. Rose held her to a breast and Alice began to suckle. Rose was so indescribably happy. She looked up with wonder at the man she loved. Tears were streaming down his face as he bent to gently kiss first her and then Alice.

Chapter 21 Fathers Day


	21. Fathers Day

Chapter 21 Fathers Day

It was 2am a week later. Beside their bed was a pink cot with gold Gallifreyan writing on it. A mobile of silver stars and planets tinkled over the baby's head and a small stuffed brown bear at her feet for company.

In the midst of this idyllic scene, was a baby crying at the top of her lungs. "Can't you tell her that she doesn't need to scream? We're right here, not on the next planet." He yawned a reply. "I did. You try talking to her. She's got your temper." Rose shot him a dirty look. "I thought Time Lords didn't need as much sleep as humans. Why don't you get up with her?" He shot back, "I don't have what she's interested in my dear." Rose threw her pillow at him and got out of bed.

"Alice Evelyn, that's quite enough. I know you're hungry but try to have a little compassion for your poor parents." Rose picked her up to soothe her and she stopped crying. "Mummma" Roses eyes grew wide. "Alice? What did you say?" "Mummma" He was suddenly wide awake and staring at them both. "Did she just say…"

"Mum mum mum mum" "Look daddy. Our sweet little Alice is talking." Rose tickled her chin and Alice began to giggle. "What a smart girl you are." Suddenly it didn't matter what time of day it was. They were all out of bed in a group hug.

Alice began to protest. She was hungry after all and was not getting what she wanted. "Shhhhh, Alice my angel," covering her face in kisses. Rose took her into the nursery and sat in the rocking chair to feed her. Singing his mother's lullaby to their daughter.

He stood in the doorway and watched them. Bursting with love and wonder at how he could be so lucky. He was remembering standing in another doorway when he was so sure he couldn't bear the pain of a relationship. What a fool he was. He shuddered to think he might have missed this. Rose was so right. This happiness is worth anything he had to give.

Another memory tugged at his sleeve. A similar image of his wife and son. There would always be an aching void where they used to be. But he knew they would not oppose his happiness now. Rose looked up at him in the doorway remembering the night he first came to her. She smiled at him with all the love in her soul, knowing he was remembering it to.

oopOqoo

Every day Alice grew stronger. She advanced almost as quickly in body as she had in mind. By one month she had grown 5 inches and was sitting up and crawling. She could speak but had a limited vocabulary. Rose could tell she was frustrated when trying to tell them something, knowing the words, but not able to communicate it to them. She relied on her telepathy.

"No Alice," her father said. "You must learn to speak." He asked Rose not to respond unless she heard the words. Rose wasn't going to ignore her child no matter how she communicated, but she did make Alice try after she had what she wanted.

At two months she was big enough to sit on the floor and draw. Of all the subjects her father had taught her, her favorites were painting and music. She began to express herself in drawings. Simple stick figures at first, but it quickly grew to portraits of her bear and flowers, and eventually whole landscapes.

It was easier to communicate with pictures than with words. When happy, the pictures of the yard and house were of sweet flowers and sunny waterfalls. When she got angry her pictures would be full of shadows, dark colors and clouds.

Alice would hum as she drew, and her range became quite impressive. The Tardis provided her with music from across the universe to listen to, but she preferred the music of earth. Specifically the 1980's.

Probably because when a song Rose knew played, she would pick Alice up and dance with her around the house. Some days they would dance and laugh and giggle for an hour. It turned out that singing was the key to her vocalization. She learned the lyrics to songs and repeated them. Soon she didn't need the music to say what she wanted.

Rose was concerned that her growth rate was too fast. She was three months old, but already she could walk, talk, sing, count and read at a sixth grade level. He explained her two hearts gave her a high metabolism that was fueling her growth. Which was also why she loved to nap, and was always hungry.

He had such a sad look on his face while he explained. She reached out to his mind and caught him off guard. "You're disappointed." He tried to deny it, but it was too late. He looked to see where Alice was before continuing.

Looking Rose in the eye, "Please don't misunderstand, but, yes, in a way." Rose was on the edge of fury ready to defend her child like any mother. "You will explain that statement," she said coldly. He looked back at her unashamed, "I love Alice with all my being, and no one will defend her as I will. But I can't help comparing her to my son or to me for that matter.

She should be reading at a higher level, understanding more complex concepts. She's just more human than I expected." The moment he said the last sentence he regretted it. "That's not what I mean…"

Rose was trying hard not to explode. "Yes it is. What's wrong with being human?" She didn't give him time to respond. "I'll tell you what's wrong with it. We're not good enough. We're not smart enough, or fast enough, and what was it? Oh, right, over emotional.

Well you're about to get a boat load of that last one. Don't you dare look at my daughter like she's disabled. She's brilliant. I've never seen anything like it. Einstein wasn't this smart." Rose was in the midst of a cold fury.

"You say you love her, but there is pity on your face. Don't you think she can see it in your eyes, if I can? Get over it! She's not your son, and she's not you, but you're turning into your father, aren't you?"

Rose's words stung as they were meant to. He went stone cold and walked out of the house. He stamped his way to the river's edge.

The thought of him intentionally hurting Alice was too painful to bear, and he tried to justify it at first. Then he realized Rose was right.

He was projecting his own childhood trauma onto Alice. Always being told he wasn't as good because of his human half. Always being behind at everything. He looked at his reflection. Was that his face or his fathers? Was the disappointment in those eyes a memory?

He kicked stones into the river disturbing the reflection and let out a loud scream. Angry and hurt and not knowing why. He startled himself with its vehemence. When the ripples subsided he realized it was true. All of it. He was behaving as his father had toward him, first to his son and now Alice.

He loved his son, but they had always had a rocky relationship. Unlike the Doctor, his son had gone the other way. Instead of rejecting Time Lord beliefs and morals, his son embraced being a Time Lord. Making himself one of them, formal, unfeeling and distant. When the boy grew to a man, he had denied his parentage to get a position in the government, where he climbed his way to the presidency.

It broke his mother's heart to be abandoned in such a way. She never saw him again. Was it disappointment and shame in the Time Lord's eyes then, that had caused the rift?

There were tears in his eyes now. Both for his own pain and for the pain he had caused his children. It had to stop. He ran back to the house and found Rose playing with Alice on the floor. Rose looked up at him startled when the door burst open. His face stained with tears, his red eyes begging forgiveness.

"My father was wrong. They all were. I am not the less for being human and neither is my child!" He bent to pick up Alice and held her close, covering her with kisses. "Please forgive me Alice. I love you just the way you are."

He closed his eyes and rocked her till she squealed to go to mom again. Rose looked at them both with love. She knew it was a big step for him, and Alice. "Come on Alice." Rose stood and took the baby, "It's nap time."

He was reluctant to give her to Rose but relented. Rose went up the stairs to Alice's room and laid her in the bed. She may have the mind of a 20 year old, but the body is still small and needs sleep.

"Sweet dreams my angel. Daddy and momma love you very much."

"Momma. Is daddy ok?"

"Yes sweetie he'll be just fine. Rest now and we'll play later." Rose turned the nightlight and the music box on and closed the door.

Going downstairs she found him on the couch wracked with guilt. He looked up at her as she came over. "How could I do that to her, to them? I didn't realize it, I swear." Rose sat beside him and tried to soothe him. Laying her head on his shoulder.

"Parents do a number on their kids, and then they pass it down when they become parents. You said it yourself. She’ll watch me as a woman, a wife, and a mother. Just like you watched your father. Mum and I were alone. When I grew up we relied on each other almost as sisters. I want to be Alice's friend, someone she can rely on and talk to. But mum and I had our share of guilt filled arguments and I know Alice and I will too."

She tried to comfort him, knowing how far back the pain of regret went. "We must live life as it comes, and by the light we have then. Even as a Time Lord you can't change your past. It's made you who you are. But now, you understand, and can go forward from here."

He looked at her with respect and smiled. "How did you get so smart?" Rose laughed, "Mum called it baby brain. It happens when you're pregnant. Remind me to tell you about the eyes in the back of my head!" He laughed but was still hurting inside.

Chapter 22 Contentment


	22. Contentment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler alert- Sex ahead- nothing graphic- afterglow important to the plot. Trust me :o)

Chapter 22 Contentment  
She held his face and kissed him slowly, lovingly, wanting to take away the pain she saw behind his eyes. She looked at him shyly and said, "You know, it's been three months, and Alice is sleeping…" The fire in her eyes sparked his own. "Are you sure?" he asked honestly.

Life had been a bit hectic after Alice was born, being such an advanced child she needed almost constant care and attention, and making love was just not on the top of Rose’s list.

She kissed him again, gently, and felt the beating of his hearts quicken. Her hands began unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it open. She began kissing her way past his ear to his neck in small, sweet circles. Running her hands along his collar bone. He shivered with hunger for her. It had been a long time for both of them. He shook his head breathing rapidly, his eyes hungry, "Last chance." Giving her time to change her mind.

Straddling to his lap in response she began to unbutton his trousers. He grabbed her waist a bit roughly in eagerness, kissing her lips and throat, pulling off her blouse and bra. Her breasts had stretch marks, but were still firm and full. Alice had long ago not needed them, and her milk had stopped. Another advantage of an advanced child.

His mouth and hands wandered over both of them unable to choose, sending shivers up her spine. He was surprised by his own lack of control, desperately needing to touch every inch of her. They stood, him reaching for the zipper on her pants. Rose had already opened his, they dropped to the floor with his boxers.

The pile of clothes that quickly accumulated on the floor was covered by the couch cushions as they built a comfortable nest on which to lay. Sinking gently to the floor with urgent kisses and caresses. They moaned together as their skin met for the first time in months. The feel of her under him again was exquisite, the feeling of him on top of her was glorious. Their desire carried them to paradise. No words were spoken. None were needed as they joined together in ecstasy. It was over all too quickly.

They lay in each other's arms waiting for their breathing to return to normal. He looked at her lovingly, "I don't understand how I could go for 750 years without, and now, I can hardly stand a few months without feeling you beneath me." He sighed in surrender, "I missed you so much."

He rolled onto her for another moment to capture her lips in a deep lingering kiss. She pushed him onto his back to finish it. "Don't ask me. Another week and you wouldn't have been given an option." She rolled off him and they started to laugh, still recovering their breath.

He leaned up on his arm to look at her body. Blimey she was beautiful. He felt compelled to touch the softness and warmth of her skin. Stroking her face, idly letting his fingers trail gently down over a breast and then end at the paunch of her stomach. Stretch marks the only other sign of her pregnancy. She had worked hard to lose the baby fat, and while it would never again be what it was, she had managed to regain most of her old curves. She moaned with pleasure, his cool touch on her hot skin. He was weak with longing for her still.

"You've awakened something in me wife." he said, gently touching her cheek. She sensually rubbed her face into his hand and then over her lips. "Is that good or bad?", kissing his fingertips. His face grew serious, "I honestly don't know. You, uh... it, feels right, but I'm afraid of what I may be capable of now. All my emotions are getting stronger. I don't know how much I can control them anymore."

"You've been suppressing them for the last 900 years. It may take a while for you to learn how to harness them." Rose shook her head in sympathy.

The shadow of his regrets still lingered in his head. He pulled her to him, throwing a leg over and wrapping his arms around her, kissing her face. "I love you so much Rose. Please tell me you will always believe it. No matter how I act or what I say. I can be so stupid sometimes." She growled ready to correct his statement. He smiled, "It must be the Time Lord in me."

She laughed, overjoyed at the new perspective he had. "I love you husband. We'll find our way together. All in all, I think we have a pretty good life here." Alice began to cry and all thoughts of an encore performance were left behind... for now.

He got up and grabbed his clothes. "I'll get her." The Time Lord went to Alice's room and picked her up gently. She had tears streaming down her face and it broke his heart. "Now, now, little one. No need for that. Daddy's here sweetheart." He looked at his daughter with tears of gratitude starting in his eyes. The luckiest man in the universe. "Daddy will always be here for you." He held her tight and kissed her as she looked around the room, still drowsy from her nap and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

ppoOoqq

Rose left Alice's room and came down the stairs. "Husband? Alice would like you to tuck…" She had reached the bottom of the stairs, but he wasn't there. She checked in the kitchen, the Tardis. Where could he be? Looking out the window she saw him on the bench in front of the house.

As she approached him, she could see he was stargazing. She didn't know if she should disturb him or not. It was a fine night. Warm, with just a slight breeze. The stars were beautiful. When you're on a planet with no light pollution, you can see so many stars it's almost like being in flight on the Tardis. She came within a few yards of him.

"Husband?" she said quietly to test his perception of her. He didn't respond and she turned to leave him to his thoughts. "Rose? Where are you going? Come and sit with me wife." He held out his hand to her. She smiled and snuggled up next to him on the bench. Alice would be asleep by now anyway.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you." He looked down at her head on his shoulder and kissed her forehead. "Your disturbance has nothing to do with your presence. You are always in my thoughts, like, air in my lungs, only more important." He put his arm around her to feel her warmth and bring her closer.

They both sat and looked at the stars. Rose, as always, had a question she wanted to ask, but was hesitant. It would be painful, hearing the answer she expected. Still, she wanted to know. "Do you miss it?" she said sadly. "Do I miss what?" he replied, still looking up. "All of time and space." Rose paused to see his reaction, which was none, so she pushed forward. "I've domesticated you good and proper haven't I? A wife, a house, a child. You told me once that was your idea of hell."

"Did I?" He said absently. "Well…Then I was an ignorant, self-absorbed fool." Normally she would object when he berated himself, but this time she agreed.

"Then you don't miss the excitement? The running for your life, the discovery of new worlds and ideas?" He looked at her and smiled. "It sounds to me like you're the one missing it."

"Ok, you caught me." She admitted. "I was in the Tardis the other day, and the sounds and smells made me think of all the fun we had when we were free. I knew if I was feeling that way, then you must be too. Do you ever wish you were still free to roam?"

He chuckled, "I had 800 years of that kind of fun. Trust me, it gets old." She gave him a disbelieving look, and he smiled. "Well… There are times I miss the beauty of it all. There's nothing like having a nebula splashed out in front of you." He sighed to himself then turned to her. "But they have nothing on your beautiful eyes."

She wondered if he could see her blush. "So, you're not bored to death, after living with just me and your books for so long?" He looked at her with mock seriousness, "Just you…? Rose Tyler, you are so lucky I'm a pacifist. You'd get a right good smack for saying something like that to me." She fenced back, "Oh, you think so? Well you could try!"

He grinned and pulled her to him. She breathed in the scent of him as he squeezed her tight, and sighed. "I've never been so content Rose." He pulled away to look hard into her in the eyes.

"Do you really think, there is anything out there, that compares to the intoxication of having you in my bed?"

An expression of marvel lit his face. "Is there anything so wondrous, as helping you give birth to our child?"

He paused and put his hand on hers. "Is there anything more precious, in all the universe, than that little girl upstairs, and the excitement of watching her grow into an incredible woman?"

He pulled her close again, "If you were to grant me my… freedom… this moment, it would be like torture to me. To be away from the both of you…. I don't want to be anywhere else in the universe you'd care to name." He kissed her gently and then turned back to the stars.

She was awe struck by his words and could think of nothing to add. They sat on the bench until Rose fell asleep, and he carried her inside.

Chapter 23 Intruder


	23. Intruder

Chapter 23 Intruder  
It was a warm day and Rose went out to work in the garden while Alice was having lessons with her father. An hour later she decided to go take a swim. Rose went into the Tardis to the schoolroom, to let them know. Apparently an astronomy class, judging by the planets floating about the room. "We should be done here soon." He replied, "We'll come and join you." "Ok, I'm going to the pond, at the waterfall up river. Don't take too long."

Rose changed and grabbed a towel and her robe. Since Alice had been joining them, they all had swimsuits. Alice loved to splash in the water, and was a fairly good swimmer. The walk was nice through the woods. The smell of the trees and flowers. The sound of the waterfall as she approached it. It always felt like a mini vacation coming here and getting away from the house.

There was a well worn path to their favorite spot. She left her towel and robe in the grass and waded in. The water was clear and cool after walking. She dove into the bottom. Upon surfacing, she just floated along relaxing in the sun, expecting her husband and child at any moment.

"Well, hello there." It took a moment for her to realize she didn't know the voice. "I said hello there." Rose splashed as she quickly turned to the sound. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. Can you understand me?" Rose's eyes were wide as she looked at the stranger.

"I said, can you understand me?" Rose did not reply, too shocked to make a sound, quickly going over her defensive options. "I guess not." the tall stranger laughed. "Too bad, you look like you're worth having a conversation with."

Rose did an evaluation. Tall humanoid body, thin but muscular, green and grey military uniform with black stripes across the chest and down the leg, weapon at his side, not drawn, kind face with blond hair and startling blue eyes, no telepathic connection, alone, so far.

She decided to take the upper hand if possible. "Who are you and what are you doing on my planet?" He was taking a drink from a canteen and coughed when she replied. "So you do talk. Your planet Mam? What do you mean, your planet?"

Rose decided she should get out of the water and get away as soon as possible. Military types had a reputation for easy cruelty and they were never alone, and she absolutely didn't want Alice to be here.

"That's right. This is my planet. I found it, there was no one here, and it's mine!" He grinned and looked her up and down as she got out of the water. Rose grabbed the towel and began to dry herself as if she wasn't afraid of anyone, putting the robe and slippers on.

"Well, answer me. Who are you?"

He was a bit pre-occupied with the color of her bikini. "Hmmm? Sorry Mam. We didn't expect anyone to be here. This is a colony world, and we are the colony. We purchased it from the terraform company when they didn't receive payment from the original owners.

My name is Captain Quinn MacAbee." Rose breathed a sigh of relief. At least they weren't mercenaries or pirates. Rose extended her hand, "Rose Tyler Smith."

"How long have you been here Miss Rose?" "We landed just over three years ago." "We?" He inquired. "My husband and I"

There was a noise of breaking branches and loud voices. Rose was startled again to see five more men come out of the trees. She didn't like the odds and began to back up towards the path. The Captain hollered at the men. "Sargent! Stand where you are, all of you."

He had seen the sudden fear in her eyes. "No need to worry Ma'am. We're all family men." At that moment one of them gave out a loud wolf whistle. The captain rolled his eyes and shouted over his shoulder, "Sargent, put that man on report."

Rose chuckled. "I'm sorry Mam, I'm sure he meant no disrespect. Roberts is still single. We've been in space for a while and it's nice to have your feet on solid ground for a change, it's a bit intoxicating." Still smiling Rose was amused and trusted her instincts, "It's ok Captain, no need for anything drastic. Well, I have the feeling that we have a lot to talk about. Can I offer you a cup of tea?"

"Tea?, Mam. Uh, yes, that would be mighty fine."

He looked back at the men. "Sargent, take this rabble back to base and wait for my orders." The Sargent saluted and yelled a command at the men who obeyed. The Captain looked at Rose in expectation, "Now, about that tea Mam." "Right this way Captain MacAbee."

She led him down the path to the house, sticking to small talk for the time being. "How do you like the planet so far?" "Well Miss Rose, we had a good look at it from orbit. Lots of room, good climate, fertile soil. It should make for a fine colony."

Rose stopped suddenly and looked him in the eye, "Do you intend to ask us to leave?" she said defensively.

"Uh, n no Mam," There was surprise on his face. He was caught off guard as she intended and he stuttered a little. "That is to say, it's not up to me, but I don't see why you can't join our little group." She smiled. "Thank you" That told her much about the people who wanted to live on her world. Colonists, not exploiters looking for mineral or material wealth. Rose wasn't sure why she should, but she believed him.

They emerged from the forest and could see the house. She looked up at him to gage his reaction. He smiled at the sight. "Yes Mam, Mighty pretty." "Thank You. We've worked very hard at it." She opened the door and called out, "John. John! You'll never guess what I found."

A door slammed shut and he came running down the stairs. He was in battle mode. He had seen them coming and told Alice to stay in her room and not to make a sound.  
Rose smiled to put him at ease as he eyed the stranger cautiously. "John, this is Captain Quinn MacAbee. Captain, my husband, Dr. John Smith." The captain smiled and offered his hand, "At your service sir." The Time Lord extended his hand and smiled. "You're quite a shock. We've been here three years and haven't seen a soul." Rose chimed in "A colony bought the planet and just arrived." He looked from Rose to the Captain,

"Please come in and sit down." He led the Captain to the living room and they all sat down. "How many in the colony?" "Right now there are 300 in the advance party to get things set up. Engineers, architects, construction folks and their families, but when complete we expect at least five thousand to start."

Rose caught her breath. "Wow, that's a lot." Rose was disturbed, after so much time alone she imagined a horde of people invading their space and destroying the environment. The Time Lord smiled and reminded her, "You used to live in a city of 8 million." She shot him a dirty look, "Yes John, but I've gotten used to walking around unnoticed in my underwear."

The minute she said it she remembered who was in the room. Her jaw dropped and she turned a bright scarlet. "I'm sorry, I guess it has been a long time since I've had to have social graces." The Captain and her husband both chuckled at Rose.

"So Captain, what's the next step?" he inquired.

Rose interrupted, "The Captain said he sees no reason why we can't stay. Although it might be a good idea for us to present ourselves formally. Have you set up camp yet?"

"Yes, just the other side of the ridge where we met." He smiled at Rose. The Time Lord was uncomfortable with his interest in his wife and spoke up, "We'll be there tomorrow. We have surveyed much of this area if it will help. The original village is about a mile west of here, but there's not much left. We had a bad storm and everything collapsed. The foundations will still be of use, but clearing out the rubble may make it more trouble than it's worth." "Thank you Doctor. I'll tell our planning commission."

"Would you like that cup of tea now?" Rose stood up to go to the kitchen. "No, thank you Mrs. Smith don't trouble yourself. I have to get back to my men."

The Captain rose and headed for the door. "If you need anything from me don't hesitate to ask. I'll be at headquarters. Anyone there can direct you." He held out his hand again. "Goodbye Doctor, Mrs. Smith." Rose shook his hand, "Thank you for your kindness Captain. Perhaps we will see you tomorrow."

The Captain left and they went into the kitchen. Rose wanted that cup of tea. He looked at her, in her blue bikini and a filmy robe. "I suppose you were only wearing that?" There was a tinge of jealousy in his voice. "So just how did you meet?" Rose gave him a patient look. "I wear it for you. And I told you. I went for a swim. I dived in and when I turned around he was there."

"What else?" he insisted knowing it all. She grinned at him, "Well being buck naked I walked right up and tickled his chin." He grabbed her arms and pulled her close to him. "You what!"

"Oh my, we are jealous aren't we."

He released her and walked out of the room. She followed. "I'm just teasing. Why are you acting this way?" He sat on the couch, picked up a book and ignored her.

"Hey. It was nothing. I was swimming, he was there, he thought I couldn't understand him, until I told him to get off my planet." He was still ignoring her. "I had my swimsuit on. I was expecting you and Alice. I got out of the water, grabbed my robe, he introduced himself and told me about the colony. I offered him some tea, he sent his men back to camp. End of story."

He was still being petty. "And do you generally tell every man you meet about your underwear?" Stung, she ignored that last statement and got up to check on Alice. "So much for you trusting me. You blow it on your first test." She marched up the stairs to Alice's room.

He watched her go up and put his book down, crossing his arms.

Alice was asleep on her desk. "Alice, it's momma" Rose picked her up and cuddled her. She woke and giggled when Rose blew a raspberry on her cheek. "How's my darling girl? You were so good staying here and being quiet for daddy. No more school today. We're going to play hooky."

Chapter 24 The Colony


	24. The Colony

Chapter 24 The Colony  
The next day the three of them walked to the settlement after Alice's lessons. It was unnerving to see so many people. They were organizing into groups to start housing and feeding everyone. Alice was terrified and clung to her father as he carried her.

They passed a group of children and stopped to watch them play. Alice pointed and said, "They're like me." "Yes Alice," the Time Lord said, "they are children like you. Do you want to go and play with them?" She wanted to, but would not let go of her father. Rose smiled and decided they must come again when she wasn't so scared of so many new thoughts and feelings.

They walked further down the road to a large tent and asked to see captain MacAbee. He came out and greeted them. "Nice to see you today" He smiled at Alice. "And who might this be?" "Captain MacAbee, this is our daughter Alice." "A pleasure to meet you Miss Alice." Alice smiled back and said in a very clear and grown up tone. "Thank you Captain MacAbee."

He was a little startled by such grown up words coming out of a small child. The captain looked at Rose, "What can I do for you folks?" The Time Lord looked hard at the captain. "We were hoping you would introduce us to your government officials. It's time we learned our fate." Rose interceded. "A kind and familiar face beside us may help our cause." He smiled at Rose and the Time Lord bristled. He could smell the attraction in the air between them.

"Of course I'd be happy to help. You needn't worry. I spoke with several of them last night and there was no objection to your staying on with us. A few were even glad to have an extra doctor around. Right this way."

The captain led them down the makeshift street to another tent. The Time Lord, carrying Alice, walking between them. Inside were several people, men and women, gathered around a table discussing the plan of the town to be built. Several others were standing over them with rolls of paper.

The captain walked in first and got their attention. "Excuse me President Sinclair." The discussion suddenly stopped. "I would like to introduce Dr. Smith and his family. "Yes Quinn, Bring them in." The captain waved to them to come in.

"President Harold Sinclair this is Dr. John Smith, his wife Rose and their daughter Alice." "Welcome, welcome. Come inside." A well dressed man in his 60's rose to greet them extending his hand. The Time Lord put Alice down and shook his hand. "Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to meet with us. I know you have a lot of work ahead of you." The president smiled and motioned to an empty seat. "Not at all. Please, join us."

Chairs were brought and everyone got comfortable, The Captain stood behind Rose and Alice sat on her lap. "Let me introduce you to the rest of my team. Tony Williams, our planning supervisor, Uton Wu our treasurer, Millie VanBuren, Public Services, and Ross Westville, public safety.” The Time lord smiled and shook their hands.

“When we purchased the rights to the planet they didn't mention anyone else being here, but it's not important. I know you must be concerned, but we are all agreed, and are happy to have you stay with us. What are your concern's Doctor?"

"We don't want to intrude on your plans but are naturally interested in what you intend to do with this valley. Our home is not two miles from here. How much space will you allow us? We're willing to pay for it of course." The President only smiled. "We have a whole planet to share Doctor. How much would you like?"

He looked at Rose and they exchanged a few thoughts telepathically. "We have no desire to farm so our needs will be simple." He got up to look at the map in front of them. "Our home is here, If we could have a parcel that would include the pond to the south, the river to the cliff face on the north and from the tree line here on the east, and this stone outcrop on the west." All in all, it was just over a half mile square. "What would be your price?"

The president looked to each of his staff and they all shook their head in agreement. "Very reasonable Doctor. There will be no cost to you for the land if you would agree to be of help to us as we settle in. Are you a medical doctor?" He smiled, having been asked that question many times.

"I have several degrees in different sciences. I have recently retired from teaching at university." The president was pleased, "Splendid. We would love to have your input on the design of the hospital and the school. When we are finished here we must begin to build a larger settlement on the east coast. Do you agree?"

He thought for a moment, "Just how much help do you need? I am retired, and I value my time with my family." President Sinclair was a shrewd politician. "I understand. We would be happy to accept any help you are willing to give us."

He looked again at Rose. She smiled and nodded. "We agree. When would you need me to start?" "The second wave of the colony will be here in eight months. With winter coming we must make the most of the time we have. Can you join us now Doctor? We were just about to go over the plans when you arrived." "Yes of course, I understand."

Captain MacAbee spoke up, directing his comment to her. "Perhaps I can escort Mrs. Smith and her daughter back home?" Rose was relieved not to have to wait. "Thank you Captain, that's most generous. Could you show me around camp? I'd like to meet some of the colonists and Alice saw a group of children playing." He was delighted, "Yes Mam, I'm sure they'd like to meet you as well.

Would you care to have her join the others in school as well." President Sinclair asked, "She would be most welcome." The Time Lord was angry and annoyed by MacAbee's suggestion. "Thank you for your offer Mr. President, but I home school Alice myself." Rose was disturbed at his treatment of these people and tried to smooth things out.

"John, It might be good for her to go for an hour or two. She could make friends and have some fun." He cut her off short. "Rose you know that's not possible." Her eyes turned flinty and he relented. "We can discuss it later. I'll see you back home."

A sudden surge of resentment hit him. He turned his back to her to look at the plans. Quinn bristled at the way he treated Rose. "Come, Mrs. Smith. Let me show you around." She smiled at him as she took his arm. "Thank you Captain. Take my hand Alice, we're going." They left the tent and went out into the camp.

The Time Lord could feel her response to the captain, and his to her. He turned around to see them leaving the tent. Her arm in his, smiling up at the Captain, with his child walking next to them. He felt sick. It took all of his control to stop himself from going after them and giving the good captain a right cross. Someone in the room asked him a question, the feeling passed as he returned to the conversation.

Rose had forgotten how noisy and crowded people could be, but it was nice to have humans to talk to again. She would never say so to him, but his conversations always made her feel, well, a bit stupid. He often went off on some tangent talking about somethings molecular cohesion or tensile properties. It was a nice change talking about the weather without getting a lesson on the thermal properties of adjoining rock formations.

The captain took her to the pre-school where she held babies and briefly talked to the women about their experiences. Alice was soaking up everything she heard and had many questions. Rose told her to remember them and she would answer when they got home.

They saw the prefab housing being set up replacing the tents for families, passed by the clinic and then went to the school, which had just let out. All the children were playing ball in the grass or sitting in small groups. Alice was fascinated but hid behind her mother's leg.

A little blond haired girl came up to Rose and asked if Alice could come and play. Rose smiled at her daughter. "What do you think Alice? Do you want to play with the other children? I'll be right here, and you can come back to me anytime." Alice was still shy, Rose bent down to talk to the child and put her arm around Alice.

"What's your name sweetheart?" "My name's Mary. Mary Wilcox." "Hello Mary. This is Alice." Mary held out her hand to Alice. She looked up at her mother and asked If it would be alright with her mind. Rose answered out loud. "Yes Alice you can go and play." Alice slowly put out her hand to take Mary's. They walked together into the field and sat in a pile of sand to build a castle. Rose was so proud of her daughter. She had to fight back tears.

It was hard to believe she was only four months old, but almost as tall as these children of five years. "Alice is a beautiful little girl. You must be very proud." The captain was beaming at Rose. "I am, I mean, we are." They stood and watched the children.

He chuckled, "Mrs. Smith I hope you don't mind me saying so, but I don't think the good doctor likes me." Rose smiled back, "So you picked up on that did you."

"Ahh, yes Mam"

"Please don't let first impressions color your opinion. You and John are a lot alike. I'm not one to make excuses but I want you to understand. John was a soldier once, in a long and bloody war. He saw too much. He has a dislike of the military now that won't change." He nodded his head with a look in his eyes as if he understood that kind of pain.

"My guess is if you weren't in a uniform you'd be the best of friends by now. I'm also guessing that you are proud of that uniform and are likely to defend it. My hope is, in time you both will see past your differences. Take it from me, he's worth the effort. John is an extraordinary man. You won't find a kinder or more selfless person in the universe."

"Sounds like you have a very special relationship." She laughed "One of a kind."

Chapter 25 Green Eyed Monster


	25. Green Eyed Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Ity bity smut alert. important to the plot. Doctor needs to learn to control his emotions. Only way to do that is a smack down. More about the good captain.

Chapter 25 Green Eyed Monster  
There were mothers coming to the playground to call their children in for supper. Alice was having a wonderful time. Mary's mother came over to Rose and the Captain, gesturing to the girls. "Looks like two peas in a pod. I'm Louise, Mary's mother." Louise was a lovely woman in her late twenties. Tall, dark hair and clear blue eyes.

Rose took an instant liking to her she couldn't explain. "Nice to meet you Louise, I'm Rose Smith and that's my daughter Alice. The girls seem to be best friends already." They were both watching the girls play. Louise didn't want to break it up. Mary was a shy child and didn't make friends easily.

But it was supper time. "Mary, time to come in now." The girl looked up to see her mother and came running. Alice followed behind. "Mary, look at your clothes. You're full of sand." The little girl looked down at the ground, melting her mother's heart. She kneeled and gave her daughter a hug. "Did you have a good time?"

Mary looked up with a smile. Yes mommy, we had a great time building a castle, and tomorrow we are going to make a mote and a stable for horses!" Louise was happy for her daughter, and stood to speak with Rose. "Will we see you and Alice tomorrow Rose?" Rose nodded, "I hope so." "Let's go Mary. You need a bath before dinner. Nice to meet you Rose." Louise looked fondly at the handsome man next to her, "Goodbye Captain." The captain returned her smile. "Goodbye Mrs Wilcox."

They walked away hand in hand. Mary telling her mother all about her new friend. Alice grabbed Rose's hand and tugged. "Momma can we come back tomorrow?" "We'll have to ask your father, but I don't see why not. You should tell him how much fun you had today."

Rose looked up at the captain. "I think we need to head back home now. It's time for Alice's nap." "Of course Mam. I'd be happy to escort you." The Captain offered Rose his arm as they walked back to the path in the trees. Alice was falling behind, almost asleep on her little feet. He picked her up and carried her the rest of the way. Rose was surprised how well Alice had responded to him. She slept on his shoulder until they reached the house.

Once inside Rose offered to take her. "No need to wake the little filly. Just point me in the right direction. Rose smiled and led him upstairs to Alice's room. He gently laid her down on the bed without waking her. Rose put a blanket over her and kissed her forehead. They crept out and closed the door.

Rose looked up at the Captain, "Poor little thing. She's had quite a day." Once downstairs they went to the kitchen. "I insist on making you that cup of tea. Can you spare the time?" "Well I should be getting back," The look of disappointment on Rose's face changed his mind, "But another few moments won't hurt." She brightened immediately and began to make the tea.

"Captain, Where are you from originally? That's an American accent isn't it?" "Yes Mam. My family is from Houston Texas. That's an English accent you're sporting right?" "Yes. Until five years ago I lived in London. That's when I met John.

You mentioned you were a family man Captain. Will we be meeting your wife soon?" His face clouded and she could sense pain. "No Mam. My wife Sarah and our son Mark, died in a crash two years ago. I took on this job to, well, keep busy, if you know what I mean.

Lots to do on a colony ship. It took us a plumb year to get here" The tea kettle started to whistle and Rose got up to turn it off and pour the tea. "I'm so sorry Captain. I thought you had a talent with children." "Well, they tell me life must go on. It was hard at first but I have come to terms with it. I help out at the school when I can. I coach baseball. That's a great group of kids."

They talked about the hopes of the colony and why they had come. When he had finished his tea, he got up to leave. "It's been a most enjoyable day, but I really need to get back to the barracks." He smiled as he looked around the house and noticed the Tardis. A quizzical look came on his face, but he didn't ask. "Good evening Mrs. Smith. I hope to see you again soon."

She watched him as he disappeared into the woods. "What a tragic story." Rose went back upstairs to check on Alice. She was still sleeping so Rose decided to have another cup of tea. On her way down the door flung open and the Time Lord came in. He looked at her as if he had been away for days.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs he grabbed her and held her tight. "What is it? What's wrong? Is there something wrong at the colony?" He shook his head and looked at the floor. "No, nothing's wrong with them."

He paused, The captain's scent, still in the air, driving him further into despair. "I couldn't concentrate when you left the tent with MacAbee. I couldn't breath. After the meeting broke up I ran all the way home. I love you Rose." He held her even tighter.

"Sweetheart." She tried to reassure him. "It's ok, I'm right here." He released her and stepped back to look at her again with such longing in his eyes, pleading, "I..., I need you Rose, Please..." He picked her up and went upstairs to the bedroom, closing the door behind him, laying her gently on the bed.

She could see the desire in his eyes, and something else. Was it fear, no, desperation. She let him undress her and watched as he removed his clothes. He touched her so gently, it was as if she were fragile and might break. He kissed her slowly, as if it were for the last time.

Studying her body, committing to memory every pour. Leaving no place left untouched or unloved. He was looking in her eyes as he entered her, just to see her reaction. To prove to himself that she was his, and his alone!

After that, something in him took over, and he left love and reason behind.  
Unable to stop the emotions, he took her with reckless abandon. Using her body to sooth a pain he couldn't understand or control. Crying out her name in ownership.

When it was over he held her close and there were tears in his eyes.

He had never been so possessive before. She would never tell him, but there would be bruises the next day. Rose was frightened. Not of him, but of the powerful emotion that she knew must have prompted this reaction.

She wiped the tears from his face with her hand. He wouldn't look at her. He knew what he'd done and was ashamed. "Sweethearts. Please tell me what's wrong." He hesitated, unable to find the right words. Finally, looking at her with sad, red, pleading eyes. "I feel as if I'm going to lose you and I can't bear it. I can't live without you Rose." He held her close to ease his pain, then released her as if he had no right to be there.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I couldn't stop. Did I hurt you? Please, please forgive me! I'd rather die than hurt you!" he begged, knowing what he had done, had come very close to rape. She gathered him into her arms to comfort him. "My darling you will never lose me. It's alright, you didn't hurt me. There's nothing to forgive. I love you."

Rose tried to bring him out of himself. "I have loved you since that day in mums apartment when that Nestine hand tried to choke you." She smiled at him. "Do you remember?"

"Yes, I remember. I didn't look like this, did I? Was it him you loved?"

"Are you jealous of yourself now?" She was trying to make him see his foolishness, but gave up. "I'll admit it was a bit emotionally confusing when you changed bodies. But in the end I saw it was still you." Rose had many fond memories of the doctor before his regeneration, but she loved the one in her bed now so much more.

He laid his head on her chest to hear her heartbeat. A single heart. "Rose, I'm not human." "Yes dear I know." "You don't understand!" He was desperate to explain this feeling torturing him. "I'm not human..., but MacAbee is!"

Rose suddenly understood where all this pain was coming from. He doubted her ability to refuse a handsome human when he came along. She became angry. "How could you think that? After all we've been through. How could you think I would prefer a human over you, simply because he's human?"

His jealousy spat back, "Tell me Rose. Tell me you're not attracted to him!" She was in a state of disbelief. He was looking at her as if she were going to try to deny it. She sighed and looked him in the eye. "Alright, you know it's true, He's a handsome man and he's kind to me. That would make him attractive to any woman. It doesn't mean it will ever go beyond that!"

She hated the Time Lords at that moment. They had taken a sensitive, caring soul, gagged and beaten it into submission. Left him scarred and abused, ashamed and afraid. Unable to cope with any raw emotion. Now she was desperate.

"How else can I show you how much you mean to me? How much I love you? I share your home, I share your bed, we have a child! I don't want anyone else!" Rose began to cry. "Please believe me." The last said gently as she held his face in her hands. He didn't respond.

"There's nothing else I can say or do to convince you. You have to see it for yourself." Then an inspiration came to her. She closed her eyes, grabbed his head and touched her forehead to his. She put every ounce of love she had into that energy transfer. The two of them began to glow, like the night Alice was conceived.

The light began to fan out and illuminate the entire room. Pure love enveloping them. Rose couldn't sustain it as he had, and the light began to fade. When it ended, they were both left dazed. She turned to him with hope in her voice, "Do you believe me now?"

He closed his eyes and realized what a fool he'd been to doubt her. She had given up everything for him. Her planet, her parents, her friends, everything. She had saved his life on more than one occasion. Had given him a beautiful child. Had been his confessor and savior. What more proof could he ask? He looked in her eyes pleading for forgiveness. "I'm so sorry," he said simply. "I don't deserve you Rose." She shook her head, "Yes you do, and more."

Chapter 26 Birds, Bees, Etc..


	26. Birds Bees Etc

Chapter 26 Birds, Bees, Etc..  
Rose wanted it out in the open, and said sternly, "Is it gone?" He nodded his head and looked down, feeling a fool. "Yes, it's gone. How can I make it up to you?" "I want you to apologize to Captain MacAbee. He has been nothing but kind and generous to us, and you have treated him contemptibly.

I know how you feel about soldiers, but he could be your friend. He had a wife and son once. They were killed in an accident. He took this job to forget. Running away from the pain. Sound familiar? Now he helps out at the school, just to be near the children. He's a kind and decent man. What do you say?"

He looked at her knowing she was right. "Of course. I'll do it tomorrow when I see him in camp." He had been through a lot today. He was pale and tired. She brushed the hair from his eyes. "Have you eaten?" "No, I could think of nothing but you."

"Ok, I'll make something for us. Alice will be awake soon. She had such a good time today at the school. She wants to tell you all about it." They got up and dressed. Rose went to the kitchen and he went to get Alice.

When he got to her room he stood in the doorway and watched her sleep. Alice was growing up so fast. She looked so much like Rose, except she had his nose and chin. "Alice." He sat at the edge of her bed and placed a hand on her back. "Alice, Wake up my little one."

Alice opened her eyes and sat up. "Daddy!" She flew into his arms. "Can I go back to the camp tomorrow? Mary and I are going to make a mote for the castle." "Who's Mary?" "I met her at the school playground. She's my friend."

He smiled slowly knowing he was going to lose this argument. "Let's talk to momma about it, ok?" "She said we'd have to talk to you." "Well we can't let you go alone. Momma will have to stay with you. Do you think she will?" Alice scrambled out of the bed and was downstairs before he could stop her.

"Momma!, Daddy said it would be alright, if you come with me." "Come with you where?" Alice was getting impatient having to be a go between. "To school. I want to go see Mary again. Can we go, Please!"

"Yes Alice. We can go see your friend tomorrow, after your studies with Daddy." He was watching them, smiling, leaning on the kitchen wall. "Daddy, Momma said yes!" Alice was so excited. It would be hard to get her to sleep tonight. "Get washed up for dinner, the two of you. It will be ready soon. Alice ran to the sink to wash her hands with her father. "Alice, set the table please." "Yes, momma." Rose had made spaghetti, Alice's favorite dish.

They sat at the table talking about their day. Alice had lots of questions about what she had seen today. Most of them pretty small and one big one. "Momma, where do babies come from?" The Time Lord laughed so loud he snorted. Rose was holding it together to try to answer her little girl.

"Dearest, how far have you gotten in biology class? Has Daddy taught you where eggs and milk come from?" "Do you mean the Tardis?" Alice asked innocently. "Well, no." Rose was going to lose it. "I think that should be the first thing he teaches you tomorrow. Don't you think so Daddy?" His jaw dropped as he realized he would be on the hot seat tomorrow.

"Well, I will try my best." It was Rose's turn to snort. "Let's do the dishes everyone." With the three of them working together it didn't take long.

They moved to the den with bowls of ice cream and sprinkles. When Alice finished she went to her desk in the corner to draw giving them time to talk. "Rose, you know she is too advanced to go to their school." "Yes, I know that, but there is an after school program for parents who work during the day. It's only an hour or two in the playground." He grumbled as Rose went on.

"She needs to know how to interact with others. Sharing, disappointment, kindness. She needs experience with these emotions now to know how to handle them as an adult."

The line between his eyebrows was getting deeper as he frowned. "Aren't you worried about what she may say to these kids? What they may say to her? What if they find out she's part alien?"

Rose grimaced in acceptance. "She's going to get hurt. It's going to happen. We can't protect her all her life. When it happens we need to be there for her and teach her no matter what, she is loved, and who she is, and not to be afraid or ashamed.

Our hearts will break for her, but in the end she will be a strong independent woman who knows her mind and her place in the universe." Alice was done drawing and ran over to show her parents. It was a likeness of Mary and the sand castle.

Rose took it and showed him. It was a very good portrait and showed all the love Alice had put into it. He sighed and smiled at his little girl. "Alice, that's lovely. Do you want to keep it or give it to Mary's mom?" "I want to give it to Mary's mom, daddy. I can always make a new one for me." She ran back to the desk to draw some more.

oopOqoo

Rose stopped outside the schoolroom door in the Tardis next day, while he was trying to answer Alice's questions about babies. She wouldn't have missed this for the world.

"Well Alice, babies come when a momma and daddy get together and decide they want one. Then the daddy puts a tiny baby in the mommas tummy and it stays there and grows until it's born. Do you understand?"

"Yes daddy. Did you put me in momma’s tummy?" "Yes Alice. Do you remember being in momma's tummy?" Alice thought for a moment "A little, I think. I remember hearing you read me stories and momma sang songs." "That's right. Do you have any other questions?" "No daddy." "Then we need to get to our regular lessons." Rose was so proud of him. Brilliant! It was just enough to satisfy her without getting too detailed. He was such a good dad, she could have hugged the stuffing out of him.

Chapter 27 The Nanny


	27. The Nanny

Chapter 27 The Nanny  
After her lessons and lunch they all walked to the settlement. He put Alice down and kissed Rose goodbye. "I'm expected at the planning commission meeting. I'll see you later." He went down the road a bit and turned left into a tent. "Come on Alice let's go visit the school and see if the children are out yet."

When they got there the playground was empty. She asked a passerby when the children were out of school. It would be another hour. She didn't want to join his meeting, and didn't want to wait in an empty playground.

"Well Alice, looks like we have a little time on our hands until the others come. What do you think we should do?" Alice looked around the little community and said, "Can we go back and see the babies?" Rose smiled to hear her daughter had such an interest. "That's a great idea."

She took Alice's hand and went to a side street. The women there greeted her and Alice warmly. While talking to one of the mothers Rose mentioned that they had a little time on their hands and would love to help out. A statement met with much enthusiasm. "You need to talk to the matron. She will know right where they need help the most."

Matron Jones was, on the outside, a hardened professional who knew her own mind and stood for no nonsense. Inside she was as generous, patient, and caring a person as you'd ever want to meet. She also had a reputation for a wicked sense of humor. 57 years old, About 5'4" with salt and pepper hair she kept tied back and braided. Steel blue eyes that saw through deception easily as she was herself a very honest person.

As Rose and Alice approached her, she smiled in recognition. "Mrs. Smith I believe." Rose was a little caught off guard. "Yes I am. This is my daughter Alice."

Matron Jones lowered herself to the child who shyly clung to her mother's leg. Speaking very gently, "Hello Alice. That's a beautiful name. You are very welcome here. Have you come to help us with the children?" Alice smiled and nodded her head. "I'm so pleased. You're just old enough to be a great little helper."

The woman stood and addressed Rose and smiled seeing the puzzled look on her face. "Don't be so surprised. Your little family is the talk of the camp. To find someone here, so far out, and a doctor to boot. The gossip is running rampant." Rose grew concerned. "What are they saying?"

"Oh, nothing to worry about. We're all just curious about who you are, where you're from and why you would want to live all alone on an empty planet. The good money is on your husband being some kind of fugitive."

Her eyes were shining with humor, but Rose didn't quite know how to take it. She decided to nip that one in the bud. Grinning she replied, "Let me set the record straight on that at least. He's not a fugitive from the law if that's what they mean. Just from humanity. We needed some time alone and space to breath. We were just married and found this perfect planet with no one on it, and just stayed. We have been very happy here and are delighted that you have accepted us so warmly."

Matron Jones looked at Rose knowing there was more but didn't pry further. "Well that should stop a few tongues wagging. What can I do for you Mrs. Smith?" Rose was glad she hadn't asked any questions. She liked this woman, practical and reminded her a little bit of her mum.

"Please call me Rose. I was just about to ask you that question. You see Alice is home schooled by her father but is delighted to have children to play with. I've brought her to have a few hours with the other children, but they are still in school for another hour. I thought we could come here and volunteer for a bit."

The matron looked down at Alice wondering how well behaved she was. This facility was her responsibility and she took that very seriously. Rose bent down to tie Alice's shoe and speak to her very quietly. Whatever was said, the little girl was very attentive. As she watched them interact she knew they could be trusted with light duties.

"Mrs. Smith. I mean, Rose, we can always use an extra hand or two." She smiled and winked at Alice. "It will be simple work. Feeding and changing and maybe reading a story. How does that sound?" Alice's eyes grew wide and she tugged on Roses sleeve nodding happily. "Sounds like you have two volunteers. Where do we start?"

"Follow me." The matron led them to a room with several babies. A woman there was in a chair with a bottle feeding one. Alice ran up to her and stared at the infant fascinated.

The woman looked up. "And who might you be?" "My name is Alice. What's the baby's name?" "His name is James. Do you like babies?" "I think they're fascinating." Alice said with wide eyes.

"Alice." Her mother said sternly, "What have I said about asking for permission first." "I'm sorry momma." Alice slowly went back to standing at her mother's side, her head down. Rose looked down and winked at her. "Momma can I go and look at the baby?" "Let me ask."

The woman in the chair was impressed. "It's quite alright. She may come and watch." "Go ahead Alice. Slowly, be careful." She walked slowly over to the woman. Her eyes wide with excitement. "Can I touch him?" The woman was unsure at first, "Yes, but gently." Alice smiled at the woman and very carefully touched the hand of the child. "He's so soft."

James reacted to Alice's presence and grabbed a finger. Alice stood frozen with eyes as big as saucers, between panic and delight. She whispered, "What do I do?" The woman was amused. "He won't hurt you. He just wants to say hello." Alice looked at her mother and whispered, "Momma, this is James, he wants to say hello."

Rose and the matron were grinning from ear to ear at the scene. "Rose, This is Mrs. Karen Calvin. You'll be helping her feed the infants."

"Please call me Karen. Your daughter is adorable." Rose smiled, "At times."

"Ladies I have other duties, I'll leave you in Karen's hands." "Of course Matron, thank you." The baby had let Alice's finger go and she went back to Rose. "Can I help you feed a baby momma?" "Yes, But you must be very gentle." Alice's face became very serious as if making an oath, "I will, I promise."

Rose sat in a chair and Karen handed her a little girl and a bottle. She showed Alice how you hold the baby's back and head and place the bottle in her mouth. The baby was not happy about being awakened from her warm bed and began to cry. Alice thought it was something she had done. She backed away and looked at her mother terrified.

"It's alright Alice, watch." Rose shushed and rocked the child and put the bottle in her mouth. When the baby figured out it was food she stopped crying and began to drink. Karen said, "I'm going to take a break for a few minutes. Will you be ok?" Rose nodded, "Yes, Go on, we'll be fine."

"It's just her and the girl on the right that needs feeding." "Thanks Karen."

Alice was concentrating on Rose and the baby. "Here Alice, Do you want to hold the bottle?" "Oh, yes momma!" "Ok, hold it like this. Be careful not to hold it too tightly to her lips. You must support it upright so she gets the milk easily." Alice did exactly as she was told and was delighted when the baby finished the whole thing.

"Now we have to help the baby burp. As she drank she also took in small amounts of air. If not removed it will give her a stomachache." Rose put the baby on her shoulder and gently patted her back creating the desired effect. Alice laughed and said, "Excuse you." Rose put the baby back in the crib and chose the last one to repeat the process.

After they had all been fed, a few began to cry. "Why are they crying momma? They've all eaten." "Next they will need changing. Babies have no control over their bodily functions and the diaper is wet and uncomfortable, so they cry. Watch me." Rose picked up one of the crying infants and took it to the changing table.

She removed the diaper, washed the baby, and put a fresh one on. Rose couldn't resist and blew a raspberry on the giggling infant who laughed all the more. Rose looked at Alice, remembering when she was an infant. She hoped someday to have another. Alice watched it all as if she were studying. She had learned so much and Rose knew she would remember it all perfectly. Karen had come back and let her know the children were out in the yard.

They said goodbye and went to see if Mary was there. She was back in the sand pile and waved to Alice to come. "Can I go and play momma?" "Yes dear, have fun." As Rose stood and watched her daughter she could hear his words in her mind. "She will watch you to know how..."

"I hear Alice is a perfect little nanny." Rose was startled by the voice and turned around. "You seem to be able to always catch me off guard Captain MacAbee. The gossip must run really fast around here. We've only just left the preschool."

"I had to coordinate with Matron Jones about the move to her new facility. It's almost ready. The weather will turn cold soon and we need to get these folks out of the tents and into real homes asap. She told me about Alice and the babies."

Rose mused out loud, "That child grows more incredible every day." She was a bit embarrassed by the statement "I sound like every parent don't I? Just a little too overly proud of their offspring." Quinn smiled in understanding, "Well, it comes with the territory. Besides, I don't think it's unjustified. Alice is quite remarkable. Just how old is she?" Rose was unsure how to answer. She didn't want to lie, but couldn't tell the truth. "Captain, you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Another little girl came up to Alice and Mary and started to talk. What she said clearly upset her daughter and Rose was about to go out and help when someone restrained her arm. It was the Time Lord. "Wait, I want to see what she does," he said grimly. The voices of the girls were raised and angry and they could hear the conversation. A small crowd of children had gathered to watch.

Chapter 28 Lambs


	28. Lambs

Chapter 28 Lambs  
Mary's eyes were downcast. Alice was standing protectively in front of Mary with her feet planted firmly and her hands on her hips. Alice was a good five inches shorter than the new girl but it didn't matter to her. "If Mary doesn't have a daddy then she can borrow mine! You're not a very nice person to say such a thing. Shame on you! Come on Mary, lets go." Alice took Mary's hand and gently led her away from the other girl who quickly stomped down their sand castle. With her chin in the air, Alice didn't look back.

Rose had tears of pride in her eyes. When they came close enough she held out her arms to Alice and gave her a hug. "Alice, what was that all about?"

"That girl said they were going to have a daddy daughter dance but that Mary couldn't come because she didn't have a daddy!" Mary was quiet and hurting behind Alice. "I told her if Mary didn't have a daddy then she could borrow mine!"

Alice's anger paused and she stopped when she realized she had spoken out of turn. "I'm sorry daddy. Momma said I should always ask permission first. Will you take us to the dance?" She looked up at her father, whom she adored, with those big brown eyes. How could he refuse?

"I'm very proud of you Alice. You found a solution and there was no violence. I'm very proud indeed, and would be happy to escort you both, if Mary will have me, and it's alright with her mother." Mary knew the dance was coming and had given up on going.

She looked up at the tall, thin, handsome man, "Yes sir," Mary said quietly, "I would be happy to go with you."

"Thank you for the offer Doctor." It was Louise, who had watched the scene unfold as she was coming up the road. "I'm so glad Mary can go. That's very generous. Time to go home Mary." The child looked up smiling, took her mother's hand and they walked away.

Rose looked at the Captain for an explanation. "Mary's father died of a fever on the way here. She's a sweet and giving little girl."

"Oh, momma, the picture!" Alice's picture of Mary was in Roses pocket. She quickly retrieved it and gave it to Alice. "Run and give it to Mrs. Wilcox." Alice ran the short distance to them, unfolded and gave the picture to Louise. She knelt and hugged Alice, showing Mary. She stood and waved back at them and then continued home. Alice ran back with a big smile on her face. "She liked it momma. She said they will hang it up in Mary's room."

All through this incident Captain MacAbee had watched them all, and taken note. "That was the Henderson girl. She comes from a long line of troublemakers. Her father and brother spent most of the voyage here in the brig. Drunken fights and general mayhem. There's rumor he beats his wife and the girl. Teaching his son to be a man." The Captain said it with disgust.

"We put up with it on board because she wouldn't sign a complaint, and we had no choice. Now we're here, the council will vote on whether or not they can stay. We don't tolerate such behavior and he will probably find himself on the ship back to earth. We may be able to help her then, but she will have to file a complaint."

He hesitated a moment. Deciding if he should say something. "Best be careful you two. They have a taste for revenge." He looked at them both straight in the eye. "I am the law here, but I can't do anything until he breaks the law." The Time Lord was immediately on guard. "Rose, you and Alice start back for the house. I'll be there in a minute."

Rose and Alice walked away, but Rose looked over her shoulder a moment to see them talking. "I'm sorry if I frightened the ladies, but you needed to know." The Time Lord looked hard at the Captain, then offered him his hand. "I want to apologize to you for my behavior, Captain. I see now that you have my family's best interest at heart. Thank you for the warning. I know what to do."

The Captain shook his hand. "I understand Doctor. One soldier to another, you have a beautiful family. We must keep them safe." The Time Lord nodded, "Good night Captain." He left to catch up to Rose. When he reached them he grabbed Alice's hand and they picked her up together and let her swing between them. She laughed and they did it again.

The Captain looked at them with sad eyes, remembering. Rose was very near the image of his wife. His heart had stopped in his chest when she walked out of that pond on that first day. He knew the Doctor had cause to dislike him. He was starting to have feelings for Rose, and he was sure the Doctor could sense it.

Feelings that really had nothing to do with Rose, it was just a memory trying to fight to the surface. He looked at the ground ashamed of himself, but unable to stop. He had watched for her the day they came to speak to the town council. He had watched for her when she came to the playground. He knew she was not Sarah. But he felt protective of her all the same. If the Henderson's tried anything to hurt the Smith family, he would kill them.

When they got back, the house was dark and empty compared to the settlement. Rose was getting used to having people around again. She had forgotten what it was like to have friends. The days here alone with her husband were not jam packed with adventure, well, except for Alice. Rose's whole world had revolved around Alice before the colonists came. Now she was having adult conversations, meeting new people, helping out. It felt good. Not that living with him wasn't everything she ever dreamed, it was just that after nearly four years she was ready for something new.

Alice had come in and went right to her desk to draw. Of course with new people came new problems. He was brooding over the threat from the Hendersons. Rose could see he would dwell on it and be overprotective for weeks. All over a little girl stomping on a sandcastle.

She couldn't believe someone would take revenge over an incident in the playground. The Captain seemed to think it was a possibility. It might be wise to take a little extra care for a week or two. She made up her mind not to ever let Alice out of her sight. He had crashed on the couch and she sat with him.

"I see you talked with the Captain. Thank you." "We understand each other now." He didn't tell her he still felt a little apprehension. There was something about him that felt like a threat. Not a physical threat, but he had caught something in the way he looked at Rose that made the hackles on his neck rise.

It had been a long time since he had been exposed to the thoughts of other humans. He told himself that Rose was a beautiful woman and it was normal for a man to admire her. He knew it was something more, and decided to find out what he could about the handsome Captain and his family.

"So what do you think about this Henderson family?" Rose inquired. "Don't you think it's a bit much to look for revenge over a playground argument?" "I've seen others argue over much less. Sometimes they're looking for a reason to justify their actions. Insulting their little girl might be just the excuse they need to make trouble and blame it on Alice."

A heavy sigh dampened his mood. "We must be careful. You and Alice are a target now. Try not to be alone with Alice anywhere. When I go to the camp you two come with me. Do not come home alone. Ask MacAbee to escort you. Keep him here until I return." Rose smiled at his complete reversal of opinion on the Captain. She was glad the jealousy was gone.

"I was so proud of Alice today." The Time Lord was beaming. "She has the heart of a lion. Just like her mother." He kissed Rose gently. "No." Rose replied smiling, "She has the heart of a Time Lord and a lion. The Daleks better beware, The daughter of the Doctor is on the lose." He smiled and took her hand for a kiss. 

"Oh, I didn't tell you what Alice did today." Rose went into a somewhat shorter version of the day's happenings. "We need to get Alice a baby doll to play with." Despite Rose's enthusiasm for Alice's day, he found it uncomfortable thinking about his daughter wanting to have a baby. Doll or otherwise. It felt too much like she was growing up and becoming an adult.

He knew he was being silly. That was many years away yet. He was curious, "Did you have a baby doll when you were growing up?" "Yes of course. Her name was Trina, and I carried her everywhere. Alice needs a doll to practice on, just as I did. She will feed it, change it and rock the doll to sleep, tell it stories and give it a bath." He shook his head and smiled, humans.

oopOqoo

The day of the dance, the Tardis had made a very special dress for Alice. Rose had requested an Alice blue gown with white lace and small pearls on the trim. Alice was thrilled to know there was a color named for her. Her father came down the stairs in a black tux. Rose loved it when he wore that tux. He was so handsome. Alice thought the same. "I can't wait to get there. All the other girls will wish you were their daddy too." The Time Lord smiled and lightly pinched her cheek.

Rose was dressed in jeans and a light sweater. He was surprised at her appearance. "Aren't you coming?" "It's a daddy daughter dance. You two should go alone." "I'm not leaving you here by yourself." He was insistent. "I'll be fine. It's been two weeks and nothing's happened. I can't live my life afraid all the time."

She could be so stubborn "I know, but I'll be worried about you the whole time." Rose hedged, "It's only for an hour or so. It's the middle of the day. I'll stay in the house. Ok?"

Alice wasn't sure what they were arguing about, but was sure her father was going to lose. "Daddy, we'll be late, and we have to go get Mary." "We'll go soon sweetie, go get your coat." He looked at her to offer a compromise. "If you promise to stay in the Tardis." "OH, you can be so stubborn. Ok, I'll stay in the Tardis." "Right now." He wasn't taking any chances. She rolled her eyes and looked at the ceiling but closed the Tardis door behind her.

She could hear them as they left, getting out of the Tardis she looked out the window to see them going down the path. It suddenly occurred to her that they were no safer than she was. The woods would be just the place for an ambush. Yea right, a human, fighting a Time Lord for his child. They wouldn't know what hit them.

They had made a habit in the past few weeks of locking all the doors and windows. They had even installed a chain on the front door. She had latched it and felt very safe in her own home and was going to enjoy an hour to herself for a change, maybe even a nap. The weather had turned, and she got cozy with a blanket and a glass of wine next to the fire, and opened her book.

After almost an hour there was a knock at the door.

Chapter 29 When Evil Comes


	29. When Evil Comes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***********************Okay, this is a ruff one guys- Don't worry it will come out in the end.*****************************

Chapter 29 When Evil Comes  
Rose was startled because no one had ever knocked on that door. She got up to open it. As she reached for the handle, Rose stopped and asked through the door, "Who is it?" A man's voice came from the other side of the door. "Can you help me? I got lost in the woods and fell. My leg's bleedin."

She opened the door on the chain to see. A man in his late thirties was leaning on the door frame, holding his right leg up behind him. She was suspicious but wanted to help if she could. "I'm sorry, I promised my husband not to let anyone in the house. If you wait here I'll get you a blanket and some bandages. When he comes back he can take you to the settlement. He should be here in ten or fifteen minutes."

The way the man laughed made her blood run cold. She tried to push the door closed, but he slammed his body against it, pushing it in, ripping the chain from the door jam and sending her flying backwards onto the stairs.

"Get out!" Rose shouted, getting up. He only grinned at her like a maniac. "Who are you! What do you want?"

"My name's Pete, Pete Henderson. Your husband tried to make a fool out of me today. Let's see what he thinks of me now."

Rose heard the Tardis cloister bell ringing. She knew what it meant and tried to think of a plan. Rose rushed him to get to the Tardis but he was fast and blocked her way. He could have caught her then, but decided he would play with her a bit and make her beg for mercy.

She slowly backed up into the living room to try to talk her way out of this. "Don't do this. They'll send you back to earth for this. If you leave now I won't say anything." "I know you won't" was his reply. He licked his lips with a wicked smile. He had the look of a man who liked to hear his victims plead for mercy.

She changed her tactic. "If you think I'm helpless you're very wrong." Rose blanched as she felt the thoughts of the mind of the man in front of her. His plans for her were sick and twisted. Rose had to find a way to defend herself. She would get no mercy from him.

He had backed her up to the picture window overlooking the lake. He laughed and wiped his face with his sleeve, thinking she was cornered. "Now why don't you just be nice to me and I'll go." Rose had a plan. Just a little bit closer. I can do this.

He started to advance, thinking she wouldn't be able to stop him, a stupid, weak woman, just like all the others.  
She held her ground and was ready. "DON'T DO THIS!" she shouted a warning.

He lunged at her like a rabid animal, grabbed her sweater, and ripped it in two down the front. Pulling it and her bra strap from her shoulder and then slid his fingers lower.  
She managed to keep her wits, pivoted, and put his head through the window. It shattered on impact. He screamed and tried to turn away, still holding on to Rose's sweater by reflex, throwing blood in all directions. She kicked him and he lost his grip and let her go.

He wasn't used to them fighting back, he went insane with rage. Rose had enough time to get to the steps at the door. It was only another ten feet to the Tardis.

Suddenly Captain MacAbee was at the door, calling her name, distracting her. He pushed her to the floor and shot Pete Henderson in the chest with his laser pistol. He was dead before he hit the floor.

She was in shock. Everything sort of went in slow motion. She looked at the Captain and then at the body of the man. A butcher knife in his hand.

Rose began to shake as she looked at her hands. She was covered in blood and glass and couldn't speak. "Easy now Rose, it's gonna be alright." She stood, looking at him terrified, but found her voice. "Alice! Where's Alice?"

"She's safe at Louise's house. Your husband took her there. He should be here any minute." Rose nodded and then collapsed. The Captain caught her before she could fall and put her on the couch next to the fire.

He went to the kitchen for towels and water. He was cleaning off the blood when she woke up. "Are you injured?" he said sternly. Rose was still shaking and trying to regain her composure. "No. No, he didn't hurt me."

The Time Lord ran into the house and saw the carnage. The body on the floor and the bloody shattered window. "Rose!" He screamed. "In here" The Captain replied.  
As he entered the room all he saw was Rose covered in blood and the bowl of red water the captain was rinsing the towel in. "Rose" he said in a strangled whisper, his eyes filled with horror. The Captain stood and backed away from her so her husband could replace him.

"Easy John," He put a hand on his shoulder. "She's unharmed but in shock. I'll be out front if you need me." The Time Lord gave a quick look of thanks to MacAbee as he turned back to Rose. He knelt and began to clean Rose's arms and face, seeing the torn sweater and exposed skin. When he was done, he was glad to see that she only had a few minor cuts and scrapes.

She looked up at him and calmly said "I'm sorry." He was confused, "Why should you be sorry? You didn't do anything wrong."

"I shouldn't have gotten out of the Tardis." Her face distorted as she began to cry. He dropped the cloth and held her close, rocking her gently.

"It's ok Rose. He's gone. He won't come back. Shhhhh, I'm here. I'm here." She clung to him as her chest heaved with uncontrolled sobs." He held her until she began to only whimper from exhaustion.

He made her drink the wine that was in a glass on the table. She took it and swallowed it all. "Rest now Rose." putting a pillow under her head and wrapping her in a blanket. She had stopped shaking, but stared at the fireplace unblinking. He stroked her hair and kissed her cheek before going to speak with the Captain.

He came up behind him as the Captain examined the body. "Quinn. Thank You." Quinn gave a nod of acknowledgment, "I was told about the fight you two had. I knew where he would go." Rose's actions had surprised Quinn. She was a brave woman to fight that animal, and she gave him a clear shot.

"I've called back for a stretcher to get him out of here. I'm afraid there will be an inquest. Rose will need to make a statement in a few days when she's ready. For now, just take care of her. Is Alice ok?" "Yes, She's with Louise. I asked her if she could stay with her tonight.

Alice has never been away from us. But she's her mother's daughter, She'll be ok." Quinn's eyebrows turned down, "I'll stop in and make sure on my way back. Can I help you clean up? Sooner this is behind her the better." The Time Lord was grateful for the help so he could get back to Rose all the faster. "Thanks I could use a hand."

Before they began, Quinn took the pictures of the scene that would be required by the inquest. He apologized, but he needed a picture of Rose as well. The Time Lord refused. "Please John, don't make me do this by force."

The Time Lord looked at him with menace, cold as ice. "You could try." It would be no contest. The Time Lord could easily break Quinn in two.

Quinn took his duties seriously and no one would stand in his way. He replied with the same icy stare. "I have to. It's the law." His eyes filled with sympathy, "I will be as discreet as possible."

The Time Lord didn't want to hurt Quinn, after what he had just done for Rose, and he agreed.

They went to Rose on the couch. Her eyes were staring into space unblinking. "Rose?" The Time Lord began softly. "Rose, Quinn has to take a picture of your sweater, Can you sit up for me?" She was unresponsive and he gently lifted her to a sitting position, pulling the sweater together as much as possible. The bloody broken threads of yarn making it clear where the tear was. Quinn took one picture, without her face, and showed it to him.

"No one will see this picture unless absolutely necessary. I will destroy it after the inquest. You have my word." The Time Lord nodded acknowledging the courtesy.

Chapter 30 Aftermath


	30. Aftermath

Chapter 30 Aftermath

Two men came with a stretcher. The knife in his hand was bagged and placed with the body as they covered him and took him away. After that, he and Quinn managed to clean up the blood and glass, reset the front door and covered the window.

Quinn looked around to see if there was anything else he could do. "I'm going to post someone at your door just in case. I don't think his son Tom will come. He's most likely with his mom now. But I want to be sure you're safe. If you need help, call on him. He's my best man." Quinn turned to go and stopped. "I'm so sorry John." He wanted to say more, but left instead.

He carried Rose upstairs to their room. Her eyes were open, but she was limp and lifeless. He laid her on the bed and removed his shirt, bloody from holding her, and then her bloody clothing, and took them downstairs. When he returned, she was unconscious.

It was evening now, and he worried that she was not responding. He tried to reach her mind to bring her out, but she was completely shut down.

There was nothing to do but wait. He sat in the chair opposite the bed. It reminded him of the time she was injured in the village. This was a different kind of injury. One of the mind that he couldn't help, or could he?

He could remove the whole incident from her mind, but not her heart. She would always be afraid and not know why. If he let her deal with the trauma it would fade in time. She began to stir in the bed. She was dreaming. Reliving the incident.

He touched her temples to see it with her. It all played out again in a hellish distorted dream state. Him pushing in the door, The Tardis cloister bell ringing through it all, cornering her against the window, tearing her sweater, pushing his head into the glass, blood everywhere, running, Captain MacAbee and the shot, the butcher knife.

Then a dead Henderson sat up with white lifeless eyes, holding the knife to her throat. She sat up and began to scream and hold her arms up to protect herself, striking him. "No Rose, it's me, it's me, it's over, you're safe.

She focused, recognizing him and stopped struggling. He held her close as she cried. "Shhh it's ok, you're ok. I'm here, you're safe, you're safe." She began to calm down and see him. "Where's Alice?" "She's fine. I left her at Louise's for the night. I told her to be brave for me and wait till I came to get her. She was frightened but ok. Quinn said he would stay there a while to be sure she was safe."

"He's dead?" She said, swallowing hard. He stroked her face trying to comfort her. "Yes, Quinn killed him. They've taken him away and we've cleaned up the living room. Do you want to talk about it?" "I don't want to, but I know I should." She began, he listened carefully to the end, not asking any questions. She looked down at her nightgown, grabbing the neckline.

"Where are they?" "I put them in the incinerator downstairs." She nodded her head in acknowledgement. There was still blood on her body and in her hair. She began to tremble, and the smell of it made her sick. "I want to take a shower. Will you stay with me?" His eyes filled with love and compassion, "Yes, of course I will." There was no way he would be moved from her side now.

She got up from the bed and crossed the hall to the bathroom. As she looked down the stairs to the living room she froze. He touched her shoulder and she moved on. Rose was in the shower a long time. She scrubbed and scrubbed and then just stood under the hot water, trying to wash the memory of his hands on her away.

Rose couldn't wash away the memory of his eyes, or remove his thoughts from her mind. Remembering what he was going to do to her. She began to cry again, but made herself stop and turned off the water. He handed her a towel and her robe. She dried off and they returned to the bedroom. She couldn't face going downstairs just yet.

Rose got back into bed and then suddenly laughed out loud at herself for being so weak. She looked up at him puzzled. "What's the matter with me? I've faced worse than him. The Slitheen were ten times worse. The Daleks even more. I faced down Satan himself, while orbiting a black hole! Why am I reacting like this?"

He held her hand. "Maybe because you haven't been in that kind of danger for a long time. Maybe because you've felt happy and safe for the last four years. Maybe because the Slitheen and the Daleks never had rape in mind. Maybe because you have a child. Do you want me to go on? I can give you a dozen more reasons that make your reaction very normal.

Her eyes began to tear up again. She squeezed them shut to make them go away. The memory was still too raw. She needed to push it away for a while. She grew quiet. He felt so helpless, he had to hold her. To try to soothe away the trauma. He joined her in bed. Just to hold her. Just to be near so she could feel his presence and know she was safe again. She sighed and laid her head on his chest, listening to his hearts beat. With his arms around her she felt better and slept a little more.

He could not. Now that he believed she would be alright, his own feelings emerged. A cold, deadly fury. Oh, how he wished Quinn hadn't killed him. He knew of lots of places to trap a screaming human in hell for all eternity. As one who knew that slow torture could be an art form. Just how long could Henderson live losing body parts one at a time. He knew what the first parts to go would be.

But that kind of revenge wouldn't help Rose or Alice. They needed him, and he needed to focus on that. After an hour or so Rose awoke, hungry. Now he knew she would be alright. He kissed her and grinned. "What would you like me to make you my love?" Rose knew he was hurting too and wanted to give him something to do.

"I'll leave that to you. Nothing too complicated please." He got out of bed and went to the kitchen after a gentle kiss to her cheek. She got up, set her shoulders, and got dressed. Determined not to let this affect her. She stood at the top of the stairs for just a moment before going down.

When she reached the bottom she looked around for signs of the struggle. He and Quinn had done a good job and the only obvious thing was the cover over the window and the rug where he landed was missing.

She turned to go to the kitchen when something caught her eye. There was movement outside. She screamed and he came running from the kitchen. "What's wrong?" She pointed to the window. "There's someone out there!"

When there was a knock at the door, she screamed again and nearly jumped out of her skin.

Rose, wide eyed, quickly backed up to the stairwell, slamming her body against the wall in the corner, looking for an escape.

"Doctor Smith is everything alright? Doctor Smith!" The Time Lord ran to her holding her tight, feeling her tremble. "It's ok Rose. Quinn wanted to put a century in front of the house tonight." He looked down at her, "Are you alright?" She swallowed and shook her head yes. But wouldn't come out of the corner.

The century pounded again, about to break the door in. "Doctor! Are you alright?"

He went to the door and opened it, a blast of cold air coming in, reviving her. "It's alright. I hadn't told her you would be there and it frightened her." The soldier was very apologetic, seeing her terrified in the corner. "I'm so very sorry Mam. You don't have anything to worry about now. Nobody gets past me." Noticing the draft behind him, he closed the door.

Rose stared at him, “I’ve seen you before, at the pond. What's your name?" "Sargent Holmes Mam." Rose relaxed and came forward. "Sargent, I can't have you out there in the cold. Please come in." gesturing to the couch. The Sargent smiled at her kindness,

"No Mam. I'll not leave my post. Captain MacAbee would have my skin. Don't worry, I'll be relieved in a few hours and I have a thick coat." She grimaced at the thought of what the Captain would do, finding him asleep on their warm couch.

"Very well, stay at your post. I feel better already." "Thank you Mam. Again, I'm sorry I frightened you." he said gently, "Don't you worry now, and lock this door behind me. You folks have a good night." He closed the door and returned to his duties. The Time Lord slid his arms around her waist "I was going to tell you and forgot, I'm so sorry. You shouldn't be down here."

Rose looked him in the eye indignant, "And what happens when Alice comes home tomorrow? I won't stay in my room forever. If I curl up in fear, he wins. This is my house, and I'm not going to let that bastard take it away from me." She looked at him expectantly, "What's for dinner?"

Chapter 31 To Dance


	31. Why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rose is recovering but fragile. Smut at the end makes the pain go away, ready to face the inquest.

Chapter 31 Why  
He had such admiration for her courage. It's easy to have courage when you have a dozen lives. But a human knows they only have one. It was one of the qualities he first loved in her, and he was glad it was still there. "Come to the kitchen, it's done."

As they sat at the table the silence was a bit awkward. He didn't know what to say and she didn't want to say anything. It was too quiet. She looked up at him and smiled. "So it's Quinn now is it? Not just MacAbee?" Remembering how jealous he was such a short time ago. He grinned and cleared his throat. "When a man saves your wife from a maniac you can call him by his first name. It's in the rules."

Then something occurred to her. She looked up at the man she loved and said, "What happened?" "When?" he said confused. "Henderson said something about you, making a fool of him. What happened?" The Time Lord heaved a sigh and began.

"When we picked up Mary and got to the party he was there. Drunk and foul. When I got to the door he grabbed my arm and started saying evil, unspeakable things about Alice. I sent the girls into the party and pushed him to the side of the building.

I told him to stay away from my family in a few choice words and walked away. He came up behind me to throw a punch and I ducked at the right moment." The Time Lord grinned remembering. "He landed on his face in the mud. The stupid drunk, he decided to try again. Again I ducked and he landed in some trash cans.

By this time we had an audience. He tried a third time and I caught his arm and twisted it behind his back until he yelped. I told him if he didn't leave I would break it. I pushed him down the street and he limped off. I got quite a few pats on the back for my trouble.

I joined the girls inside for about ten minutes when Quinn came in and said Henderson was headed for the woods. He told me to take the girls to Louise's and join him as soon as possible."

He sobered quickly, as he realized he was the cause of the attack. "Oh Rose. If I had just walked away... This is all my fault."

His eyes grew wide at the realization that he would have been the cause of Rose being raped. He began to breathe hard. Rose saw his emotions escalate. Rose stood up, "Stop!" She yelled.

He was startled into looking at her. "This is not your fault! It's like you said, he was looking for an excuse. If it wasn't now, he would have waited for another time. He would have waited until we dropped our guard and it would have been much worse. Husband, he wasn't just interested in rape. I heard his thoughts, he was going to torture me to death!"

There were tears in her eyes and he quickly remembered he didn't have the luxury of self recrimination right now. "Oh Rose, I'm so sorry." He got up from his chair and went to her, pulling her close. She melted into him and sighed. "Come on."

He led her to the Tardis door and opened it. They went inside to their old room. "We're going to sleep here tonight. The safest place in the universe." She looked up at him grateful for thinking of it, and went to the bed. She had always felt safest in the Tardis. Removing her clothes she got in and laid down. He tucked her in and then got in himself holding her protectively. The familiar sounds and smells acted on her like a sedative. She was asleep in minutes.

She woke the next morning with him staring down at her. He had watched over her all night. "Good morning husband. What time is it?" He smiled at her simple greeting. "Well, in here you never know, but out there it's probably sevenish. Did you sleep well?" "Yes, I did." She looked into his beautiful brown eyes full of fear and guilt. She could see he was worried about her and still blaming himself for what had happened. Rose was resolved. I won't let this shadow come between us.

She reached behind his neck and pulled him to her lips for a kiss. A kiss that said so much more than words can say. That she loved him with all her soul. That there was nothing in this universe she would not forgive him. That she wanted to put it behind her.

"Husband, I need you...Please." Hearing his own words of desperation he knew what she wanted. His eyes filled with passion and purpose. He would burn the memories from her mind and body with the fires of desire. He made a silent promise to her that they would be whole again.

Holding her face in his hands he captured her lips in a lingering kiss and then worked his way down her neck. He nuzzled her cheek and whispered in her ear how much he loved her in a dozen languages, his lips and fingers caressing all the right places. And still further down until she moaned and he felt her shiver with pleasure.

She stopped him and rolled him onto his back straddling his hips, impaling herself on him, arching her back in rapture, eyes closed, hands entwined with his, riding a wave of pleasure. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her holding her close, feeling her warmth enclosing him. Calling out to him as the final climax shook them both to the core, making his promise complete.

They dropped to the bed, breathing heavily, wrapping her arms around his neck, laying her head on his shoulder. There would be no more tears, no more fears.

They were one, and would gather strength from each other to survive anything.

Chapter 32 Inquest


	32. Inquest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****************Okay folks, sorry, another ruff one. There is a mild (If it could ever be considered mild) description of rape and abuse. Important to the plot. Try to hang in there. NW *************************

Chapter 32 Inquest  
They both went to Louise Wilcox's house to pick up Alice. Louise was full of compliments about how well behaved little Alice was. She and Mary had played with Mary's dolls until bedtime and then she didn't hear a peep out of them the rest of the night.

There was a loud sound of footsteps on the stairs. Alice had heard her father's voice and came running down. "Momma! Daddy!" The Time Lord turned to see Alice running to him. He scooped her up in his arms and they both kissed her.

"There's my angel. Were you a good girl for us Alice?" "Oh yes Daddy. I'm so happy to see you and Momma. Are we going home now?" The Time Lord looked at Rose, "In a minute dearest. Why don't you go and play with Mary for a little while longer while we talk to Mrs. Wilcox. We'll call you when we're ready, ok?" "Ok daddy." The child ran to the stairway where Mary was standing.

Rose smiled at her little girl, apparently unaffected by last night, and then looked at Louise. "Thank you so much for helping us Louise." "Are you alright Rose?" Louise's concern was genuine and she gave Rose a hug.

"Quinn told me what happened. He even stayed late with us to be sure no one would bother Alice." The far away look in her eyes was very telling to Rose, and she made a note of it. "Quinn is a very protective sort of fellow isn't he?" Louise looked at Rose and blushed.

The Time Lord was totally out of the loop with this subtext and wondered what was going on, but decided to join in the conversation. "Tell Mary, I'm sorry she didn't get to stay at the dance. I'll make it up to her, I promise." "Oh no problem. She was delighted to have Alice here for a sleepover and it quite made up for it.

Please come in and have some coffee." He was about to object, as he was expected in town, but Rose stopped him. "Thank you Louise, we would love to." The conversation revolved around the kids and the house and the plans for the colony.

By the second cup he had to insist on going, making sure Rose didn't need him to stay. She smiled at him, wondering what had taken him so long. "Ok sweetie, I'll meet you for lunch about one." She continued her conversation with Louise before he had even stood up, making him feel as if he'd been dismissed. He smiled at his luck and left them to it.

Rose got the impression that Louise didn't have many visitors. She was a shy sort of person who took a while to warm up, making it seem as if she was unfriendly at first. Anyone who took the time to get her to talk, would find her a warm and intelligent woman who loved her daughter.

Rose tried to coax a little more out about her life on earth. "What made you come on this trip Louise?" She became sad as she remembered. "My husband was a brilliant architect, but he couldn't make a place for himself at home. He felt that here, he could design to his heart's content because everything needed building.

He would have loved this place and been able to show off his talent as never before. He died a few weeks after we left from a virus. Quinn was very kind to Mary and I after that. Keeping tabs on us during the voyage. He even helped us to get this place and found a job for me at school."

Rose could see there could be something between them, but they didn't see it themselves. Him, still grieving for his wife, and her, just widowed. It was just bad timing that's all. Something that could be fixed. Rose was going to see to it.

ppoOoqq

The inquest was a week later. What was normally a matter for just the town council and the parties involved became nearly a circus. The council, Quinn, Rose and the Time Lord were on the dais to swear to the truth of their statements. There were at least 200 people crowded into the auditorium of the new courthouse.

Some were there as honest citizens who had learned of the death of one of their members and wanted to know more. Some were there because they expected to hear some scrap of gossip or sorted details on the strangers. Some were there as silent witnesses to justice.

The crowd could not be avoided because an inquest was a matter of public record by law. Rose had already gone to Quinn to make her statement, and it was entered into the official record. Next was Quinn's statement. Pete Henderson's arrest record, and a few of the witnesses to the happenings at the party had made statements as well. It all seemed cut and dried and Rose was glad it was going so smoothly. Until the widow dramatically stood up and came forward.

She was dressed in a black floor length dress and black veil. Her children also in black stood beside her. As she began to speak the crowd was completely silent.

"Is this what passes for justice on our new world? A man with a family is murdered and everyone just decides he deserved it?" President Sinclair stood to speak to her. "Madam, as the widow of the deceased you have a right to make a statement before judgement is made." He looked up at the crowd. "Indeed any of the public who have come and have relevant information has a right to speak. Please continue."

She was shaking with rage and advanced towards Rose. The Time Lord stood in her way and she stopped advancing. The woman screeched at the top of her lungs, "Who are you!? Why are you here!? Why are there no records of you at any university?"

She spoke to the crowd. "My brother is in civil service back home. He said there is no record of a Doctor John Smith in his thirties, being a university professor anywhere. Why is my husband dead in your home?"

Quinn stood up to answer her hoping to take the heat off John, "He's dead because I put a hole in him. Because he was a vicious, evil, malevolent, piece of worm ridden filth." Now it was he who spoke to the crowd. "Since his death I have heard more horror stories about your husband than I care to hear. Everyone being kept silent by the terror he imposed on his victims! Had I known half of what I've heard now, I would have pushed him out an airlock in space, despite the consequences."

She hissed at him like a snake as she spoke. "Yes, and we all know why you defend this woman don't we? Because you're in love with her. Because she reminds you of your wife and you want to bed her." Quinn lost control and strode forward to silence her.

The Time Lord stepped between them and shook his head. Quinn's eyes turned to stone and his fists were balled up at his sides. "It's not true John, I swear it." The President was about to stand and halt the proceedings but councilor Westville stopped him. He knew this was a boil that needed lancing.

The Time Lord turned to the widow to face her himself and be a buffer for Rose. She continued spitting poison "Oh, the long suffering husband. Did you walk in on them in the middle of something? It was Quinn who tore her clothes off wasn't it.

Was it really you, Dr Smith, who killed my husband?" The crowd gasped. "Was Pete going to blackmail you because he found out who you were?" Rose suddenly stood and shouted. "Enough!" She waited until the room was silent again. "Mr. President I agree with her right to make a statement, but not a lot of false accusations!"

The widow didn't stop. "Are we to take the word of a stranger no one here knows anything about, over mine?" Rose walked over to the woman and asked her husband and Quinn to sit down. Mrs. Henderson would not be silenced.

"Well, whore what do you have to say?" She looked at the woman with compassion, "You have been tortured all your married life. The eyes of the man who attacked me had experience in inflicting pain for his own amusement. You have been beaten and raped and humiliated in the most cruel and fowl ways imaginable. And when he was bored with you he went after your children.

Your son, he tried to make a copy of himself to justify the things he'd done and to watch what pain can do to a young soul. What was he doing to your little girl? You can look in her eyes and see so much pain and anger she acts out on other children to try to escape from it."

The woman was visibly trembling. "You don't have to be afraid anymore. You don't have to defend him anymore. He can't hurt you again because you know the truth."

"It's a lie!" She shouted "He never beat me."

Rose rushed her and removed her veil, leaving her face exposed and the record of the horrors she had endured for the sake of her children. Broken or fractured facial bones and nose, missing teeth, but worst of all were the scars of burns and knife wounds. She quickly covered her face with her hands.

"It's true!" A woman from the crowd stood up and came forward. "My name is Paula Stevenson. Six months before we landed I was coming home from a late shift when I passed an open closet door. I thought nothing of it until I walked past it and was struck in the head.

When I came to.." The woman struggled to get her story out. To tell it and be free. "...I was mostly naked, and he was on top of me. He had a knife and said if I screamed he would cut my throat." There were tears in her eyes, but her voice was hardened. "When he'd finished, he said if I ever told anyone he would kill my children in front of me. He left me this as proof of his word."

Chapter 33 Verdict


	33. Verdict

Chapter 33 Verdict  
The crowd at the inquest was shocked as she pulled up her sleeve and exposed a long jagged scar down her arm. "I believed him and have said nothing until now." Paula looked at the council and then spoke to the crowd "Mrs. Smith and the Captain are telling the truth. That bastard finally got what he deserved no matter what that hideous woman says."

The crowd grew loud, unsure who to believe. Another woman silently stood and barred her arm. The same jagged scar telling the tale. And another, and another. A total of five women with the same scar. Paula went up on the stage and asked the others to join her.

"These are just the ones in attendance here. We don't know the real total." Paula turned on the widow. "As for you bitch! You, who knew what he was, and what he did, and said nothing! It's you who should face trial. Why didn't you stop him!?"

The crowd was loud and angry about to turn into a lynch mob. The widow and her children cowering, trapped against the stage. "No!" Rose shouted above the crowd. "Stop, please!" The Time Lord knew a crowd of angry people could get ugly and turn on you. He and Quinn were poised to bodily defend Rose if necessary. But the crowd stopped to listen to Rose.

She spoke tenderly to the group of scarred women, "We have all suffered a terrible day, but we only had one day. She and her children were tortured, and twisted, every day by that monster. Have pity. We should be helping her, not arresting her."

Another voice was heard. Henderson's son Tom. "Mrs. Smith is right. You don't know what my mother has suffered, or my sister, or me. If she has done wrong she has paid for it a thousand times more than you will ever know."

"She stayed silent for the same reason you did Ms. Stevenson. Because my father threatened to kill us all if she ever said anything. Perhaps, now he's gone, we can learn to deal with our grief and pain and become a family. Come on mother, let's go home." The boy led his mother and sister out of the building and past the silent crowd.

The President's gavel made a loud sound as he struck the bench to get everyone's attention. His voice was loud and authoritative. "Be it known to all here. The facts have been gathered, and no charges will be filed." He turned to Rose and Quinn. "You are free to go. That is the judgement of this inquiry!"

The crowd exploded in shouts and applause. Rose hugged her husband and asked to go home. The Time Lord looked to the crowded exit. "Quinn, can you get us out of here?" He smiled, "Yes. I think I can. Follow me."

Quinn led them to a room behind the stage where they could wait out the crowd and sneak away. While they were waiting, the town council came in. President Sinclair wanted to ask him some questions in a more private setting.

"Doctor, the council wants answers to her questions. We can no longer continue as before without those answers. Do you understand?" "Yes, Mr. President I do. Can I ask in deference to my family that my answers will be kept in the strictest confidence?" They nodded.

"Do you want Quinn to leave the room?" Rose spoke up first, "No, He can stay if he wishes." The Time Lord braced himself. "What do you want to know?"

"First, Where do you come from?"

"My people were called Time Lords. They lived on the planet Gallifrey before the last great Time War destroyed them all. I am the last of my kind."

"Then you are not human?"

"No Madam Counselor I am not. And as you would guess, that means my name is not John Smith. Though my real name would mean nothing to you, across this universe I am known simply as The Doctor."

The council members began to ask questions one by one. "Is Mrs. Smith human?"

"Yes, she was born on earth."

"Why are you on this planet? Are you hiding from something?"

"That's a complicated question Mr. President. We are here because I fought in one too many battles. If I'm running, it's toward a place of peace to raise my family and forget for a while."

"Why didn't you tell us this when we first met?"

" I consider my personal life no one else's business." The council wanted to discuss it for a while and asked them to wait there. Rose crept up behind him and held his hand, putting her head on his shoulder.

When they returned a few moments later they had a pronouncement.

"Doctor Smith. You and your wife have proven yourselves kind and honorable citizens. It is our profound regret that you have found at least one of our community not to be. We've no right to ask it, but we would be honored if you and your family would stay and help us build a better future."

Behind them Quinn whispered an enthusiastic "Yes!" along with a fist pump. Rose looked at him, but he looked away quickly as if he wasn't listening. She grinned and shook her head as the Time Lord responded, "Mr. President, In my 900 years of existence, I have never turned down anyone who asked for help. We would be happy to stay." The President smiled, "Thank you Doctor. Good day."

The council left them alone in the room. He looked at Quinn and said "You have more questions." Quinn shook his head, "No, But I want to say something."

He stared at the floor unable to look at Rose. "I am not in love with your wife." He looked up directly into the Time Lord's Eyes. "It's true, she is the image of my Sarah and when I first met her I felt… It doesn't matter.

It is true that I am attracted to her for that reason, and that reason alone." He looked at her with pain written on his face. "Rose is not my Sarah and nothing will ever happen between us. It's just a memory of lost love that will never be gone from my heart. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand." The Time Lord said plainly, thinking of his wife and son.

"Do you believe me?" "Yes, I believe you. A lie would hurt Rose, and you'd never do that." Quinn grew suddenly pale, "No, never. I'll go and check to see if the crowds are gone. Excuse me."

The Time Lord moved in front of him with a scowl on his face, "Quinn, I have something to say to you." Quinn lifted his chin and stared at the wall behind the Time Lord, as if expecting a blow, but not going to defend himself.

"You have saved our lives and defended us at the possible cost of your career. That's my definition of a good friend. I'd be honored if you would be mine." He held his hand out and waited.

Quinn looked at his hand in disbelief, considering what he had just said, but took it. "Of course. Thank you John." He silently left the two of them alone in the room.

They clung to each other. It had been an emotionally draining day. "Rose, they want us to stay, but maybe we should find some other world." She looked at him puzzled. "Why?" "We've been through a lot since they got here. I miss having a whole planet to ourselves. I don't want Alice to grow up afraid."

She understood his worries, but there was more to it than that. "If we leave, she will have no comparison to judge the human heart and will always be afraid. We can't hide forever, and it's not fair for her to grow up alone. Look how fond she is of Mary."

The Time Lord knew she was right. He looked at her with an odd smile. "What's that for?" She inquired. "I'm so proud of the way you handled that crowd. And the compassion you had for Mrs. Henderson. You're a truly remarkable woman Rose Tyler." "Rose Tyler Smith if you please." Looking at her wedding ring. "I have to be. I'm married to a truly remarkable man."

Chapter 34 Quinn


	34. Quinn

Chapter 34 Quinn  
The fuss and feathers died out in a few weeks. Things were getting back to normal. They hadn't seen Quinn in a while and Rose was starting to wonder if what he had learned that day had changed his mind about them. Rose had left Alice at the civic center with Louise for an art class and decided to find Quinn and ask him.

She went to the military headquarters and asked to see him. When he came out she didn't recognize him. He was pale, and gaunt, his eyes had a dark, haunted look that frightened her. "Hello Rose," he said gently. I'm sorry, I'm very busy today. Maybe you could come back another time."

Rose was not going to be put off. "Captain Quinn MacAbee you will accompany me this minute." He recognized stubbornness when he saw it and exceeded. He sighed, "What can I do for you?" She took his arm and led him out of camp.

There were many onlookers and she was sure the gossip would be terrible, but she didn't care. When they reached the pond they sat on a park bench under a tree that had been placed there. Rose asked, "Where did this bench come from?" "I had it placed here. I come here often. It's very quiet and peaceful. It's where I first saw you."

He looked like he was about to shed tears. Rose was going to find out what was wrong if it took all day. "Quinn, What's going on with you? We haven't seen you in weeks. Is it something we've done? Something you've heard?" He was silent. "You look like death warmed over."

"It's nothing," he insisted. Rose gave him the look. Like she was not to be made a fool of. All she said in return was "Now." He became angry and stood to leave. "What business is it of yours? You have plenty of secrets you keep from the world. Why do you need to know mine?"

Standing with him, She gave as good as she got. "Because you're my friend. Because you saved my life. Because we care about you! Do I need more reasons? You keep going the way you are and we'll be putting you in the ground!" She spoke to him softly. "Is it me? Would you rather speak to John?" "NO! I don't want to speak to anyone!"

He started to leave. Rose ran in front of him, planting her feet in the dirt. "Oh no you don't. You've got something stuck in you that's gotta come out." He grabbed her by the shoulders to remove her from his path, but she pushed him backwards and pulled his foot out from under him.

He landed on his back with the wind knocked out of him, staring up at her shocked. Rose put her foot lightly on his chest. "Are you going to tell me or do I have to get ruff?" He laughed. It was the first time, since that terrible night she was attacked. He stayed on the ground until he stopped laughing. His face grew serious.

"If I tell you Rose, you'll hate me. If John finds out he'll want to kill me, and I'll let him." Rose was a little shocked. Was this more about being in love with her? She squared her shoulders. "I give you my word I will not hate you. I couldn't after what you've done for me."

He spat back, "Do you think so Rose?" It was said with bitterness.

"Fine! I don't think I can live with it much longer anyway." He got up and brushed himself off. He looked her straight in the eyes. "Rose, Henderson was a canker on my side. I'd put up with him for months on the ship and everyday rumor told worse stories. I threw him in the brig as often as I could.

I don't know how he managed it but there was never any proof. I was looking for a more permanent way to deal with him, but could never get him alone."

He said, it with no way to doubt his intent. "When we reached the planet I knew he would make a mistake and I could take care of him once and for all. But he knew I was watching and it never happened. When the incident with Alice and Susan happened at the park. Well, it gave me an idea.

I knew if he were drunk enough and riled enough I could provoke him into taking me on. So I sent Holmes to the bar knowing Pete was there. Holmes gave Pete some sob story about the way I was treating him, and they became drinking buddies. He fed Pete almost two full bottles, and told him I was saying things about him and Pete should stand up to me.

The drunken fool left the bar and was supposed to come to me. To me! Instead John showed up at that exact moment with the girls and Pete went after him. It was just bad timing! I didn't mean it to happen that way!

I didn't want him to come after you, but by the time I found out, he was on his way and I ran to tell John. When I got to the house, you were just backing up to the window."

He stopped, not wanting to tell her the truth. But it was going to come out now. It was too late to stop. "Quinn.." Rose started. "No! You wanted to hear it all. Just listen.

I could have come in then and shot him in the back, but it would have caused too many questions at the inquest. Please understand Rose, I couldn't let that chance slip away. He had to be stopped.

I was going to yell to make him turn around, but it happened so fast, and then when you got away, I saw my chance."

Quinn took a shuddered breath and looked away from Rose. He couldn't bear to see hate in her eyes. Not her eyes. "Don't you see? I waited Rose. I waited at the window until he attacked you before I came in."

He expected her to scream or strike at him, but Rose stood there in silent disbelief. "Don't you understand? I was there and I let it happen."

He turned around to look at her with tears in his eyes. "After it was over, I saw what it did to you! I went sick with it! I can't look at myself in the mirror anymore. I'm going to resign my commission and go back to earth. I hope someday you and John can forgive me, I never will."

He turned to go. "Wait Quinn." She said gently. "You listen to what I'm going to say." He stood looking at the ground, waiting for her reprisal. "Look at me" she said. It was her right. He looked up at her sweet face.

"I won't say I wasn't injured by it, but I'm ok. I have the love and support of a good man, who took away the pain and horror of it, and I'm ok. If Henderson hadn't been provoked he would have chosen his own moment and I would be raped and murdered right now." Quinn squeezed his eyes closed trying to erase that image.

"You may have waited to help me, but I was never in any real danger, was I?" She was getting through to him. "It was worth it. Do you hear me Quinn? Knowing what we know now about him, all those women at the inquest. It was worth it."

At that moment he didn't care about the consequences, He grabbed Rose in a great bear hug, pulling her off her feet, tears in his eyes, " I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." She smiled as she patted his back, "I will if you put me down."

He looked at her disbelieving. Was she really going to forgive him? "Don't you dare leave us. This community needs you Quinn. Don't you run out on us when we need you."

She took a few steps past him toward the settlement and then turned around, looking him in the eye. "Oh, and by the way, in case you're thick, you're forgiven by both of us. Right John?" The Time Lord was leaning on a tree out of sight. Rose had seen him come up and he had heard the whole story.

Quinn turned and his eyes fell on John, he was prepared for the worst. It was, after all, what he deserved. The Time Lord approached him going past Rose without looking at her. The two men looked at each other. Two men who cared for Rose in their own way.

"I'm so sorry John. God's truth, I'm so sorry." The Time Lord held his hand out for Quinn. Quinn looked down at the ground and back up again. The Time Lord smiled and said, "You know she's always right don't you?"

Quinn squeezed his red rimmed eyes shut, and took the Time Lord's hand. He couldn't say anything. "Come on you two," Rose said impatiently, "We've got to go pick up Alice and then we're going home and have supper. You too Quinn, no arguments!" The three of them walked back into camp together causing more tongues to wag. Quinn returned to headquarters briefly and promised to be there in an hour, and they went on to get Alice.

Chapter 35 Aliens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favorite chapters :o) NW


	35. Aliens

Chapter 35 Aliens  
Quinn was a changed man after that. With the guilt gone, and after Rose had put several good meals into him, he was back to his old, sweet, practical self.

The tent city is gone now. There are rows of homes with paved streets and parks, a community and civic center, two schools, merchant buildings and restaurants, even a theater. Work on their first city was progressing. Along with all those same amenities, there were apartment buildings and office spaces, manufacturing complexes, shopping venues, a hospital, and a large public park right on the ocean shoreline.

All of it empty, waiting for the colonists to come. When the last building was done, President Sinclair had a ribbon cutting and congratulated everyone in the community for all their hard work. The homes they had built for themselves now belonged to them free and clear.

A celebration was in order and the whole community was invited to a party. There was just enough room for everyone in the civic center. It was December and the weather outside was much too cold. That means the decorations were set up for Christmas. It was beautiful with all the lights and evergreen garland with red bows.

Alice was delighted with everything. It was her first Christmas. There was food and drink and dancing. Everyone was having a great time. Alice first, and then Mary finally got that daddy daughter dance he had promised. Then he asked Louise if she would like to dance. He had to talk her into it, but Rose could tell you how persuasive his smile could be.

She watched at them as they danced around the floor. Rose was thinking he was such a good man, when Quinn touched her arm startling her. She laughed and shook her head. "You really must stop doing that!" He just grinned at her, delighted with her response. "Will you dance with me Miss Rose?" "Oh, I don't know. The gossips will have a field day!" "I don't care and neither do you. Dance with me." Rose smiled, "An honor sir."

When the song stopped. Before they knew what happened, Rose had stepped aside and Quinn found Louise twirled into his arms by John. They looked up to see Rose and John walking away. "Nicely done Mrs. Smith." "Couldn't have done it without you Mr. Smith." They both smiled at the couple who were standing there unsure what to do.

The music started again. Quinn looked at Louise, "Would you like to dance?" Louise smiled and gently pulled back a lock of hair from his eyes. "I would be very pleased to dance with you." Rose and John watched them start to dance from the far side of the room. In fact, they never left each other's arms the rest of the evening. There were strong emotions coming off the couple and Rose knew they were falling in love. She was so happy for them both. They would heal each other's hearts, and give Mary a father again.

When the party was over Rose asked Quinn, Louise and Mary to come by the house the following weekend. They were planning a small Christmas gathering. They all agreed to come and said their farewells. Quinn escorted Louise and Mary home, and then, stayed the night.

qqoOopp

The Time Lord sat on the couch, nervous about letting more people know who they were. "Are we really going to do this?" Rose heaved a sigh going over her reasons again. "Look, Quinn already knows, and despite what he said, he does have questions. Louise is my friend.

They are spending more time together and they are going to talk. I would rather she hear it from me than Quinn. Doesn't that make sense to you?" "I suppose so. What if she freaks out? What are we going to do then? She could tell the whole community."

"Louise is a shy, down to earth sort of person. She is not going to freak out. The worst that will happen, is she won't want to see us, or let Alice see Mary again." His brows knitted together as he frowned. Rose scowled back, "It's a risk we need to take. Now lighten up."

They all came together promptly at 5 pm. Rose had taken pains to decorate the house as cheerfully as possible. The tree in it's usual corner had the star on it glowing brightly. There were candles and centerpieces for the table and one on the mantle. They had pushed the couch back and put a dining table in front of the fireplace.

He had made a miraculous meal as usual and the wine was perfect. Everyone was having a great time when they moved to the living room to chat. "Alice, why don't you show Mary the dollhouse in your room?" Alice looked up and asked Mary to follow her. When they were upstairs Rose asked her guests if they wanted more wine. When their glasses were full Rose sat next to her husband and began.

"Louise, there is something we wanted to tell you. You're our friend and I feel you have the right to know." Louise looked at her puzzled. Rose continued. "There are a lot of rumors about us in the village and I know you're curious." She hesitated, swallowing hard trying to find the perfect words.

"You mean about John being an alien?" Louise was matter of fact. Rose's eyes grew wide and she turned pale, looking at her husband. "I didn't know they were saying that." Louise continued, "You told the town council. They can't keep a secret to save their lives. Especially Tony and Millie."

The Time Lord and Rose were near panic. "When did this happen?" Louise thought a moment, "Just after the inquest. A lot of people in that crowd wanted answers to those questions and it was getting ugly. They let the truth leak out slowly so everyone could get used to the idea.

John, your practical suggestions with the planning commission saved the town a great deal of money and time. Rose, your work at the preschool is outstanding. Everyone knows how much you both love little Alice. But most impressive were Rose's words at the inquest. They made quite an impact.

Mrs. Henderson and the kids are in therapy by the way, and doing very well. You were so right. Everyone has treated them with patience. You both have shown a great deal of human kindness and have been judged accordingly."

Rose and the Time Lord were stunned. "No one said anything or treated us any differently at the party last week." "Of course not, nor will they." Quinn was amused by their shock. "You thought it was still a big secret didn't you? Well, the cat's out of the bag and you are just as welcome, now as ever."

"It seems I've been afraid for nothing Rose." He smiled relieved and looked up at their guests. "I guess there's only one thing left." He grinned at Quinn. "Would you like to see my ship? I'm very proud of her." Quinn's eyes brightened at the thought of one of his unasked questions being answered.

When the Time Lord and Rose went to the blue box in the corner they looked at him as if he were mad. He laughed, "Everyone looks like that, until you get in." He opened the door and they walked in. Then, out. Then, in again. "Go ahead, say it." he grinned. Quinn and Louise said it together. "It's bigger on the inside."

Rose mouthed the words as they said them and put her arm around Louise's shoulders. "Oh, you think this is good? Wait till you see the swimming pool." They took the couple on a tour of the Tardis. Beaming with pride at their reaction.

Quinn had lots of questions. "How is it possible to be bigger on the inside? How fast does it go? What's the power source? Why is it a blue box? How many people could fit in here?" Louise was just dumbstruck taking it all in.

When the tour was over they returned to their wine in the living room. Rose was breathing a sigh of relief. "I'm glad it's out. No more worrying about telling someone, and them freaking out." Louise finally did have a question. "Rose. If you don't mind me asking." She looked tentatively at John, hoping not to offend him. Alice...She's half human?"

"Well, Yes, More or less. Are you worried about Mary and her being friends?" "To be honest I was a bit afraid when I first found out. Afraid of the unknown. But then I remembered how Alice had defended Mary to Susan at the sandbox. Susan is older and bigger than Alice, but that didn't matter to her.

When she stayed with us that terrible night, she never let on how afraid she was to Mary. I could see it in her eyes, but she was so brave for you. How old is Alice?" Rose had a sheepish grin when she said "Six".

Chapter 36 Gallifrey


	36. Gallifrey

Chapter 36 Gallifrey  
Quinn and Louise were puzzled. She didn't look six years old. Rose finished, "Six months. She was born on June 13th. She started speaking in a week. At two months she could walk, talk, sing and draw. At three, read and count. As of now she is physically the equivalent of a 5 or 6 year old human. Her mind is much more advanced. John is teaching her what would be college level classes for you and I."

Rose could see the shock on their faces. Quinn spoke up, "So that's why she couldn't join the other children at school. They would be so far below her." Rose nodded, "I promise you she will never harm Mary or anyone else. Just think of her as a prodigy.

She is still a child in many ways, and I don't treat her any differently than I would any 6 year old. With her body changing so drastically almost every day, she needs a lot of sleep. She loves to take naps. She loves playing with Mary, and her dolls. She draws pictures by the ton.

She has a highly developed sense of right and wrong. Very rarely will she be angry or lose her temper, though she's gotten mad at me for not exactly sticking to plans. If I say we're having meatloaf on Tuesday, it better be there. Her mind is neat and ordered and so her life is neat and ordered. She won't throw her clothes on the floor or leave her toys out. A place for everything and everything in its place. Sometimes it feels like she doesn't need me at all."

The Time Lord took Rose's hand and smiled at her. "Of course she needs you. You're her Momma and you chase away nightmares and tell her bedtime stories and dance with her when her favorite music is played." He winked at her and she smiled back.

Louise was calculating, "By that rate she will be all grown up by next year." The Time Lord answered, "No. The body can not sustain a growth rate that high. After six months it starts to slow down to what you would call a more normal rate, then goes the opposite direction. After the age of twenty she will not appear to grow older for many decades. In a hundred years she will still look 25."

Just then the girls came running down the stairs. "Momma can we have some ice cream?" Rose looked over at Louise who smiled and nodded. "Yes my angel you may. Do you want me to get it for you?" Alice was delighted, "No momma I can get it. Come on Mary. Do you like rainbow sprinkles? I love rainbow sprinkles." "Alice, Not too much it will be bed time soon." "Yes Momma." The girls giggled all the way to the kitchen. Rose watched them leave the room with pride and love.

Quinn spoke up again. "You said you were 900 years old John, yet you look only 35 at the most. How long do your people live?" The Time Lord grinned, "You ask good questions Quinn. It's a little hard to explain. Our average life span is between three and five hundred of your years. At the end of our lives we have the ability to regenerate. Our bodies are completely broken down atom by atom and rebuilt into any form we choose. It's called regeneration.

My last regeneration was seven years ago after I was exposed to, well, you would call it a massive dose of radiation." He looked at Rose remembering the circumstances. "Rose saved my life that day. In fact, she saved all life on earth."

He could see the question, as well as the disbelief in their eyes, but answered seriously. "A race known as the Daleks, who were responsible for the destruction of my people, were about to do the same to yours. They were going to start with me when she stopped them.

Rose was brilliant, and it nearly cost her own life. Afterwards, I was near death and regenerated into what you see now. I am the tenth such regeneration since my birth more than 900 years ago." Quinn wanted more, "If you're the tenth, then why aren't you 3000?" The Time Lord grinned a little sheepishly.

"I'd not lived a quiet life until now, and have never reached 300 in a single lifetime yet. Another reason to find some quiet place to settle down in. We are only allowed 12 regenerations, so in my view I haven't much time left." Louise asked, "What about Rose and Alice?"

Rose took over the story. "I am human, like you. I can expect to reach 80 or 90 years at best. It's too soon to tell if Alice can regenerate, being half human, but with her other Gallifreyan traits so evident, it seems likely."

Quinn was fascinated. Tell me about your people John. They must have been a great and wondrous civilization." The Time Lord looked at the floor and sighed. "I wish I could say they were. Time Lords, like me, ran the government. An educated elite, who lived in comfort in great domed cities.

The majority of the population were good people, farmers, merchants, and tradespeople living on the open plains known as the Dry Lands. The Time Lords had intelligence but no wisdom. We were not benevolent in our greatness.

Our technology could have brought peace and prosperity to the whole of the universe. Instead it was twisted into selfishness and arrogance. During The Dark Time, our technology destroyed our souls. Making us emotionless monsters with no regard for others.

We built an empire on the ashes of fledgling civilizations. It was a terrible time of gladiatorial games and wholesale destruction of anyone who stepped out of line. After a billion years we were bored with running everything.

We became historians, recording and observing all, but never interfering. The rise and fall of whole civilizations was a mere trifle to be indexed. We became isolated and atrophied. Foolishly believing in our superiority until the end. Until the Daleks came.

They wanted our time technology to destroy all of creation, leaving them alone in the universe. It was a long and bloody war. On the last day, the Daleks attacked Gallifrey, slaughtering half our population in minutes. We were all going to die. Our defenses down, I could do little but stand by and watch." His eyes glazed over as he saw it happen all over again.

"I decided I could make a difference in only one way. We had one weapon left, but it would incinerate everything. I chose to let my people die to stop the Daleks. To at least bring peace to the rest of the universe. I expected to die with them, but the weapon was sentient and punished me by keeping me alive to live with what I'd done." He stopped a moment. "So they are all gone now. Except me," He smiled sadly, "and Alice."

Quinn and Louise were both shocked, but said nothing. He saw their reaction. "I'm sorry. That's probably more than you wanted to hear. I have spent my lives hopelessly trying to atone for what I'd done. But it's Rose who has saved me in the end, and so, my people." He smiled at her and held her hand. Rose kissed him gently on the cheek.

The girls came in from the kitchen with their bowls wiping away the gloom. Everyone went to the den to look at the tree. There were simple presents for all and the hour grew late with normal conversation. All questions of alien origins and technology, forgotten with the company of good friends. The girls were asleep on the couch and it was time to go home.

Louise took Rose aside to say goodnight. "Quinn and I had a wonderful, or maybe I should say, amazing time." Louise looked over at Quinn and smiled. Quinn grinned and looked a bit sheepish, having been caught again staring at her like a schoolboy.

Rose had seen all night how their feelings for each other were getting stronger. What was standing in their way? "Louise, Can I give you some advice?" Louise had a puzzled look. "You have to grab happiness when it comes your way or it will pass you by. I almost lost John to waiting for the right moment. Quinn is the man for you. Don't make my mistake." Louise smiled and nodded. "You don't need to tell me Rose, tell Quinn. He's still hurting over his first wife and can't let go."

Rose understood now, and decided she was going to do something about it.

Chapter 37 Panic


	37. Panic

Chapter 37 Panic  
They said goodbye at the door with Mary sleeping on Quinn's shoulder. They looked so perfect together with Louise on his arm. They waved goodbye and Rose closed the door. The Time Lord picked up Alice and took her to bed. Rose waited downstairs. She wanted to see if maybe he would talk to Quinn.

He came back downstairs. "Aren't you tired? You've been up since six getting ready for this." "Yes, I'm tired, but this is important. I want you to talk to Quinn. Louise says he's not interested in a relationship because he's still hurting over his first wife. You've been there. Can't you make him see sense?" The Time Lord rolled his eyes and flopped on the couch.

"Rose, It's none of our business." Rose frowned, "Don't you give me your Time Lord notions. We are not just observers. When friends are hurting, we help." He had a scowl on his face. "Don't ask me to do this. I have enough trouble with my own emotions let alone someone else's. Especially Quinn. He's a proud man who doesn't wear his pain on his sleeve, and he won't appreciate me butting in." Rose was going to have to find a different tack. "You know he loves her. You know she is the best thing that could ever happen to him. You know how to let go of the past and recognize a good thing when you see it.

If he doesn't act soon it may fall apart and then where will he be? Where would we be if I hadn't..." The Time Lord moaned in surrender. "All right, all right. I'll talk to him. But, I'm telling you now I'm going to say it was your idea." Rose smiled, knowing she'd won. "All he needs is a kick in the pants and asked, what's the matter with you!" The Time Lord grunted in acknowledgement as he went upstairs to bed, trying to figure out how he would do it.

But there would be no time for such things anytime soon.

qqoOopp

It began on a cold, wet monday in early spring. A child had fallen and scraped his knee. Nothing special about that, except no one expected what happened next. The boy developed a severe chill and then a high fever. Next the kidneys shut down, and his heart grew weak.

The wound itself was healing, but the boy seemed to slip away. By the 5th day, he was gone, and there were 6 more like him. The hospital staff was perplexed. They knew it was some kind of infection, but couldn't find it in his bloodstream. The antibiotics they used seemed to have no effect at all. In the end they were powerless.

Panic spread in the town. Parents were afraid to let the kids out to play. People stayed indoors in case it was in the air. All to no avail. Three more children and a teenager were next to contract the hellish thing. Again the hospital tried everything they could, but they were losing ground and lives.

President Sinclair called on everyone to stay calm, and the doctors worked around the clock, but with no results. The little girl who had fallen off her bike was gone, and the other two were not far behind.

The Time Lord came to the city council to see if he could help. He was given a complete report of all that had been done for the patients and all the research that was still being done.

He knew what it was, but wanted to see the teenager to confirm it. The parents quickly agreed. Everyone went to the hospital room where a girl was clinging to life in an induced coma. The only thing they had found to slow the deterioration.

He took out his sonic screwdriver and examined her. The results were as he suspected. It was the same fungus that had struck Rose in the old village. He wished he had better news for them. Even the most powerful drug he had would not cure the infection.

He gave them the only answer he had. "I've encountered this illness before. It nearly killed Rose. It's a virulent fungus found in the soil. I believe environmental conditions make it come out of dormancy and multiply. I think it might have been brought here by the terraformers and then mutated into its present deadly state.

Prognosis depends on how much of it gets into your system. It generally enters through any break in the skin, but in high concentrations can be airborne as well." The President was shaken, seeing the colony die in front of him. Thinking of the thousands on their way. "What can we do?"

"I'm very sorry sir, I don't know." One of the councilmen spoke up. "You said it nearly killed Mrs. Smith. What did you do to save her?"

"I'm sorry, that's not an option. I used up what I could to save her."

The President spoke again, "Doctor, Will you work with the hospital staff to try to stop this terrible thing?" The Time Lord knew it was hopeless. "I will do what I can, Mr. President. In the meantime let your citizens know how it's contracted. Any cut in the skin can be deadly."

The President nodded his head, "I'll have Quinn issue a statement to the colony." The Time Lord looked at the crowd of doctors and nurses who had gathered to hear what they could. A man in a white lab coat came forward.

"Doctor Smith, I'm Dr. Roger Fuller, head of the infectious disease lab. Will you follow me please?" "Dr Fuller." He shook his hand in greeting. "I wish we could have met under better circumstances." "As do I," he replied. The President and his council left, wishing them good luck. Reminding them that a ship full of thousands of colonists was due to arrive in two months.

After Rose had recovered from this fungus he had done a few experiments, but had no conclusions. As she had contracted it in the old village, he believed if they stayed away from the place it wouldn't be an issue again.

Now he knew he had to beat it or start digging more graves. He needed to come up with a vaccine. The lab at the hospital was primitive, but he could at least start there.

They needed to isolate it in the blood, and then create a way to kill or remove it without hurting the host. But the information gathered by his sonic showed how the fungus entered the bloodstream, but quickly settled in the brain, leaving no other trace.

There it would multiply to a toxic level, shutting the body down piece by piece. The parents of the children killed by it were willing to allow an autopsy. When the skull was opened, it showed the massive damage done by the organism. Confirming the readings.

When they arrived at the lab, Dr. Fuller introduced his staff. A dozen discouraged people who looked like they had been through the ringer and had the fight kicked out of them.

"Dr Fuller, Your people need rest. Tired minds don't think well and we can't afford to make a mistake. You have a nearly empty hospital, find them food and beds and have them return in six hours. I should have something by then and will need their help."

"Dr Smith, You'll forgive me, but I know how to handle my own people. We have been working on this problem for ten days straight with 20 hour shifts. You think you can come up with something in six hours? And they already have beds that they refuse to stay in for long, most of them won't leave here voluntarily. What do you suggest I do, call security?"

The Time Lord did not suffer fools lightly. "If that's what it takes then, YES!" He addressed the lab techs directly. "Now you listen to me. You know who I am. I am the only one in the room who's successfully treated this illness. I do not have time to be patient with a lot of sleep deprived people. You will only slow me down in your present state.

You have done everything you could. Now, if you want to be of help to me, Go. To. Bed!"

Chapter 38 The Reshnak


	38. The Reshnak

Chapter 38 The Reshnak  
"Doctor!" A young woman spoke up. "I just started my shift and despite what you might think, you are going to need help now. Let me stay. Just one of us."

The Time Lord sighed, "Very well. Just you. The rest of you, be back here in six hours." They left grumbling but grateful. It was the first sign of hope they had. After they were gone Dr Fuller stayed behind. He spoke softly to him. "That means you too, Dr. Fuller. I need you thinking on your feet, not sleeping on them." An angry Dr. Fuller left the room without argument, but went to the ER instead.

The Time Lord addressed the woman who had stayed behind. She was young, brilliant and ambitious. "What's your name?" "Jenna Ryan." "Ok, Jenna let's get to work. We should start with how it functions. Can you get those samples of brain tissue in culture and on slides? Thin slices. I want to see neurons. And use gloves and a shield. I don't need you coming down with it.

I want the most recent blood work from the teenager in a coma. Get a nurse up there to run one right now. I'm going to get samples of it for study. I'll be back in half an hour.

He left the lab with several glass dishes and set off for the town. It wasn't hard to find. Anyplace that was out of sunlight and kept moist, like under rocks and logs, the shade of buildings and park trees. He took several samples from different locations and returned to the lab.

By the time he got there Jenna had all the slides ready for him and an incubator full of cultures. "You did all that in a half hour? Good job." She smiled at his praise. "Not just another pretty face, eh? The blood work is on the computer. Still the same as the rest. No trace of infection." "Let's get these samples in culture. We need to test them for growth with different media."

After three hours they were checking the results of the tests. He was talking out loud as he always did to solve a riddle. "I think once in the brain it inhibits the immune system from reacting to it, so boosting the immune response isn't going to work.

It leaves nothing in the blood, so a systemic approach won't work." Jenna ventured an idea. "It goes to a great deal of trouble to hide itself. It almost seems intelligent. But, why kill its host after going to all that trouble? What's in the brain that it wants?

Can we mimic what it needs in another part of the body? It would lose control over the brain and stop the organ deterioration." He wasn't really listening to her until, "Wait, what did you say?" "Why kill the host?" "No. You said, it almost seems intelligent. What if it is? What if it's in the brain trying to communicate?" 

Jenna looked at him as if he were insane. "An intelligent fungus?" He looked at her disapproving. "What is it with you humans? You think it has to look like you to be intelligent? I know of a whole planet of intelligent fungus." He smiled remembering. "Their leader fancied me."

He took off the lab coat and ran upstairs to the teenager in the coma. Sitting at her bedside were her parents. Her mother weeping, the father trying to be strong. He greeted them "I'm The Doctor, and I'm going to do everything I can to save your little girl, but I need you to leave for a few moments."

They looked at each other and agreed. When they were gone he went to the girl and put his hands on her temples. Opening his mind and reaching out, not to the girl, but to the entity inside. At first there was no response and he nearly gave up. But then, a repeating sound, muffled and indistinct. 

It was trying to communicate.

The link was tenuous at best and it was something of a strain. He had to find a better way. There was a portable translator in the Tardis. Maybe he could boost it and get some answers.

He flew out of the room, down the hall and out the door, passing Dr. Fuller in the ER. Three more victims were being brought in. A man in his 50's had worked in his yard and scraped his hand. A woman, who had cut herself while preparing dinner. And another woman who was scratched on the sharp edge of some house trim.

All had high fevers after chills. He ran all the way home. Rose and Alice were in the den. Rose looked up and was going to ask how it was going, but he didn't stop. A few minutes later he came out of the Tardis with a device in his hands.

"Rose, can't stop to talk. Stay in the house. Avoid any injury, even a paper cut could be fatal. I'll be back soon." He went to the door and stopped, turned around and kissed Alice on the cheek, lifted Rose to her feet and kissed her gently. "I love you both." and then ran out the door. Rose could feel his concern for them, even a bit of fear, but also excitement. She could almost say he was having fun if the stakes weren't so high.

Back at the hospital he was plugging the child into the machine. The parents looked on concerned at the methods he was using, but were in favor of anything that would save her.

He adjusted the controls "Come on, come on. Say something. Tell me what you want." A low static began to register in the room, and grew in volume. Adjusting the controls again, the static became a series of crackles.

The Time Lord spoke at the girl clearly, "Species and planet of origin." Then it became something like a squeaking, creaking sound. Like a tree when it's bending in the wind. "Species and planet of origin" he said again, refining the controls.

"We are Reshnak. Our world was destroyed. We came here on the wind." The sound was difficult to understand, "Now we're getting somewhere." He spoke up with the voice of authority.

"Listen to me Reshnak. You are causing the deaths of the people you inhabit. You must leave them immediately. Do you understand?" The voice came again loud and frightening.

"Then die! For you have laid waste to our colony. You kill us! We tried to make you stop, but you did not see us. We try to use your voices, but you do not listen. It is war now between us! You will all die." The Time Lord leaned back and stared at the innocent girl. The mother behind him whimpered but said nothing.

"I can not allow that Reshnak. We didn't know we were causing you harm. We hear you now. There must be a way to end the suffering of both species without further deaths." He thought for a moment.

He needed more information. "How are we killing you?" The voice wasted no time. "Poison. Poison in our water. You kill us." What could they mean? How was the colony poisoning the water table? "What? What poison? We will remove it." There was silence.

He tried to get them to speak again, but the girl was getting weaker. If the girl died so would the Reshnak in her and he would lose his connection.

"I can help you if you'll let me. The girl you inhabit now is very close to death. If she dies you will lose this voice and we will not be able to hear you. Will you release her?"

"Reshnak must have water. If we leave the girl, we die." He thought quickly of a compromise. "Can you stay in the body, but leave the brain until a solution is found?" Silence again, then, "Agreed" The terrible creaking voice was gone and the girls vital signs stabilized.

Everyone in the room took a deep breath. He looked behind him to see that a crowd of people had gathered to hear the words of the Reshnak. He looked at them and spoke sternly, "Nobody touches that patient, do you understand? No one. Her life and the life of every person on this planet depends on it." He looked at the parents, "What's her name?" The father spoke quietly, "Rachel" He nodded, "I'm sorry, truly I am, but do not touch her. She is safe as long as the Reshnak believe we will keep our word."

"Now everyone out of the room." There was a security guard in the crowd. "Do you have the key to this door?" He nodded silently. "Then on your life, lock that door and let no one in." The guard lifted his chin and said "Yes sir." "Good man. I need to speak with President Sinclair and then I'll be back."

Chapter 39 Preservation


	39. Preservation

Chapter 39 Preservation  
The Time Lord returned to the lab. Jenna hadn't wasted time. She had done an analysis on the cultures she had started and had put his samples in petri dishes to check for a growth medium. "What have you got for me Jenna?" "Well the organism seems to be able to grow in almost everything I put it in. The exception being either high acid or high alkaline.

I believe raising the blood levels in either direction would kill it in the body." "You're probably right, but we're not going to kill it." She was horrified. "This is a deadly pathogen that must be eliminated." He shook his head, "They are not a pathogen. The Reshnak are an intelligent species with the same right to live as you. I've just had a conversation with them and they are willing to negotiate. I'm off to see the president to come up with a solution. If your fellow lab techs come back, fill them in on what you've found and tell them to wait for me to return."

He left the lab and headed to the town hall. Trying to think of a solution. How were they poisoning the water? The President and the council were there when he arrived.

"Mr. President I have established contact with the fungus. They are an intelligent species called the Reshnak that live in the soil. Three hundred years ago there was a terrible war that touched everything within a thousand lightyears of here. Whole galaxies were destroyed.

The original owners of this planet were among them. The refugees were uncountable. Many fled to the outer systems for sanctuary. The Reshnak were one of them. They landed on this world and lived in peace for three hundred years.

Then you came and started killing them. Not knowing it of course, but you were making an enemy that is now bent on your destruction. I have no doubt they would win this fight as they number in the untold trillions. The Reshnek have agreed to negotiate for peace. I have come to you as an intermediary. There is not much time."

The President was grave as he looked at the counselors and then back to the Time Lord. "Just what do they want?"

"To live in peace, just like you. Somehow you are poisoning the water table, killing them. From what I've observed they require only water and decaying vegetable matter. They have a highly structured society and are telepathically interlinked. The Reshnak are in essence a single super colony.

A single life form covering ten square miles all linked together, sharing each other's thoughts and feelings." He was waxing poetic drifting with his own thoughts. The President became annoyed. "Doctor?" Sinclair brought him back to the present. "Doctor! Can you concentrate on how we can destroy this organism before our colony ship gets here?"

He was jolted back to an ugly reality. "Destroy? Are you not listening? This is a peaceful intelligent species fighting for their lives. Probably the last of the Reshnak anywhere. You're talking about genocide!"

The president's face was undisturbed. "It is unfortunately our only option. We can't live on this planet with a species ready to kill us without warning. Soon we will be tilling that soil, animals that will graze on it are arriving on the next transport. This world will have a dozen cities on it by the end of the century. Hundreds of thousands of people will come here. If the Reshnak are determined to kill us, we must strike first."

The Time Lord desperately tried to make them understand. "We are poisoning them. What are you putting on the soil that would kill?" The President was annoyed. "We're not spraying anything on the soil. Why would we?"

One of the councilmen spoke up. "If we could find out what it is, we could use it to finish them off." The Time Lord was horrified. "Humans! Do none of you have any compassion for these creatures? They lost their home world and now you want to exterminate them without even trying to find an alternative?

They were trying to communicate with us. If all they wanted to do was kill us, we'd all be dead right now. If you provoke them that's just what they'll do. You are making the mistake of thinking you have a choice. I won't help you destroy them! I'm going to find out what's killing them and then you're going to stop it. Be ready to agree or kiss your colony goodbye." He left them to return to the lab.

The technicians had returned and Jenny was filling them in when he walked in the room. "I hope you are all rested and ready to work. There is a poison in the soil and we have to find it and stop it before the Reshnak kills this colony.

I need half of you to pair up and take samples of the soil in a half mile radius. The more samples the better, and as quickly as possible. Be careful not to injure yourselves. The smallest scrape could be fatal. The rest of you will start testing the samples I brought back this morning. Test for every poison you can think of. Any questions? Then get to work."

The lab techs quickly divided and began their work. Dr. Fuller was strangely absent and he went to find out why. He was in the ER with the new victims. They were in comas, but stable.

"Dr. Fuller I need you in the lab supervising the staff. What are you doing here? Do you know what's happened?" "Yes." He said wearily, "I heard about the Reshnak. What did the President say?" The Time Lord didn't want to encourage that kind of thinking. "He's scared. They all are, and they are grasping at the first solution that came to mind. It's a solution that will get us all killed."

Dr. Fuller could see the frustration in the Time Lord's face. "Let me guess, a Carthaginian peace? Politicians tend to be very expedient in their thinking. Always keeping in mind their next election. As scientists we want to explore and understand. Killing is generally not our first choice. What's your plan?"

He was glad Dr. Fuller was not going to fight him on this. "We have to find out what's in the soil that's killing them. I've sent half the staff out for samples, the other half testing what we have. I need you to see to it they stay on track and maybe offer a few suggestions for exotic poisons. I'm going to see if the Reshnak can help us determine what it is." Dr. Fuller agreed and went to leave for the lab. The Time Lord called after him, "Dr. Fuller, thank you, and good luck." "The same to you."

The Time Lord went to Rachel's room again. The security guard was at his post and let him in. He was assured that no one had gone into her room. He sat on the bed and turned the device on. "Noble Reshnak, do you hear me?" The monitors jumped and the voice returned. "We hear"

"We need your help to isolate the poison and stop it's use. Can you tell me anything more about it? The poison, what does it do to you?" The crackle returned. "Dries the water, unable to absorb." The Time Lord's eyes knitted together as he concentrated, going over every poison and element he knew. Suddenly his eyes grew wide as he recognized the toxin. "I understand, please give us a little more time. I have a solution we will test." "Agreed." Rachels physical readings returned to normal.

Chapter 40 Solution


	40. Solution

Chapter 40 Solution  
He left the room returning the guard to his post telling him to allow one nurse to change the girls IV and that was all. He was to lock the door when she left. He went to the head nurse. "Excuse me, please give Rachel an IV of a light saline solution. We need to keep her hydrated." "Yes, Doctor."

"Remember- nothing more and lock that door." "Yes Doctor." He went back to the lab to test his theory. The lab techs were returning from the field with their samples. "Listen up, I think I know what it is. I want each of you to test your samples for high levels of copper. Tell me where in town it's the worst."

After what seemed an eternity the results were in. High levels of copper everywhere. Copper is a known fungicide. It was leaching off the buildings, many of which had copper roofs or decoration. There were copper statues and fountains. Even the homes of the colonists had copper gutters or copper ornamentation.

The highest level was the construction depot near the river where everything was stored before assembly. The roofs and trim were the last to be applied, so they were on the ground in the weather for a very long time, leaching out copper into the river and groundwater. He remembered noticing it's use during the town completion celebrations. He had his answer. Now to sell it to the president and town council. Everything copper must be removed from the planet.

The Time Lord found the council in chambers and told them his findings. "Copper is deadly to this life form and must be removed at once. If not, you will have a war on your hands you can't win. It is a simple solution. Will you do it?" The President stood and addressed him. "Doctor, Please allow us a moment to deliberate. Wait outside, we'll call you." "Of course Mr. President." He turned and walked up the ramp to the lobby.

He left the room to find Quinn in the hallway. "Has the President told you what we found out?" "Yes, Nasty business this is. Have you discovered the poison yet?" The Time Lord nodded, "Copper. It's leaching off the roofs and killing the Reshnak. If we remove it they will leave us in peace."

"Sounds easy enough, though what we will use as a replacement will now be your next problem." "That's probably what they are considering now. I hope they are not going to be stubborn about this. It could still turn out very, very, badly."

He waited for about twenty minutes when they called him back in. "Quinn, will you come in with me? I'll need your help to coordinate the removal and we might as well get started." "Sure, Right behind you."

They came into the room and the President stood up. "We have agreed to your proposal Doctor. How do you want to proceed?" He breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you. I know this is a great inconvenience for you, especially after having just completed the work. I'm going to the hospital and tell the Reshnak we are removing the copper from the buildings. Hopefully they will accept our solution. Unfortunately, copper is a heavy metal and will remain in the surface soils until it oxidizes completely, but at least we will not be adding to the problem.

Quinn and I will develop a plan for removal, replacement and disposal." The President was happy to have found such an easy solution. "When you have such a plan, come back to the council for approval and implementation. That's all" He brought the gavel down and the official session was over. Quinn went with him to the hospital to speak with the Reshnak. He allowed Rachel's parents in the hospital room and left the door open for all to hear.

He took the girl's hand gently, "Noble Reshnak, can you hear me?" Again the monitors jumped, indicating their presence. "We hear you." 

"We have found the source of the poison and are going to remove it from our community. We are truly sorry that it has caused harm to your species. We will begin at first light tomorrow. It is a common substance for us and will take time to completely remove it. Even then I'm afraid the ecological damage may linger in this place for some time. This city may always be poisonous to you. We will never allow this substance on the planet again so it will be contained here. You have my word as a Time Lord of Gallifrey. Is it possible for you to migrate to the west where there is no danger?" 

The Reshnak answered, the translator was capable of conveying emotion, and no one there was prepared for the sound of such terrible sadness. "The time of renewal is at hand. All mature Reshnak will die soon and send forth our spores into the world to carry on our species. It will be known to migrate to the sunset and leave this place." The Time Lord was moved by what he heard, but there was still a question to be answered.

"Thank you. Will you release the humans you now inhabit and infect no one else?" Everyone held their breath. "Agreed. Take them to a place without poison. A small cut on any extremity will release us." The monitor returned to normal, signifying their release of the child's brain. He looked around the room. Dr. Fuller was listening and was already making preparations to move the patients.

"Quinn, we need to get the word out to everyone. They must remove the copper from the outside of their homes as soon as possible. Do you have a means to collect it?" "Yes, I can arrange for collection and transport, but transport to where?"

"The only safe place for it on the planet is the ocean. They can't live there because of the high salt content." Quinn was considering the logistics. "We could take it to the deepest part of the ocean and dump it. Unless you think there's some kind of creature down there that would take offense."

The Time Lord chuckled, "I don't think so. I had the Tardis scan for dangerous life forms when we arrived. Strange that she didn't find the Reshnak. I've been assuming they have been here all along. It's possible they only just arrived. I will have her do another scan just in case."

Rachel's mother came up behind them. "Doctor, is it true? Will they release her?" The Time Lord smiled "Yes, Dr. Fuller is making arrangements now for all the victims." Just then he arrived in the room with a gurney and two nurses to take Rachel to the ambulance. Dr Fuller looked at them and said, "We're all set. The others are in ambulances waiting for a destination. Which way do we go?"

The Time Lord took a deep breath, "West. We'll take them as far as we can, and then go on foot. There's no road to the meadow. Quinn, can you get some of the soldiers to follow us and carry them into the woods?" Quinn chuckled, "I spose so. I know the commander fairly well and he's a reasonable guy." speaking of himself. "I'll meet you at the woods."

Quinn left to make the arrangements, and Rachel was being taken downstairs. The trip wasn't very long, they arrived at the woods. Two soldiers took each unconscious patient on a stretcher for the long walk to the meadow along with a team of nurses and families of the victims.

Dr Fuller had brought the medication to bring them out of the coma. The soldiers laid them in the tall grass. Water had been brought, and each patient's hand was given a small incision and laid in moist soil. They waited a few minutes and then Dr Fuller gave them the medication.

They all awoke not knowing why they were laying in a meadow. The nurses took their vital signs which all seemed to be normal. Everyone there was cheering and clapping. The fear was over. The cleanup would take weeks.

Not only the village needed to be cleaned up, but the new city as well. Thankfully, the city had opted for aluminum and steel decoration and, except for one building, standard roofing.

There were a few statues, and some plaques in copper, but that was all. They had taken all the copper out to sea and that would be the end of it. President Sinclair contacted the colony ship and told them about the Reshnak and not to allow copper on any outside surface.

It was over.

Chapter 41 Wedding Bells


	41. Wedding Bells

Chapter 41 Wedding Bells  
When the job was finally done, Quinn and the Time Lord sat in Quinn's office discussing any loose ends. It was late and Quinn was nursing a whiskey in his hands. The strain and fatigue of the last few days on his face. "Well, it's over. I'm so glad we won't have to dig any more graves. The ten we lost were bad enough."

Quinn leaned forward and looked in the Time Lord's eyes. "You saved this colony John. There's no way in hell we would have known how to stop this. A lot of people would have died before we abandoned this place."

The Time Lord looked at the floor so Quinn couldn't see his eyes. "Life is fleeting Quinn, like smoke. I've seen more death than you can imagine, and it's never gotten any easier." He looked back up at the soldier. "You know what I mean." Quinn stared at the bottom of his glass and nodded.

"The only thing that makes it bearable for me is Rose. Before Rose and I were married, I used to go to the door of her room and wish I could be with her. But I knew she was human and would die long before me. I was convinced that I couldn't take that kind of pain again." Quinn raised his head to question the phrase.

The Time Lord closed his eyes remembering. "I lost my wife and son on Gallifrey." Quinn sat up in his chair and finished his drink, feeling that familiar pain in his gut remembering. "I'm sorry John." The Time Lord continued, "It was 750 years ago and I can still see her face as she married me. I thought I'd never lose her. We were going to be together until the last day of our last regeneration." He paused and sighed deeply, feeling the pain again. "But it was not to be, and it left a hole in me nothing could fill.

When I met Rose, It was like... like I could forget the pain for just a little while. Every day I loved her a little bit more, until the night she convinced me to take a chance on love. She said it was so precious and rare that you grab hold when it comes, because it may never come again.

She was so right. I can't imagine my life without Rose and Alice, and I really don't want to try. I could have lost her to Pete Henderson except for you. You saved all our lives that day and I want to repay you with some advice from a very old man." He stood up to go.

"Louise loves you and you love her. Grab hold and hang on tight. Because if your wife was anything like mine, she wouldn't want you to bury yourself in her grave. If you lose Louise that's just where you'll be. Goodnight Quinn."  
The Time Lord left without looking back or waiting for a response. He knew this was something Quinn had to come to, himself.

On the way home he looked up at the stars. Their graves were long gone, along with his people and his planet. He tried to shake off the sadness before he got home, but couldn't quite.

When he opened the door and looked into his daughter's eyes, it disappeared. "Daddy, pick me up!" The child held her arms out to him and he picked her up, kissing her cheek. "Alice my little love, did you have a good day today?" "Oh yes daddy. Momma and I have been playing house." He looked at Rose and smiled. He was home.

ppoOoqq

The town register of births and marriages was a very busy man. Nothing like death at hand to bring out the resilience of life. Quinn and Louise were getting married. He had realized the Time Lord was right and asked her the next day. She said yes, after both of them asked Mary if it would be alright.

Mary liked Quinn and was so happy to have a family again. Louise had asked Rose to help her plan it and they had spent the last two months getting organized. Rose would be the maid of honor and Alice and Mary were to be flower girls. Quinn had asked the Time Lord to be his best man who agreed with an "about time" and slap on the back.

They decided to have it in the new park by the waterfall, dedicated to the victims of the Reshnak. A beautiful spot, it would become a popular place for parties of all kinds. Life winning out.

Quinn and Louise had spent a lot of time there on that bench, quietly falling in love. It was spring, the trees were in bloom and the fragrance of flowers filled the air. There were about fifty people invited to fill the folding chairs, but at least a hundred came with standing room only.

A white pavilion tent was set up for the reception with red and white centerpieces on the tables and a three tiered cake in the corner. A band stand and a wooden dance floor had been set up inside.

When the guests arrived and were seated the band began to play. The girls came out first in white lace dresses trimmed in red, and baskets to throw red flower petals. Rose was next in a red satin, A line dress holding a white bouquet.

Louise came out from behind the pavilion in a beautiful white satin gown with a floor length veil holding red flowers. Sargent Holmes, in dress uniform, walked her down the aisle. Quinn's heart stopped when he saw her, but the Time Lord only had eyes for Rose. The groom and best man were in white tuxes with red bow ties and cumberbuns. Quinn had an expression that told this world he was the luckiest man on the planet.

The ceremony was simple and beautiful. At the end when they went back down the aisle as husband and wife, the soldiers from the platoon in dress uniforms held sabres over their heads in tribute. Everything went off just as planned. The crowd that had swelled to several hundred, clapped and cheered them. The rest of the evening was filled with laughter and merriment. Quinn and Louise were so happy. The perfect couple.

On the dance floor the Time Lord held Rose in his arms as if no one else was in the room. They stared into each other's eyes and gave gentle, adoring touches. No one there could doubt how much they loved each other.

The Time Lord was besotted. "You were so beautiful walking down the aisle. You were the only thing I saw. Did you dream of one like this as a girl?" Rose smiled and put her cheek to his as they danced. "Every girl dreams of her wedding, and I was no exception."

He lifted her face to his. "I'm sorry you didn't get it." She looked at him surprised. "Who says I didn't get it? I dreamed of falling in love with an exceptional man who would love me until the end of time. The rest is just theater. I got what I wanted more than anything in this life, and I wouldn't trade it for all the white satin dresses on earth."

He sighed and held her close, swirling her out of the tent. They walked to the darkened tree line. "Mrs. Smith I'm going to kiss you." She turned her face to his, "Mr. Smith I wish you would." They kissed each other in the shadows as if the wedding was their own and then returned to the party. Both of them wishing they could be alone on the planet again at that moment. Rose and the Time Lord danced the night away, well, until 11:00 when they had to put the girls to bed.

With the girls in bed asleep, they renewed their own vows in private.

Chapter 42 Pulsar


	42. Pulsar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was to be my last chapter, But the fun I had with Alice was just too much to resist a little more. I hope you like the following. NW

Chapter 42 Pulsar  
Mary was staying with them for a week so the newlyweds could have a honeymoon. Alice was so excited to have Mary staying with her. All that week they were inseparable, laughing and playing in her room, out in the garden making mud pies, hide and seek in the woods. One day while drawing at Alice's desk, Mary asked about the blue box next to them.

"That's my school room." Alice said. "Do you want to see it?" Mary smiled and shook her head. "Ok, stay with me, I don't want you to get lost or I'll be in trouble." Alice took Mary's hand and went into the Tardis.

It was dark inside because when not in use the Tardis would power down. Alice's voice was soft, but authoritative, "Lights please Tardis." The lights came on and the Tardis chirped a greeting. Alice and Mary continued through the Tardis to her school room. Mary was going to say something about the inside being bigger, but when Alice behaved as if that was the way it was supposed to be, Mary just accepted it.

Down the hall and through a door, the room was very plain with a single school desk in the middle. There were no pictures or flat screen or teachers' desk, anything that Mary could recognize. "Where's the screen?" Mary asked, disappointed with the surroundings.

"Why should there be a screen?" Alice responded. "How does the teacher show you how to do things?" Mary was very puzzled. "What did you learn about last week?"

Alice was confused by Mary's questions. "We learned how to calculate the strength of gravity wells and pulsars. Do you want to see one?" Mary nodded her head, not knowing what she was agreeing to. "Tardis, please display the last lesson."

The whole room from floor to ceiling began to glow and suddenly they were in deep space with a pulsar in the middle of the room. Mary screamed and backed up until she hit a wall she couldn't see.

Panicking she covered her eyes and began to cry. Alice ran to her and put her arms around her. "It's ok Mary, don't be afraid. It's just a picture, we're not really under a pulsar. Please don't cry. I'll turn it off and you'll see. Tardis, please discontinue."

The room became a room again, but Mary was still frightened and trembling. Alice knew this was bad and she wanted her momma to help explain to Mary that she was in no danger. "Come on Mary. Let's go back to the den."

Mary still had her hands over her eyes, and it was difficult to get her to move out of the room. Alice had to take her elbow to lead her away. Rose was sitting on the couch in the den when they came out. Mary was still crying.

"Alice!, what were you two doing in the Tardis? I thought you were upstairs." Alice was near tears herself, "Momma, come help Mary, she's afraid of pulsars." If Mary hadn't been so upset, Rose might have laughed at that sentence. The poor girl was terrified. "Mary, sweetheart, it's ok, you're in the den now. Open your eyes."

Rose picked Mary up and held her tight, sitting on the couch. Mary wrapped her arms around Rose's neck for comfort. "It's ok Mary, you're safe, don't cry honey." Rose was rocking her gently and patting her back. Mary started to calm down. Rose looked at Alice, who was wide eyed and worried about her friend.

"Alice. What did you do?" Alice tried to explain that Mary asked about the Tardis and wanted to see her school room and what she studied. "I'm sorry momma. Will Mary be ok?" Rose smiled at her daughter, "Yes Alice, she'll be fine."

Mary looked around the room as her tears dried. Alice was happy she stopped crying. "Mary, I'm sorry you were scared. Do you want to go draw some more?" Mary rubbed her eyes and nodded getting down from Rose's lap. Rose smiled as they walked off to the desk hand in hand. " Hey girls, how about some ice cream?" Mary turned around and smiled at Rose, tears still staining her cheeks. "With rainbow sprinkles?" "Ok Mary, Lot's of rainbow sprinkles."

Mary made a full recovery with a little help from a large bowl of ice cream. Done with drawing they decided to go outside and play in the garden. The Time Lord met them at the door as he was coming home from a meeting with the hospital administrators. Patting Alice on the head and warning her to stay away from the river, he came inside to Rose.

She was just starting on a cup of tea. "How was your meeting?" The Time Lord sighed, "It was thorough if not productive. They want a copy of my sonic, if you can believe it! I've never given anyone a sonic screwdriver. I told them they'd have to make their own like everyone else. They were not happy."

He had a sly grin on his face. Rose rolled her eyes at him, "It was bound to happen when you show off an instrument that can scan and diagnose in an instant. They'll be wanting their own Tardis if you're not careful. They know you're an alien, but didn't think you had alien tech?” she laughed.

Speaking of which, your daughter scared the socks off Mary today." His brows knitted in a frown not believing his sweet little girl could hurt anyone. "What's this you say?" Rose grinned, "Yep, took her into the Tardis to show Mary your lesson plan." She couldn't help the mirth coming out as she told the story.

"Alice came out with Mary in tears and said, Momma, Mary's afraid of pulsars." Rose giggled at Alice not being able to comprehend why Mary was afraid. The Time Lord threw his head back and laughed. Rose continued, "If Mary hadn't been in such a terrified state I would have laughed out loud.

Alice was completely clueless why Mary would be afraid of a hologram." The Time Lord was grinning, seeing a chance at revenge for Rose having him tell Alice where babies came from. "I guess you'll have to sit Alice down and explain why humans react the way they do when they're frightened."

Rose stopped laughing as her jaw dropped. He had a twinkle in his eye, "I teach facts, you teach emotions, that was the bargain." He kissed her quickly on the cheek and headed to the kitchen whistling. Rose realized she was left holding the bag and sat on the couch to finish her tea.

qqoOopp

The colony ship had finally arrived. Groups of several hundred at a time were being put through an orientation about the planet, housing and facilities. The chaos of over 5000 new colonists was overwhelming. Shuttles were constantly being run between the village and the city. Getting everyone to their assigned space and settled in, was like herding cats. He and Rose wanted nothing to do with the masses of humanity coming down from orbit, and stayed at home.

They felt sorry for Quinn who was right in the eye of the storm. He didn't go home to Louise for days, just caught a little sleep between crises in the barracks.

When they left earth, colonists were supposed to have a job with one of the migrating companies and were assigned an apartment nearby with an accompanying school if needed. In the year it took to get there, some of the colonists had changed jobs and wanted to be resettled with them.

This made for a logistical nightmare as every square inch had been created with the exact number of people in mind, leaving space in some buildings and overcrowding in others. It all seemed to work out when the companies asked their members to share on a temporary basis until things could be reorganized.

The new mayor and city council had their hands full, equipping emergency services and utilities, and no time to worry about where everyone was supposed to be sleeping. It took weeks to get everybody processed and settled.

This planet would be the beginning of a grand new colony of humans that would grow to become much more. A peaceful center of learning and trade with half the galaxy. The Time Lord would not be the only alien to live on this perfect world. Sentient species from every nearby world are welcome. 

Humans are social creatures and create communities wherever they go. They have a heritage of allowing for cultural differences. Adapting and accepting, learning and sharing with everyone they meet. There have been times when an isolationist rejects diversity, but they never last. Learning new things and ideas is just too much fun not to participate.

Chapter 43 Getaway


	43. Getaway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, We are going to do a little time travel ourselves. This is now seven years into the future. There are a few issues between our couple that need some ironing, but don't worry. Enjoy...I hope

Chapter 43 Getaway  
The President had asked the Time Lord to meet him in his office at the capital for the last time. "My term is up John. Soon President Lanelle will sit in this seat and I hope to heaven she will listen to you as I have. Your help in the last seven years has been invaluable, and there is still so much to do. New Boston has just been proposed and another six cities are in the works after that. Not to mention the university and cultural center are almost completed except for…"

The Time Lord laughed and held his hand up to stop him. "You really got your money's worth out of that one acre you gave me, didn't you." The President grinned, "I guess we did. Still to be fair, once we were on our feet, we gave you a generous salary. And I created a substantial parkland around your house. Well, for you and the Reshnak. You may not own it, but it will always be there."

The Time Lord grew pensive, "We have built quite a colony, haven't we? It's thriving, thanks to you. I shall be sorry to see you leave office. We've had our share of arguments, but you saw things my way in the end." The President chuckled as the Time Lord held out his hand, "I wish you a peaceful retirement. Good luck." "Thank you John. When shall I tell her to expect you?" "Ohh, you never give up." The Time Lord shook his head, "Rose and I are going to take some down time. I'll see Madam President when I get back."

The Time Lord turned and walked away, stopping at the door, "Give my love to Helen. She'll need all the patience she can get with you under foot all day!" The President laughed, "Get going you crazy alien."

ppoOoqq

Rose was outside having tea in the shade when she spotted him walking up the path. He slouched in the space next to her on the bench. "So, how was the President?" He sighed, "As expected. Happy to be out of the hot seat but missing the control. He wanted to know when I could meet with Linelle." He was deliberately teasing her. Rose looked like she was about to slap him.

"You didn't! Tell me you didn't agree to another session of endless days planning out more…" He interrupted her, "How could you think that I would do that?" He laid his head on her shoulder and blew in her ear. She scowled back at him, but he just grinned. "I've promised you, and me, a holiday and this time we are going. Are things still set with Louise and Quinn?" "Yes, the girls have been talking about it for weeks. Louise is going to take them to the beach and shopping and the amusement park. And with no chores to do, Alice probably won't want to come home. Poor Quinn. First the baby and now this."

She sighed, "It will be the first time we've ever been so far away from her. Maybe we should take the Tardis after all." He looked distressed, "No! We've seen the whole planet by Tardis. I want to see the bit's in between. I want to snuggle up next to you for days, on the slowest transport I could find. I want to be impossibly out of reach so we are not disturbed by some damn fool who can't read a blueprint. I'm going to be totally alone with you for the first time in seven years since this hoard of humans invaded our sanctuary!"

"Are you done?" Rose asked. "For now." he replied. She grinned and giggled as he suddenly grabbed her and tried to kiss her. She pushed him away, "We're all packed, we have two hours to drop off Alice and get to the station." "Good. Just enough time to get a shower and my vacation shorts on." He jogged into the house.

They dropped off Alice at the MacAbee house. Rose was concerned, "Are you sure Alice won't be too much trouble? With just having Henry and all." The Time Lords eyes widened in fear. Louise smiled in reassurance, "Don't worry, Alice will love having a baby in the house and promised to help me take care of him." Louise smiled down at Alice.

"Please don't worry momma, I'll help out, I promise." Alice was thrilled. She kissed them both good-bye and then ran up the stairs to Mary's room. Then they all heard screams and giggles. Rose was aghast at being left without a second thought. Quinn looked at the Time Lord and nodded his head towards the door. He quickly thanked Louise and Quinn, grabbed Rose's hand, and swept her out of the house before Rose could reconsider. There was no way he was taking Alice on this trip.

They had reservations at a nice restaurant and had just enough time to eat and catch the transport. Quinn knew how to reach them in an emergency, but was sworn to secrecy.

He had booked reservations on a sightseeing shuttle with their own stateroom. The trip to the western desert will take two days. "Two days. Two whole days there and back, with nothing to do but worship you." The Time Lord was grinning and sighing from the moment they closed the cabin door.

Rose was bent over a suitcase looking for her robe to hang on the wall. Sitting on the bench seat opposite her, he studied her bum as she bobbed up and down, digging through the suitcase. She was so irresistible from this perspective. He stood up and grabbed her about the waist, nuzzling her neck. "Can't you do that later?" he whined.

She scolded him, "And when you want your robe and slippers tomorrow morning at 6 am, don't expect me to get up and find them for you. Without Alice to look after, I can sleep in!" He chuckled, "Why would I want clothes at 6am, I don't have anywhere to go, but in bed with you, and I certainly don't want to be dressed for that."

Alice being born had crimped their style a bit. The relaxed spontaneity they enjoyed before her birth had completely disappeared after she could walk. Like a little wraith, you never knew when or where she would turn up. More than once she almost walked in on a delicate situation. It was a good thing her father had such good hearing and reflexes. They really didn't want her to have that much firsthand knowledge of where babies come from. With her out of the picture, they could let down their guard, and the possibilities were endless.

"Here it is, and mine too. Would you put them on the hook on the door please." He was reluctant to let her go for any task but huffed and complied. He turned back to her with a very wolfish look on his face. He stood and watched, knowing she was almost done unpacking, finalizing his plan of what to take off first. Rose looked up and was startled by the leer on his face. "Good lord, you act like you've been starved of affection for months."

"I feel like I have been! I just spent two weeks finishing up in Nova Orleans, and then all the follow up meetings and minor emergencies. Every time we had a moment to ourselves something interrupts." Rose understood his frustration completely, but there was plenty of time now. "Control yourself. We haven't even left the station!" Just then, a gentle sway of the coaches told them the transport was pulling away.

"Here we go." He said passionately, turning the lock on the door, already having put the Do Not Disturb sign outside. His eyes were afire, Rose sighed with resignation, sitting back on the bed. The Time Lord's feelings were bruised as he sat next to her. "Well, if you're really that board with my lovemaking, we can always go get coffee."

Chapter 44 Hunger


	44. Hunger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut alert, eventually leads to a motive.

Chapter 44 Hunger  
She huffed and grabbed his tie, pulling him down with her for a passionate kiss. Making him lose his balance and fall upon her. She rolled him on his back, straddling his hips, and began to undress him. Following her own list of what was to come off when they were finally alone. First the tie, she would save that for later, then the buttons on his shirt. He sat up to remove it and started on hers in between kisses. She pushed him down to remove it herself.

He watched as she slowly raised her blouse to reveal her body to him, then tossed her bra aside. Rose could feel the effect she was having on her husband where she sat. "You're so beautiful. By all the gods I missed you." His eyes were almost glazed over as he raised his hand to cup her breast, his thumb grazing the pert nipple. She moaned and moved her hands to undo his zipper. He wanted more, grabbing her wrists and pulling her arms over his head. Kissing her hard and urgent, holding her tight to his chest, feeling her warmth on his cool skin.

He rolled her over and stood up to drop his pants, but Rose began a giggle that led to full on laughter as she pointed. He was on his way to being offended, when he remembered he had put on his "vacation" boxers after his shower. Made of red silk with Looney Tunes characters. A Tardis special request. He grinned and laughed at himself, turning around and shaking his bum at her.

She stopped laughing with a sharp intake of breath as he quickly turned and pulled her jeans and underwear off in one swift move. He saw the merriment in her eyes turn to fire at the sight of him straining against the thin fabric. She sat up and pulled them down, releasing him to her gaze. Sitting at the edge of the bed, Rose began to kiss and caress him. He gulped his breath, his head thrown back with a moan, reveling in the exquisite torture she was applying to him.

He shouldn't let this go on or it would end too soon for both of them. His hands moved from her head to her shoulders as he pushed her gently away.

She lay back on the bed with her knees still over the side. He nestled between her thighs and began a campaign of caresses and kisses on her breasts then moved down her body. His cool fingers sending lightning through her. Rose moaned loudly, curling her fingers in his hair as his knees hit the floor and he began to taste her. His hands on her hips holding her in place.

She tried to press forward, her body begging for more. His tongue found that sensitive spot and she cried out. He quickly entered her with one thrust and her hands reached to pull him closer, deeper. Covering her trembling body with his own, the rhythm moving faster and faster until there was an earth shattering release for them both.

He collapsed on top of her and she held him there, still inside, feeling the erratic beats of his hearts. Regaining his breath, he rolled off and pulled her in his arms, kissing the top of her head, content beyond description. "I love you so much Rose" he whispered. "I love you too husband. Can we stay this way forever?" "For you, I'll make it happen, well, at least for the next seven days." He sighed and snuggled in to sleep.

She awoke in the night feeling the place next to her was empty and cold. "Husband?" She got up on her elbows to look around the room. He sat on the couch gazing out the window at the darkened landscape flying by. The sapphire moon and stars were very bright and reflected off his bare skin, giving him an almost ethereal, ghost like quality. She got out of bed and came to him. He looked up at her and smiled, offering his lap. She sat and curled up with him like a contented cat, as his arms wrapped around her.

"What do you see?" she asked. "The future" he replied. "Am I in it?" She grinned testing. He kissed her cheek and smiled, "Always and forever." They were silent as the dark seemed to deepen when a cloud passed over the moon. She whispered, "Sometimes I'm afraid of it." His brows knitted in concern that she would ever be afraid. "Of what?" "We're both so happy. It's said that the gods are jealous of mortals who are too happy, and strike them down."

His face grew serious, his eyes intense as he turned her to his gaze. "There are places in this universe where they wanted to worship me as a god. That means you are protected by one, to my very last breath. I will tear to pieces anything that tries to hurt you. That makes you the safest mortal in the universe."

He crushed her to him with a hard kiss and sudden passion. Not sure if it was to relieve her fears or his. When he released her, she took a deep breath to replace the one she'd just lost. She could feel his fear of losing her and regretted bringing up such a fancy.

Rose knew there was only one cure for his fear. She wiped her hand tenderly across his brow. Gazing into his eyes she said, "Make love to me."

It was late the next morning when he awoke to the odd feeling of movement. Forgetting for a moment that they were on a transport. He looked over to Rose as she slept. Her hair cascading over the pillow, his beautiful pink and yellow human. He went to put his arm around her and snuggle back in, when his tie, still around one wrist, struck him in the face. He raised his arm and smiled, remembering Rose's imaginative performance last night. He will never look at a tie the same way again. He took it off, grinning with a plan of his own for tonight.

Rose woke and looked up at him tenderly. His face serene and happy. Very different from when it was so clouded with fear. She smiled and said, "Good morning husband." He kissed her gently, "Good morning my beautiful wife. How about some breakfast?" Her eyes brightened as she nodded, "After last night I could eat a whole cow myself." She picked up the tie where he had tossed it and grinned.

"Do we want to dress and go to the dining car or order in?" Was he really giving her an option? Rose laughed, "I think we should get dressed like civilized people and see something more than the inside of this cabin." She saw the disappointment on his face. Did he really expect that they wouldn't leave the room the whole time? "Come on, we're supposed to be on tour. You wanted to see the bits in between Tardis stops, remember?" "Yes" His finger grazed her leg, grinning and raising his eyebrows several times to lure her.

She had one word for that, "Breakfast." He slumped where he sat, but complied. Climbing out of bed he yawned and stretched, buck naked, to his full height. He was standing in her way deliberately so she would have to push his butt to move him out of the way. Rose shook her head and sighed. "Honestly. Sometimes you're just a teenager aren't you."

"No," he defended. "A teenager would never get a woman like you in his bed." She smacked him on the butt and headed for the shower. He shouted lightheartedly through the bathroom door, "Ooo, a spanking?" He thought he could hear her reply through the door. It was either Sod Off or Get Stuffed. He laughed and started to pull out the clothes he would wear.

Rose had long ago gotten rid of that brown suit he always used to wear. She and the Tardis had conspired to get him into something a little more colorful. He didn't mind the blues and burgundy, even a scarlet red, but objected to yellow or green, and definitely drew the line at salmon. It was just pink by any other name.

He chose navy blue trousers with a subdued burgundy button-down dress shirt. He looked through his suitcase again and again but couldn't find a tie. Rose was coming out of the bathroom, "Where's my ties?" Rose smiled, "I didn't pack them." "What? I can't go out in public half dressed; I need my tie."

"Nope. No ties. Unless they're for recreational use." She ended with a sly sidelong glance. "You are on vacation. I'll not have you looking like anyone official that might get asked a question." "Awwwwe!" he whined, reaching for the one on the bed. "I wouldn't use that one if I were you." She said. "You know where it's been." He grinned daydreaming, "Yah, I do... Right. No tie." She kissed him quick, "Now get your shower, I'm hungry!"

Chapter 45 Dancing in the Dark


	45. Dancing in the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just sweet and sappy

Chapter 45 Dancing in the Dark  
The dining car was only half full of people. They were late for breakfast, but that meant they could dine alone instead of having another couple at the table. Not that they were antisocial, just wanting to be alone. They ate at a leisurely pace and watched their world go by. Rose still considered it her planet after all. After breakfast they went to the observation car with windows on all four sides.

The transport company had promised the trip would be full of strange rock formations, incredible plant life, waterfalls and grand canyons. But the two of them had seen things much more exotic on their travels, than this. Still, it was a pleasant journey. He fell asleep holding her hand and she was tempted to wake him when they went over a long, curved bridge. The clear floor showing the 300 foot drop below them.

When he woke from his nap Rose suggested a cup of tea. They arrived at the dining car, but it was full, so they went to the lounge and sat at some very comfy plush chairs. The decor was all dark wood and no windows. A silver tea service was set in front of them along with some petite cakes. A waitress named Nancy smiled as she set it down and said, "If you need anything just call". It was a lovely tea that just hit the spot. They decided to go back to their cabin to rest up for the night's activities. There was to be dancing and dinner at their first stop.

The transport company had created stops along the way to entertain their guests. The first stop was basically a large dance hall divided by type of music, based on old earth history. One ballroom for 1940's swing, one for 50's early rock, one with an enormous lighted disco floor, one electronic club music. The guests were encouraged to choose a provided costume appropriate for the music of their choice.

They chose the 40's swing room and costume. She had a floor length royal blue velvet gown with a halter top, rhinestone broach for her hair, white elbow gloves and heels. It fit her perfectly and the Time Lord was spellbound. He had a perfectly tailored black tux and white shirt, royal blue silk tie, and gold cufflinks.

The company even provided orchids for the ladies. He chose a pink and white one for her wrist. As they entered the room full of people the last song was ending. Many of the men, and some women, were in world war 2 army and navy uniforms. A virtual Glenn Miller band appeared to be playing. When they reached the dance floor, In The Mood, by Glenn Miller was just starting. Roses eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped. "You couldn't have arranged this! Oh my god! Did you?" He was silent with a cheshire cat smile. "Of course. This is our song and I'm not adverse to greasing a palm when needed."

The first time they had danced to this music was a bit stiff and awkward. The Time Lord was in his previous incarnation. Just out of the time war and not used to dancing. They had rescued a boy who had been contaminated by an alien ship that had crashed in 1940's London during the blitz. The Time Lord found himself jealous of Jack, a former time agent who helped them, a handsome conn man, shamelessly flirting with Rose. The Time Lord put a stop to it by making it clear to Jack that Rose belonged to him. When she chose him as a dance partner over Jack, to this music.

It would be a bit difficult to boogy woogy in that dress, but she would try if he would. The thigh high slit in the front helped. They were still stiff and awkward on the dance floor but having a marvelous time. They danced to three more songs and then sat down for the dinner provided.

There were others at the table they made small talk with. Most of them were older couples from the new northern cities. One man actually knew of the work that a, Dr John Smith, had done. It gave them minor celebrity status at the table, but the Time Lord hoped it wouldn't go any further. He didn't want this vacation to turn into a press conference. When they were finished with desert, they left the table and fled to the dance floor. Hoping not to be recognized again.

The Time Lord much preferred the slower music as he felt her body pressed against his. He held Rose tight in his arms as they swayed on the darkened dance floor. The ballroom was lit up by reflections from the spinning mirrored ball in the ceiling. Gentle kisses and words of love passed between them as they danced to the music. They never returned to the table and stayed for the last dance with a few other couples on the floor who only had eyes for each other.

When it was sadly over, they returned their costumes and then back to their cabin. He had chilled champagne and chocolate strawberries waiting. The Time Lord had thought of everything, even a vase of fragrant flowers had been delivered. Rose came into the room and sighed seeing his efforts. She looked at him with love, "You're too much. Look at all of this. The bed even has towel swans on it." He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her face gently, "Did you know that swans mate for life?"

Rose smiled, "Tonight was perfect. I couldn't have asked for more. Is there anything you want to ask for?" The kisses she placed on his face as she said it, were so gentle he could hardly feel them, but their intoxicating effect was like nothing else. He picked her up and laid her on the bed. "Only to ask if there's anything more I can give you." She tossed the swans on the chair and rested against the pillows, undoing the buttons on her blouse. "How about… body and soul?" she said with intense passion in her eyes as she undressed. His feelings were pouring out of him, and he removed his clothing before getting into bed. Taking pleasure in the way she watched him. "You already have them Rose, but if I could, I would offer them up to you every day, to do with as you please."

ppoOoqq

The next morning Rose awoke first. She didn't want to leave the wonderful dream she had, until she realized it wasn't a dream, it was memory. She sighed and looked over at her husband still sleeping. He had a smile on his face even asleep. She wanted to reach up and touch him, but found her arm pinned down. Squirming slightly, her arm came free and she lifted it to reveal his tie still wrapped around her wrist from last night... Well, turn around is fair play.

She smiled and took it off, hoping she could get past him and into the shower first. The moment she sat up, his arm shot out to hold her still. He whimpered, "Not yet." She kissed him saying "Sorry sweethearts." and he moaned. She climbed out of bed and headed for the bathroom, glancing at the clock on the wall. 1:32pm.

They had stayed up to watch the sunrise, talking for hours about all the little things that get lost in the shuffle of their lives between work and Alice. There had been little time or inclination for sleep. It was wonderful, like getting to know each other all over again. The champagne and late night finally took its toll when sleep had claimed them.

They would be pulling into the next station in a few hours. Rose wondered if it was it worth it to get dressed and sit in the lounge or observation car. She looked to the bed where her husband was still half asleep, groping through the covers looking for her. She smiled at him and called for room service. That would take about 15 minutes. Just enough time for a quick shower.

At last she could use that fluffy robe, as she waited for breakfast to come. She was thinking dreamily about dancing with him when there was a knock on the door. She rose to get the tray, just tea and toast with some fruit and cheese. Rose was hungry and had a few pieces and a nice cup. She climbed back into bed. He sighed as his arm found her again, going back to happy dreams.

Chapter 46 I'm not 9


	46. I'm Not 9

Chapter 46 I'm not 9

"Husband?" She was trying to be gentle. "Husband wake up. We've slept through the morning. I ordered tea." He didn't want to wake up and moaned and rolled over. That was his mistake. The site of his naked back and hips were just too much of a temptation and she began to stroke and nibble. His moans turned to giggles and snorts as he tried to fan her away. "It's getting late. The tea is getting cold." She warned. "Guess I've got to get out the big guns." Taking off her robe she pressed her breasts into his back and stroked his ears, blowing her warm breath over the short hairs on his neck.

He was instantly awake, and in a flash had rolled over and pinned her beneath him. She gazed into his playful eyes, "Good afternoon husband. Are you going to get out of bed?" "No" was his simple reply as he placed light kisses everywhere he could reach. "Are you coming back to bed wife?" "What about the tea?" she said, knowing she'd lost the battle. His eyes burned into her. "It will still be there in twenty minutes. It will be cold, but there's a lot I'll sacrifice to get what I want."

Twenty minutes became ninety. It had been a long time since they could spend all day in bed. Another indulgence successfully removed from his list. But it was time to get up, and she would brook no opposition. When they arrived at the next station they would be leaving the transport for the lodge for a few days and they needed to re pack their things. She pushed him out of bed and toward the shower. "Now hurry, you need to get dressed and going."

He got out of the shower with a towel wrapped around him. She was already dressed in anticipation of his inclinations of late. The Time Lord scowled at her interference in his plan to taste and tickle anything exposed on her when he got out. She had laid out his clothes and packed everything else. A quick glance around the room and she relaxed on the couch while he dressed and had a bite to eat with a cold cup of tea.

She almost stopped him. They still had a little over an hour before getting to the lodge. Watching him dress, she was sad about losing that last hour when they could have been touching and fondling etc. These moments on the transport were like gold when she thought of going back home. Back to their routine and her sometimes loneliness while he was working. Alice missed him too. She was growing up so fast and he was missing it. The Tardis having taken over as her teacher. Rose determined to show him what he was missing and put an end to it.

When he first took on their plans and projects, it was supposed to be minimal time away from his family in exchange for their bit of land. As the colony grew, they made more and more demands on his time. He was often up early to get out to the new sight and survey or measure or assess. He wouldn't get home until after Alice was asleep, and sometimes after she was asleep, and then be gone again early the next morning. Rose wouldn't know he was home at all, if it weren't for the wet towels on the bathroom floor.

She had begged him for months to take some time off, or just let go. There were lots of architects and engineers that could take his place now. But he hated letting someone else take over, when he had the whole thing constructed in his head. It would make him furious when they changed plans without consulting him.

Rose knew he enjoyed what he was doing and didn't want to interfere at first. It was such a juicy challenge for his incredible mind. Making a difference in people's lives. It was almost as if he was building an entire planetary civilization from scratch. He couldn't resist having a hand in even the smallest details.

He finished pulling the last button in place and watched her face. Rose was obviously lost in thought and he wondered what it was. He bounced onto the seat next to her. "Penny for your thoughts." She was jarred from them and was unwilling to share. She didn't need an argument when everything had been going so perfectly on this trip. Rose smiled and adjusted his collar, unbuttoning the top button. "No tie, no top button, that's the rules. One of these days I may even get you into a jumper."

He was very against that. "No, thank you. I did enough of that last time. Or do you want me in a leather jacket as well?" She stopped, imagining taking off the jacket and jumper of his former self, and not for the first time. "Hey, Hey! Stop that! Telepath, remember? No looking lustfully at anybody but me." "But it is you, as you so often remind me. Besides you brought him up not me."

He was annoyed when she was right. "It's not my fault my husband comes with 9 built in fantasy faces to take advantage of." He did not like the direction this was heading. Rose continued to tease him. "It's almost like cheating on you… but not! Mind you, some were a lot more loveable than others." Rose was grinning up at him.

"Alright, alright." Her logic was hard to get around and he was getting sore about it. She grabbed his head and gave him a passionate kiss. "None of them compare to you." She touched foreheads with him so he could feel her link strongest. "You know I believe it. I was just teasing. I love you very much."

He pressed her into the couch for another kiss. As he came close he said, "I'll teach you. Next time I'll be a woman, and then where will you be?" He sat up triumphant, thinking it would upset her. Rose pondered for a while and simply sat there with a strange smile, shaking her head. "It would still be you. Don't underestimate me."

His jaw dropped about five feet and Rose laughed for ten minutes.

They stepped from the transport and left their luggage on the platform. The company had actually made a small town, with a main street and shops, a theater, restaurants and pubs, a casino, and of course the hotel with a pool and recreation area. The transport had a total of 170 people on board this time. It took a little while to get everyone situated in their room. He and Rose had a suite overlooking the mountains to the west. The sun was just going down behind them and it cast an ominous shadow.

There was a knock at the door. It was their luggage being delivered. He sat on the couch to watch her unpack again. Taking the clothes from the suitcase that was balanced on a chair and putting them into the drawers. He smiled at the same bob and weave of her butt as last time. She turned quickly to catch him grinning. "See something you like?" "No" he said off hand, raising a shoulder into shrug. "What?" "I'll never see anything I like." It was his turn to tease, but he couldn't keep up the pretense and grabbed her about the waist. "I do see what I love, worship and adore."

Rose smiled and kissed him sweetly. "Now, none of that. We're expected downstairs at the reception." "But we don't have to go." He whined, "We could just stay here and…find something to do?" Rose was astonished. This was a lot, even for him. Rose looked him in the eye. "Husband, Do you need another shower? A cold one perhaps? What's gotten into you? You haven't been able to keep your hands off me for more than an hour."

He backed off and turned serious. "Do you really mind that much?" There was something in the way he said it. Something in their connection that told her this was more than just lust. Something that made her sad. "No, I don't mind. Of course I don't mind. I love it when you want me. But something else is behind this and I want you to tell me." He sighed and looked at the floor. "I will, just, not right now, ok?" She kissed him on the tip of his nose. "Ok. When you're ready." There was no point in pushing him. The harder she pushed the more tight lipped he became. Rose trusted that if it were anything worrying he would tell her.

Chapter 47 What’s Wrong


	47. Whats Wrong

Chapter 47 What’s Wrong  
"Come on then. Let's go get this over with." She pulled his hand. He sighed and followed behind. The reception room was full of people. All talking at once and there was music covering it all. The sound was deafening to him. They were given name tags and a number to find their table. Once most of the people were seated, the evening's host, a handsome young man in a tux stood on a stage and clanked a glass to get their attention. Finally, the room quieted down, and he began to speak.

"Welcome everyone to the all inclusive Paradise Ranch. I'm your concierge, Nathan. If there is anything you want or need, please come to, or call my office in the outer lobby. If I'm not there, my staff will make it right. Here in Paradise we want you to be happy and without care. You are free to do as much or as little as you want. Go anywhere, do anything, well…as long as it doesn't bother another guest too much.” A light twitter came from the audience.

“SO…, All day at the pool? All day at the casino? All day at the pub? Cooking classes in the kitchen? Crafts for the kids? There are sixteen miles of hiking trails throughout the forty acres of the ranch. A very large swimming pool and spa. Ring the kitchen for a picnic lunch, the garage for a cycle or speeder, the stadium for sports equipment of all kinds. The Adult entertainment is restricted to legal age limits, but, anything you want, anytime you want it. There is a complete list of our amenities outside my office and in the welcome packet in your rooms. For now, let's just enjoy our dinner and join me for cocktails and dancing in the Blue Room."

The crowd clapped politely, and the meal was served. Rose could see the tedium of small talk with so many people was beginning to make her husband cranky. Rose whispered to him quietly, "Let's go before I want to gnaw off my leg to get away." He looked down at her and smiled. They stood together and made their excuses to those around the table and headed for the door.

Rose didn't want to go to the room just yet, and didn't want to go dancing in yet another room full of people. "Let's go for a walk?" He nodded in agreement. Standing in front of the hotel there was a choice of left or right. Neither of them wanted to pick a direction, but when a group of noisy people came down the sidewalk, they went the opposite way.

It was nice. Just strolling, hand in hand aimlessly. Rose stopped to look in a shop window now and again. He stopped to keep tabs on their direction and distance from the hotel. When they came to the end of the street and lights, they just kept going. Soon they were far enough away to no longer hear the noise of the town or even see it's lights. It was very dark, and the stars were the brightest she had seen in years. An occasional shooting star would light the sky.

They sat on a dune and listened for even the smallest sound, but could hear nothing but the wind. There still were not many animals on the planet and most of them were domestic food animals on carefully managed ranches. An occasional dog or cat would be seen, but they were cherished and pampered pets.

This world still had no wild prey or predator creatures. It made the desert they looked at seem so dead and alien. When he spoke suddenly, it made her jump to hear sound. "There are plans for six new cities. One of them here in the desert. They will call it New Phoenix." He rolled his eyes. "Why do they all have to be, New, this or that? Trying to make this place like home I suppose.

They will come and build a city that will house thousands more people, and the landscape will never be the same. It makes me sad in a way, so much of this world has been changed to the use of man. It was a paradise when we first came. We were like Adam and Eve." Rose put her head on his shoulder, "That's why it was created. Without man this world, like so many others, would be an empty barren rock with no atmosphere, and no one would be here to admire it's wonders." He smiled a chuckle, "Humans."

Rose said softly, "Will you tell me now what's troubling you?" He drew a deep breath and kissed her forehead. "There was an incident at the last job site I was at. A worker and I were on a six-story platform that was supposed to be secured to the main structure." He stopped a moment, reliving the incident. "Instead, it gave way, and the man fell to his death. I couldn't reach him in time. I managed to grab onto a girder until I could get down. Time Lord reflexes.

On the ground, I was told the man had a family. I stared at his body thinking that an inch in the wrong direction and it could have been me. I would have regenerated, but it wouldn't be this me coming home to you. I suddenly saw all the time I had missed away from you and Alice and I grew sick with regret. I started to wonder if you would love the new me, whoever that was. He would have my memories, but he wouldn't be me. And what would it do to Alice?" Rose's eyes were filled with horror and she hugged him for all she was worth trying not to let him see the tears in her eyes. He patted her hands, "I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry every time I left the house." He sighed again.

"I'm going to tell them I am scaling back my involvement with the new city projects to spend more time with my family. No exceptions. But I guess…. It's making me a bit needy right now. I want to make up for all the nights we slept alone.

It was what she had been hoping for, though not in such a tragic way. Her fear mingled with joy at that last statement. She knew he was going to miss being involved as deeply as he was. Not knowing which feeling to express she settled for a long hug, as it expressed both. They held each other in the sand for a long time. Grateful to still have one another to cling to.

After a while Rose yawned and they decided to go back. It had been a long day despite sleeping in so late. She had wanted to have a picnic the next day and see some of the landscape. They had been cooped up too long on that transport. By the time they got back to their room they just wanted to sleep.

Dawn came as it should. They had forgotten to close the curtains and light began to stream in waking Rose. She put on her robe and went to the balcony to sit and watch the warm sun illuminate the mountains. The colors were so bold. Yellow and red and orange with streaks of purple. She could see the trails that had been carved into the hills for the guests to hike on. The smell of the air was different too. It had an odd sort of clean smell. With no pollen and very little pollution, it felt almost like pure oxygen.

She was definitely in need of a cup of tea and called down for room service. He was still sleeping when it came. She decided not to wake him this time. She had felt him get up more than once the night before. Nightmares. Of what she wasn't sure, but it was enough to make him sit up with his head in his hands for a few moments. When he lay back down she could feel him staring at her. Wanting to touch her for comfort, but not wanting to disturb her. She had rolled over on her side so he could snuggle up and sleep.

Chapter 48 Fear


	48. Fear

Chapter 48 Fear  
The Time Lord stirred in the bed. Rose was gone. He put his hand in the spot where she would have been, to see if it was still warm. He left his hand there just feeling that warmth and her scent on the sheets. The Time Lord hoped she didn't want him to rise too soon. He'd had a bad night and was not in the mood for breakfast around a table full of strangers. He closed his eyes and called her name softly.

Rose heard him from her chair, put down her cup, and came over to the bed. He looked so vulnerable and sad. She sat down and began to stroke his hair. When he released a ragged sigh she got in behind him to hold him close. Rose tried to comfort him, "I'm here my love. Just rest." He swallowed hard, "I love you Rose." "I love you too sweethearts." She began to place light kisses on his shoulders. "Are you alright? I know you had nightmares last night. Is there anything I can do?" He let out an amused huff. "You're already doing it."

He rolled over to look at her and pushed a lock of hair from her face. "You're so beautiful and smart, courageous and funny. What are the odds? In all the cosmos, for a refugee like me to find perfection like you." She smiled disbelieving, "Perfection? You're putting it on a bit thick aren't you?" He reached over to pull her to him. She nestled her head under his chin, and he put his arm around her.

"Not at all. You saved me Rose. When I met you I was just looking for a worthy death to end my suffering. I almost found it, I was that close. I might have thrown away all we have now, but for you. Now, I want to live so bad it hurts. I've never been afraid of dying before Rose. Regeneration is difficult and even painful, but not something I've ever feared, even knowing how different I would be afterwards. But now I'm afraid. The fear of losing who I am now, for myself, and for you and Alice."

Rose knew his emotions had been getting stronger for many years. He had fought with them. Not to suppress, he'd had enough of someone trying to tell him he shouldn't feel things. He wanted to understand them and make peace with them. "Rose your emotions give you strength. Even the bad ones. How? How do you not fold under the strain of such strong emotion?"

Rose's face frowned as she tried to put into words where emotional strength comes from. "There's only one way to live with the fear of death, and that is to accept it. Accept that one day it will happen,… but not today. Humans convince themselves of, not today. Some would call it denial, others see it as confidence. That kind of strength must come from inside you. From what you believe, truly believe, about yourself and your world. Just because you have strong emotions doesn't mean you're not a Time Lord. Remember who you are. Have faith in yourself as I do. You didn't catch and hang on to that girder by chance. You made it happen."

Rose began to wonder. "Do your people have a deity?" He shook his head, "No. Time Lords are far too arrogant to believe in someone else having charge over them." Rose was intrigued, "What about the common people? Have you never had a deity or even superstitions about how your world works?" He was thoughtful, "In the extremely distant past we probably evolved like most species with creator gods. We learned long ago that gods are flawed because those who interpret them are flawed.

Instead, my people believe in having a code of personal concepts to follow. There is no deity who could embody them all, because everyone's list is a little different and often contradictory. Maybe that's why we have such a strict social code of conduct, and why we are so severe when someone steps over the line. With everyone having their own set of morals, civilization would be very chaotic without some sort of guidelines for everyone."

Rose smiled, "I know your list. Justice, kindness, equality, knowledge, humor, humility and courage." He looked doubtful. "Yes," she continued in earnest. "Courage. You're the bravest man I know because you truly understand that fear isn't a bad thing. You have handled your fear thousands of times and always won out. That's not luck, it's skill. You use your fear like a superpower. It makes you resilient, think faster, react quicker. It will take more than just a loose girder for you to die. Much more."

He smiled that she knew him so well. Rose knew he was accepting her ideas. "Your courage, gives me courage. The woman who followed you to safety in that basement so long ago, had no reason to trust you. She did it because your courage is palpable. You wear it like a cloak. It makes those around you feel safe. When you feel safe you can do anything. Out run a shop full of living plastic or stare down a Dalek." She smiled with a faraway look as she remembered their first encounter.

"Do you have a deity Rose?" He asked gently. She smiled, "Well, I was raised a Christian, but never really took it seriously. Mum always said churches were for weddings and funerals. I guess, I believe in you more than any deity." He was embarrassed by her words. "No one should be put on that pedestal, least of all me. I've done too many terrible things to deserve it." Rose looked up at him, "I think there are enough planets up there that owe you their lives. They more than make up the balance for any wrong you might have done. Unlike most gods, at least you do no harm." He smiled at her and shook his head.

"Are you feeling any better?" He looked deeply into her eyes, "You always make me feel better. Thank you." Rose smiled, "Feel better enough to go for a little stroll? I've had the kitchen make us a picnic basket, and called down for some bikes. I thought we'd get some exercise and see something of the terrain around here." He owed her a day in the sun. "Ok, when do we leave?" "Oh, How about twenty minutes. So the tea can get cold?" He looked at her puzzled, until he remembered a certain pot of tea that never got consumed on the transport, and why.

Chapter 49 Lonely At The Top


	49. Lonely At The Top

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning- moving on

Chapter 49 Lonely At The Top  
The picnic basket fit perfectly on the back of his bike. The man at the equipment office told them several times not to go off the path. There were no dangers as far as snakes or anything, it's just that the landscape becomes repetitive and it's easy to get lost. He also warned them to be back by sunset. It was already afternoon and it gets very dark in the desert at night. They made their way out of town and headed for the hills.

The sun was warm, but not uncomfortable. Rose was glad of the large floppy hat she had picked up on the office wall. Her skin, so fair, it sunburns easily. They rode for several hours covering much of the trail that was recommended for an easy ride. There were others they greeted as they passed, but no long conversations. Stopping to have their picnic and a short nap in the shade of a massive boulder that was suspended by a slim column of rock.

It was wonderful, peaceful, side by side on the paved trail. With the sun going down, the mountain was stunning. The sky yellow shifting to red. All the colors and shadows. At the bottom of a high bluff there were stairs you could take to the top and see for miles in all directions. The desert seemed to go on forever up there, quiet, and lifeless. Yet it held such serene beauty.

Rose looked over at the Time Lord. Were there tears in his eyes? She came closer and held his hand. "Why?" was all she said. He looked down embarrassed, "It reminds me of the dry lands of Gallifrey. The same stark beauty and smell of stone in the air. Only there was life on my planet. Trees of silver, fields of tall red grass and small creatures at every turn. Two suns made the evening sky a burnt orange at night. I wish you could have seen Arcadia and the Capital, strong and proud, their domes rising from the ground to soar far above you. Filled with people going about their business. Never thinking it could ever end.

All those centuries I spent running away from Gallifrey. Even when they elected me Lord President, twice, I still would not stay. What I wouldn't give to have an hour of that time again. To walk her streets and smell the food from a café, the music and the chatter." He squeezed his eyes closed. But I don't deserve to see it again. It was I who destroyed it."

Rose put her hand to his face and kissed him gently on the cheek. "You're so lucky I'm not my mum, because she'd slap you right now, hard!" Her harsh words stung, and he stepped away from her. Rose was furious, "What do I have to do to get through to you? We've been around this corner before and I told you I won't allow that kind of talk. It was not your fault. You did not wake up one day and say, I feel like blowing up the planet today.

The Daleks destroyed Gallifrey not you! They bombed and battered and ripped your world to pieces. They slaughtered and maimed and tortured your people until there was only blood and broken bodies. They left Arcadia and the Capital in burned out ruins and ash."

Her voice took on a very low, dark and deadly tone, "And then you avenged your people and made the Daleks pay for their crime. Bringing peace. After of 300 years of war." She took his hand and placed it on her cheek.   
Softening her tone, "I know one day you will find a way to bring your people and that café and the Capitol dome back. Because I believe in you. And if I'm very, very lucky, I hope to be able to help you do it."

The Time Lord reached for her and held her close. "I hope you can be there too. Now that my time will be my own again, I intend to continue my studies on how to make that happen."

The last of the sun's light was fading, and they realized they needed to get down that stairway quickly. The man at the equipment shop was right. It was very dark. He went first as his eyesight was ten times better than hers. Rose slipped on some loose stone on the stairs nearly falling. He caught her quickly and then they took the stairs slowly, one at a time, and he held her hand all the way down. A fall from here would be just as deadly as that six-story building.

They were at the bottom and she went to get on her bike when he grabbed her about the waist kissing her as if his life depended on it. He held her tight and said softly, "You scared me, but you're safe now." She giggled a bit and said, "You're not." As she pulled up his shirt, and put her hand in his pants to grab his bum. "Rose!" he protested. "What are you doing? We need to get back."

She looked at him like he was an idiot, "Why? You can see in just starlight, can't you?" "Well, yes." "And the moon will be rising soon?" He began to get the idea and pulled her closer as she continued. "And were all alone approximately five miles from town?" He made a face as if to be shocked, "Rose Tyler Smith! Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" She latched onto his neck and he pulled them to the ground. "Where's the picnic blanket?" They said in tandem.

They rode back into town both grinning from ear to ear as they pulled into the equipment shed. The man in the office was frantic. "I'm so glad to see you safe. I was about to send out a search party." The Time Lord answered without taking his gaze from Rose, "We didn't get lost, just, took our time getting back. Sorry to worry you." The man could see they were preoccupied with each other. It wasn't the first time a couple had done this after all. "Of course sir. I'll take care of everything. You have a good night."

The Time Lord put his arm around Rose as they walked down the street. "Do you think he suspected?" She whispered. "He'd be a fool if he didn't." He replied. "I don't care if the whole world knows we made love in the desert. I could take you again right here!" His eyes were on fire and his arm tightened around her. She responded with a wink, "I'd almost let you." She giggled, "But I need to do something about all that sand in all the wrong places." He smiled, "Sounds like you need a shower. Care for some company?"

They wandered into the lobby of the hotel and headed for the elevator. There were people in with them for the ride to their floor or they might have been tempted to start there. When they got into the room he chased her to the bathroom. Rose squealing and laughing as she ran in the shower with her clothes still on. He caught up to her and turned on the water, kissing her face, her throat. His hands struggled with the wet fabric as he removed her top and bra.

Her blue jeans were stuck on tight as wet cotton tends to swell. It did not deter him as he made a special project of pulling them down an inch at a time until she was free of them. Planting kisses as he went. He was kneeling at her feet when she pulled his shirt off. He liked the position he was in, but his wet trousers became too binding and he stood to remove them, her underwear falling from his pocket. Rose grabbed the scented body wash and began to wipe away the desert dust and the sweat from the ride. He stood back and watched her. She saw him, and slowed and exaggerated her movements. He had never seen anything so erotic, and it showed on him.

She came to him, and he was about to caress her, when she turned them around and pushed him under the water. Pouring more soap in her hands she started with his chest and shoulders, rubbing the sweet-scented oils into his skin. Moving down she paid special attention to his groin, sliding her hand back and forth until he begged her to either stop or go faster.

She stopped, and put her hands around to his back and tight butt, rubbing the soap into a lather and her body into his. She was going to do his legs, but he could stand no more. He pulled her under the warm water kissing her roughly until they were both rinsed off. He never let her lips leave his as he picked her up by her hips to leave the shower. She wrapped her legs around his hips pressing hard against his erection.

There had been enough foreplay and he entered her as she hit the bed. Their cries of passion betrayed how close they were to completion and they both went over the edge in moments. They lay in each other's arms gasping for breath. Smiling at each other still dripping. Rose's breathing slowed and she got up to turn off the water and came back to bed. He rested on his elbow to watch her. When she came back into the room he stared in utter helplessness against her power over him. She climbed back in bed and lay in his arms, almost purring with contentment.

He turned off the light and slept deeply as never before.

Chapter 50 Mischief


	50. Mischief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relax not what you think

Chapter 50 Mischief  
It was the third and last day of their stay. The transport would leave at 4 pm. They had happily spent more time in each other's arms than enjoying the entertainments of the ranch. They decided for the last day they would go to the carnival. They had a quick breakfast and went.

It was a lovely little country fair. There were midway rides and pie eating competitions, a row of games of skill and chance. The Time Lord got to show off his depth perception skills by tossing three rings onto a post to win Rose a blue teddy bear.

They got separated in the glass house. Rose had giggled and ran ahead. It was maddening for him to see her but not touch her. Their bodies pressed against the glass. Desire in their eyes. He nearly broke it to reach her.

There was not enough time in the tunnel of love for a good snogging, and he tipped the operator to slow the ride down for another go, or two.

Your standard carnival food everywhere. He and Rose split a large sausage with the works, grilled peppers and onions with mustard. Then fresh lemonade, and fried chips and mushrooms. They sat on a bench in the park finishing off their elephant ear cakes. Listening to the sounds of merriment coming from the carnival. It was a lovely day, but it was time to go back to the room and pack.

Rose couldn't wait to give the teddy bear to Alice. She had called a few times to check on her. Louise said everything was fine and to have a good time. Alice was just past seven years old and had become quite a handful. She had a stubborn streak a mile long and was testing her limits every chance she could. It was all part of growing up and Rose was sad to see it come. When they are little they cling to you, but the older they get the more they push you away.

Alice was pushing hard and using her advanced intellect to a point where she was intimidating Rose with her perfect logic. She was having to rely on phrases like, ‘Because I'm your mother’ and ‘Because I said so.’ But most effective of all was ‘I'm going to tell your father’. It had been getting worse the more time he spent away. As if Alice was acting out in frustration over missing her father. They had created a close bond. He was father, teacher, hero, and she adored him, until it suddenly stopped with his responsibilities to the city. Rose had tried to comfort her, but she only took out her pain on Rose more.

The luggage had been loaded and they found themselves in the same cabin for the trip home. Now that time alone together was short, they wanted to fill it with everything they could. They ate in the cabin, they danced in the cabin, played cards, read books. They had long philosophical debates and quiet personal discussions.

The transport company entertainment at the stop next evening was an old-fashioned drive-in movie with a six-story screen and snack bar. They had reproduction 1950's autos permanently parked around the screen with state-of-the-art sound systems. The film was Casablanca with Humphrey Bogart and Ingrid Bergman. Buckets of popcorn and soda were handed out along with several kinds of vintage candy bars, pillows and blankets.

Rose and her Time Lord snuggled together. Enjoying the movie under a blanket in the massive front seat of a '57, Turquoise, Chevy Bel Air. He noticed several couples going into the back seat and tried to convince Rose. "Come on", he winked, "It's a once in a lifetime opportunity." Rose grinned and munched on a kernel of popcorn. "Oh, Like I've never snogged at the movies."

His look was pure wickedness, "Maybe, but not in the back of a classic car. That seat is the size of our bed in the cabin. We could do a lot more than just snogg." Her eyes grew wide and she threw popcorn at him. "You devil. What if we get caught?" "Caught by who? Look around you! Those cars aren't rocking because the springs are broken, and no one is bothering them."

Rose raised her head and watched the half dozen cars in the lot that were bobbing undisturbed. "Come on, I dare you. I double dare you." Rose's heart was racing, knew mischief when she saw it, and this was a perfect opportunity. She snickered, nodded her head and they got in back. The song, As Time Goes By, now had very special memories attached to it. Rose would often have the Tardis play it for her when they got back.

The last day of the trip. They would be coming into the station by evening. She was looking out the window as he came out of the shower. He had taken so many mental snapshots of her. With the landscape speeding past and the sun in her hair, he created a new one.

They had run out of topics to talk about, but the silence in each other's company was wonderful too. Just feeling each other's unedited emotions. He dressed and sat behind her, wrapping his arms around her as she leaned into him. "This was our best adventure ever, don't you think?" He purred into her ear. "Just, fun and love and us. No life and death decisions, no casualties, no explosions. And the only running we did was to get to the room." He chewed gently on her ear as he said it. She stretched and heaved a very contented sigh. "I've been alone, and missed you so much lately husband. This trip has been wonderful. Maybe we could make a tradition of it?" She looked up at him and smiled. He looked down at her, his love radiating like the sun. "Sounds like a great idea."

It was time to get out of the cabin for a while. The Do Not Disturb sign had kept the housekeeping staff at bay. They were out of towels and the bed needed to be made and a good vacuum to remove the sand she had dumped from her pockets and shoes. They went to the observation car and sat in the sun watching the vegetation change from desert to plains to forests and rivers. They were sad to see the lights of small towns come closer together as they came nearer to home.

Rose had most of their things packed and took one last look around the room and under the bed to be sure. The transport stopped at the station and it was over. They sighed as they left the platform.

Chapter 51 Going Home


	51. Going Home

Chapter 51 Going Home  
Quinn and Louise greeted them at the door. It was clear the time away had done them both good. Alice came bounding down the stairs and ran to their waiting arms. "Mother, Father, Your back! I missed you." Rose put her arms around her girl and kissed her cheek. "And we missed you sweethearts!" Rose released her so her father could give her a hug. "How's my little one? Are you ready to come home?" "Yes father, I had so much fun!" "We'll go soon. Don't you want to know what we brought you?"

Alice's eyes widened. "A present? What is it?" He pulled the large plush blue teddy bear from the bag. Her eyes got big and she cuddled it. He kneeled down to whisper, "I also brought soil samples for you to analyze for some unusual chemical compounds. We'll do it together." Alice gasped and smiled, happy to be working with her father again. "And your mother got you something special to give you when we get home."

Rose, Quinn and Louise had moved into the living room where Louise had coffee set up. Everyone sat down, Alice on her father's lap. Mary at Quinn's side as he subconsciously put an arm around her. Louise was first, "So, how was your trip? Tell us all about it." Rose was smiling from ear to ear, "It was wonderful, we had so much fun.

The second night we stopped at a big ballroom with 1940's music and they gave us costumes, then at the resort there was shopping and we got some bikes, had a picnic and road around on desert trails, it was so beautiful, and then there was a carnival where John won the bear, and on the way home they had an old fashioned movie theater with 1950's cars around a huge screen. And in between we sat and did blessed nothing. I can't wait to do it again someday!

You and Quinn have to go next and we'll watch the kids." She spoke so fast it was hard to keep up, but it was plain they both had a marvelous time. When she stopped, it gave the Time Lord a moment to give them their gifts. "Thank you so much for watching over Alice. We wanted to give you something too." He pulled out two small boxes and presented them. Louise looked at the box and said that they shouldn't have bothered and that they were happy to do it for them.

When she opened her box her eyes lit up. It was a gold pendant with a blue green stone carved into a flower and leaves, about one inch across. Rose chimed in, "I saw it in the window and had to get it for you. It's a kind of turquoise they find in the mountains there." Louise put it on immediately. It seemed to shimmer and glow in the right light. "Oh Rose I love it! Thank you."

John was waiting for Quinn to open his. The box contained a set of black gloves made of the softest leather he had ever seen. When he tried them on they seemed to conform perfectly to his hands without being too tight. "John, these are superb. I'll wear them with pleasure." He showed them to Louise who felt their softness and complemented them. Rose watched Mary's face as she hoped to have a gift as well.

"And for Mary there's this.." Rose gave her a small box. Mary opened it carefully and inside was a smaller pendant matching her mothers, but the flower was still a bud. Mary's eyes widened and she gasped at the most beautiful gift she had ever been given. "May I wear it now mommy?" Louise nodded and Mary came to her to put it on.

Mary's pendant glowed and shimmered and she ran to Alice to show her. "It's beautiful Mary, and it brings out the color of your eyes." Mary ran to Rose and gave her a hug, and then cautiously approached the Time Lord, unsure if she should, but decided to give him a hug as well. "Thank you." He hugged her back warmly and smiled, "You're welcome Mary."

The rest of their time there was about news from the town, local politics, the weather. Quinn had kept an eye on the house, and assured them it was undisturbed. Alice yawned and Rose decided it was time to go. They all said their goodbyes and the Smith family walked home. Alice on his shoulder telling them all about her adventures while they were gone. For all the fun they had, they were glad to be home in familiar surroundings.

It was late and Rose ordered everyone to bed. She would give Alice her present in the morning. A gold filigree double heart with three shimmering red stones set inside. Her father would also tell Alice about returning to her classroom again. Rose knew it would be the best gift of all. As they went up the stairs, Rose stood looking around the home she loved, surrounded by the people she loved, and thought about how very lucky she was. He stopped on the landing and smiled, sharing her emotions, holding his hand down to her. She took it and they went to their room.

ppoOoqq

Something was wrong with Rose, and it was getting worse. He wasn't sure what it was, but he was becoming concerned. She had been very secretive, had closed her mind and her emotions to him. She had even pushed him away when he tried to get close to her at night. Ok, so he was terrified. Had he done something? Not done something? Was it something to do with Alice? Not knowing the problem was driving him mad.

He spent hours devoted to trying to remember what it was in the last month or so since they had come back from vacation that had changed. There were some loose ends to tie up, but he had kept his promise to be home more and go back to teaching Alice. He had been as attentive as he could be to her conversations and needs.

What was it!

He decided to confront her with it that night after Alice went to bed.

"Rose. What's wrong? Please tell me. Whatever it is I've done, I'll fix it, I swear!"

"What are you talking about?" She said innocently.

"You can't be serious. Ever since we got back you've been slowly pushing me away! Now what is it?" He started out pleading, but ended with a demand.

Rose had no idea he had perceived her behavior to be different. It was true, she was tired, a lot, and didn't feel like being intimate, but that didn't mean anything was wrong. After so much togetherness on vacation, she just needed a little alone time, but it hadn't really been that long… had it? Rose looked at her husband and was struck by an idea. If it was something wrong with her health, a virus or something she'd picked up, they needed to find out, now.

She stood and took her worried husbands hand and led him to the Tardis. If there was something going on, her friend would tell her.

Rose and the Time Lord stood at the console in front of the screen. Rose said, "Tardis my friend, I've not been well lately. Can you tell me what the cause is?"

The screen flashed to life. On it was a small confused image that looked something like a tumor. Rose was frightened and grabbed his hand. "What is that?" The Tardis put a caption under the picture. Male, 4.5 weeks of growth.

Chapter 52 Heritage


	52. Heritage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so were jumping ahead just a little. It's the start of a whole new subplot. I hope you like it. please comment :o)

Chapter 52 Heritage  
"Rose! It's her heritage! You can't stop her from being who she is." The Time Lord was adamant, but Rose was stubborn. "She's just a child, she doesn't know who she is. We should wait until she's old enough to decide for herself. Not thrust this on her without warning." The Time Lord growled. "Do you really think she doesn't know? She knew precisely who and what she was, by the time she could walk! You forget she's not human, Rose."

He ran his hand through his hair. His frustration was getting the better of him. He needed to calm down before he said something really stupid to her. "It's hard to understand. She looks like a normal 8-year-old child, but she is an adult on the inside, just as I was, just as we all are. We are born with an understanding of our people and our culture. The time vortex is part of who we are, right down to our DNA."

Rose was not going to go quietly under the umbrella of cultural identity. "You told me yourself, you didn't know how anyone could do this to a child. You said it was painful and cruel, and now you want to subject our daughter to it?" Rose's mark had bit deep and he had little defense to make. "I know what I said." He was contrite. "But this is her choice to make." He paused willing her to understand. "It's simple. If she doesn't look into the vortex she can never take her place as a Time Lord. Do you want to deprive her of that because you're afraid?"

Rose looked at him like she didn't know him. "I'm afraid? You're damn right I'm afraid. The question is, why aren't you? I know how this works. She will either come out of it, a prophet, in terror, or insane. Not my child you're not!" Rose held her belly as she felt her son react to the loud voices. The stress of being very pregnant and this conversation was not good for her or her son. She wondered what had possessed him to bring it up now.

Unseen, Alice had entered the room. She knew what was happening, and the struggle between her parents was at a deadlock. She hated when they argued about anything. That the argument was about her was near unbearable.

"Mother, father, please stop." Rose turned to see her daughter in the doorway. "Alice my angel." She went to the child, kneeling and kissing her cheek. Alice pulled away, "Mother please listen." Rose was hurt but did as requested. "You are arguing over my future and I think I should have a say in it."

She held herself with grace and an air of dignity, 8 going on 38. "Father's right mother, I know who and what I am, and I'm very proud of it." She looked up into her father's face. "Both sides." He was so very proud of her right now. "This choice is mine to make. Not true had I grown up on Gallifrey, where I would have been taken from you to do it."

Rose had tears in her eyes as Alice continued. "I love you both, and yes, I'm afraid, but I want to do this." She turned to her mother to try to make her understand. "The only way I can describe it to you mother, is that a part of me is, missing, or not as it should be. I know in my hearts this is what must happen. Please mother, don't fight it."

Rose saw Alice in a whole new way. Despite being 8 years old she was not a child anymore. She hadn't even used momma in a while. Rose looked at her husband, helpless against her daughter's wishes. Sick to her stomach, thinking of what would follow.

Alice felt she was prepared for what was to come. Her father had told her many times about the untempered schism and how it had affected him. She had even probed his mind and seen it happening to him, giving her knowledge of what was to come. Despite all that, her human half was very afraid and she had to control her emotions tightly.

Rose was not at all prepared, and her human whole was shaking like a leaf. Oh, she always knew it was a possibility, but hoped Alice would be spared this ordeal since the only access to the hellish thing was on Gallifrey. And Gallifrey was long gone. "How are you going to get access to it?" Rose asked him.

"We will have to go back before the time war, and I'm going to need help."

"Who on Gallifrey is going to help you do this to a half human child?

He smiled, "Only one person I know would be so bold. Me."

All she could get out with tears staining her cheeks was, "I'm coming with you."

"No, you're not." He growled. "You're too far along to make this trip. You know the delivery date is as unpredictable as Alice's. He could be born any time." She looked at him with cold flinty eyes. "You should have thought of that before you started this discussion. SO, you want to do this, instead of being here to welcome your son when he comes? You want me to have this child without you?" The look in his eyes told her she was being cruel.

"No, I don't want that! We could be there and back before you even knew we were gone. Time machine remember?" She cursed under her breath, "And I'm just supposed to trust that everything will go according to plan? Just how often does that happen on simple trips, let alone one with the complications this will have." Rose approached him angrily, "I had Alice in the Tardis, I can have David there too. We're going with you!"

He knew better than to argue with her further. She was a stubborn woman, and it was clear her mind was made up. He only hoped David would stay where he was until it was done. She was right in saying this would not be easy. Just getting to Gallifrey would be a challenge. They couldn't go in the Tardis, it would be spotted and challenged in a second. They would have to land and get transport to Gallifrey un-noticed, and they noticed everything.

They filed into the Tardis silently. Alice reached for Rose's hand and looked at her unsure at that instant. Rose grasped her small hand and smiled. "Your father is here with you. He would never let anything bad happen to us." Alice was reassured if not confident.

He was busy with the controls as they sat in the jump seat. "Are you ready?" He looked at Rose, his hearts pounding, partly from excitement, partly from concern. He wasn't at all sure he could pull this off. "Yes" was all she said.

The time rotor began to move and they were in flight in moments. The trip did not take as long as Rose expected. After twenty minutes the movement stopped and the Tardis engines shut down. He looked at the two of them, "Stay here, I need to arrange transport." "Where are we?" Rose said, concerned. "Karn" was his reply. "The sisters know we're here, and they know me, even like this.," pointing to his face, "I will talk with them and return soon."

He went to the door and stopped. Coming back to them he kissed Alice on the cheek, and gave his wife a proper kiss, and then his son. He turned and left them to wonder what he would find. Rose had heard stories of the Sisterhood of Karn. Not the most friendly sort. They tended to dislike company and have a dampening field around their planet that made things crash. The Time Lord had saved them on a few occasions so they let him come and go as he pleased.

Chapter 53 Karn


	53. Karn

Chapter 53 Karn  
He had landed outside their sanctuary and headed for the temple. Several of the red robed sisters blocked his way as he approached. One stood out to speak for them, "The High Priestess is waiting for you. This way please." They led him to a three story room in the stone sanctuary where their leader sat in an ornately carved chair. "Welcome Doctor."

He bowed low in respect. "Hello Ohila."

"I'm surprised to see you. Especially as you are already here." The 8th doctor came out from behind her chair. A tall, handsome man with curled shoulder length hair and beautiful blue eyes, dressed like he just stepped out of a Dickens novel. The 8th incarnation of the doctor.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in a testy voice.

"Looking for you of course. I need your help." 10 said. The 8th doctor laughed and rolled his eyes.

"What kind of trouble are you in now? Anything that breaks the rules?"

"What else?" 10 said with a grin. 8 laughed and said "I'm in." The council had managed to screw him again and he was looking for payback. The Reverend Mother stood and silenced them both. "We should adjourn to a more private setting to discuss this." She waved them to an anteroom off the main hall.

The Rev Mother sat first and they, second. 8 asked, a bit too flippant, "So, you need my help."

"Do you want it all at once or should we fence a little?" 10 replied, just as flippant.

8 smiled, "Start from the beginning, I need a little amusement."

10 had had enough and got right into his face. "First, get that smug look off your face. I need you to get serious."

8 who had been smiling with his chin in his hand suddenly sat upright and sobered. "No need to get upset. We have gotten old haven't we?"

10 stared at the man he used to be. So much had happened to him, it made the man in front of him look like a child. He decided to give him something adult to think about. "Our daughter is now eight years old and I'm taking her to The Vortex. I need to get on Gallifrey without being questioned."

The eyes of 8 grew wide and he stood, knocking his chair back onto the floor. "Our what?" He asked incredulously. 10 smiled "That's right, our daughter. She has come of age and requested this right of passage from me. I will not disappoint her. Will you help me?"

8's eyes were bewildered at the thought of settling down and having a child. The Rev Mother watched the two doctors and compared their differences. Something very drastic must have happened, for him to have changed so dramatically.

"Gentlemen, sit down." she said with some authority. She looked at 10. "A surprise to say the least, Doctor. Why don't you just land the Tardis and ask the monks?" 10 looked at the seemingly fragile woman, knowing she has a core of iron, "Because she's half human."

"So are you." she replied.

8 interrupted, "Yes, but they didn't know that at the time. When father died everyone just sort of forgot I existed, being such an unpleasant anomaly. I registered under my foster parents house along with the other foundlings. We were just grist for the mill. No one bothered to look any closer, and they were not surprised when most of us ended up as farmers. I just barely got in by the skin of my teeth. Besides, a half breed was never something they'd ever consider looking for."

10 was tired of the discussion, "The Vortex is not guarded and quite a distance from the temple. All I need, is access to Gallifrey." "Yes, it's possible." 8 was going over a possible scenario. "Are you sure you want to do this? You know what it did to us." 10 was pensive, "Yes, Alice wants this, she needs this." 8 smiled as he said her name, "Alice, yes, I like it. Very Lewis Carroll. Where is she? I want to meet her."

"NO, we need to limit contact so I don't have to wipe your memory." "Wipe away." He said offended, "I want to meet her or the deal is off. Besides, do you remember any of this?" 10 growled, "Very well. My Tardis is under the rock wall, but I'm warning you, if you say anything to frighten her or my wife, I'll put you into regeneration!" The cold stare he gave his counterpart let 8 know he wasn't kidding.

"Don't be so protective. I have no intention of doing any such thing." The Doctors bowed to Ohila and left the sanctuary, heading for the Tardis. When they got there, 10 stopped him. "Give me a moment to prepare them for... you." "Why, don't they know about regeneration?" "Yes, of course, but…" 8 pushed past him. "Are you always such a stick in the mud?"

As he entered the Tardis, his eyes fell on Rose and Alice. "Well, you must be Alice and My Wife." He said grinning with the double meaning. "Sorry my dear he didn't tell me your name." "Rose, and who are you?" He bowed low and took her hand to kiss it. As he bent over he saw that she was very pregnant. Looking back at 10 he said, "Why you randy old wolf."

10 strode to Rose's side and removed her hand from 8. "I said you could meet them, not..., touch them." The disgust in his voice was evident. Rose was tired of being ignored and cleared her throat. "Again, who are you?" 10 seemed almost embarrassed to say, "Rose, Alice, this is the Doctor, number 8 to be exact." 8 smiled at them fondly. "I'm very happy to meet the beautiful woman who conquered where no one has before. And little Alice. She's a treasure. But tell me my child..," 10's teeth were audibly grinding, Why do you want to do this? Don't you know how dangerous it is?"

He looked in the girl's eyes and sent a questionable message to her mind. Alice stared back with equal intensity, "Because it's my birthright, and no one will stop me." Alice sent a not so sweet message back at him. 8 laughed, impressed, "Oh yes, your father's daughter aren't you?" He looked up at 10, "She seems to have inherited our love of rebellion and flouting authority. How delicious."

Rose spoke up, "And my stubbornness so don't bother trying to talk her out of it." "My dear lady, I wouldn't dream, but what she intends to do is no easy task. I wanted to know if she really wants it, or is just trying to impress daddy."

10 moved to stand between 8 and his family. "I want you to arrange a shuttle with Ohila. There's no way they would question her ship coming to Gallifrey to go to the vortex. Drop us off and we'll call you when we need you. Understand?" 8 was not willing to go into an argument about his role in this, at least not yet. He breathed in a large sigh, "Done. I'll meet you here in twenty minutes." He turned and left the Tardis.

10 smiled, "Well what do you think?" Rose was not impressed, "What an arrogant ass." He laughed, "You have no idea."

Chapter 54 The Untempered Schism


	54. The Untempered Schism

Chapter 54 The Untempered Schism  
8 returned with the shuttle and they stepped on board. Ohila in the pilot's seat. He gave 8 a scowl, "Don't look at me, she wanted to come." "You should not be involved with this scheme Ohila." Her eyes turned very cold, "Do not presume to tell me what I should and should not be involved in." 10 bowed his head briefly to her.

"Now Doctor," They both answered, "Yes?" She looked at them with annoyance. "Introduce me to your family." 10 answered alone this time. "Ohila, High priestess of the sisterhood of Karn, this is my wife Rose and my daughter Alice." Rose was not sure how to respond, but Alice stepped forward and bowed low at the waist and stayed there until released. Ohila was impressed.

"Come here child" Alice went to her unafraid. The woman smiled and touched her cheek, a good sign that Alice was so bold. "You are very brave to attempt this, I will help you if I can. May the blessings of the flame, be with you." She smiled and kissed Alice's forehead.

Rose was watching it all feeling like an outsider, when the woman turned to her. "You are also very brave. I can understand what he sees in you. Come here my dear." Rose was hesitant, but obeyed. Ohila put her hands on Rose's belly and closed her eyes. She looked up at Rose and smiled. "Ah, A son to be proud of. Strong and kind." Rose smiled, "Thank you." The woman nodded, one mother to another.

"We should go." Ohila said. Rose went to the back of the shuttle with Alice and her husband. 8 sat in the co-pilot seat. The engines roared into life and they lifted off. It was about an hour later that they came within range of Gallifrey. The voice of the traffic controller came over the speaker. "Shuttle on approach. Identify and state your business."

Ohila was not going to put up with such disrespect. "Traffic controller this is Mother One destined for The Vortex. You would know that, had you paid any attention at academy. If you know what's good for you, you will remember it and not question me again...ever." The phrase dripped with venom and the controller was contrite. "Forgive me your grace, shuttle approved for landing when ready."

Rose smiled at the amount of care taken when handling this woman. She had always thought of Time Lord society as male dominated, and was happy to see how wrong she was. The shuttle swung about the far side of the planet to a desert region. She skimmed along the desert floor to avoid detection until she was right at their door, then sprung up to land on their heads, a wicked smile on her lips. "I love an unexpected arrival."

She looked at the two Doctors, "I'll keep them busy, you continue on. "I'll meet you there. Fare well." She was out the exit and down the path before 10 had sat in her chair. Once again the engines roared to life and they took off. "It's not far from here." 10 said. "We will go the opposite way in case they are tracking us and then circle around."

The suns were setting when they finally arrived. His world was strange and beautiful. Rose would have taken in more of the scenery, but had other things on her mind. There was no mistaking it, even from a distance. A large circle made of steel and living red granite from the mountain, 24 feet in diameter, with a swirling light at its heart. They landed a distance away and walked up to it. Rose could feel her skin pricking with electricity. She looked up at it and could feel the awesome power it contained. The first off-worlder ever to witness this ritual.

Rose stopped and dropped to her knees shaking. She grabbed Alice and held her tight so she couldn't see the circle. "Alice, are you sure you want to do this? You can still change your mind." Alice was feeling her mother's fear and her own. Yet something inside her gave her strength. "Yes, mother, I'm sure." Alice tried to sound more calm than she was. Rose had tears in her eyes, "I love you baby. No matter what happens. I'll be there for you." "I love you momma. Don't worry, It will be ok. Remember, this is my choice."

Rose let her go with a kiss and Alice walked to her father who was watching the two of them. He knelt and hugged his little girl, trying to be strong for her sake. Inside he was terrified. "Do you remember what I taught you?" Alice nodded and took a ragged breath. He looked in her eyes, "Good. Stay calm, stay focused, and don't fight it. Let it take you where it wants, until you reach the point where you can guide it. Don't rush, It will send you back when it's time. It is a gateway of great power, but also great knowledge. Take advantage." Alice's voice was so small and frail in his ears as she looked at the circle. "I will father." Alice looked into her father's eyes for reassurance. "I love you daddy. Thank you for helping me do this." He crushed her to him, "I love you Alice. Your mother and I will be here when you come out."

He was near tears, but staying strong for her. Alice turned to look at her mother, still on her knees, and then stepped forward onto the platform. Rose turned away unable to watch her precious child put herself in harm's way. 8 was suddenly beside her. His arm, wrapped around her to offer comfort. He knew 10 would not take his eyes from the child until she was back safe with them.

Rose was grateful for the comfort of this stranger. If anything should happen to Alice she would never forgive her husband. She was so angry, and right now wanted nothing to do with him. 8 knew his counterpart would never forgive himself either. All they could do was wait.

The Time Lord watched his daughter raise her eyes to the center of the vortex. A mist seemed to coalesce around her, as she held her arms straight out from the sides of her little body. A bolt of electricity struck her small frame with a jolt and seemed to hold her at its whim forming a claw-like appearance, pulling her off the floor. A whirlwind swirled around them all.

The Time Lord's eyes were fixed on Alice. He wanted to run to her and shield her from its grasp, but he knew stopping it now would only cause her more harm. After many moments, Alice's small frame began to shake, her breathing rapid, and worst of all, she began to scream.

Rose turned, struggling to reach her daughter, but 8 held her firm. "You can't touch her Rose. It will kill you and cause Alice more pain." She couldn't stop. "Think of the baby!" he yelled. Rose looked in 8's eyes, terrified, begging for help. He had none to give. He looked with pity at the poor woman in agony for her child. He pulled her to his chest to deaden the sound, and covered her other ear with his palm. "It will be over soon." He said it as much to himself as to her.

It seemed to go on forever, but the mist suddenly lost its grip on Alice and she collapsed falling to the hard stone floor. The Time Lord ran to her at once and held her in his arms, calling her name in agony, tears rolling down his face. "Alice! Alice can you hear me? It's daddy, I'm here honey. I'm holding you. I will always be here for you." It had been too much for her small frame and gentle mind.

He kissed her face as he picked up her limp body and carried her off the platform to where Rose was waiting, struggling to get away from 8. He let her go as 10 came closer. Rose looked at Alice through her tears, cradled in her husband's arms. So pale and lifeless. "Alice my angel. Alice can you hear me? It's momma. Say something baby." Alice stirred and opened her eyes, but was too weak to speak, and lapsed into unconsciousness.

The Time Lord held his child trying to reach her mind, but couldn't. Images of her short life flashing before him. He fell to his knees in the warm sand, calling her name. Tears in his eyes, rocking Alice back and forth, desperate and losing hope. Rose backed away from him with a blank stare on her face, her mind not accepting she had lost Alice. The Time Lord felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Ohila. After releasing Rose, 8 had gone to find her. They hadn't even heard the sound of the shuttle leaving and then coming back.

She spoke with authority. "Lay the child down in the soil of Gallifrey and step aside." The Time Lord did as he was told. If anyone could help Alice, she could. He stepped back and stood next to Rose, who would not even look at him.

Chapter 55 Hell To Pay


	55. Hell To Pay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry folks, I skipped a chapter by mistake. this should fix it.

Chapter 55 Hell To Pay  
The Rev Mother put her hand’s on Alice's temples. Her parents and 8, held their breath. After a short time Rose saw Alice's hand move, and then a leg, and then her head. She tried to go to her, but her husband held her back until the holy woman was finished. Alice opened her eyes and smiled at the old woman, who smiled back and motioned to her parents.

As she stood, Ohila groaned and took a deep breath. Alice's parents rushed to her side, overjoyed to see her alive and awake, covering her face with kisses. 8 hated to break up this scene but he knew they had been noticed and it was time to leave. He grabbed 10's shoulder with an urgent look. "We've got to go, now, unless you want to spend the night and possibly an entire regeneration with the temple guards.

Nodding his head, "Rose, we have to go." He picked up Alice and they ran to the shuttle. Once inside they headed off for Karn. Alice was sleeping peacefully on Roses lap, while she hummed her favorite lullaby and smoothed her hair. 8 was beside them both.

"I know that tune." he questioned Rose. "What is it?" Rose looked up at him. "It's from a music box in the Tardis. My husband said it was your mother's." The light of remembrance flashed in his eyes. "That's right, Mother used to sing it to me." Rose looked at the man next to her. Trying to see her husband in him, but he wasn't there. "You've been very kind. Thank you." she said. "For everything." He smiled in return and looked down at the girl.

"Genetically she's my daughter too. I hope you'll allow me to be proud of her. She's so brave and beautiful. Just like her mother. He held his hand to Rose's cheek, suddenly envying his older self. This woman was very special. "I should go up front so he can come back. Rest now. You've a long ride back to Karn." He patted her hand and went forward.

8 went to the front of the ship and tapped 10's shoulder. They were out of danger from Gallifrey and he knew 10 would want to be with his family. "You're a lucky man. I hope you know that." 10 looked up at his former self, "Every minute, of every day" he replied.

8 smiled, "Go on then, I'll take over here." 10 looked at the woman next to him. "My apologies Ohila. This may not be pleasant to hear."

"You're lucky it's not me." she said, making his skin crawl. 10 steeled himself to go to Rose. He knew there would be hell to pay.

There was nothing she could say to him that he hadn't already said to himself. He would let her vent and hopefully, she would forgive him in time. He came and sat at Alice's feet. Putting her legs up on his lap. Touching her arm, feeling her pulse, steady and normal. He looked up at Rose, "Has she spoken?" "No" was the cold response. He sighed, "Rose, please, I'm worried too."

He went to reach for her hand. "Don't touch me." she said with cold menace. "Look at what you've done to our child. You filled her head with fantastic stories of a dead race on a dead world, and this is what it's led to!" He looked over to the cockpit to see if they had heard. "Rose be careful, they can't hear any of that." "Do you think I care?" She said louder. "This is your fault and I will never forgive you. Her screams will be in my nightmares for the rest of my life!"

Then, he did something he never thought he could do with Rose, he cracked under the strain. "Do you think I didn't hear her scream! Do you think I didn't feel every electric shock that passed through her body! You're not the only one suffering here Rose. I won't blame myself for being a Time Lord and everything that goes with it. That was chosen for me. Just as you chose me. If you regret that choice now you have only yourself to blame."

He pulled back on his emotions, but it was too late. He'd spoken words that could not be taken back. He'd left himself open to a mortal wound and was waiting for her to deliver it. When it didn't come immediately, he looked up at her. She was staring at him with tears in red rimmed eyes. He closed his own and said pitifully, "I love you both. You know that you're my whole reason for existence." Tears began to fall from his lashes "Please don't shut me out."

Rose was in too much pain and worry to forgive him just yet, but she knew he was right. It was her choice to love a man from a different world, to have his children. She just couldn't get past her fear for Alice and her son, not even born yet. Alice began to move. She tried to lift her head to see where she was. Rose caressed her face, "Lie still Alice. You need rest." She began to speak. Her voice was weak but steady "Daddy? Momma?"

The Time Lord spoke to her as he held her little hand. "Shhhh, little one. It's over, you're safe, you're with us. You must sleep now." Alice wanted to know, "Did I do well father?" He held back a sob, "Yes, daughter. You did very well. Now sleep." Alice smiled in relief and slept. Rose and The Time Lord sat in silence for the rest of the trip.

8 wandered back to them eventually. We're coming into Karn. Ohila called ahead for quarters for you. She thinks you should stay until the child is recovered and can be tested." "What do you mean tested?" Rose growled defensively. 8 smiled at Rose, "It's non invasive. You should want to know if what she went through was worth it, or if there are any, shall we say, side effects."

Rose was not tolerant of his euphemism, "You mean to find out if she's insane!" she whispered terrified, so Alice couldn't hear her. 8 looked at 10 incredulously. "What have you been telling this poor woman? No wonder she's in such a state."

8 knelt in front of Rose to look kindly into her face, "It is true that a small fraction of those who go through the process are permanently harmed, about one, in five hundred. Some have their minds and abilities vastly enhanced. They become Time Lords and Seers. The majority have some enhancement, but not enough to qualify for academy. Their station in life is set by how much they are improved. Bureaucrats, technicians, farmers etc.

Even half human, Alice's chances are very good that she will excel."

"Doctor!" Ohila called. 8 looked at Rose tenderly, "Excuse me." Rose watched him walk away, perhaps not relieved, but a bit less frightened. She looked down at her little girl's peaceful face with hope now.

They landed on Karn with no fanfare. When they got out of the shuttle, two large women were there with a stretcher. The Time Lord was possessive of his bundle, "No thank you, I will carry her." "It's not for your daughter." Ohila said next to him, "It's for your wife."

Rose was fine until she stepped down from the shuttle. As her foot hit the ground, a sharp pain made her cry out. 8 grabbed her arm before she could fall and helped her to the stretcher, Rose holding her belly, in a wide eyed panic. The Rev Mother held Rose's hand, "Don't worry, not yet. You're just overwrought and need rest. Take her to her chambers." The novices moved quickly and were down the road before the Time Lord could ask how she knew. He didn't bother. It was well known that Ohila was the most talented seer in this part of the universe.

The room they had prepared for the family was well appointed. A large four poster bed, a small comfortable cot for the child, tables and chairs, and it had a large open balcony that overlooked the mountains to the east. He entered and put Alice onto the cot and covered her, kissing her cheek. Rose was already on the bed asleep. She had been given a sleeping draft by one of the novices per the orders of Ohila.

The tired Time Lord sat in the chair to wait vigil, on the two most important people in his life. He was exhausted as well, but would not sleep until he knew they were safe. A novice came in the room, "The Rev Mother would like you to come to the outer hall." The Time Lord did not even look at her, "Please give the Rev Mother my apologies and say that I will not leave this room." The novice bowed and left the room.

"Don't be stupid." he heard from behind him. It was 8 standing in the doorway. "Get out." was the only reply. "Go, I will stay and watch over them. She's not a woman to be gainsaid and there is much to discuss." 10 only growled another "Get Out." 8 grinned and slapped the back of his head gently. "She needs to talk to you about your family. It's important! And they will sleep for hours." Then he said gently, "You know you can trust me, and I will call for you if anything happens."

The Time Lord rubbed his red swollen eyes and decided to get it over with. He growled an oath at 8 and left the room.

Chapter 56 Betrayal


	56. Betrayal

Chapter 56 Betrayal  
"Ohila, I want to get back to my family. Can't this wait?" They were in the same anteroom as before. She had ordered food and wine brought for their discussion. "Sit down Doctor, eat something. You're near your limit and you know it." "I can't think of food right now!" He turned to leave. "SIT...DOWN!" she challenged.

The doctor stopped and sat down with a huff. "You are going to be no good to them if you're out of your head with hunger." He started to object, but she silenced him. "There's no one here for you to impress with your self sacrifice." A novice placed a generous plate and goblet in front of him and he began to nibble at it. Holding his head on his hand.

"What do you want of me?"

She started off gently, "Rose and the child will recover, you needn't be concerned for them. What I want to know is what she meant by "a dead race on a dead world." He looked up, "You know I can tell you nothing. In fact, now I will have to wipe both, your memory, and his." "You can try" She looked him dead in the eyes. "Ohila, you of all people know what damage a little knowledge can do. You're going to wipe your memory and his, and we are going home. End of story!"

"You are right, a little knowledge is a dangerous thing. If you are going to tell me that Gallifrey will be destroyed by Daleks then don't bother. I already know." He looked at her with wide eyes and tight lips. "I see it's true", she heaved a great sigh. "Do you really think an event of that scale would not have ripples through time? It is a secret I and all of my predecessors have known for generations. The only thing in question was exactly when. You have narrowed it down for me to three of your lifetimes. Beginning with his."

"Then, if you know, you have no reason to question me." She waved her hand, "What we have are mere fragments of what we need." He smiled, "Again, I can tell you nothing." He stood and took a large gulp from his goblet. She smiled as she watched him swallow, "You will tell me more than you imagine." He stopped short, staring at his cup, "You wouldn't dare." "I know your Time Lord oath will never allow you to willingly tell me what I need. But, you are a unique opportunity Doctor, that I couldn't, in all conscience, let pass. Don't worry, only I will hear what you will say."

The Time Lord grew dizzy, and the last thing he saw were two rather large novices on either side of him. He felt them drag him to another room, where a bed with a large comfortable chair had been placed at it's head. He was mostly awake but unable to move. They laid him gently on the bed. She looked at the novices. "Do not let anyone in this room." The novices bowed and left.

The Time Lord had a bad feeling about this. "Now this feels familiar, last time someone tried this was….Davros. You're keeping strange company Rev Mother." "I'm sure that's true. Remember, I'm probably just as determined."

"How are you to know if I'm telling you the truth?" She felt his forehead and checked the size of his pupils, "I made that elixir myself. I promise you, it will do you no permanent harm, but I will have my answers." He managed to turn his head to face the wall clenching his jaw.

She looked down at him with some pity. "I'm sorry Doctor. This is necessary, and unfortunately may cause you some pain. Try to relax, and don't fight me. It will be over in moments." He was trapped and he knew it. "One last warning, Rev Mother. Be careful what you wish for. You may get it." Ohila sat in the chair and meditated for a while, then placed her hands on his temples. He knew what would come and braced himself.

The pain started out as a dull ache in his skull and then spread. In moments it was near unbearable and he began to groan. By the time it became blinding pain he was screaming and convulsed on the bed. Then, it was suddenly over and he lapsed into unconsciousness. Ohila sat in the chair devastated. She looked with horror at the man in front of her. Her haunted eyes were full of tears and despair, she had her answers. He was right, she wished she didn't know.

He awoke in bed with Rose. She had been watching him sleep. "Good evening." she said simply. His mouth was so dry he couldn't speak. Rose had a glass in her hand. "Here, drink this slowly." She held his head up gently. It was obvious she had forgiven him. When he could speak again his first words were rough and hard fought, "I love you Rose." His second, a question. "How is Alice?" She gave him another drink. The water was cool and soothing on his throat. The rest of him felt like he'd been hit by a very large tandem bus. "Don't try to move just yet" Rose kissed his lips gently and smiled. "You've been unconscious for two days.

The Doctor and I heard you scream and ran to the room where they were holding you. These two huge women wouldn't let us in. By the time we got them to move, don't ask how, Ohila was coming out. You were on the bed in a coma and she looked like the walking dead. He moved you in here and I've been waiting for you to wake up." She looked at him with concern, "I'm sorry about what I said in the shuttle. I was just so afraid for Alice. Forgi….." He put his finger to her lips. "You know that word is forbidden, and ends in, always and completely."

There was a knock at the door. "I heard voices, may I come in?" 8 was standing in the doorway. Rose smiled and waved her hand. "Yes, of course, come in. He's awake." 8 came to stand by the bed and make an appraisal. "You look terrible. Before you ask, no. I had no idea she was going to pull a stunt like that. What exactly was it about? No one has seen or spoken to her since. Not even her personal attendants." He grinned, "If Ohila is in as bad a shape as I am…. Serves her right. She demanded knowledge of the future and I gave it to her with both barrels." 8 saw Rose pale and visibly wince, remembering his nightmare.

He sat up, groaning with the strain. The small cot where his daughter slept was empty. "Where's Alice? We're getting out of here." Rose looked at 8, in the hope that he would tell her husband. 8 sighed, "She's been with the sisters. I think she wants to stay here and learn from them." 10 looked at Rose like she'd lost her mind. "How did you let that happen?" He was angry and trying to climb out of bed. "Steal my memories and then try to steal my child! I'll level this place to the ground!"

He staggered out of bed and then out the door, shouting in the hallway holding his head. "Alice! Alice! Where are you? Alice!" A small voice from behind him, "Here I am father." He turned, dropping to his knees, holding out his arms. She ran to him and they embraced tightly. He noticed she was wearing the robes of the sisterhood.

"Father, I'm so glad you're ok." The Time Lord had closed his eyes to stop tears from falling. "Alice, my love, How are you feeling?" "I'm fine father. The sisters are teaching me so much. I can do so many new things now. I can't wait to tell you."

Her face was bright with excitement. It reminded him of her look, when she told him she had a friend at school named Mary, so long ago. He smiled, "Ok Alice, You can tell me in the Tardis on the ride home." Alice backed away from him,

"But I want to stay here, father. I've just begun to learn what they have to teach me. Things that you can't. Please, I want to stay." "I'm sorry Alice, it's out of the question. We're going home, now." "NO!" She shouted back, stamping her foot. "I'm going to stay and learn everything I can!"

He was angry, "Alice Evelyn! You do not speak to me that way." She burst into tears and ran down the hallway.

Chapter 57 Routine


	57. Routine

Chapter 57 Routine  
"Don't take it personally. She did the same thing to me." Rose was standing in the doorway to their room. "Well, What did you expect? You brought her here to open her mind. And now you want to close it and go home. You were taken to the academy for the next 150 years. It's not too much for her to be here a few weeks." He grumbled and put his hands on his head, which was pounding again.

"Rose, we are in the past. Every moment we stay here could jeopardize our future. I did not plan on this taking so long." "Yes husband, I know." she said smiling. "You never plan on disaster happening and yet somehow it always does." He grimaced at her remark, Rose sighed, "Look, We could take her home kicking and screaming, where she will be miserable. Or, we could bend a little and let her have a few weeks here. Not forever mind you. We make that clear to her, but a few weeks to get the basics. Something she can improve on at home."

He held his head now threatening to explode, he was desperate for sleep. Probably a side effect of having your brain fried. "Let's talk about it in the morning." Rose smiled and kissed him. "Come on you, back to bed." Rose and 8 helped him back into bed. He wanted to ask how she and the baby were doing, But the moment he hit the pillow he was out.

8 smiled at her as she pulled up the covers. "You really know how to manipulate me, don't you?" Rose looked back with innocence. "I don't know what you mean. It's just, all in a day's work for a wife."

Things fell into a routine while they were there. The Time Lord and 8 were teaching David a daily list of subjects in utero, as he had Alice. David had strong telepathic powers as Alice did. Rose had let 8 feel the baby move. It was fun to watch his reactions. The Time Lord was not happy with how familiar 8 was getting with Rose. They had become good friends and he often walked in on them talking and laughing like best mates. Not wanting to upset Rose he would grind his teeth and be silent. Though he would make a point of sitting between them or kissing her passionately in front of 8. Just to remind him that Rose belonged to him.

Alice was absorbing everything like a sponge, as usual. Her telepathy was much stronger now, and she had added seer and healer to her abilities.

She would have breakfast with her parents and then be off to school for most of the day, and then return home in the evening. Depending on the studies she would be either vibrating with excitement or asleep on her feet. She knew she had limited time to learn as much as she could before her parents pulled the plug.

Rose was getting increasingly concerned that it was getting to be too much for her and named the date for returning home. Alice tried to stamp her foot again, but Rose was unmoved. "You have until the end of the week young lady, and then we're going home. I'm sorry Alice, but it's just too hard on your father and I to stay any longer." Rose put her hand on her belly.

"Your brother is coming soon. Are you so selfish that you want us to stay here and suffer?" Alice went pale, not realizing she was causing harm to anyone. She looked at the floor ashamed of herself. "No mother, I love you and father very much. I don't want you to suffer anymore for my sake. I'm sorry," Alice came to Rose and gave her a hug, "It's just that I'm having so much fun, learning so much." Rose smiled "I know sweethearts. We love you too. But there comes a time you must think of others, no matter what it costs you."

ppoOoqq

It was 3am when the pain started. Rose ignored it as long as she could, thinking it was just indigestion from the terrible food on Karn. It was a cloister after all, and she was used to her husband's rich cooking. But by 3:30 she knew time was up. She woke the Time Lord. "Husband." She shook him again and spoke louder. "Husband!" He snorted awake, "Huh, What's wrong?" "Your son wants to be born, that's what." Rose groaned again. He was instantly awake.

"Ok, Stay calm."

"I am calm. I'm also in pain. Get me to the Tardis."

The Time Lord had moved it to a corner of the sanctuary just in case and the infirmary was already prepared. "Right, Relax, We have time. Get your slippers and we'll go down the hall. I'll ask if there's someone who can stay with Alice for the duration."

Another pain hit and it lit a fire under him. He rushed to open the door while still putting on his robe. He stopped short to see a novice on the other side. "Hello, My name is Abbasi, I'll be happy to stay with Alice while you go to the infirmary." The Time Lord was shocked, but grateful. He helped Rose out the door and there was 8, standing in the hall, fully dressed, ready to lend a hand.

"Come along momma, we need to get you fixed up." 10 was annoyed as they walked down the hall to the sanctuary, "What do you mean, we. You are not invited to this party." "Actually I am." 8 said smugly. "I asked Rose weeks ago if I could participate. She agreed." 10 looked at Rose disbelieving, "You agreed?" "He wanted to be there, and, as he is you, and you're going to wipe his memory, I thought, why not."

10 was so, not going for this, "You don't mind him seeing you naked?" "Stop being an ass, it's not like I'm trying to seduce him. Do you really think blood, amniotic fluids and my hairy legs are turn ons?" Another pain hit and Rose's scream put an end to the discussion.

"Almost there Rose." The Doctors said in tandem, scowling at each other.

When they turned the corner to the large room, they could see it was filled to capacity. The Time Lord was aghast. "Did someone pass out invitations to this or what? And how come I didn't get one?"

"You really can be thick." 8 replied, "You're in a convent full of psychic women. Do you really think they're going to miss a chance to be handy when a baby comes?" 10 pushed open the doors to the Tardis and to the infirmary. Rose sat on the table and The Time Lord applied the neural device for her pain. Rose visibly relaxed, "Oh yea, that's the stuff."

The Tardis was monitoring hers and the baby's vital signs. There was a small anomaly in David's heartbeat, and the Time Lord was alerted immediately. Rose heard the warning bell, "What's that?" The Time Lord was calm as he assessed the situation. "David has developed a slight flutter in his heart beats." Rose became concerned, "Is it bad?" "No, but I'll keep an eye on it."

Hours passed and Rose's contractions were closer together. 8 had stayed out of the way but was observing everything. The Time Lord had covered Rose in a sheet for modesty's sake, his or hers was unclear. There was a knock at the door. "At last, a reason for you to be here," the Time Lord barked. "Go see what they want."

8 came back in the room hesitantly, "Doctor." he said, "It's Ohila, she wants to see Rose." The Time Lord did not laugh. He looked with deadly intent at his counterpart. She had not spoken to him since the day she had tortured him for information. He would never trust her again and did not want her near his family.

"Tell that witch I don't want her anywhere near Rose. I swear if she comes in this room I'll…" "You'll what?" Ohila pushed 8 back and stood at the door to the infirmary.

"Get out before I break your neck." He scowled at 8, "I will deal with you later."

She was not afraid. "Doctor, I do what I must, what circumstance dictates, the same way you do. I'll admit my hands are not clean, but certainly neither are yours. I thought you could put your mistrust of me aside as you did on Gallifrey for Alice's sake." He looked down remembering Alice's limp body in the sand.

Rose let out a long low moan and his attention was diverted immediately to her. "What is it Rose? The neural block should relieve the pain of the contractions." "I don't know." She replied terrified. "Somethings wrong. It hurts really bad."

Chapter 58 David


	58. David

Chapter 58 David  
Rose let out another loud cry holding her belly. "David! He's in trouble." The Time Lord yelled, "Tardis, what's going on?" The screen in front of him showed a rupture had occurred in Rose's uterus. A pocket of blood was forming in her abdomen. She would bleed to death without immediate surgical help, and his son would suffocate. "Hold on Rose, I'll get you to the hospital."

He ran for the control room, but Ohila stood in his way. "There's no time for that you fool, she'll bleed to death." She grabbed his arms and shook him. "Why do you think I'm here!"

"You're taking an awful risk, old woman. If they die, so do you!"

"I know what to do. Will you let me do it?" Unseen a novice came into the room holding a chalice. The Time Lord looked at it disbelieving, "You and your potions. We're wasting time. What is it?"

Ohila looked at him calmly, "The Elixir of Life." He grew pale and his eyes grew wide at the implications. He stepped aside quietly and let her approach.

"Rose, I know this is difficult, but you must trust me in order to save your son. Drink this." She held the cup out to Rose who was unsure, but when another sharp pain caused her to double over. She took the cup and downed it.

The liquid was warm and tasted of apricots. Rose felt an immediate numbing sensation spread through her body. She looked at her husband and dropped the cup. It clattered on the floor. Terrified, She said only one word. "Husband?" Rose's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she blacked out.

"Rose!, The Time Lord shouted, suddenly afraid of another betrayal. He ran to her limp body and cradled her head. "Rose!" She didn't respond. He looked at Ohila with red rimmed eyes, visibly shaking, death incarnate. "What have you done?"

"It's the anesthetic. You have minutes before your son suffocates. Do you want to kill me, or do a C-section to save him?" She looked to 8 standing in the corner. "Doctor, he will need an assist. Please come forward." A surgical tray appeared, prepared by the Tardis. 8 went to the table and retrieved it.

The Time Lord stood over his dying son with a scalpel. Trying not to think of Rose, he sliced through her flesh. He could see a golden light shimmer in her body as the Elixir tried to repair it as he went. He had to act fast before it ran its course. Finally he could see the baby and gently pulled him out, head first. 8 held a blanket ready and after the cord was cut, took him to be suctioned and cleaned. The novice at his side. 8 lbs. 3 oz 23" long, thick dark brown hair, brown eyes. His father's son.

The Time Lord was relieved to hear David cry, but was sad that Rose had to be unconscious. He finished the birthing process with Rose, and as soon as he removed his hands, the Elixir repaired the incisions, leaving only the slightest scar. 8 returned with his son still crying, and handed him to the Time Lord, who was checking the screen to be sure the rupture was also sealed.

He cradled his son with all the marvel in his soul. "Welcome my son, You are so loved. Come and meet your momma." His hands were trembling as he touched Rose's pale face. Blood still on his hands, "Rose, look, it's David. He's so beautiful. Please wake up and meet him."

His tears landed on her cheeks as he gently kissed her and made it look as if she were crying. She was so pale, her lips faintly blue. His trembling hand went to the pulse at her throat. Weak from blood loss, but regular, she was alive. He let out a ragged breath. The Elixir had saved her life and the life of his son. Had they been at home it would have been very different.

Ohila was right, there wouldn't have been enough time to get to the hospital and they would be dead now. He went to Ohila and laid his son in her arms. Tears on his face. "Thank You. For both of them."

He returned to Rose and sat on the stool next to her head. A protective arm across her chest, stroking her hair, kissing her cheek. He laid his head on her shoulder and wept silently. Ohila ordered everyone out of the room. She knew Rose would wake in a short time and they would need some privacy.

ppoOoqq

The squirming bundle in Ohila's arms was a delight to behold. The Doctor's child. She would let no one take him from her as she sat in the jump seat of the Tardis control room. 8 watched her coo and play with David from across the room. You would think she was the new mother.

He came over and touched David's cheek. "This is my son, just as much as his." He was pensive. "I never thought I could feel this way about having a family." Ohila looked up through misty eyes, "I have." she said simply. "While I would never trade my life, I have often desired to alter it to include a child." The young novice who had helped in the delivery came in and whispered in her ear, leaving just as quickly. The Rev Mother smiled and sighed as she left. "But they are all, my child."

She looked at the doctor with a sniffle. "Here, hold your son for a moment. I have duties to attend to." 8 held the baby feeling more than just a bit paternal. David held up his fist, and the doctor took it with a smile and kissed it. "My son."

"Don't get too attached, you can't keep him." 10 was watching from the corridor entrance. He startled 8, who jumped, being caught in such a sentimental moment. "I was just..ah.."

10, looking like the oncoming storm, came forward like a stalking tiger. "You let her in the Tardis, when you knew what she'd done to me. That either took guts or real stupidity. And while I'm many things, I've never been that stupid." He got to the last step and smiled. "That decision saved my family. Thank You."

8 looked at his counterpart, David squeaking in his arms, "The look on your face when he was born..." Looking down at David, deciding to change the subject. "How's Rose?" "She's awake, but tired. She wants to see David, and Alice."

The Tardis door blew open, "Daddy!" Alice ran to her father's arms. "Hello my little love." "Is momma ok?" Alice said with concern. "Yes darling, why don't you go into the infirmary and see her." Alice scampered off to find her mother.

Ohila was waiting at the door for permission to enter. "Please come in Ohila." 10 said, "Rose wants to see you, too." She entered and closed the door.

"How is Rose?" He breathed a tired sigh, "She was a little startled to see all the blood in the sheets on the floor, but she's much stronger. I told her what happened and how you saved them both. I know the Elixir is only to be used on Time Lords. Thank you for the exception."

Ohila smiled, "She's the wife of a Time Lord, that's close enough for me. I think you should stay for a few days to be sure there are no complications. I have a whole room of nannies outside, just dying to see him. She won't have to lift a finger."

He smiled, "That sounds like a good idea."

Ohila put her hand on 8's arm, "Alright Doctor, give David back to his real father. They are due for a little bonding time and they don't need us in the way." 8 handed the baby back to 10. 8 grinned and winked, "Give Rose a kiss from me." 10 rolled his eyes and sighed as they left. He looked down at his squirming son, "Come and see your momma, David." He went back down the corridor holding the precious bundle.

When he entered the room, Rose was sitting up holding Alice's hand. She was kissing the child's forehead and playing with her hair. "No, my darling. It was not your fault. It was good we stayed." Rose looked up to see him in the doorway holding their son. He came close and placed him in her arms. She looked at him dreamily, "Hello David John Smith, I love you."

She looked at her husband. He had so much pride in his eyes, he looked like he would burst. Alice looked at her brother and gasped. "Well Alice, what do you think of your baby brother?" "He's a funny color." Rose smiled at her daughter, "Newborns are often a little red. Their skin has to get used to being in the air." "Can I help you take care of him momma?" "Yes, of course. I'm sure you will be a great help for me." Rose smiled at Alice's use of momma again. She seemed to switch on and off depending on her mood now.

David began to cry and it signaled the need to move back to their room. The Time Lord was concerned about her having to walk the distance, but Rose assured him she was ok. She felt a bit sore and bruised, but ok. She leaned on Alice as he carried David out of the Tardis.

Chapter 59 Sayla


	59. Sayla

Chapter 59 Sayla  
When they opened the doors the whole room of women stood up. He didn't realize they were still there. They all "Awwwed" at the same time and made an aisle down the center of the room. Affording as many of them a look at the baby as possible. He whispered to Rose, "I think we may have to get a bodyguard for David."

Thankfully they did not follow them to the hallway and then their room. A lovely white, rocking, bassinet was already set up in their room with red velvet cushions and light netting over the top. Alice was yawning as she entered the room and went right to her bed to sleep. She was still in her nightgown. David had started to fuss and wanted a feeding.

Rose sat in the comfy chair and held him to her breast, humming the lullaby. She almost nodded off, and when he was done, The Time Lord picked him up and put him in the bassinet. She sat back in the chair with her eyes closed. The Time Lord sat on the bed where he could see them all. He was exhausted too, but couldn't stop staring at his family, his son, his daughter, his wife.

Grateful was not a strong enough word for what he felt, knowing he could have lost them all on this trip. There were no words in any of the 8 billion languages he knew. Rose had drifted off and he was tempted to leave her in the chair, if it weren't for the image of her anger next morning at being left in a chair. He smiled and picked her up, laying her on the bed, a Tardis robe wrapped around her. Pulling the blanket up, he kissed her face gently, "I love you Rose." He lay beside her staring at her face until he too slipped off to sleep.

They all rose late next morning. A novice had been stationed at their door and heard them start to move about. She sent word they were up and had breakfast brought. Alice's classes had been cancelled, and they spent a lazy day with the children.

The Rev Mother had left strict instructions that they were not to be disturbed, unless by their request. A novice stood silent in the corner of the room at David's and Rose's beck and call. Taking delight in helping care for the baby. A rotation had been established, and she was relieved after an hour for the next delighted novice. By the afternoon, 8 couldn't stand it anymore and rushed the door. "Can I come in?" he said over the shoulder of the novice blocking the door. "Yes, please come in." Rose chuckled.

She signaled for the novice to come to her. "Thank Rev Mother for me, but I think we can receive visitors now." "She will be pleased to hear that." the novice smiled, "May she come and see you?" "Absolutely, She may come whenever she likes." The novice bowed and left, whispering to the novice in the hall and then taking her place in the corner.

8 had a wicked smile on his face, "So how is my wife and son doing today?" The Time Lord became very territorial and put his arm around Rose. "She is my wife, and my son, not yours, so kindly stop referring to them that way, unless you're looking for a fat lip!" 8 grinned again, kissed Rose on the cheek and whispered, "Has he had his coffee yet?" Rose broke out in a chuckle, "Yes, but not enough to tolerate you. I'd listen to him."

He wandered over to the bassinet, keeping his eye on 10. He bent low over the child, sleeping after having eaten. "Hello David, I'm…" he stopped to try to think of an appropriate moniker, "...your..., your grandpa Smith." He looked at 10, "How's that?" The Time Lord growled, "It'll do for now. Not like either of you will remember."

"Oh I don't think the boy will ever forget. A face like that will probably traumatize him." Ohila came into the room and went straight to Rose. "Ok boys, time to let the women talk, so shoo. It's a lovely day, take Alice with you to the gardens for a walk." 8 slapped 10 on the back, "Come on, I know when I'm not wanted." 10's eyes were wide in surprise. "Really? That's not been my experience so far." 10 went to Rose, "Are you ok? Is there anything I can get you?" Rose smiled, "No husband, I'm fine. See you in a bit." He bent to kiss her cheek. "We'll be back soon. Come on Alice, you can tell me the names of the plants." Alice ran to her father, taking his hand.

Then Ohila began, "So Rose, How are you really?"

Rose squeezed her eyes shut for a moment and sighed. Tired, weak, and a little pain yet."

Rev Mother was concerned, the Elixir should have healed everything. "Give me your hand." Rose held out her hand and she took it, closing her eyes and breathing deeply. "Your body has formed scar tissue in your uterus from the tear and the incision. The Elixir may have tried to heal you too quickly and your body couldn't keep up. It may become a problem if you wish to conceive again." Rose was sad over this news. She wasn't ready to think about another one for a while, but would have wanted the option to be open.

He would be devastated, and she wondered how she would tell him. Ohila saw her grief, "I'm not saying impossible, just, unlikely." Rose nodded her head, "It was a surprise getting pregnant. There are eight years between Alice and David, and I'm not getting any younger." Ohila smiled, "You're younger than you think." Rose didn't understand.

"The Elixir is made for Time Lords who have a problem regenerating. It restores their life force enough to continue the process. You are not a Time Lord, you can not regenerate, but it has, and will continue, to restore your life force." Rose was astonished, "How long?" "I think you had enough Elixir to be able to live a century or two."

"Or two?"

Ohila smiled, "Perhaps more. A trade off then. No more children, but three times longer lifespan. Do you think he will approve?" Rose thought a minute not knowing if she should say this, "His greatest fear has always been losing me too soon. I think this will bring him a great deal of comfort. Besides, he will be hesitant to have another child, considering the problems we had this time."

Ohila stood to go. Rose struggled to get up with her. "Don't trouble yourself my dear. I know the way. You rest. The pain you have now will relieve itself in time. I'll see you again soon." She smiled and left. It was odd to have the room to herself. She wasn't sure what she should do, when she looked up to see a young novice leaning around the door frame.

"Hello, What's your name?" The novice pulled back so she couldn't be seen. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you, please forgive me." Rose grinned, "I'm sorry what was that?" Rose had heard every word, but she wanted her to come into the room. A face popped back around the corner. "I said, I'm so sorry for disturbing you." "What?" Rose said again. "Please come in where I can see you."

The novice was horrified she had made such a nuisance of herself. She stepped tentatively into the room. Rose waved her hand, "Over here." The novice came to Rose and Bowed low, "I'm so sorry to have disturbed you" She was a young woman with dark hair and beautiful blue eyes. So pale and drawn, Rose was concerned for her.

"It's alright…. What's your name?" "Sayla" "Hello Sayla, Why are you here?" The girl dropped to her knees, bending low, "Please forgive me, I meant no harm. I just wanted to see the baby." Rose suspected as much. The whole convent probably wants to see him, but she was the first to be so bold. "It's alright Sayla. Please sit down. You make me uncomfortable seeing you on the floor."

Sayla rose to her feet, her head bowed low, but she wouldn't sit down. "Please sit down Sayla, for my sake." She was unsure what she should do. Protocol said stand, obedience said sit. Rose sighed and stood up. She went over to David, picked him up and brought him back to the woman, putting him in her arms. The look on Sayla’s face said it all. She practically glowed, awestruck, and quickly sat down to cradle him.

"He's so beautiful. What is his name?" Rose smiled to see her reaction, "David John Smith"." Sayla looked at David dreamily, "He is so much bigger than my son." Rose was surprised, "You have a son? I thought you were a novice here." "I am" she said sadly. "They took him from me and I miss him very much." She began to gently rock the baby. The look on her face was so sad, Rose could not look at her without tears.

Chapter 60 DO Something


	60. DO SOMETHING!

Chapter 60 DO Something  
"Why? Why did they take your son?" Rose couldn't bear the sadness coming off the woman. "My house punished me, for having a child without permission. It was a great shame upon them. They kept him when I was sent here." She began to cry while telling the story. "I only held him for a moment. I don't know where he is, and he will never know me." Rose began to get angry, but tried to stay calm. Her motherhood instinct kicking in.

"If you don't mind me asking, where is his father?" "Rom and I love each other very much. We ran, but they found us. They would not tolerate my bringing down the prestige of our house and sent me here." Rose was furious. "They took your child, abandoned you here, and who knows where he is?" Sayla silently nodded.

"My son will be raised in a loving home and I will have a vocation. I am told, this is for the best, and I'm very lucky to be accepted here." Sayla was crying, but trying hard not to show it. "Do you want to stay here Sayla? I mean, if you had a choice…" The girl lifted her eyes to Rose, "If I had a choice I would be with Rom, but I don't have a choice."

Rose was not going to stand for that. "Sayla, Do you think you could stay and watch David for me? I have an errand to run and will be back shortly." The delight in her sad tear filled eyes was heartbreaking. "Yes, I would be most grateful to watch him for you." "Good, There are supplies in that cupboard, I'll be back soon."

Rose was fuming, giving her strength to forget her physical weakness. She went to the gardens to find her husband. The three of them were sitting at a small table with cups when she approached. "Momma!" Alice ran to her. "Hello my angel", kissing her on the forehead. "Can you go and sit with..um..Grandpa for a minute. I need to talk to your father." "Yes, momma." Rose signaled the Time Lord to follow her.

"...And they took her child and abandoned her here. What kind of monsters would do such a thing? We have to help her!"

The Time Lords shoulders sank. "Rose, I'm so sorry for her, but it's not an unusual story in our society. Time Lord houses have a strict code of conduct they follow. Those who stray from the rules are often punished cruelly. That's one of the reasons I left. I was lucky the rules worked both ways. Once at academy my family had to accept me. I came from a high born family with influence and access to a Tardis. If truth be told they were happy to see me leave." He grinned remembering how everyone looked the other way when he stole the Tardis.

"I'm sorry, but there is nothing we can do, unless you want to start a feud between houses."

Rose was miserable, as he continued, "It sounds like the father ran off and the baby is either in foster care, like I was, or has already been adopted out to a couple. In which case, they will fight for him." He held her tight. "I have to remind you that we are in the past and can not interfere in the lives of those around us. Please don't try, you'll only get hurt." Rose couldn't let it go. "Can we at least find the baby for her. Just to let her know he's ok and in a good home." He closed his eyes and shook his head, no.

Rose began to cry. He was right and she knew it. She kissed him and hurriedly left them all there. He knew this would not be the end of it. But there was nothing to be done and she needed to find that out on her own. "What's with Rose?" 8 was standing next to him. "She just found out what kind of people we are." 8 knew what that meant and was sad for her, even without knowing the circumstances.

Rose tried to think of what to do. If I can't do something, then maybe Ohila can help. She stopped the first novice she found and asked to be taken to the Rev Mother. The novice bowed and showed her the way to a large office with a balcony. Sunlight was streaming in, Ohila was at an ornately carved desk of dark wood with papers in small piles around it.

Rose knocked on the open door. Ohila looked up from a dispatch. "Come in child. Are you unwell?" Rose shook her head no and proceeded to tell Sayla's story and how her husband had asked her not to interfere. "Isn't there anything that can be done? Can you find out what happened to her son?" Ohila looked at Rose with pity. "I know who you're speaking of. Very sad case. I have already done all I can do.

I welcomed her into the sisterhood. If I hadn't done that, she would have been cast off, homeless. Anything more would have caused an open rift between Karn and Gallifrey. The poor girl has made her own fate."

Rose sat in the chair devastated. "My husband has told me how little value love has on Gallifrey. That those who dare to have such feelings are outcast. But I am not from Gallifrey, and those feelings are precious, even sacred, to my species." Rose stood up resolved. "Thank you for your time Ohila. I should get back to David."

"Rose, Your husband is right, you should not interfere with the past… so... let me know if I can help." Ohila grinned and went back to the dispatches.

Rose returned to the room to find her husband, Alice and 8 there. The Time Lord had dismissed Sayla, and David was crying, hungry again. "There you are! I have half the place looking for you." The Time Lord was worried for Rose as much as David. "Are you alright?"

Rose smiled and picked up David, going to the comfy chair. "Yes, I'm fine. I've just had a conversation with Ohila. She said she had done everything she could for poor Sayla. That you were right in telling me not to interfere."

She looked 8 in the eyes shaking her head. "It would break so many rules, and cause such trouble between houses to help her." Rose turned to her husband and kissed him lightly, "I guess, I just expect too much of you sometimes dear." David was still fussing, "Shush David, It's not daddy's fault that he can't give you what you want." He suddenly stopped crying as he was content with a nipple. She began to hum his grandmother's lullaby.

8 looked at 10, and 10 looked at 8. Message received, loud and clear.

THERE'S TWO OF YOU. DO SOMETHING BOY'S, YOUR REPUTATION AS A RENEGADE IS AT STAKE.

The Time Lord drew a heavy sigh and shook his head. 8 grinned at him, "She's good, she's really, very good. No wonder you married her. Come on, we have work to do." They both left the room.

Alice was standing by her mother. She knew something had just happened, but wasn't quite sure what. "Mother where is father and grandpa going?" Rose smiled, "What he does best. To do good in this universe."

Chapter 61 Rachan


	61. Rachan

Chapter 61 Rachan  
8 was chattering, "So, I suggest we start with the girls family. Find out what happened to the child and if we're lucky the father." 10 agreed, "If we can get it out of them. A scandal like this, they will be very tight lipped about it." "Yes, but there's always a gossip in a rival house that loves to tell a tale." Sudden inspiration hit, HA! Rachan!

When's the last time you had a decent Gallifreyan meal?" 10 was sad, but smiled, and lied, "About 20 years, give or take." 8 was surprised and drew his own conclusions, "Exiled for marrying a human? I didn't think they did that anymore. I bet they didn't even meet her. Anyone who met Rose would know she's special. Like mom."

8 was getting annoying again, "Look, can we just focus and get this done with as little harm to the timeline as possible?" "Ok, ok, don't get your knickers in a twist. We'll take my Tardis. I know just the place. A little cafe in the capital. Right about now Rachan will be holding court for anyone who wants to listen or buy her a cuppa."

8's Tardis was very different from his own. A Victorian dream, lavish as his manner of dress. A sweeping staircase, chandeliers, candelabras and gilded red velvet settees. 10 laughed at the memory displayed again before him. 8 may envy him his family, but 10 was starting to envy 8 his fanciful light heart. The time war, had put an end to all of this.

The Tardis buzzed and chirped and stopped. They exited to an ally off a side street in the capital. The sights and sounds of the city were almost too much for 10 to bear. The memories flew too quickly by him, when he realized 8 was speaking. "So... we can't both be The Doctor. Shall I call you John?" "I suppose." "Right. This way John." The Time Lord was about to chide him for treating him as if he were a common tourist. He knew this city and it's people almost as well as 8 did. Regeneration had left a few gaps, but he knew exactly where they were.

The Doctor led 10 to a cafe with red curtains in the window. The smell of all his favorite foods made his mouth water. He hadn't had them made fresh in more than 300 years. The Tardis had copied them of course, but it just wasn't the same. The doctor ordered for both of them.

10 scanned the room for Rachan. He remembered her, because all his previous incarnations had used her for information and stories of the houses. He was proud to be one of her favorite scandals, and she had full permission to say what she liked. It helped his reputation as a renegade, but if half of what she told about him was true, he wouldn't be allowed back on Gallifrey. The best one was of him stealing a moon and running off with the president's wife, and she told it often.

The food arrived and 10 was savoring every bite, when Rachan came in with her entourage. A huge woman, lavishly dressed. It was said most of her wealth was from blackmail. She spotted him immediately. "Doctor! How wonderful to see you." She came close to whisper in his ear. "Anything new for me?" Totally ignoring 10, which suited him.

8 grinned and replied, "Rachan, my dear, I always have something." She laughed and clapped her hands. "What have you got?" "It's a sad story I'm afraid. I was just at the Karn temple and happened to have a chat with a young novice."

He whispered, "She had a child without permission."

Rachan's eyes were practically glowing, "And?" "The family abandoned the poor thing on Karn and gave her child away. Heaven only knows where the father is."

"Wait." Rachan looked puzzled, "Is this about Sayla and Rom? That's old news. Where have you been." The Doctor glanced at 10 who was smiling. "No, no Rachan. This must have just happened." Rachan was offended, "Doctor, do not tell me my business. I was spreading that story more than a month ago." 8 was leading her on, "Really? Tell me more."

Rachan raised herself up to tell the tail in the most dramatic way she could. "Such a sad tale. They were very much in love, revolting, but from different houses. Her house had so much pride, they had notions above their station for her. She was to be the wife of a councilman, an old dull codger due for regeneration. It would raise the prestige of their house tremendously, but she wanted Rom. They eloped, and she fell pregnant, of all the disgusting things." The waitress came and sat a hot beverage and cakes in front of her. "Thanks, dearie." Rachan was on a roll and continued. "Where was I."

The Doctor jumped in, "Eloped and pregnant." Rachan's eyes twinkled and she took a deep breath. "The couple ran, but of course couldn't get away. The family tried to keep it quiet, but when she disappeared from society for four months, and then ended up on Karn, well… it was obvious what had happened." She picked up a sweet cake and dunked it, swallowing it whole.

The Doctor almost had what he wanted but tried not to show too much interest, lest Rachan get suspicious. She would make him pay for any specific information. "Well… It's really such a common tale these days. If truth be known, there's a lot more of that going on than any house will admit to. Dumped in a convent. Well... end of story."

Rachan was again offended into giving more than she should. "End of the story, what do you take me for? Rom's family sent him to some agricultural world on the fringe, what was it, Vislaga 4 I think. The child was put into foster care on one of those farms in the north, and the girl, languishing away on Karn. Never to see either of them again. So sad," she said, picking up another sweet cake. The Doctor jumped up and kissed Rachan on the cheek, "There's more to the story my sweet, I'll tell you when I get back."

The doctors practically ran back to the Tardis and took off. "You can't tell her about Rose or me. So keep us out of it." Now 8 was offended, "You really don't have a high opinion of me do you? I'm not that stupid, as you so kindly said yesterday. Besides if you're going to wipe my memory, I won't have anything to tell. So, the father first and then the child?"

"No, We'll just go back to Karn and tell Rose what we found out." 8 had an answer for him, "If you go back and tell Rose where he is and not go get him, she will take the Tardis and do it herself." 10 knew he was right.

"Very well then. The father first. He will have legal access to the boy and make retrieval easier if we have to fight for him." 8 laughed, "You know, sometimes you sound like a soldier." "Do I. Then how about this. How are we going to find this needle in a haystack? We're not even sure of the planet. We don't even know what he looks like!"

8 didn't understand 10's hesitation. It sounded like a great adventure with a happy ending, to him. "What's happened to you? You act like all the fun got kicked out of you." 10 knew he couldn't explain what the war had done to him. He was resentful and jealous of 8's joviality. He gave him a likely excuse. "Oh, I don't know. In the last few weeks my daughter, my son, and my wife almost died. I want to go home before any more damage is done to the timeline, but now I'm on a fool quest to reunite a couple who shouldn't be reunited. How's that for you? Answer your questions?"

Chapter 62 Rom


	62. Rom

Chapter 62 Rom  
'No, but it'll do for now." 8 started to worry about his future. To see his older self act in such a way was disconcerting. What had happened to sour him on life as he was now? The only time he relaxed was when he was with his family, and sometimes not even then. 8 knew it had to be something huge and very bad to do this. Ohila had seen his memories. He would find out from her what he could.

But for right now, the quest. "The Tardis can check the transport logs for anyone named Rom in the past two months. He will be a relatively young man, on his own, and from Gallifrey. Piece of cake, isn't it my darling." He rubbed the console and the Tardis chirped. "We should be there in about twenty minuets."

The only sound in the room was the Tardis time rotor. It became very awkward after a while. 8 just had to fill it with something. "Where did you meet Rose?"

"On earth." 10 said simply.

"No kidding, a human, on earth. Who would have guessed?"

"You know I can't…." "Yah, yah, yah, you can't tell me anything. Except I won't remember any of it, right?" 10 sighed, "All right. I met her in a department store basement. She was being chased by the Nestine, and I knew I loved her from the moment I grabbed her hand to run."

His face was transformed when he spoke of Rose. Gentle and relaxed and full of wonder. "She has been the center of my universe ever since."

"How long have you been married?" "Alice is eight, that makes it twelve incredible years. I'm so happy with her, so content that I happily left all this adventuring behind me. I know you don't understand, but someday you will.

A need to just stop and find peace. The kind of peace I see in my family's faces when they sleep. The kind that waits for me on the other side of the door when I come home. A kind of peace that exists nowhere else in the universe, and I wouldn't trade it for Rassilon's crown."

"I saw that peace on your face when I put your son in your arms that day. I was filled with envy. It takes the right woman to make that happen. Too bad she's two lifetimes away."

The room grew silent again until the Tardis chirped. "We have a candidate. He's on a farm on the southern continent. Shall we drop in and say hello?" 10 was not so kind, "Or maybe ask him how he could leave a wife and child behind without so much as trying to get a note to her?" 8 shook his head. "You're going to make things difficult aren't you? Better leave the talking to me."

The Tardis landed in a tree line of the fields where he was working. Rom heard the sound of a Tardis and ran toward it. He was hoping for the face of his brother, who had promised to help them. Rom had waited months with no word. When he reached the tree line he stopped short to see two strange men coming out of a blue box.

"Is your name Rom?" The first one asked. Rom was desperate for word of his family and gladly walked up to them. "Do you have a woman named Sayla and a son born several months ago?" "A son?" he said wistfully. "Yes! Do you have word of them? Are they safe?"

10 stepped forward and grabbed him with both hands by his shirt, screaming. "Why haven't you contacted them? Don't you know Sayla is heartbroken thinking you don't care." Rom pushed him away and screamed back, "I can't! They wouldn't tell me where she is! I wrote every day to her family, begging for information, but they never replied. My brother was supposed to help us, but he never replied." He lunged at the Time Lord grabbing his suit lapels, "Where is she?"

8 looked at the two of them locked in mortal combat, and said casually, "Good for you?" The Time lord smiled back just as calmly, "Yep, that works." Popping the last p, he grinned at the frantic man, pushing him away, "Well my boy this is your lucky day. She's..., ten minutes?" He looked at 8 who nodded his head, "Yep, ten minutes away, and were leaving right now." Rom was so happy he surrendered to them without second thought. Ten minutes later they were in the sanctuary of Karn. Rom was at the door and when the Tardis was done winding down he burst out, calling her name.

Rose had asked Sayla to her room for tea and heard him call. Sayla stood not believing her ears. "Sounds like my husband is back with Rom. Go to him Sayla." The woman had hope for the first time in months and ran from the room calling Rom. They met at the end of the hall and came together like two black holes. Nothing, and no one would ever separate them again. He twirled her in a circle, pouring kisses on her face. Soft words of love coming from them both.

Rose was watching the two brave and stoic Time Lords have a rare moment of, awe. Their heads cocked to one side the same way, smiling for all they were worth. They did not see her coming, and jumped when she spoke, trying to recover their dignity. "I'm so proud of you." She kissed her husband's cheek. "Both of you", kissing 8 as well. "Where's the baby?"

"Ummm, well we didn't…" Rose was calm, "You didn't find the baby?" "Oh no, no. We kinda know where he is. It's just a bit more complicated, but we'll find him."

Ohila entered the room. "What in the name of The Well is going on here?" Sayla dropped to her knees, pulling Rom with her. The two, penitent before her. "Rev Mother, this is my mate Rom."

"Child you are a sister of Karn, you took an oath to have no mate and serve this house." Sayla was frantic, "Please, forgive me Rev Mother. I do not take those vows lightly, but they were forced upon me by circumstance. I ask that you release me from them, for I can no longer live without Rom."

The silence was like the coming of a storm that would quickly blow past or devastate everything it touched.

Rose was watching, and started to go to them, but her husband held her firm, shaking his head. This judgement was up to Ohila. There can be penalties for breaking a vow in this order. Finally, she spoke. "If you break your vow to us you will be cast out, to never return. We will offer you no sustenance, no support." Ohila's face was made of stone. "I understand Rev Mother" Sayla bowed so low she touched the floor. Rom, not sure what to do, followed suit. "Very well, You have until sunset to go." They stayed that way until Ohila was gone.

Released from her vow, Sayla kissed Rom with such passion, that the floor almost caught fire. Rose went to them, "I'm so happy for you both, but you're missing something." They would not turn away from each other's face. "My son." Rom said it to Sayla with so much feeling, Rose wanted to cry hearing it. They looked to the Time Lords still kneeling. "Please, where is he?"

Chapter 63 Baby Mine!


	63. Baby Mine

Chapter 63 Baby Mine!  
8 nudged 10, "Once more into the breach? It's for a good cause." 10 shrugged his shoulders, "Why not. Hey, you two. Come on, He's not getting any younger." 10 grabbed Rose and gave her a big smooch. "I'll be right back." Rose smiled, "Good, I've got a surprise for you." She stepped back as the four of them loaded into the Tardis.

"Please tell me what's happened to my boy." Rom held his mate close, expecting to hear the worst. 10 was imagining how he would react to someone taking his son and giving him up for adoption. He was grinding his teeth with a deadly look in his eyes. 8 answered their question. "Your son is safe as far as we know. He has been taken to a foster home in the north. There are several, and this won't be easy. Even if we do find him, they can fight his being returned to you. You could still lose him entirely. Do you understand?"

10 huffed and interrupted. "What my friend here means, is that it may take time. If he's out there, we'll find him and return him to you. This may seem like a cruel question, but do you think you will recognize him?" Sayla was positive, "He has a birthmark on his side. I would know him anywhere."

The first few homes they went to did not have a baby boy, The next few did not have one that matched. Fear and hopelessness shrouded the couple. They were on to the next, when 8 asked a question. "What will you do when you find him?" They looked at each other not understanding the question. "What are you going to do? You still have nothing to support yourselves. Nothing. No home, no family. What are you going to live on?"

They were silent, not knowing the answer.

"Have you considered, he may be better off where he is? I grew up in a foster home and I turned out just fine. I had a roof over my head and food in my belly and I…," He stopped short of saying happy, "I was taken care of."

Sayla finally spoke. "I know we have nothing to give him, except our love. But we are stronger together than apart. If we leave him with others, we will never be whole. I will not imagine our lives without him."

10 spoke up, "Can we take you back to the farm where you were Rom?" Rom was solemn, "If we go there I will have to hide Sayla and the boy. There are no families allowed there. If that is what we must do, then so be it." Rom pulled Sayla in close and they held each other tight. Accepting their fate.

10 growled and turned to the console. 8 was leaning against a support column. The Tardis engines boomed to a stop in front of yet another farm house. "Ok, chin up, let's try this one." The Doctors left the Tardis and knocked on the door. A woman answered. "Who are you?" 8 spoke first, "Forgive our intrusion madam, We are looking for a baby. A foundling baby boy. He would have been given to you about two months ago. Do you have such a lad?"

"First you're going to tell me who you are." 10 interrupted, I am the Doctor and this is John Smith." 8 glared at 10 for the reversal of their rolls. "We are representatives of the parents. It seems there was a mix up at the hospital, and their child was…" He laughed nervously, "shipped off by mistake. The only clue we have is that it was to a foster home somewhere near here. Do you have such a child?"

The woman looked them over good and proper before allowing them in. "I do, He's over there." The child was looking at them over the bar of his crib. He was shirtless and a birthmark was very clear on his side. The Doctors came closer to examine him. The woman trailed behind them to watch what they were doing.

8 looked at the woman with authority, "If you'll excuse us, my colleague and I would like to examine the child in private." The woman shrugged and went into the kitchen. "By Rassilon I think we've got him. Quickly, go out to the Tardis and get Sayla." 10 looked around and left quietly.

They returned seconds later. Sayla's eyes were wide and filling with tears when she rushed to the crib. "My son!" she whispered.

8 needed to be absolutely positive. "Are you sure Sayla? You must be very sure." She shook her head and held her arms out to the baby. 10 pushed her back outside. "Go back to the Tardis. This must be handled with delicacy." Sayla ran to the Tardis to tell Rom the good news.

10 came back in, "Ok now what?" 8 was grinning, this was going to be fun. "The obvious, old boy. We do what we do best. Lie." 8 cleared his throat to attract attention, "Madam if you would come out now." The woman came back out wiping flour from her hands onto an apron.

"We have determined that this is not the child in question and we shall be on our way. It's a pity, there is a rather large reward for him. And we have been looking far too long for a suitable candidate." The woman who was only vaguely interested, suddenly perked up and said, "Reward?" "Well of course, The hospital is in very deep trouble for giving away the child of an ambassador. I believe it is 600 credits by now. It's a shame. That kind of money can make a big difference in someone's life. In fact, there's enough there for three someone's lives." He looked slyly at the woman and winked.

The woman grinned, "What's he missing?" 8 continued in a hushed voice. "The child is supposed to have a small black birthmark at the top of his right cheek, but we can't find it. Perhaps you should look. After all, you have had him for some time. You might be able to, point it out?" The woman winked back and pulled a pen from her pocket.

After deliberately turning their backs to her, she shouted, "Here sir. Is this what you mean?" When the Doctors turned around there was a tiny black spot on his right cheek. "Well, It must be him! The administrators will be so relieved." 8 looked about the room and out the window, pulling the woman and 10 into the center of the room. He whispered to them, "We must make a pact to never tell anyone what we have done here. It could mean prison or worse if the ambassador finds out."

He held out his hand and 10 covered it with his own, both looking at the woman, "Agreed?" She ducked her head and whispered, "Agreed." Putting her hand on theirs. 8 looked around again, "We'll take all the risk and present him to the ambassador. You never saw us and we never heard of you. Got it?" "When will I get my share?" The woman said flatly. "When the ambassador approves and gives us the money, you'll get what's coming to you. Unless you want to go with us, and take the risk that no one will wipe that smudge off his face!"

The woman turned pale and shook her head. "Alright then, remember, we were never here." 8 grabbed the baby and walked out the door. 10 turned to close it behind him, watching the woman, crossing his lips with his finger to shush her.

They walked back in the Tardis, 10 set the controls for Karn and 8 handed the baby to Rom. 8 and 10 broke out laughing and shaking each other's hands. "By the time she figures out there's no reward coming, you'll be long gone and she will have no one to complain to." 10 turned to 8, "You'd better stay out of the area for a while, just in case, Mr. Smith." They were still chuckling when they noticed the couple on their knees still kissing the baby and each other. Another awe moment passed unnoticed between them as they landed on Karn.

They all stepped out of the Tardis laughing as 8 told the tail to Rom. Rose and Ohila were waiting for them in the shadows. Sayla and Rom were so happy they didn't notice it was almost sunset. Ohila stepped out of the shadows, "Times up. You must leave the sanctuary now." Rose went to the couple admiring the baby, "But they've nowhere to go." "They must leave now." She was adamant.

Chapter 64 There's No Place Like A Home


	64. There's No Place Like A Home

Chapter 64 There's No Place Like A Home  
Sayla smiled, "It's alright Rose. We are together at last and that's all that matters. If I have to sleep in the dirt tonight it will be the best rest I've ever had." Rose frowned and looked at the Doctors, who looked at each other. 8 sighed, Ok, they can stay in my Tardis tonight, I'll move it into the yard if that is sufficient. We'll need to figure something out tomorrow." Ohila nodded in acceptance and left.

The women left the men with the baby and went to find proper accommodations. The Tardis was way ahead, and had a room prepared for the three of them with the necessary baby stuff. Including a white crib that looked familiar to Rose. It was the same one that her husband had found for Alice when she was born. There were tears in Sayla's eyes when she looked at it, "It's just perfect Rose." "Yes", Rose replied, "Perfect."

That night Sayla was feeding the baby in the control room so as not to wake her husband. She was used to the company of her sisters and felt a little lonely. Sayla looked at the time rotor, to talk to the Tardis. "Thank you so much for helping them bring my family together. My hearts were broken into so many pieces, I didn't want to go on anymore. But now, I'm so happy, they could burst."

She was looking down at her son. Sighing at the memory of her husband's hands on her body again after so long. Anxiety clouding her face, "I am afraid of what the future will bring us. We have nothing to give you my little one, except our love. And our love will not feed and clothe you. Tears started down her cheeks as she held him tight, rocking him in her arms. The Tardis chirped and droned. "There must be someplace in the universe where we can belong. Someplace we can be safe and find a way to support you. We must find it! The Doctors will know what to do. All our lives are in their hands now." The boy had fallen asleep and she got up to put him back in the crib. She touched the Tardis control panel gently. "Thank you for listening. Good night."

The next morning after breakfast, 8, 10, Rose, Rom, Sayla and baby Terian gathered in the control room of the Tardis making plans. Rom began, "Take us back to the farm where you found me. There is a cave about three miles away where I can hide Sayla and Terian. It will be difficult for a while until I can make enough for passage somewhere else. But we will be together, and I am a lucky man because of it."

8 sighed, wishing he could have found something better for them. "Were off then." Rose hugged Sayla, Rom and Terian. "Be safe." Rose hugged her Time Lord. "I know you will do what you can for them. I'll see you soon." She kissed him quickly and closed the door behind her. Watching the blue box disappear.

Ohila was watching as well and came up to her. Before the breeze from the Tardis was gone, she smiled at Rose. "The Doctor is a good man. Both of them. Don't worry, it will all work out as it should." Rose was troubled. "Will it? Have I provoked them into an act that will upset the timeline, and all of creation, for one couple?"

Ohila was amused. "Maybe the lives of one family will change the future of whatever part of the universe they end up in. You know as well as I do what's coming. It certainly can't be any worse, and there are no guarantees for any of us. At least they are happy now. In the end, that's all any of us can hope for."

oopOqoo

The Tardis was not obeying 8's instructions. Rocking and spinning, she had veered off course and was heading to a completely different part of the galaxy. Rom and Sayla were huddled with Terian next to a support strut trying to keep balance. The Doctors tried everything they knew to correct it but to no avail. Suddenly 10 pushed away from the console grabbing 8 with him. "Stop fighting her."

When they released control to the Tardis she smoothed out and hummed along as if nothing happened. 8 was upset, "What's going on? She's never done that to me before." 10 laughed, "She has me." Thinking of the ride the Tardis gave Rose and him when she found their planet. "We need to trust her. She knows where she's going." 8 wasn't happy, "I hope so, because we are way off the beaten track."

An hour passed and they were still going. 8 was nervous, "Maybe we should try to do something about this?" 10 watched 8 pacing. Not having so much fun now is he? "Nope." he said casually, "Just leave her alone." 8 was getting angry, "You're mad! It could be a broken stabilizer or a fault in the navigation center. We could be going like this forever!"

Just then the Tardis stopped with a boom. The silence was deafening. 10 looked at 8 and went to the door, carefully opening it. They had landed in a sleepy rustic town with wooden buildings and dirt streets. Behind the town was a towering snowcapped mountain with a carpet of green trees beneath it.

Stepping out he saw a wide, golden, grass prairie that opened up to the horizon. Two moons were in the blue sky. "Nice Tardis. Very nice." 10 went back inside and described what he saw. "You three stay here while we check this place out." He motioned for 8 to follow him. They moved cautiously down the road.

The town was just coming to life and a few people were out and about. A woman was shaking a rug on her porch and two children were playing ball in the street.

"Where's your child?" A gruff voice demanded from behind them. They spun around ready to defend themselves, when a well dressed, short human looking male with a clip board asked again. "I said, where's your child?"

The Doctors looked at each other and then the little man. "Look, the offer is open to all kinds of couples, but the deal is, you have to bring at least one child with you. So where is your child?" 8 started out, "Oh, we're not a…" 10 put an elbow in his ribs to stop him. "He's in there." Pointing to the blue box.

"Good." the little man replied. "You'll need to register at the courthouse where you'll be assigned a home and, one of you," he looked them both up and down, "a position to support yourselves."

The little man looked at 8, his velvet coat, perfect satin cravat, pearl stud and long curly hair, scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it to 10. "I'm guessing that's you." 10 was out of his mind with amusement. He put his arm around 8's waist pulling him close, and said, "Did you hear that honey, a home of our own." 10 kissed 8 lovingly on the cheek, who promptly froze with wide eyes. The little man was a bit confused.

"Don't mind him." 10 said, "He's just sooo happy to be here." The little man nodded his head and said, "The courthouse is that way. Don't take too long, the good jobs go first." He walked away from them and as soon as he got out of voice range, 10 laughed until his chest hurt. 8 was mortified. " I insist you wipe my memory immediately." 10 was still laughing as 8 tried to regain his dignity. "We should get them down to the courthouse."

10 was still chuckling when they got back in the Tardis. "Well kids, you're in luck. Outside those doors is a brand new life for the three of you. They will provide you with a home and a job. My guess is they are trying to populate this planet and are offering incentives to any couple with a child that comes. You may have to sign a contract to work for a certain number of years for them, but then after that you're generally free and clear. What do you think?

Rom and Sayla were overjoyed. 8 and 10 took them to the courthouse and made sure everything was arranged to their satisfaction.

oopOqoo

The Doctors stood on the stoop of their new house. 10 shook Rom's hand, "You're on your own now. We're pretty far out so there's no one to call on if you need help. Are you sure you want to stay?" Sayla and Rom looked at each other and then 10. "It's more than we could ever have dreamed possible. Thank you so much for all you've done. We could never repay you, but I want you to know, if we ever have a daughter, we are going to name her Rose." 10 smiled and touched the baby's cheek. "I'll tell her. She'll be very proud. Be Happy." He stepped off the porch and turned to 8.

8 was not going to go like that. He hugged everyone and gave them a crystal. "Sod that, If you need help, just tap the crystal and I will come if I can. Good luck."

The Time Lords walked away before it could get mushy.

"Sod that? Now I know you've been spending too much time with Rose. "Oooo, does that mean you're jealous?" 8 grinned. "Of Rose?" 10 put his arm in 8's, "You're just saying that to hurt me, aren't you pookey." Laying his head on 8's shoulder. "Now cut that out." He tried to pull away from 10. "I can't wait until you go back home." 10 fluttered his eyelashes, "Me too snookums. me too."

The Tardis ride home was filled with laughter as they went over the events of the last few days. 10 hated to admit, it was fun to fix this particular problem. To see a family reunited and the Time Lord rules broken again. It made him feel like he did in the good old days. 10 hoped it would only be a small ripple in time and not a tidal wave. Still, no matter how small, it could be a real danger to him and his family.

Chapter 65 Memories


	65. Memories

Chapter 65 Memories  
An hour or so later they returned to Karn. Rose and Ohila were there to meet them. The Doctors were still laughing when they came out, all of them going to their room to tell them what happened. A light supper was brought and a long story told. "...so everything worked out in the end. Problem solved by the Tardis herself. Oh and, Rose, Sayla wanted you to know that if they have a girl she is going to name her Rose." Rose smiled and held her husband's hand.

Ohila sat back in her chair with her glass of wine. "I knew you could do it. If I had to look at that sad little face one more day… As for the timeline, it all happened just as it should, with a few extras perhaps." Rose was curious, "Why do you say that Ohila?" "It was the reason I asked the Doctor here in the first place," looking at 8, "I was going to try to persuade him to help her. You were just a bonus my dear." Relief was plain in 10's eyes. "Now my children, It's late and I suggest a good night's rest." 10 looked up from his cup. "Ohila? May I come to your office in the morning? We have something to discuss." "Whenever you like. Good night.

8 yawned and headed for his Tardis without further comment. Alice was already in bed, having fallen asleep listening to the grown ups talk. David was starting to sleep through the night now, and was already fed and changed and dreaming.

Rose stood up and went to the balcony railing. Karn was a harsh place, but beautiful. She was looking up at the stars wondering which one the new family was on. A soft breeze stirred her hair, and her husband put his arms around her waist, nuzzling an ear. "I want to go home Rose. Do you think you're both well enough?" She leaned back into his chest and sighed. "Yes my love. I want to go home too." "Are you sure?" He put his hand on her stomach. "Do you have any symptoms that need more time? I'd rather wait an eternity than risk your health again." Rose laid her hand on his, "No, I don't have any symptoms. In fact I have something to tell you. She took his hand and led him to the small table and chairs.

"There's good news and bad news. Which do you want first?" His face was filled with worry as he swallowed hard. "Bad news first."

"Ohila and I were talking. There is some scar tissue on my uterus. It's not absolutely sure, but it will probably prevent me from getting pregnant again. I'm so sorry my love." She saw the look of devastation on his face, and held out her hand to cup his cheek. He leaned into it, holding hers with his own. "You have nothing to be sorry for. After what you just went through, I was trying to find a way to say, maybe we shouldn't have any more. I almost lost you Rose. As much as I love Alice and David, I don't want to risk it again."

Rose smiled as he kissed her hand. "So...There's good news?"

"She said the Elixir of Life will extend my lifespan. You're stuck with me for a little while longer." His face lit up like a Christmas tree. "How long?" "Ohila says I could reach 200 years or more." He was going to shout for joy, but Rose covered his mouth. The children were sleeping nearby. He settled for hugging the stuffing out of her and twirling her in a circle. When he let her touch down again, he held her face in his hands and gave her a long sweet kiss. She looked in his eyes and said, "Aren't you glad I talked you into coming?"

oopOqoo

The next morning, the Time Lord met with Ohila in her office. He knew this would not be pleasant or easy, but he was determined to remove the memories she had stolen. He knocked on the heavy wood door, but didn't wait for a reply.

She was bent over some dispatches on her desk, and he closed the door behind him. "You are not removing my memories so don't bother asking." She hadn't even looked up from her work. "Your memories? I'm not interested in your memories. It's the ones you stole from me. You can't keep them Ohila." was his simple reply.

"You, can not tell me what I may and may not do, Time Lord!" Her look was as menacing as a rabid wolf. "Yes, I can, when it comes to this." He said, calm in comparison. He spoke softly to try and reason with her. She knew right from wrong, and he was going to prove it to her. "Ohila, we have relied on each other for many centuries. He needs to rely on you for what's to come. You just saved my entire family, and I have forgiven you for taking them, but the time has come to relinquish that knowledge."

She was quiet, too quiet. "Look at me!" She slowly looked up from her pages, but her eyes were not friendly. "The burden I bear. The horrors I've seen and done, crush my soul, every... day... But I know now it happened, as it was meant to happen, because you had already seen fragments of it.

The threads of the past are always woven into tomorrow. If you're holding on to these memories in the hope of saving Gallifrey or others, you still don't know which threads you should cut. My memories can't tell you that.

I know you are terrified of the carnage to come. No one could look on what you've seen and not want to change it. But what if the threads you cut allow the Daleks to survive? They will march across the universe and destroy all reality." He knew what he was asking of her. To sit by and let it happen. But there was no choice. "I sympathize Ohila, I really do, but I won't allow you to play dice with the universe, and neither will you.

She looked down at her hands. The power to change the future resting there. But which future, and who's? Yes, He was right. I may want to keep them to do good, but I could also do great harm. "There must be something I can do?" She answered at last. He shook his head, "If you keep them you will always be tempted to interfere. That's enough to drive anyone mad. I promise you Ohila, as I promise myself every day. I will find a way to save my people."

He stood up with purpose, but his eyes filled with compassion. "Let's get this over with." She looked up at him, true to the best of his race, a Time Lord. She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. He stood behind her and placed his hands on her temples. It was over in seconds. He had left the memory of them coming for Alice's initiation, but taken the rest. He had left something behind as well, hope. A sustaining sense of hope. She would be able to sleep at night now.

He sat in the chair before she awoke and waited. Moments later she stirred and he began talking. "I'm sorry Doctor, What did you say? I must have dozed off." "I was just saying thank you for your help with Alice. Rose and I will never forget your kindness. But, we have been here long enough and I don't want to risk changing the timeline. We'll be leaving within the hour." She stood and walked around the desk to embrace him. "You have a remarkable wife and daughter Doctor. I'm glad you have found such peace."

"Thank you Ohila. I will hold on tight to them both. Take care."

Chapter 66 Home


	66. Home

Chapter 66 Home  
Before he left Rose, he asked her to be ready to leave when he returned. She had them packed up in the Tardis and ready to go. Alice was sad to leave. She had said good-bye to the friends she had made while there. They had given her a few duplicate copies of books and other "homework" to do.

He came back to the room to see it was emptied of their things and went to his Tardis. 8's machine was still beside his. He went inside his own first to check on Rose and the children. 8 was inside talking to Rose. He looked up at 10, "So, you still have your head attached. I take it that means it went well with Ohila?" "Yes, She understood that it needed to be done. It's your turn now." 10 began circling the console like a shark. 8 grinned and began to circle as well. "You'll have to catch me first." 8 looked up to spot the door. 10 stopped and huffed. "You agreed to this before it all began." "True, but I really didn't see anything I shouldn't." 8 was being an annoyance again.

"The trip to Gallifrey for Alice, went as expected and we didn't really run into any trouble. Rose having the baby was exciting, but will not alter my timeline. And our last adventure with Rom and Sayla came out as it should have, Ohila said so. So what's so all fired important, that I need to forget it all?" "Rose, that's what. You can't know Rose before I do."

8 stalled, "You told me yourself that the minute you took her hand in that basement, you loved her. Was it love at first sight, or a memory reawakening? Think about it, if you take my memory, you may not take her hand that day. Anyway, there's two regenerations between us. My memory of her could easily get lost in that time." "And if it doesn't?" "If it doesn't, what? Knowing what I know now, the only difficulty will be for me to not go looking for her too soon. Which I promise will not happen. Come on, what do you say? It will be handy for me to be able to smooth over anything Ohila may question later. Like a missing novice?"

The Time Lord huffed, He knew this would happen. "I don't know why I don't remember any of this, but I suppose it could be for some other reason. What do you think Rose? You're the one he saw naked." Rose narrowed her eyes and shook her head. "Only you would point that out. Considering the shape I was in, if he can stand it so can I."

10 straightened and looked in 8's eyes. "On the understanding that you can not use anything you know to alter any decision you must make…" 8 smiled as he looked at 10 caving in. "I mean it. Our lives are in your hands. Sayla and Roms life is in your hands. You keep your mouth shut! You screw this up for me, and I will come back and take you out. You won't even see me coming."

8 laughed at him. "You know you can trust me, and I would never do anything that might harm Rose or the kids….pookey." 10 lifted his arm slowly, pointing at the door. "Get out of my Tardis." 8 grabbed Rose in a bear hug. "Take care of that beast." His eyes took on a soft glow as he traced the line of her jaw. "And if you ever grow tired of him, you know where I am." Something in those eyes made Rose's body respond to him for a moment. It was a good thing her back was to her husband. "And kiss my son goodbye for me."

8 knelt down to the child to give her a hug, "Goodbye my little Alice in Wonderland. Take care of your parents, they need reminding how to be a child now and then." 8 walked to the gangplank and stopped, looking back at 10. "I know it must be something terrible to frighten Ohila as it did, and I don't want any details. Just tell me. Will I do the right thing?" 10's face contorted in pain, and then smoothed into acceptance, "Yes, you will do the right thing." 8 nodded and left.

The minute the door shut The Time Lord pushed the lever to take them home. Rose sat on the jump seat with Alice, just as they had been when they arrived on Karn. The baby asleep in their quarters. The trip was not long and he had set the coordinates to only minutes after they had left on their adventure. The Tardis boomed to a stop. They were home.


	67. Who I am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I had intended to end the story here, but I wanted to tell you a little bit about baby David, who grows into bad ass David. I have a follow up story I will publish after I complete this one. We're going to be time travelers now. This story starts 22 years after the last chapter. The Time Lord and Rose have a limited roll, but I know you'll like David. He's a chip off the old block.

Chapter 67 Who I am  
The sun was hot and bright as he squinted, looking down the empty street of a new town for the colony. Just cement roads and light posts, but soon there would be row upon row of houses and schools and markets. Humanity seemed to be coming here in droves, chasing their dreams. He had watched as the shuttles landed in New Phoenix to let the crowds of people come to this wilderness. They had little more than hope to their names. Hope that they could make a place for themselves in this unforgiving land. Hope that their children would have a better life. 

I suppose the pioneers, who originally settled Phoenix on earth, had their backs against it too. Coming to a hot, dry, unfamiliar climate to make the desert bloom with irrigation canals. It would be mostly the same here. Very little rainfall, but the mountains above the city had annual snowfalls in the dozens of feet. All of which melted in the spring to create a large river that ran through the valley and out to sea. The city had sprouted up on both sides of that river. Canals and reservoirs had been dug and the first groves and crops planted.

The citrus trees were full of fruit and it was time for harvest. The Azutco company had purchased large tracts of land. They needed workers and had advertised on earth for anyone who would come. Like any large corporation they cared little for the voiceless hundreds who would answer the advertisement. Makeshift tent camps were set up to, "temporarily" house them. They had been promised a real home and plenty of work cultivating, planting and harvesting the crops. The majority of which would go to a dozen local worlds. A small portion of it would act as part of their pay. These sharecroppers would combine their portions to get the best price possible for planetary sale.

My job? My job was seeing to it that the company provided those workers with the basics, food, water, shelter. Schools for their children and hospitals for the sick and injured. I had been promised that the housing on this empty street would be done by the time they got here. Azutco had lots of excuses why I was standing in an unfinished lot. I was used to that. They all tend to underestimate me, to their peril. I have no real power to enforce the law on the company. All I can do is report to the Planetary Department of Public Services.

Of course, being my father's son, means that I tend to make what I want, happen. Azutco would find the fines we impose on any company who doesn't keep their promises, difficult, to say the least. The government will take those fines and build the homes themselves. With lots left over for other projects. If they don't pay them, the fine doubles, they lose their land, crops, etc and we go after assets back on earth. They have been given their one and only warning. If they don't at least start to build in the next two days, they're toast.

Who am I? 5' 11", 155 pounds, dark hair, brown eyes, bad temper. I was born David John Smith, a common enough name, but I quickly found that it was often followed by "Aren't you Dr. John Smiths son?" Not that I had ever asked dad for help getting a position. He was well connected in the government, and most people just assume. Much arguing with dad ensued over my decision to change my name to mom's, Dr. David Tyler. I told him I was not going to live my life as Dr. Smith Jr. I needed to make my own way, and Smith was not his real name anyway. My sister Alice had changed her name after her marriage. Now, Dr. Alice Hennig, why couldn't I?

Mom and I worked on him for a while, and he finally agreed. I know he still has some resentment. Mom told me about his first wife and son, who had denied his parents to get a position of power. But I wasn't denying anything, I just want a life of my own out of his shadow. The man has libraries named for him, school kids write essays! When I got this job at the PDPS, he began to understand I was doing good in the world and let up on me.

When my parents, John and Rose Smith landed on this planet it was a paradise. Completely devoid of people and even animals. It was a colony world ripe for the picking. Eventually a colony did arrive and spread across the face of the planet. Dad made sure things developed as they should, and now this world was known to half the galaxy as a place of peace, commerce, and education.

One of the finest universities anywhere is attended by nearly every sentient species in the area. I was a graduate, with several degrees in the geosciences and astrophysics, at the age of 15. It meant I wasn't taken seriously for quite a while. Hence my need to make my own mark on this world.

I love this world. I'm told it's very much like Earth, with climates ranging from deserts to rainforests. I like the deserts the best. Their stark beauty and vibrant sunsets are sometimes beyond description. My dad's planet was a desert world, so mom says it's in my blood. He, my sister and I are the last of our kind. Time Lords of Gallifrey. A grandiose title that really doesn't suit me, and is never discussed outside the family. Not that we're ashamed, just modest. My people were the stuff of legend and that can make for uncomfortable interactions with others. But enough about me.

There was obviously no building even getting started here and I decided to report into headquarters. The district supervisor, Lori Grey, is a beautiful, no-nonsense woman with an iron core. She was young for the job, but that only made her more determined. I could relate. She's incredible, neither of us willing to accept a lot of bull before we make things happen. She was going to love bringing down the hammer on Azutco for this.

The office was cool and dark compared to where I'd been all day. One of the problems, or rewards, depending on how you look at it, of being a field agent. You get used to the heat and the sun in your face. I'm sporting quite a tan.

Lori was sitting at her desk on the phone when David came in. She was making it clear to whoever it was, that she was in charge and not to be trifled with. The odd part is she could do that, without once raising her voice. She waved David in to sit while she finished up with her call. He sat and listened to her soft confident voice tell a company man what he could do with himself and his threats. If they didn't comply with the law he would have a lot of explaining to do to his bosses. She would make sure he would be personally responsible for the consequences.

When she hung up, she had a very satisfied look on her face. She knew she had them where she wanted them and not only would they comply, he would beg her forgiveness. "Sounds like you're having fun." David grinned. She rolled her eyes, "They take one look at my picture on the link, and think they can frighten me into doing what they want." She was quite disgusted.

"They don't know you like I do Lori. You have a hide like a rhinoceros." "When it comes to this, you bet. So how is the Azutco site coming?" "I saw a lot of empty street, not even a porta potty." Her eyes fired and narrowed. "All those people they shipped in are sitting around in tents, and it won't be long before they get angry with all those empty promises, and we'll have a riot on our hands. How much time is left on their warning?" David sighed, "Two days." Lori shook her head, picking up the phone. "Apparently they are looking at my picture again."

"You go get 'em." David laughed standing. "I'm done for today. Will I see you later?" he said softly. Lori smiled and crooked her head to the side, "I hope so. Depends on how this goes. Give you a call?" David nodded his head smiling and left her office as she was dialing. He almost wanted to stay and hear it, but he had a feeling it was going to get ugly. She did that best alone.

David was headed for his own office to finish up when he was stopped by an old friend from university, Christopher Bradley. He and Chris had done several study groups in celestial mechanics and astrophysics. Chris had always been a brilliant but shy quiet type, staring for hours on his own at a telescope screen was where he was happiest. David had tried to bring him out. Offering to take him along to the pub or parties, but he just wasn't into it. They had remained friends even after graduation when they went their separate ways.

Chris had one other quirk. He was always well groomed. Never a hair out of place or a button undone. Which made David very aware of the absolute mess that stood in front of him now. He looked like he hadn't slept in days, nor shaved in as many. There were food stains on his wrinkled shirt and expensive silk tie. But worst of all was the red rimmed haunted look in his eyes. Like he had seen the end of the world.

Chapter 68 End of the World


	68. End of the World

Chapter 68 End of the World  
"David, I've got to talk to you. You're the only one I trust. You have to look at my data. I've gone over it many times and I can't find the flaw. There must be a flaw." Chris grabbed David by the front of his shirt. "Please! You have to come with me now. You have to show me where I'm wrong!" "All right Chris. Take it easy. I'll come with you." The two men went downstairs to the parking lot and sat in the transport.

"Chris, What is it? What's gotten into you? You look like hell. When's the last time you slept?" Chris just stared ahead and said, "I don't know." David did not like how his friend was acting. "Where to?" Chris showed no sign of emotion, "The university." It was rush hour traffic and it took longer to get there than normal Chris was nearly catatonic when they arrived. They got out and headed to his lab.

The lab was an absolute mess of books, reports and carry out containers with old cups of coffee on every table. Chris had always been meticulous in his lab. It could have been graded for contaminants as a clean room. David looked around with horror "Ok buddy, now you're scaring me. What's going on?

Chris silently began to pile up all the data he had in front of David. When he was done he just sat in his desk chair and waited. It was quite a mound of information and David knew it would take some time to sort and assimilate. Clearly whatever it was would be of epic proportion.

David sighed and began. First were reports from other observatories around the planet about a smudge that could only be seen at certain intervals. Not unusual considering the solar system they were in, which had a very thin asteroid ring both in front and behind their planet on the elliptical plain. Then, more reports of a large dark object passing by their outer solar system. It would miss them, but the gravitational pull of this object would cause those asteroids to leave their normal orbits.

David continued to dig through the reports and the math to see where this was going. The dark object was a stellar core fragment. Incredibly dense with an enormous gravity well. It will skirt past their system like a broom, sweeping and pulling on everything in its path. Causing currents and eddies of gravity that would toss the asteroids about like marbles. They were about to live in a shooting gallery. David looked up from the data. Chris was staring at him, praying for someone to tell him he was wrong.

But he wasn't.

Just how do you cope with the news that your world is doomed? So far Chris had said nothing to the authorities yet, although it would be obvious to anyone with access to this data. The other scientists around the planet that had seen it would come to the same conclusions.

"Ok Chris," David ran his hand through his hair. "As usual your findings are rock solid, and it looks like we're in for a rough time. We need to get this to the right people, right now, if we're to plan a defense." Chris looked at him and choked out a laugh. "A defense? Did you say a defense? You know as well as I do, there is no defense against a stellar core fragment. The very best we could throw at it would be about as effective as a spitball!" David was aware of how bad it was, but the family motto, Never give up, Never give in, was second nature. "Yea, ok, not the fragment. But can we do something about the resulting shotgun blast?"

David was trying to reason with it out loud. "The good news is the planet is going to be on the other side of the sun when it arrives, which should shield us for a time. It will take a week before it passes far enough away so as not to have an effect on our system. It's passing behind us at that point, so any debris will be following it away from us. The gravity of the other planets and moons in our system will take in the majority of the hits. The bad news is coming out on the other side we're going to catch everything that got away.

We're going to need some sort of breakwater to shield us. Something to make them burn up before they can get through." A light began to glow in his mind as he whispered softly, "a transduction barrier, sky trenches." "A what?" Chris was looking for any sign of hope. David continued, "All we need to do is protect the planet from an overload of the small stuff. Anything bigger that makes it through can be destroyed by fighters, if there aren't too many of them.

He needed to talk to dad. "Chris, I think I've got a possible plan. Can you sit on this until I get back? I need to check something out. If I'm right, it will save our butts. If not we'll need to go to the president and start an evacuation." Chris had his head in his hands. "Dave you know there's no place to go. Our closest neighbor is three weeks away. They can't take us all, even with every ship they have. And a second trip would be pointless. What are we going to do?" David grimaced a bit. "I have to go home."

David hopped on the next flight to the capital and was home in an hour. He walked up the familiar stone path and knocked on the door. His mother answered with a look of surprise on her face. "David! Why didn't you tell us you were coming? And why are you knocking? You know you can just come in anytime you're here." "Hi Mom" David said sheepishly, dropping his bag inside and getting the stuffing hugged out of him.

Rose was gushing with joy, "How have you been? Are you eating well, you look thin. You're so tan." "I'm fine mom." She continued with her examination of him and was pleased with what she saw. "Well, Come in and sit down. Your father and I were just having a drink after dinner. Can I get you something? There's plenty left over." "No mom, I ate before I came." "So how's life in the desert? Is the job still working out? Are you still seeing that nice girl Lori?"

He was still standing in the doorway. "For goodness sake Rose. Let the poor boy sit down before you give him the third degree." The Time Lord stood next to the Tardis in the foyer. "This wouldn't happen if you called a little more often you know." "Hi dad." Rose stepped aside and watched as father and son hugged and slapped one another on the back. "Good to see you David. Come in and take a load off." They all trailed into the family room and sat down.

The Time Lord poured him a glass of wine. "So what brings you home now? It's not my birthday yet." "Husband! He just got here. And he can visit us whenever he wants to. If this is the way you greet him it's no wonder he doesn't come home often." He lightly pinched her cheek with a smile, "David knows what I mean. Neither one of us can tolerate small talk. Now out with it."

David smiled and picked up his glass, drinking a good portion of it. "You still have the best wine cellar on the planet dad. The Tardis hasn't lost her touch." He sat back in the chair trying to figure out how he was going to say this. Looking at the floor he decided on the facts. "The planets in trouble dad and I need your help." The Time Lord leaned forward and put down his wine as David continued. "There's a stellar core fragment coming our way. It's still in the outer reaches but should be here in just over two months. It's going to be a glancing blow, but with all the asteroids it will make a mess of our system."

Rose and the Time lord listened very carefully without interruption until he had given them all the facts. "We are going to be the target of every piece of rock out there that gets disturbed, and we need a planetary shield if this world is going to survive."

The Time Lord nodded in agreement, but was curious what his son needed from him. David was in a much better position to get action from government officials since his retirement. "Dad, I want to try to set up a transduction barrier like you had on Gallifrey." The Time Lords eyes widened in shock. "David, The technology for that hasn't existed in over three hundred years. It's not like we can jog over and borrow one. The amount of energy it takes to create it, is beyond the abilities of this planet to produce. And even if you could, you have how long to do it? Two months?"

"Dad, we don't need to keep out Daleks, just a few hundred meteors. And we don't need to cover the whole planet, just the side facing the worst of it at any one time. We will have fighter patrols on the back side to see that nothing gets through that way. Your barrier was generated from the ground. Ours will have to be small satellites in orbit so they can move as the planet orbits." The Time Lord was shaking his head, "What you are asking for is just not possible." David stood up angry at his refusal, "I know you don't like to share Time Lord Tech, but how can you refuse to help us? This planet will die along with anyone left on her. It's as simple as that!" He left them to grab his bag and go upstairs to the guest room.

Chapter 69 Father Knows Best


	69. Father Knows Best

Chapter 69 Father Knows Best

Rose looked at her husband. His brows were turned down in thought. She was going to lose her world and it made her ache inside. "Isn't there anything that can be done? We can't lose our home now. Not after everything we've achieved, everything we've been through." The Time Lord was sympathetic but unmoved. "Lots of things happen, that you don't want to happen." He knew better than anyone what it was like to lose a home he loved. He couldn't help the first one, maybe there was something that could be done about the second one. The Time Lord stood and went out the front door alone to think.

Rose went upstairs to talk to David. She knocked on the door and he replied. He was on the bed with his hands behind his head on the pillow, staring at the ceiling. "I see your impatience hasn't improved. You need to give him time. He'll figure this out." "Mom, we don't have any time. If dad can't help us we'll have to start the evacuations immediately. The real problem is not enough lifeboats for everyone. Our closest neighbor doesn't have enough ships to take on the millions of refugees. And the return trip for more would be too late. Even if we could, how and where would we feed and house them all?

We are going to have to choose at some point who will live and who will be left behind." Rose looked at her sons devastated face. "It'll be alright David. I have faith in your father. You just dropped this on him. You have to give him time." Rose put her hand to his chest and kissed his cheek. "Good night sweetheart." "Good night mom."

David looked around his old room. There were so many memories in this room. He knew his dad was right. There just wasn't enough time to devise and then implement his idea. Hours passed and he couldn't sleep. His head ached. David decided to get up and get some fresh air. He walked out the door to see his father still sitting on the bench in the yard looking up. It was late. David decided to join him and slumped on the bench next to him.

They didn't say anything for a long time. David started off. "I'm sorry about that scene in the house dad. I'm scared. This is going to end very badly." The Time Lord looked at his son and smiled. "You have your mother's temper. If you weren't upset and raving, then I would be concerned." David looked at his father. He felt like he was a kid again asking for advice on girls. They sat on the bench silently looking at the stars for a long time. "Trying to defend against so many projectiles is inefficient. There's always going to be some that get through and that would be devastating. No. We need to go to the source of the problem, the fragment."

David looked at his father in disbelief. "You can't be serious. The largest explosion we could produce wouldn't even budge it. It would take too long just to reach it. And heaven help us if we managed to fracture it." The Time Lord smiled, "David, you know the cool thing about space? Everything is weightless. Yeah, there's plenty of gravity when you're standing on it, but it's weightless as it goes through space. The only thing that keeps this planet from going off on a holiday is the gravity of the sun keeping it from spinning off. David wanted to remind his father that he did have a PhD in astrophysics, but he stayed silent.

Right now the fragment is just moving along, minding its own business. Nothing has a strong enough gravity to pull it off course." His eyes twinkled as he looked at his son. "Of course it's never met a Tardis before. She'll need a little modification, but I think she can pull it out of the way." David stared in disbelief, "What?" "David, the Tardis has an exploding sun at her heart that gives her enough power to move whatever you like. It's not just for making sandwiches and trips to the ocean a hundred years ago." David was skeptical but hopeful. "How long will the modifications take?" The Time Lord was thoughtful and then shrugged, "Couple of days. But we must get permission from the president. We can't just jaunt on up there and fix it on our own.

That will be your job. Go back and convince them that we can do it and meet me here when that's done. We'll do it together." He held back the urge to rub his boys head and mess up his hair like he did when he was a kid. Instead, he grabbed him in a shoulder hug. "Good night David, see you at breakfast. Now, no disappearing tonight or your mother will have fits." He stood and went to go back into the house. David smiled knowing it was true.

"Good night dad." He turned serious suddenly, "Dad… Are you sure?" The Time Lord turned to his son standing tall and formal with a straight face. "David who are you?" It was a question he was often asked as a kid. A reminder of their shared heritage when David was thinking a little too much like a human. David sat up straight, "I am a Time Lord father." His father nodded with pride in his son, "Then you have your answer", and he went into the house.

David stayed on the bench a little longer, relief flooding over him. Answering that question made him wish he knew more about his people. He knew their history and their culture of course, but he didn't know the full extent of their technology. He had gone there for his initiation at eight years old. It was frightening and painful, and worth it, but he didn't get the chance to attend the Academy as his father had.

Dad had only taught him the basics of their technology because it was hard to tell someone how to make a complicated device when you don't have access to that device. David knew the sky trenches existed and how they operated, but he couldn't build one, never having seen it. So much of Time Lord tech could be used in their lives, but dad wouldn't share it. He said it was much too powerful for humans to have. They would only abuse it and destroy themselves. Someday they would create it themselves, and that was as it should be.

David finally felt sleep was a possibility and went to bed. He would face the rest tomorrow.

The wonderful smell of bacon and eggs wafted up to his room from the kitchen. For a moment he was transported back to the age of 12 when he last lived in this house. He was going to college and Rose had made him a special breakfast. He stretched and got out of bed and was headed for the bathroom when Rose called up. "David! Time to get out of bed, I made breakfast." "Be right down mom."

The kitchen table was full of food and Rose was sitting with a cup of tea waiting for David. "Well, you put on quite a spread mom. But all I really want is a cup of coffee." Rose looked at David in his blue jumper and jeans with hurt in her eyes. "Ok, I'll have a little." She smiled as David sat down, and then she piled pancakes and bacon on his plate. David looked at her and moaned. "You need to keep up your strength. I told you I thought you were a bit too thin. Did you work things out with your father? He didn't come to bed last night."

David stopped mid bite, "Where is he?" "In the Tardis of course. I can hear him tinkering with something." David swallowed another bite and rose to go find him. "Sit down young man! I want to have a word with you. Whatever your father's doing will keep." David sighed and sat down. "Mom, It's kinda important." "So is this." she insisted. David sat back down and grabbed his fork. He didn't much like being treated like a child, but it's a mom thing. "Ok, what's up?"

"David, I haven't seen you in months. You never call. I'm not going to wait for Christmas to have a conversation when you're right here. Now, tell me about your job. How's it going?" David smiled and told her all about the Azutco company and a few others that he and Lori had made pay for the mistake of not keeping their promises. The park and the free clinic they were building with the proceeds of the fines. The happy families as they moved into a new home. His love for the area and its people and problems." She smiled and nodded the whole time.

David wasn't sure if she was actually listening or just glad for the sound of his voice. One thing stood out. The look on her face as he finished. "I'm so proud of you David. You remind me of your father. Always trying to help. So, you haven't said much about Lori. Are you two still an item?" David blushed slightly, "Mom, she's my boss." "So, This isn't twentieth century earth. You two made a nice couple when you were here in the spring. Boss or not, she had a look in her eyes that spoke volumes. And you did share a room."

Chapter 70 Assembly


	70. Assembly

Chapter 70 Assembly  
David sighed and sat back in his chair. Rose smiled at his reserve. "I don't want any details, I just want to see you happy." David smile was soft as he thought of Lori. "She's special mom. But I suppose you guessed that. We have to keep it quiet when we're at work, but we spend time with each other now and again. Not that it makes any difference to her when we disagree. Then I'm just another employee to her." Rose laughed, "Good. You need someone to keep you honest. There's something else though, isn't there. Something in the way?"

She knew him too well and he became serious. "She's human mom. She knows I'm an alien and it's ok, but…" Rose looked at her son, the near image of his father, with his father's problem. Rose filled in the rest, "But you don't want to get serious because she's going to grow old and die." David was shocked by his mother candor. "Don't bother looking at me with, How can you say that, in your eyes. I've been on the other end of it, so I know."

David had known other women, but always kept things on the lighter side. Whenever one got too close, he would end it. Lori was different, he'd lost his heart to her before he knew it. Still, he was trying to push her gently away, but was having a hard time living without her near him. Seeing her in the office everyday didn't help. He would sit in on a meeting and all he could see was her beautiful face, and the cleavage in her silk blouse. When she spoke it was like music to him, and it showed on his face. He was entranced, and miserable.

"David, I will tell you what I told him all those years ago. Love is so rare and precious. It doesn't matter how long it lasts. If you keep your heart locked up, you will never truly know love. That is a tragedy. I know loss is crippling for a time. It's the only thing that truly frightens your father. But if he hadn't let go of his fear, you and your sister wouldn't be here. He is so much richer in mind and spirit because of it.

I know you're young and you think you have forever, but no one is guaranteed tomorrow. What if the worst happens and she dies in this meteor strike?" His gut clenched involuntarily. "Will it really hurt less, just because you didn't tell her? Or the regret of having missed spending every night in her arms? Please don't throw away love because it will hurt to lose it. It may be gone before you know it, and not come back for a long time."

Rose patted her sons hand and went upstairs. Leaving him to think about what she'd said. He didn't want to think about it, but it was the only way to get rid of the knot in his stomach. How would he feel if he lost her? He suddenly heard his father's voice in his head, Your mothers always right. It's irritating, but true.

"David? David snap out of it." The Time Lord was standing over David unnoticed. "I know that look, I've had that look. Your mothers been getting in your head. Well, shake it off for now, there's work to do. The Tardis is almost ready. A few more tweaks and we're good to go. I'll be able to set the coordinates when you get back." David was confident he could get permission and be back in a few days. "Right dad, I'm on it." David rose from the table taking his coffee mug with him. "I have to make some calls to set things up, but I should be back in a couple of days." The Time Lord knew what it was like to get politicians moving and stretched that estimate to a week. "Good Luck David."

The trip back to the city was easier. He had a plan and he knew it would work. There was a little voice in his head that told him it might be more difficult convincing them than he thought. He would convince them if he had to land the Tardis on their heads to do it. He had left a message for Chris to let him know he was coming back with a solution. Chris would meet him at the transport and then go to the university to meet with others who knew, and the university heads. In a way they would be responsible for the data being released and wanted first crack at checking the numbers.

ppoOoqq

That night, David addressed an assembly of about 80 after Chris had made his presentation. "Fellow scientists. You have seen all the data. There is no error. Our next task is to advise the president of any possible solution. We can not hope to save our world from the masses of meteors that will strike it in two months. Nor can we evacuate our entire population in time." There was a general murmur of acceptance.

He took a deep breath, here goes. "There is only one answer. Many of you know Dr John Smith. A founding father of our colony. He was vital to this institutions creation and laid its cornerstone. You may also be aware that he is not human. Dr. Smith comes from a people that far exceeds any race existing today in technology. I have discussed this issue with him, and we have a solution." Murmurs of relief rippled across the room. "He intends to use his ship to pull the core fragment off course and head it into space." The audience erupted in disbelief.

An obviously alien, blue skinned, delegate spoke up. "I don't know him. What race can alter the path of such a large stellar core fragment?" David gritted his teeth. This wouldn't be received well. "Dr. Smith's people were known as the Time Lords of Gallifrey." The mass intake of breath was dwarfed by the deafening noise from the alien delegates. One voice silenced them all. A rather large and wise delegate from Tovar, named Jatin, stood to address them. David had met him a few years ago at a conference. Jatin was well respected amongst humans and aliens alike. If he signed they all would.

"Dr Tyler. Most of what we know about Time Lords is myth. They were a very powerful race indeed. But they were destroyed with the Daleks three hundred years ago." David smiled, "Yes, that is true. Dr. Smith is the last of his people. He came to this world for peace and sanctuary before humans even knew it existed. This is his home now and he has assured me that it can be done." Jatin nodded his head and sat down. The disbelief in the room was understandable. David held his hand up for silence, "I understand your skepticism. You are scientists, and I'm asking you to take his word on faith, but it is true. He can do this."

A human delegate stood up with his own brand of arrogance to whine at David. "Dr. Tyler. This is all quite unbelievable. You must tell us, just, how, he's supposed to achieve this task?" David glared hard at him until he sat down. "Dr Smith's ship, known as the Tardis, can manipulate time, space and gravity." The crowd grumbled loudly, and another human delegate stood up. She waited for them to notice her before speaking. "My name is Dr Rachel Covey. Thirty years ago I was dying from a brain infection that came to be known as the species, Reshnak. It killed ten people in as many days, and would have killed us all if it weren't for Dr Smith. His knowledge and insight saved this colony and my life. Since then I have made it my business to study everything available on his people."

She looked them all in the eye, silencing them. "They were giants. More…Gods. If Dr. Smith says he can do it, then stop wasting time. The president trusted him then, and I see no reason why that should change. Where do I sign?" David raised his voice above the din to yell. "Does anyone else have a better solution? Anyone…" The room fell silent and there were a lot of bowed heads. He held the paper up for them to see. "Those of you who will sign this proposal for the president, please come forward."

First in line was Rachel. She smiled and winked at David as she was leaving. "Tell your father I said hello." David smiled back and nodded. Next was Jatin who signed and then stood next to David with his arms crossed speaking aloud everyone's name as they signed. Making sure they understood he had taken note of who didn't. When it was all said and done 74 signatures were on the document. Noted scientists and intellectuals from all over the planet. David was sure it would be easy from here, but it wasn't the first time he was wrong.

Chris shook his hand as they left the auditorium. "That was one hell of a fight. You did a good job. When do we leave for the capitol?" David was exhausted from the travel and the presentation. "I need to call the president's office and schedule a meeting. But first I'm going to take some time tonight and tie up some loose ends. I'll let you know." Chris, back in his perfectly tailored suit, agreed. "I'll see you then."

Chapter 71 Lori


End file.
